Undeniably His
by purplehanyou15
Summary: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another.
1. Chapter 1

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

*****

Chapter One

"You are quite the gentleman." She smiled at her boyfriend with happiness glistening from her eyes.

"And why wouldn't I be when I have the perfect girl standing before me." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "So what do you want to eat?"

"I really don't know what you have in mind." She took a place on his lap as his arms encircled around her waist.

"I wouldn't mind having you to eat." He grinned mischievously as he made circles around her back with his finger.

"Inuyasha stop that. Not in public." She said looking around making sure no one noticed. Inuyasha couldn't help but to laugh a bit as he tightened his grip around her waist a bit. "Now why would I want to stop when I know that it's satisfying you Kikyo?" He had a smirk on his face.

"Don't get too happy Inuyasha, but really what do you want to eat, because I am getting hungry."

"How about we go to that restaurant off of 23rd." he suggested.

"I heard of that place, they have been getting rave reviews since they opened a couple of months ago."

"So is that a date?"

"But of course." Inuyasha leaned in to give her a kiss which she quickly obliged as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Inuyasha and Kikyo had been dating since his senior year of high school and had been together ever since. They had been madly in love yet something was holding them back. She didn't carry his mate's scent. Something that unsettled him immensely. How could he love someone so much yet she wasn't his mate. Although he knew he could mate her if he wanted to, his father said that if he hadn't found his mate by the end of this year, then he was free to mate with Kikyo.

That put a smile on his face since there were only a couple of weeks left in the year.

"We better get out of here, or we both are going to catch a cold." Kikyo pulled from his lips as she watched Inuyasha let out a murmur.

"We can keep each other warm; I know that you won't mind that at all."

"Come on lover boy." She stood up fixing her coat and skirt and grabbed Inuyasha's hand intertwining her fingers with his.

*****

"This restaurant is nice; I can see why they got those reviews." Inuyasha marveled at the interior designs. It reminded him of a traditional European feel.

"Well let's see if their food is up to par with the designs."

The two of them waited for them to be seated, which didn't take long at all, maybe less than a minute. They were seated at a two seated table.

"A waiter will be here momentarily to take your order." He said as he walked off.

Kikyo grabbed the menu and begin to scan her brown eyes over its contents. "This entree sounds nice." Kikyo pointed at one of the food selections.

"And I thought you were hungry."

"I am, I just don't want to get too full."

"Well order whatever you want it's on me."

"As if I was going to pay anyway."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Oh so you wanted to leave all of the bills on me."

"Hey you are the gentleman aren't you?" she raised a brow at him, smirking knowingly.

"I guess you got me on that one."

Kikyo laughed a bit as she continued to look on the menu trying to figure exactly it was that she wanted. Everything seemed lovely. A couple of minutes later, a female waitress approached the two.

"Hello my name is Asuka; I will be your waitress for the evening. Would you like anything to drink?" she pulled out a pad with a pen in her hand.

"Yes I would like to have a sprite." Inuyasha said.

Asuka turned to face Kikyo. "And what about you Miss?"

"You can give me a coke."

"Alrighty, I will be back with your drinks. Have you decided on what it is that you would like to eat?"

"Could you give us a couple more minutes, Asuka?" Inuyasha said as he noticed that Kikyo was still scanning over what exactly it would be that she would get.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She said walking off.

"So I guess you are still contemplating on what you want to eat." Inuyasha rested his elbow on the table with his face resting on his hand.

"How can you decide with all these dishes? They all look so good."

"How about you try something new?" Inuyasha suggested.

"That would work if I had been here before. I guess I will get this." She showed him.

"That sounds good."

As if she was on cue, Asuka returned with their drinks. "Here's your coke and your sprite." She placed the glasses on the table.

"We are ready to order." Inuyasha stated.

"Okay what can I get you sir?"

"I will take the grilled salmon with prosciutto."

She turned to face Kikyo. "And you miss?"

"I will have the _Reinsdyrsteik_."

"Okay for you sir, you want the grilled salmon with prosciutto and you miss want the reinsdyrsteik"

They both nodded their heads in agreement seeing that she had heard the orders correctly.

"It will be a few minutes before your order is ready," she said as they handed the menus over to here.

"So what exactly is Reinsdyrsteik?" Inuyasha questioned taking a sip of his soda.

"I have no idea; it looks like some type of meat. It looks good though."

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo as she took a sip of her soda. Kikyo raised a brow curiously, wondering why he had such a heated stare. "What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No just admiring how beautiful you are."

Kikyo smiled as she felt Inuyasha place his hand on top of hers. She looked at him knowing that he had something to say.

"You know we only have a couple of weeks before New Year's"

She nodded her head. "Yes, have you talked to your father about the whole mate thing?"

"Well it doesn't look like I will be finding my mate anytime soon, but as far as I know you are my mate."

"I had always thought that you would be taken away from me if that girl would have shown up" she looked away not wanting to show him that she had tears in her eyes. But that didn't work, he could smell them.

"Don't cry Kikyo, we only have a couple of more days and you and I will finally be mated."

"I just wish that I had your mate's scent, you know. So that we wouldn't have to go through this headache."

"As the law of demons, we all have our mates. But some things are worth defying aren't they."

"Someone seems to be quite the risk taker." She smirked at him.

"As always." He smirked back at her. He brought her hand up to his face, his breath tickling the skin on her hand. He lips touched her flesh and she closed her eyes, enjoying the touch of his lips on her hand.

"Don't start anything Inuyasha." She warned.

"I'll behave for now." He said as he looked up at her with a grin.

The waitress had arrived several minutes later as she came with their food. Inuyasha and Kikyo enjoyed their time together talking about the things that they had plan to do in the next couple of days. It was romantic for the two of them. This reminded Inuyasha of their first date.

"This was really good." Kikyo said wiping her face with the napkin.

"Did you get full?"

"Yes, I don't think I can take another bite."

Inuyasha laughed a bit as he pulled out his wallet and placed some bills on the table. "You ready?"

"Yes, but I have to use the bathroom." Kikyo said as she disappeared from the table. Inuyasha got up and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. As he waited for Kikyo to come in he saw several people enter in.

"This is a nice restaurant." A woman's voice said in excitement.

"I'm just ready to eat mom." A young male's voice chimed in.

"Souta honey, could you tell your sister to come on."

"She's coming along with grandpa." He replied as the door open.

Inuyasha's took a whiff of the scent that suddenly seemed to overwhelm his senses. He knew that it wasn't coming from the older woman. She was much older than him that much he knew. So where was the scent coming from. It held his attention and watered his mouth. It was damn near unbearable. It had such an intoxicating scent that it caused his head to get dizzy and his knees buckle.

"**Mate."**His demon said with surety.

Inuyasha's eyes widen dramatically as he heard the statement that his demon had said. _His mate?_ He had found his mate. As Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts, the door opened and two people walked in. The scent hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Sorry mom, I had to help with grandpa."

"It's alright Kagome."

Inuyasha had to resist the urge of touching her. The scent that she was giving off was more unbearable now that they were in the same room.

"Okay I'm ready." Kikyo interrupted his train of thought.

Inuyasha looked at her with a look of bewilderment on his face. "Oh hey Kikyo."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha curiously. "Are you okay, you're sweating?"

He hadn't realized that he was sweating. He brushed the comment away with a reassuring smile. "That's because I was thinking of you."

She smiled at him as she interlocked her arm with his. "Let's get out of here, I'm getting sleepy."

"Sure thing." He looked down at her as the two of them walked out of the restaurant.

The ride to Kikyo's house was one that had unusual silence. Both parties didn't know why they were quiet. Maybe it was the food or something.

Inuyasha mind wondered on the event that just changed his life. Did he really meet his mate? Or was it just his imagination? It had to be his imagination; his mate couldn't have just appeared out of nowhere. That was unheard of.

Inuyasha pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off; he turned his attention towards Kikyo. "Well we're here."

Kikyo looked at her house and then back at him. "We are aren't we?" she smiled at him.

Without warning, Inuyasha pulled Kikyo towards him giving her a searing kiss. Kikyo moaned a bit as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. It was a sudden thrill that she felt inside her. As fast as it started, it quickly ended.

Kikyo had to catch her breath as she looked at Inuyasha. "What was all that about?"

"You know I love you Kikyo and I can't wait for us to be mated. You are my mate."

Kikyo felt her heart soar at his declaration of love. "I love you too Inuyasha."

"As soon as the New Year's arrive, I will make you mine." He said huskily.

Kikyo smiled as she leaned over and gave Inuyasha a soft kiss on the lips. "I better get going."

"Alright."

Kikyo walked towards her front door and Inuyasha made sure that she made it inside before driving off.

His mind went to the events that had transpired a couple of minutes ago. That girl, she couldn't possibly be his mate. There was no way.

Yet her scent drove him up the wall with possession.

"_She's not the one. Kikyo is." _

*****

_Hey everyone__, well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all like it. The first couple of chapters will go by slow as I have to get a couple of things out of the way before the story actually makes some progression._

_This is going to be a pretty long story. I haven't decided on what the exact length will be, so I am going to let it go by the flow. So stay tuned for the upcoming chapters!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

*****

Chapter Two

*****

Inuyasha walked inside his house to be greeted by a pair of angry eyes. Of course it was his father. "Where have you been Inuyasha?'

"Ginjiro don't talk so harshly with Inuyasha, he seems tired." Izayio responded to her mate's forceful tone.

"I was out with Kikyo." He replied dryly.

"You were out with Kikyo again."

Inuyasha looked at his father, his brow rising slightly. "What's wrong with that father? I do recall that Kikyo and I are dating."

"Inuyasha you aren't taking this mating situation serious are you?'

"What are you talking about dad?" he didn't want to get into this with his father.

"We have certain laws to abide by. The law simply states that you must mate with the one who holds your mate's scent."

"And what exactly does the mate scent have to do with anything? Why can't you just fall in love with someone without them having the scent? I think all of this is just unnecessary bull that shouldn't even be obeyed."

"That is blasphemy towards the doctrine."

"I just don't understand why we have to abide by a law that was made by demons hundreds of thousands of years ago. This is a new era."

"How could you say such things Inuyasha? Where is your respect for you ancestors?"

"I don't even know them. I could understand if they were here right this minute but they aren't. Why do we have to do things like this, it's completely ludicrous."

"This is something that was established before time itself. We cannot deny what is already ordained. Your relationship with Kikyo was not ordained. She doesn't hold you mate's scent. If she did, then we wouldn't be having this conversation. Am I right?"

Inuyasha thought about what his father had said and it was true. Kikyo didn't hold his mate scent. But she was the woman that he was in love with and that would outweigh any scent that his mate held.

"Inuyasha." Ginjiro brought Inuyasha back from reality.

"Look dad, I am really tired and I didn't want to get into anything with you tonight. So can we talk about all of this in the morning." He said in a respectable voice.

Ginjiro let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his temple. "Go ahead." He dismissed him.

Inuyasha walked towards his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek before retreating upstairs to his bedroom.

Ginjiro paced the living room floor for quite some time as Izayio stared at him. "What's the matter dear?"

"Why does our son have to be so stubborn?"

"Stubborn, as I can recall, you were just the same way. Isn't that how Sesshomaru was born."

"That was different, that was before we even knew that we could mate with humans. That was an omen at first."

Izayio raised a brow. "So you defied what the doctrine had written."

"No I wouldn't say that I defied it, it was just my destiny for me to have you as my mate. I believed whole-heartedly that Sesshomaru's mother was my mate, although I never brought it to myself to mark her."

"So what makes Inuyasha and Kikyo any different?"

"I just don't believe that she is the mate for him." He paused knowing that this was probably just as confusing to her. "Let's just say that I feel that Inuyasha's mate is out there somewhere. He somehow inherited what I did, the mistake of thinking that his first love is his mate."

"I just want Inuyasha to be happy, there aren't many hanyou births out there and for him to be accepted by a human is a miracle in itself."

"I know, maybe I am being to forward with this. I just don't want Inuyasha to make a mistake in this." Ginjiro finally took a seat next to his mate.

"Maybe you should trust our son more." She said cuddling against him as he let out a throaty growl.

Izayio smiled to herself closing her eyes.

Inuyasha was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. He was still in a state of shock about the events that just took place at the restaurant. Did he actually see his mate? Or was it that he was so ready to mate with Kikyo that it clouded his senses.

"_No Kikyo is the one that I want to be with. No matter what demon law says, Kikyo and I are staying together forever."_ His thoughts drifted off as he fell asleep.

*****

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha, you have been awfully quiet." His friend Miroku asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine." Inuyasha stared absentmindedly.

"As long as I have known you Inuyasha, I can tell when something is wrong."

Miroku was Inuyasha's best friend; he had known him since they were young. Miroku was a playboy at times but when it came to serious matters he was the one that Inuyasha could trust the most.

"You think its woman problems?" Bankotsu asked laughing a bit. "What's going on with you and Kikyo? You two aren't having problems are you?"

"Some help you are Bankotsu, isn't Inuyasha suppose to be your nephew?" Miroku said.

"We are more like cousins than anything else, we are the same age. Being called uncle makes me feel like I'm old" His tone turned serious as he looked over at Inuyasha. "But foreal what is the matter with you?"

"I think I found her." He simply said.

Bankotsu and Miroku looked at him in confusion. "Who is her?"

"Hell if I know. Are you talking about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No."

It took only a second for the two of them to process the information. "Your mate?"

"Don't say it out loud." Inuyasha warned looking around to see if anyone noticed.

"Inuyasha quit acting paranoid, we're at the mall." Miroku stated.

"So you found your mate. How do you even know if it's her?"

"I can smell it. I know that she is my mate. The possessive nature that I held when I looked at her. Even my demon blood said that she was my mate."

"So what's the problem?" Miroku asked. "You finally found your mate. Isn't this something that you should be happy about?"

"The problem is I just can't leave Kikyo for her. I don't love anyone but Kikyo." He paused for a moment. "But that girl's scent was intoxicating. It filled my senses to no end, like I could indulge myself in her."

"So she must be sexy." Bankotsu was trying to picture the beauty with the indulgent scent.

"Don't say that to Kikyo."

"I can't leave Kikyo though. We still have a couple of weeks until the end of the year. If I can keep my focus off of that girl, then Kikyo and I can be together."

"You know that your father will find out someway or another. He has a knack of figuring things out."

"So describe this mate, Inuyasha. How does she look like?"

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed. He could see her perfectly. Her ivory complexion that was flawless with no trace of blemish whatsoever. The light brown color of her eyes as if it were cinnamon. Her wavy black hair that seemed to be an endless waterfall flowing to her mid back. The innocence that her face held as if she never had been tainted. The curves that she had were all in the right places complimenting to her small frame, yet she was full in all the right places. Her lips, damn her lips looked so soft as wool.

"Damn it! Get out of my head." Inuyasha yelled out angrily.

"Talk about anger issues." Bankotsu stated. Miroku laughed.

"Don't make me think about her. She is already occupying my mind enough as it is."

"So she is occupying your mind eh? Girl got you whipped and she doesn't even know it. Girl got skills." Bankotsu couldn't help but to laugh at Inuyasha.

"Why don't you just mate with her Inuyasha? You might like her more that you do Kikyo."

"Never! There is no way in hell that I could love her more than Kikyo."

"Well she is your mate, and I may not be demon but I'm sure that once you know who your mate is, there is no denying it."

"She's not my mate. Maybe I was just imagining it." Inuyasha muttered.

"Hey Inuyasha, you know that denial is the first stage of admitting that you have found your mate. We need you to jump over that and come to acceptance." Miroku said trying to contain himself from laughing. Although Bankotsu found the comment funny; very funny.

Inuyasha sulked in his seat. He didn't want to hear this. But he knew that it was true. He would have to mate with that girl. His demon had already stated that she was his. That bothered him. If only his demon would have accepted Kikyo, then this wouldn't have been a problem.

Inuyasha's telephone rung and he reached inside his pocket to answer it.

"Hello." He answered without looking to see who it was.

"Inuyasha honey, could you do me a favor?" his mom's voice came through on the other end.

"What's up mom?"

"I'm at the salon and your father is out, could you pick up Shippo for me?"

"Where is he?"

"He's over a friend's house."

"What's the address?"

"It's 1709 Papillon drive."

"Alright I'm on my way."

"Alright, thank you sweetie."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket.

"So who was that?"

"My mom, she wants me to pick up Shippo over his friends house."

"Another road trip." Miroku said eagerly as they all stood up from the table.

"Who actually gets excited about going to pick up someone's little brother?"

"I don't know maybe if we walk away fast enough, he won't notice." Inuyasha whispered as the two of them darted off.

"Hey wait up!"

"That wasn't funny, you two didn't have to run off. You know that I'm not that fast." Miroku complained in the back seat.

"Stop complaining, Miroku it was funny when those girls were laughing at us."

"Yeah that was the high point of the day." Miroku smirked.

Once again Inuyasha's cell phone starts ringing. Inuyasha went to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey babe." Came the voice that could put a smile on his face.

"Kikyo?"

"Am I catching you at a bad time?"

"No, I'm just on my way to pick up my little brother. What's up?"

"I was wondering do you want to do anything tonight."

"Like what?"

"Go to the movies, there's this movie that is coming out and I want to go see it. That's if you aren't too busy."

"I'm never busy when it comes to you."

"That's sweet; the movie starts at 9:15, so I will be ready at 8:30"

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Okay."

Inuyasha placed his phone back in his pocket and he looked over to see that both Miroku and Bankotsu were looking at him.

Bankotsu did his best Inuyasha imitation. "I'm never busy when it comes to you." Bankotsu tried to sound like a manly version of Inuyasha. This got both Bankotsu and Miroku to break in a fit of laughter.

"Man I don't even sound like that."

"So you have a date with Kikyo huh?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound excited."

"Does she know about this?"

"No, I can't tell her that I found my mate. That would destroy her. She has already told me that she couldn't fathom the thought of me being taken away." Inuyasha stared off, not really looking at anything.

"Well Inuyasha, if being with Kikyo is what you really want, go ahead. Live your life, not by those around you."

"And you say that I have a reckless lifestyle." Miroku commented.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit as he made his way to the 1709 Papillon drive. The first thing he noticed about the house that it had a lot of freaking stairs. Not the couple of stairs that you usually see. It was like a mountain of stairs. He looked to his right seeing a shrine. Now he understood why the stairs were needed.

"You two coming?"

"Yeah." Bankotsu said closing the car door.

"Man how many steps are on this thing?"

"We haven't been walking that long."

As they finally reached the top, they saw a nice two story house. To the right there was the shrine in full view, with a big sakura blossom tree.

"That's a nice tree."

Inuyasha ear's twitched as a familiar scent filled his senses. It smelt of lavender, honeysuckle, vanilla, and sakura blossoms. Inuyasha dismissed the scent as he rung the door bell.

"Coming!" came the voice from the other end of the door. As the door swung open, Inuyasha was face to face with someone that he wasn't expecting.

*****

_Wow everyone I had gotten so many positive responses from just the first chapter. I guess this story is off to a good start. I really appreciate it and I hope that you like this chapter. Things are still going a little slow, but hopefully things will begin to pick up in the upcoming chapters!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

*****

Chapter Three

*****

"_**Mate."**_His demon growled possessively.

Inuyasha felt his eyes dilate. There she was again. How in the hell were they finding each other. It was like something was bringing her to him. He didn't know that he was just there staring at her for the past couple of seconds.

"How may I help you?" she asked again.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "Oh, I'm here to pick up my little brother."

"So you are Shippo's older brother?" she asked curiously.

"Ye...Yeah"

"Let me go get him, you can come in if you'd like."

Before Inuyasha could respond, Miroku and Bankotsu took it upon themselves and walked inside. Much to Inuyasha's dismay who had no choice but to enter inside now.

The house was like his living hell on earth. It reeked of her scent; he couldn't get enough of it, but didn't want to reveal to anyone that she was his mate.

"I'll be right back, you can have a seat." She disappeared up the stairs. Miroku let out a long whistle.

"She is one nice looking girl. Look at those legs."

"Shut it Miroku!" Inuyasha growled, which cause Miroku to raise a brow at his friend curiously.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha looked the other way, as he waited for Shippo to come downstairs.

Although it only took Shippo a minute to come downstairs, it felt like an eternity for Inuyasha as he stood there.

"I hope you had fun today, Shippo." Kagome sweetly said as she gave Shippo a hug.

Inuyasha let out a growl that didn't go unnoticed, but played it off as if he was clearing his throat.

"I did and Kagome could you tell your mom that the cookies were good."

"I'll be sure to let her know." Kagome smiled at him.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Inuyasha said as he walked out the front door with the three of them following behind him. Inuyasha had to get as far away from her scent as possible. It was already making him think irrationally.

"_What seems to be bothering him?"_ Bankotsu thought as the three of them reached the bottom of the stairs

"So what's wrong with you Inuyasha? You seem tense." Bankotsu said.

"I'm not tense." Inuyasha said with clenched teeth.

"Did I touch a sensitive spot?"

Inuyasha remained silent as he mashed on the gas, trying to get Shippo home as soon as possible. Shippo smelt of her, like he had bathed in her scent. He had to get his little brother away from him; he didn't know what he might do.

"Here's the keys, go unlock the door." Inuyasha handed Shippo the keys as he rested his head against the head rest.

"Now are you going to tell us what's bothering you?"

"Before we talk about that." Miroku wanted to test a theory. "Did you see the legs on that girl? She was smoking hot."

"Shut it Miroku…" Inuyasha's voice was low.

"Inuyasha don't tell me that you didn't notice her legs. They were so freaking smooth and long."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha punched the steering wheel in anger, punching a hole in it.

Both Bankotsu and Miroku looked at Inuyasha in astonishment. Miroku however didn't expect that Inuyasha would respond this way.

"Looks like we are getting another steering wheel."

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to push you. I just thought that maybe…"

"She's my mate." Inuyasha said completing Miroku's sentence. "Well she is."

"Wait hold up. That girl was your mate?"

"Yeah, it's the same girl that I saw yesterday at the restaurant."

"Are you serious? That's her."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Maybe since you were thinking about her a lot you…."

"It's her, trust me."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to avoid it, avoid her. But that didn't work. I felt like I was going to suffocate in her scent. She was everywhere and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Well she is cute."

"I could care less about how she looks like." Inuyasha closed his eyes letting out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to do. It's like she is invading my mind without my consent."

"Well why you just give her a chance." Miroku said. "She doesn't seem like a bad person."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm surprised that I didn't jump on her and claim her right then and there."

"Well then you can talk to your parents about this."

"Like hell if I would tell my father about this. That's all he needs to hear before he sends bloodhounds to track her down."

"Well you're running out of options Inuyasha."

"I don't want options; I want Kagome to get out of my life."

"Technically she was never in your life." Miroku corrected him.

"Get out." Inuyasha said. "And tell Shippo to bring me back my keys."

*****

Kikyo was getting herself ready for her date with Inuyasha. It had been a while since she had been this happy. She had plenty of boyfriends but Inuyasha was different. He wasn't like most boyfriends and that's what Kikyo like most about him, his individuality.

Kikyo made sure that her outfit was right. She had on a brown long sleeve blouse and some blue jeans. She had on matching accessories and shoes.

"You look pretty good Kikyo." She thought to herself as she checked her outfit for the final time. She heard her cell phone ringing and she rushed to answer it, knowing that it was Inuyasha.

"Hello."

"Hey babe."

"Hey, I was just thinking about you."

"Is that so?"

Kikyo giggled.

"Well I'm around the corner, so you can go ahead and come on out."

"Alright." She said as she hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse and headed out of her room. As soon as she stepped out of her apartment, Inuyasha was just pulling up. Kikyo locked her door and headed towards the car.

Once getting in she gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek. "So what are we seeing? I wanted to see that new action movie."

"You're talking about High Octane?"

"Yeah, the reviews that it has been receiving were all positive."

"As you wish, love." He drove off into the dark streets.

The date was going on just fine between Kikyo and Inuyasha. The movie theatre was packed since it was the weekend and everyone was going to see their pick. Inuyasha paid for the tickets and the food for the two, which was typical behavior.

As they watched the movie, Inuyasha's thoughts constantly drifted to that of his mate. He shook his head several times wanting to get the images out of his head. What the hell was going on with him? He was in love with Kikyo but his mind kept processing images of that Kagome girl.

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. "Hey are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Yeah I'm fine, my head was just hurting a bit that's all."

"Well we can leave if your head is hurting."

"No, I'm fine really. Let's finish watching the movie." He grabbed her hand interlacing his fingers with hers.

She smiled as she turned her attention back to the big screen.

The movie was full of action, explosives, fighting, violence, and of course your action movie couldn't be complete without cursing. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked out of the cinema hand and hand. Kikyo was smiling non stop, something that Inuyasha needed, at least that took his mind off of things.

"So what's next?" Kikyo asked looking at him.

Inuyasha didn't want the night to end. So he just smiled at her. "That's a surprise."

Kikyo smiled as she followed his lead. As Inuyasha got into his car, he thought about what he could do to prolong the night. He decided that the park wasn't the perfect place, it was cold out and he didn't want Kikyo to get cold. But then again, she could use him to keep her warm. Inuyasha smirked as he looked over at her. She was beautiful; she was everything that he wanted.

"So where are we going?"

"Just wait and see."

"Always Mr. Mysterious." She said resting her head against the headrest of the seat, closing her eyes.

It probably took 30 minutes top for Inuyasha to reach their destination; it was at the downtown area, where the New Year's countdown would be at. This was the perfect spot for them.

Inuyasha turned towards Kikyo, lightly nudging her out of her sleep. "Kikyo we're here."

"Hmmm" she was in and out of consciousness.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Her eyes fluttered open as she let her eyes adjust to her surroundings. The downtown area was decorated in Christmas colors, although Christmas was just two weeks away. Kikyo didn't know what was going on.

"Inuyasha?" she looked over at him.

"I know that we have a couple of weeks before we can actually mate, but…"

Kikyo felt a little nervous. Where was this conversation going? "But what?"

"I can't wait; I know with my whole heart that you are my mate." Inuyasha said although his demon was protesting against the whole thing, which Inuyasha ignored him completely.

"But what about the agreement that we made with your parents? We wouldn't do anything until the year was over."

"I don't care about any of that Kikyo. What I do care about is you. I want you to be my life long partner. I know that you feel the same way I do."

"I do Inuyasha, its just wouldn't we be betraying their trust."

"That's something that I am willing to risk." Inuyasha moved closer to Kikyo, his face only centimeters away from hers. Kikyo could feel her body heat up almost immediately.

"I want you to be my mate, will you accept?" he stared at her rather intently.

Kikyo couldn't avert her gaze from off of Inuyasha's as she cupped his cheek. "Yes, I want to be your mate."

Inuyasha smiled as he crashed his lips against hers in a heart pounding kiss. Tonight he would make Kikyo his mate for all eternity.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

*****

Chapter Four

*****

Who says that claiming someone in a car wasn't just as romantic as being in fancy hotel? In the middle of the downtown area, in a cold winter night. None of those thoughts seemed to enter in either Inuyasha or Kikyo as they were indulged in the kisses. The little space that they did have was getting more heated and somewhat constricted. Kikyo arms snaked around Inuyasha's neck pulling him closer to her. Inuyasha had his hands on both side of Kikyo's hips. He picked her up placing her on his lap. Their lips never lost contact with each other.

It was definitely heated.

Kikyo went to unbutton Inuyasha's shirt as she removed her lips from his. In a passion frenzy rush she was planting kisses down his jaw line to his chin. Inuyasha growled in pleasure as he let her kisses create a high for him. Somehow Kikyo managed to take Inuyasha's shirt off revealing a nicely toned body underneath.

Inuyasha's hand rushed towards Kikyo's blouse unbuttoning it in record time. She was wearing a nicely colored bra, but wouldn't be wearing anything for too long. Seeing her flesh made him growl out in full desire.

Inuyasha wanted to claim her right there as he pulled away from her lips and began to trace his mouth down the base of her neck. That was the spot that he would claim her as his mate.

But one thought entered his mind.

"_**Kagome."**_ His demon reminded him

Inuyasha dismissed the thought; he wouldn't let his inner demon ruin what he knew what was his.

"_**Kagome is our mate. NOT Kikyo."**_He said forcefully, flooding Inuyasha's mind with recent images of her.

Inuyasha knew that his demon didn't want Kikyo one bit, but the fact remained was that he was going to make Kikyo and he was going to mate her now. Kikyo's neck was in full view and Inuyasha bent down to finally mark her as his. He opened his mouth preparing to mark her when something that he wasn't expecting happened. He was repelled off of her flesh.

Kikyo, who was unaware of Inuyasha's growl and still focused on kissing him. Inuyasha moved towards her neck again and was once again repelled. Inuyasha didn't know what was going on and was growing impatient with each passing second.

His demon spoke. _**"I told you once, Kikyo is not our mate. As you can see you can only mate with your mate, anyone else will not be able to bare the mark."**_

Inuyasha suddenly pulled away from Kikyo, his eyes were wide. Kikyo breathing was labored after all the kissing and went to kiss Inuyasha again, only to have Inuyasha push her away slightly.

This confused her a bit. "Inuyasha what's the matter?"

"Look it's getting late, I better take you home." He stated the car. Kikyo unwrapped her legs that was around his waist and sat back on the passenger's side of the car.

"_It was all hot and heavy so what changed his mind? Was it something that I did?"_ thoughts rushed in Kikyo's mind as Inuyasha drove off into the darkness.

Inuyasha cursed to himself as he drove Kikyo home. Luckily he played some music to keep from having an absolute awkward silence. What the hell was his demon thinking bringing up those images? And not just the images, he couldn't even mark Kikyo. Each time he would attempt to mate her, her skin repelled him back. Was this fate telling him that the one he loved the most was not really his. If it wasn't for that, Kikyo would have been his mate by now.

If it wasn't for his demon having being right all the damn time, Kikyo would have the inu claim.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Inuyasha started.

"No it's fine; maybe we shouldn't have done it. Maybe it was a sign." She giggled a bit.

Inuyasha didn't want to tell her how true her words were, so he just nodded his head and laughed with her.

"So we are still okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course we are okay, why wouldn't we be?"

Inuyasha wanted to tell her that things probably wouldn't be normal between them. Not when he had found his mate. That would put a strain on their relationship definitely.

Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha as he approached her apartment. "You are going to make it up to me aren't you?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Make what up?"

"Our kissing session duh." She smiled at him.

"Yeah…yeah I'll make it up."

"Well I had fun tonight Inuyasha, see you later." She gave him a kiss on the lips as she got out of the car.

Inuyasha sped of as he let his thoughts consume him. What was he going to do?

*****

"For someone to say that they are the best in Dead or Alive, you sure do suck." Shippo grinned as he beat his father in another game.

"I don't know why you say that when I was beating you in Virtua Fighter 5." He pressed a button wanting another re-match.

"You two seem to be enjoying the game." Izayio walked in with a bowl of chips and two soda cans. "So who is going to win this time?"

"I am." Shippo said with much confidence.

"Just wait, I think if I use this Hitomi girl enough I will win."

"Dad Hitomi has nothing on Kasumi. She is as deadly as they come."

Ginjiro laughed at his son as they began the battle pushing an arsenal of buttons. Izayio sat back as she watched them play the game. The chime sounded as someone entered the house.

"Who is that?" Izayio asked.

"Maybe it's one of the maids getting in." Ginjiro said. "Hey Shippo your cheating, that's an illegal move."

"How is that illegal dad, you just suck in this game." Shippo taunted as he pressed several more buttons.

"Player one wins!"

"Told you dad, I am the best Dead or Alive player."

"See that's because you have young fingers, compared to my old ones."

"Young fingers dad?" Shippo looked at his dad.

"Well let's play another game."

"Mom. Dad I need to talk to you two." Inuyasha came into the room.

Izayio noticed the look of deep thought that was reflected across Inuyasha's features and she stood up. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Is anything wrong?"

"I need to talk to you and father immediately. It's very important." His voice held a serious note in it that even gained Ginjiro's attention.

"You better warm up those fingers Shippo because when I come back, I will be having them on display." Ginjiro stood up and he and Izayio followed Inuyasha out of the room.

Shippo laughed as he continued to play the video game.

They walked into Ginjiro's study. Inuyasha closed the door from behind him and turned to face his parents. The look of concern was on both of their faces. What was possibly going on with their son?

"Inuyasha is anything wrong?" Izayio asked.

"It's about Kikyo and me." Inuyasha finally came out and said.

"What about you two? Is anything wrong?"

"I tried to mate with her."

Ginjiro's eyes flashed at Inuyasha in anger. "You did what?"

"I tried to mate with her."

"And what possessed you to do that. I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't do that until after the end of the year."

"Father listen…" Inuyasha tried to reason.

"So you and Kikyo have mated?" Ginjiro asked his voice rising. "Do you know how irresponsible that is Inuyasha; you couldn't wait until after the agreement was over?"

"Maybe he had a good reason in doing this Ginjiro. Let's give him an opportunity to speak." Izayio placed a hand on her mate's shoulder.

"What is there for him to say Izayio, he already mated."

"I didn't mate with Kikyo." He looked at his father in the eye. "I couldn't."

This confused Ginjiro slightly. "What are you talking about Inuyasha? I thought this was something that you wanted to do."

"I did too, until _she_ came." His words came out bitter.

"She? Who is she?" Izayio asked curiously.

It didn't take long for Ginjiro to process what Inuyasha had meant. "You found your mate?"

"Yes." It came out more like a whisper.

Both Ginjiro and Izayio stared at their son and then at each other. Did they hear him correctly? Did he actually found his mate that they had so desperately been seeking?

"This is exciting news!" Ginjiro's mood changed as quickly as it appeared. Izayio had a smile on her face as she walked towards her son giving him a hug.

"This is good news Inuyasha. What is her name?"

"Kagome, she's the older sister of Shippo's friend." Inuyasha said.

"Oh you're talking about Kagome Higurashi." Izayio said excitedly.

"I guess."

"Oh this is great, I'm friends with her mother, and I should let her know about this."

"What?" Inuyasha looked surprised that his mother knew them so personally. Izayio didn't notice Inuyasha's expression and walked passed him to grab the telephone.

"So it would seem that you found your mate."

Inuyasha didn't want to say too much about this, the fact that his father was more than happy, irritated him a bit. If only Kikyo was his mate then he would at least have something to be happy for.

"I just thought that this was something that you should know father. We did have an agreement and I have to stick with it."

"One thing though, you said that you was trying to mate with Kikyo, what happened."

Inuyasha inwardly groaned kicking himself. Why did he have to open his big mouth about the whole mating thing.

"My demon refused to mate with her." Inuyasha said not wanting to reveal that it was more to it then just his demon not wanting her as their mate.

Ginjiro nodded his head as he let Inuyasha leave the room.

*****

"So you're telling me that you tried to mate with Kikyo and it didn't work." Miroku said as they went out to run some errands for Inuyasha's mom.

"Yeah, I thought that if I got it out of the way, I wouldn't have to worry about that girl. I guess that didn't work." Inuyasha said as he grabbed a couple of items off of the list.

"Maybe your demon doesn't want Kikyo."

"I figured that much when he told me himself."

"So you're having conversations with him. It does my heart good to see you and your demon have a conversation like this. It makes the bond that you have even more closer."

"Shut it Miroku." Inuyasha laughed a bit. He needed something to take his mind off of the things that seemed to be happening.

"So have you told Kikyo the real reason why you couldn't mate with her?"

"I haven't talked to Kikyo in 3 days."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I don't' want to hurt her by saying. 'Hey Kikyo the reason why I didn't mate with you is because I have already found my mate and my demon rejected you.' Come on Miroku."

"Well how you said it I would have been completely fine with it."

"But how can I tell her, and besides I don't know what my parents are planning. They have been in the highest of spirits lately. Ever since I told them about that Kagome girl. And get this, my mom knows her mom."

"How does that even work, all the girls I've dated my mom seemed to know them from way back."

"Hey don't put me in your boat, this is just one girl. You however had multiple girls."

"That's what made it so uncomfortable; I didn't want to ruin the relationship with them."

"The caring and loving son award goes to Miroku Hoshi, who does so much just to see his mom happy."

"Thank you, I really want to give this award in honor for my mother. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here. Also to the little people because if it weren't for you all, none of this could have happened."

Inuyasha just shook his head as he grabbed the last item from the list and went to the cashier.

"Will this be all for you?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said plainly as he pulled out a couple of bills and handed it over to the cashier, even before she had time to ring up the total.

"I'm sure that this can cover it. Keep the change." Inuyasha grabbed the bags and heard the cashier say a thank you.

"Now what else do we have to do?" Miroku asked as they got inside the car.

"You check the list and you tell me." Inuyasha started the car and drove off.

Inuyasha didn't think that it would take him that long to run a couple of errands for his mom. That was an understatement; he didn't know that females had so many things to get in such a close up section. It was like a battle of the fittest, and although Inuyasha was half demon, some of the women rivaled him.

"I couldn't believe that you got into it with an elderly woman." Miroku said after an exhausting episode in the grocery store.

"That lady tried to cut in front of me, what did you expect me to do?"

"Let her get in front of you." Miroku placed the last of the groceries in the trunk of his car.

"That's what she expected but that was part of her scam."

"I am glad that this is the last of the things to do on the list." Miroku sighed as he waited for Inuyasha to get inside the car.

"Whatever." Inuyasha laughed as the two headed over to his house.

"These are some nice designs, what do you think Ai?" Izayio asked as she showed her another sample.

"I like the quality of it. It looks soft. But what about this one, it looks like the texture is velvety."

There were magazines and clippings scattered across the kitchen table and some even fell on the floor. This had been the center of attention. The two of them had been like teenage girls getting ready for their own prom.

"How are you doing in there Kagome?" Izayio asked Kagome, who was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"I'm fine Mrs. Tashio, thank you."

"Do you think we should tell her about this?" Ai asked.

"No I think it would be better to have the two of them together."

"This is exciting." Ai squealed. "I haven't been this excited in a long time."

"Neither have I."

The door opened and closed and Inuyasha's voice resonated. "Mom I'm here…." Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he was face to face with Kagome.

"What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome looked at him raising a brow.

Miroku walked in and had a smirk plastered on his face. "Look who's here Inuyasha, you're…."

"Miroku lets take these bags in the kitchen," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth as he stepped on Miroku's foot causing Miroku's face to contort in pain. Luckily for them the kitchen was on the opposite end of the house.

"Mom what is she doing here?" Inuyasha placed the bags on the counter and looked over at his mom, who was sitting next to another woman.

"Inuyasha sweetie you're finally back. Did you get the things that I asked?" Izayio asked her attention still focused on the clippings.

"What is she doing in there?" Inuyasha asked trying to understand what exactly what was going on.

"Oh let me get your father since you are already here. Ai you can go in the living room with Kagome." Izayio excused herself from the kitchen and went to get her mate.

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha." Ai said giving Inuyasha a surprising hug. It didn't last long and she pulled away from him as she walked into the living room.

"What's going on?" Miroku whispered.

"I don't know what is going on but I can't stand the scent of her. It's clouding my judgment." Inuyasha growled out angrily, not wanting to be in the same room with her.

"Well I really do enjoy these family meetings but I am going to take this as my cue and leave."

"Some help you are."

"Inuyasha come in here now." Ginjiro voice came in from the living room. Inuyasha walked in with his arms folded across his chest as he walked inside the living room.

"Have a seat son."

"I'm fine standing up father."

"Well it was a couple of days when you told us about finding your mate Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes flickered over to see what reaction Kagome had given. She looked slightly confused, so it was safe to say that she didn't know what was going. She even looked like she didn't know what the term mate was.

"Sorry for interrupting you Mr. Tashio, but what does Inuyasha's mate have to do with me?" she asked politely.

Ai turned to face her daughter. "Kagome, you are Inuyasha's mate." Her smile was spreading from cheek to cheek.

"I'm his mate?" Kagome asked somewhat confused.

"Well since this is an important tradition to the demon law, we have decided that the two of you should get married."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled out.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

*****

Chapter Five

*****

Inuyasha didn't know if he heard his father correctly. Did he just say that he and Kagome were getting married?

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked, he felt his legs get a little wobbly as he leaned against the wall as he stared at his father.

"We all have discussed this and it would be a great for the two of you. She is your mate, so planning a wedding doesn't sound too bad."

Kagome looked completely shocked. What the heck was going on? "Wait I'm getting married to him?"

"Yes, it is in demon law that every demon has a mate. And as long as Inuyasha had denied that he would find his mate, you show up."

"But I can't possibly be anyone's mate; I just graduated from high school."

"I know that this is coming as a shocker for the two of you but we thought it would be nice to have a wedding before the end of the year."

"And exactly when is the wedding going to be?" Inuyasha was keeping his temper in check, but it was proving awfully hard not to.

"On New Year's Eve."

"New Year's Eve!" That is less than 2 weeks."

"Exactly since the deal was for…"

"That was regarding Kikyo, I didn't see a clause saying that I had to marry my mate as soon as I found her."

"I think this is a great idea, Izayio and I will take care of the arrangements and everything." Ai said.

"Mom, what will my friends say about this, this isn't something that kids my age do."

"Kagome honey don't worry about what others say. We can't help who a demon chooses as his mate."

"I haven't even told Kikyo about my mate let alone break up with her."

"I'm sure that she will understand this. It can't be helped."

"I don't want to marry Kagome, isn't it good enough that I found my mate. Do I have to marry her?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "This isn't my place but he is with someone, so it wouldn't work with us."

Ginjiro gave her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry about that Kagome. I am positive that Inuyasha will break it off with Kikyo in the future." He turned to look at Inuyasha. "Near future to be exact."

Inuyasha murmured something under his breath as his mother began talking to Ai. "I think Inuyasha and Kagome should spend some quality time together. Get to know each other, before the nuptials."

"What?" Kagome face contorted a look of shock.

"That sounds like a great idea Izayio."

"Mom what do you mean this sounds like a great idea. I barely even know him."

"And that's reason enough why you should spend some time with him. Get to know him and see what he is like."

"I think that the more you spend time with each other you will see what you have in common."

"Is there anymore things that you would like to tell us?" Inuyasha asked his anger not well hid in his voice.

Ginjiro ignored the tone in his son's voice. The front door opened and Sesshomaru walked in with his mate, Kagura.

"Sesshomaru your here we have some good news. Inuyasha is getting married." Izayio said happily.

"Married? To whom?"

"Kagome. Kagome this is Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru and his mate Kagura."

"So I guess he couldn't find his mate." He had a smirk on his face.

"She is his mate."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly as he looked at her. He looked over at Inuyasha, and it was more than obvious that he was opposed to the whole idea. If he had a sign it would have read: I Do Not Want to Get Married to Her.

"That is wonderful news." Kagura squealed as she rushed over towards Kagome. "My name is Kagura and I have wanted a sister in law for so long now."

"Kagura this is Kagome's mother, Ai Higurashi."

"Hello Ms. Higurashi." She extended out her hand to shake hers.

"Hello Kagura, it's nice to finally meet you. You are a lovely young woman. Izayio have told me so much about you and Sesshomaru."

"Thank you." She turned her attention towards Izayio momentarily. "Izayio when is the wedding?"

"On New Year's Eve."

"Are you serious? That is so romantic. It should be at night before New Year's. They can say their I do's a minute before New Years."

"That's not a bad idea actually." Ai said.

"That sounds so cliché." Inuyasha protested as he made sure to show that he was against the whole thing.

"Kagome we are going to have to so much fun planning this. You are going to love my brother Inuyasha, he is such a sweetie."

Kagome blushed a bit at what Kagura had said.

"Let's leave the women alone." Ginjiro said as he headed back to his office. Sesshomaru walked over towards his brother easing him out of the living room.

"So I take it that Kikyo knows about this little engagement?" the two of them walked inside the kitchen which was a good distance from the living room.

"How could she know, I just found out."

"Looks like mom and dad didn't wait at all did they?"

"They are taking this a little too far. I shouldn't have told them about me finding my mate."

Sesshomaru laughed a bit as he looked at his brother. "As if you could keep that away from them. Your demon instincts would have let father know."

"I don't want this; I'm in love with Kikyo."

"Well none of that will matter now, you found your mate."

"That doesn't mean that I have to love her."

"I think she's cute. She has that little innocent charm to her."

"Charm? You just met her."

"Well just think about it this way, now you won't have to deal with dad wondering if you found your mate or not."

"Whatever, you make it sound as if she is the constellation prize." Inuyasha could still hear the excitement coming from the living room and it irritated him. "I don't even have time for any of this." Inuyasha walked off not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.

*****

"I do not understand any of this mom. I'm only 17 I just graduated from high school not too long ago. I'm getting married." Kagome said in the car as they were heading towards several bridal stores to look for a gown.

"Kagome I know that this is all new to you, but I have known Izayio since we were young."

"I just can't see myself being married mom. I thought that getting married meant being with someone that you love for the rest of your life."

"I know sweetie and I think that it will work out with you and Inuyasha. He is such a nice young man. You've met him before, although it was a long time ago."

Kagome didn't say anything as they approached the bridal store. Izayio was already at the entrance and she saw their car pull up. Izayio walked towards them as she had a smile on her face.

"Ai. Kagome we have so many things to do with so little time." Izayio said as the three of them began the quest for the perfect gown.

Kagome was being dragged from store to store as her mother and Izayio were looking for wedding gowns. Many salesmen were surprised to see a bride getting married at such a young age. That only embarrassed Kagome even more. The three of them had to have visited at least more than 30 stores and yet there wasn't a gown that was up to par with what they were looking for.

"We have been all over town and there still isn't a gown that I have seen that would be perfect for Kagome." Izayio said as they took a break and relaxed at a nearby restaurant.

"I was thinking that it should be elegant yet stylish. Bold and daring yet timid and reserved."

"You think the guys are having better luck than us."

"Who knows."

Kagome's cell phone was ringing and she excused herself to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey girl, I have been trying to reach you all day."

"Sango thank god that you called. I have been busy all week."

"Yeah I can see, I left like 6 messages in the past week. What's up."

"You won't believe it even if I told you."

"What?"

"I'm getting married."

Sango was quiet for a spilt second before she started laughing hysterically. "That's a good one Kagome; you always were the funny one. But seriously what's going on.'

"I am serious Sango. I am getting married."

"You're only 17 years old."

"That doesn't mean anything when you're a demon's mate."

"Demon's mate?"

"I'm not even sure what that really is. But it involves me marrying him."

"Wait when did all of this happen?"

"Last week."

"Wow Kagome your serious aren't you. Where are you?"

"I'm with my mom and Mrs. Izayio."

"Who is Izayio?"

"That's Inuyasha's mom."

"And who is Inuyasha?"

"The guy that I'm marrying."

"Whoa you've already met the parents! Seems like they want you to be apart of the family in a hurry."

"Sango don't say that. What does it look like me being someone's wife at my age?" She fumed running her fingers through her hair. "I'm still a virgin; I haven't even had my first kiss."

"Well at least you'll get your first kiss with him, among other things."

"Wow talk about someone who has their mind in other places."

"Well maybe he is one too."

"I seriously doubt that, if you could see this guy."

"So I take it that he is a looker."

"More than that, he is absolutely sexy. I have never seen someone who was that sexy in my entire life."

"Ohh describe." Sango squealed as the conversation was getting more interesting by the moment.

"He's a looker but what could I offer? I look like a plain Jane compared to him and…"

"Kagome we are leaving now."

"Okay mom, look Sango I'll tell you about him later on."

"What! And we were just getting to the juicy part."

"Sorry, I'll call you later."

"You better." She said before hanging up the phone. Kagome walked towards her mom and Izayio with a smile on her face.

"I'm back."

"Good, we just got a phone call from Mr. Tashio; we're on our way to meet them."

"Them? As in Inuyasha too."

"Yes, who else would we be meeting?" Ai laughed as they headed out of the restaurant.

Kagome groaned inwardly, as she got into the car and headed towards the fated direction.

"I don't see why we have to try on anything, it's not like we can't just pick up a regular tux." Inuyasha said as he was forced to put on another tuxedo.

"Your mother is really excited about this and I intend on making her happy." Ginjiro said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I don't think that this is the right one. I should try on B34."

"Wow I guess B33 wasn't the one. Let's hope that B34 will meet the standards that B33 lacked." Inuyasha sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes.

"Where are Sesshomaru and Bankotsu? They were supposed to be here hours ago." Inuyasha complained not wanting to go through this alone.

"They are with Kagura she said that she would take care of the catering and she had to go look for a cake."

"Inuyasha your acting as if I'm not even here." Miroku said as he tried to get the jacket on.

"Yeah you're too busy flirting with those girls to even notice."

"Hey what can I say, I could be a model with my devilish good looks."

"Don't make me throw up Miroku."

"Well, you better not throw up because there goes Mrs. Inuyasha." He whispered before walking off. Inuyasha looked up to see that his mothers, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome were walking inside.

"I see that you didn't waste anytime when it came to picking out a tuxedo." Izayio said looking around.

"Dad, I really like this one." Shippo came running into the dressing room. Ginjiro looked at his son, who was wearing a light blue tuxedo with silver trimmings.

"Nicely done Shippo, but you have to wear something that actually goes with what the bride is wearing."

"But this is so much better than white."

"And what makes you think that she will be wearing white."

"Because isn't she a virgin."

Kagome face blushed instantly as everyone's eyes widen at Shippo's comment. Shippo didn't know what he said that could conjure up those facial expressions.

"Oh there's Souta, let's see if you and him are the same size." Miroku grabbed his hand walking out with Shippo.

"So did you all find anything?"

"Well no, we don't have anything to base anything. We are matching with what Kagome is going to wear. Did you find a gown?"

"No, we went to more than 30 bridal retailers and none of them had what we were looking for."

"We still have time; the wedding is only two weeks away."

"Yeah that makes me feel better." Izayio said. "Inuyasha come over here and talk to Kagome."

"I'm trying to put on my clothes mom."

Kagome marveled on how handsome Inuyasha looked in his tuxedo. He cleaned up rather nicely when he was dressed up. The parents saw this and walked out of the dressing room without any notice.

Inuyasha felt eyes staring at him and looked to see that Kagome was staring at him. "Do you see something?"

Kagome blinked a couple of times. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just you look really nice in a suit."

Inuyasha blinked at her he didn't want to say thank you, so he just remained quiet as he adjusted his suit.

*****

Inuyasha didn't know why his parents had to resort to this just to get him and Kagome alone. Who knew that his parents were such terrible matchmakers? They were on their way back to Kagome's house to drop her off. He could have taken her home in his car, but no they had to make things romantic and sweet. Inuyasha rolled his eyes not liking this situation one bit. He looked at Kagome with his peripheral and saw that she was looking at everything else expect for him. This caused Inuyasha to raise his eyebrow slightly at her.

He could see that she was nervous. A blind idiot could have seen that.

"You don't have to be nervous; I'm not going to bite."

"I…I know it's just, I feel that you don't like this whole arrangement."

"Like hell I do." He said more forcefully than he intended it to be, causing her to wince a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's alright. I'm still out of the loop over this whole situation. What exactly is a mate?"

Inuyasha looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "You don't know what a mate is?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Inuyasha was looking at her with a look that she wasn't use to. "No, is it something that I'm not aware of. Am I supposed to know?"

"Yeah, you are. I was just surprised that my mom or dad didn't let you know."

"Oh they never brought it up, but my mom and your mom sure does use it a lot. So I was just curious that's all. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She licked her bottom lip which caused Inuyasha to growl slightly.

Kagome looked up at him.

"A mate is what you human's would call a husband or wife, but more powerful."

"More powerful?" her voice held curiosity in it.

"When we find our mate, we first know by their scent. Everyone has a scent, but you can only smell your mates."

"I have a scent?" Kagome was a little surprised. "What is it?"

"It's disgusting."

Kagome raised a brow. "Huh? I have a disgusting scent."

"The worse, I just don't know what attracts me to it." He muttered. He noticed that Kagome had a dejected look on her face.

"So I smell?"

"Yeah."

"Bad."

"I wouldn't necessarily call it bad, I just don't like inhaling your scent. It makes me think irrationally."

This caused Kagome to look at Inuyasha with a gleam sparkling in her eyes. "So I do have a nice scent huh?"

"Let's not talk about your scent, it's not important." He wanted to dismiss this entire conversation, though Kagome was showing no signs of letting it go.

"Aww come on Inuyasha, you can't tell me what my scent is. I would really like to know." She said smiling at him. She didn't think that it would be hard for him to tell her how she smelt. After all it was something that sparked her curiousity. Didn't everyone want to know how they really smell like?

Without warning Inuyasha was in front of Kagome his face millimeters away from her didn't know how to respond, wasn't he just sitting on the far side of the car, how did he move so fast? Kagome could feel her heart racing in her chest at the close proximity that she was just in. He could see that she was nervous and went to sniff the nape of her neck.

"_Damn it. How the hell did I get myself in this type of predicament?"_ He thought to himself as the blood rushed to her neck. He looked down at her, her pink lips. This was certainly not good, this was the main reason why he didn't want to take her home. He had a feeling that something like this would happen. It was a sure sign that Kagome was his mate, she was making him act in ways that he didn't even act with Kikyo.

The car stopped and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief as he removed himself. He returned to his spot in the car and watched Kagome straighten herself up.

"We finally made it to my house." Her voice was somewhat shaky. "Thank you for the ride." She rushed out her words and opened the door to get out of the car. Kagome rushed up the shrine steps and leaned up against the wall.

"_What was all of that about? Did he almost kiss…me?"_

_*****_


	6. Chapter 6

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

*****

Chapter Six

*****

The wedding was only a week away, and things were getting pretty hectic for both families. Kagome went shopping non-stop with her mom, Izayio, Kagura, and Sango to find the perfect wedding gown. They finally made their choice and that conquest was officially over. Or so Kagome thought. She still had to get the jewelry, figure out what she what make up she would wear, get the shoes and anything else that fell in the category.

"Who knew that wedding shopping could be this exhausting?" Sango collapsed next to Kagome as she rested her legs for a moment.

"I told you, but you didn't listen."

"Well if this was the only way I could spend some time with my best friend, than this is fine by me."

Kagome laughed as she hugged Sango. "Aw, that is so sweet of you."

"Hey I'm still sore ya know."

"Sorry." Kagome pulled away.

"So when am I going to meet this fiancé of yours?" Sango asked looking at her fingernails.

"I don't know, the guys are pretty busy. Even grandpa is out with them, which is surprising since he thinks demons will be the end to the human race."

Sango laughed a bit. "Your gramps is a riot. How is he taking the whole idea of you being married?"

"I would have thought he would have been against it, but unfortunately he isn't. I think he likes Inuyasha."

"Really, that's a shocker."

"Who are you telling?" Kagome said as she saw her mom, Izayio and Kagura approach them.

"Time to go girls, we have other places to go." Ai said with several bags in her hands.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. Yeah it was going to be a very long day.

*****

The day went by in rapid speed as the family were preparing for the upcoming day. The smallest details as in arrangements, designs for the wedding, flower designs, rings and other things were being handled by Izayio and Ai. All the big stuff they left with Kagura and Izayio's older sister Midoriko

"I can't believe that my little nephew has finally found his mate." Midoriko said as Inuyasha arrived at the house after being gone all day with his father.

"Hey auntie." Inuyasha walked over towards her giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You get more handsome with each passing day." She smirked at him giving him a wink.

"I guess." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head as he heard his mom indistinctive voice coming in from the back room.

"Midoriko when did you get here?" Izayio asked completely surprised to see her sister.

"Earlier this morning, I've been talking to Kagura and she told me what I needed to do. Surprise." She had her arms open to give her sister a hug.

"It's so good to see you."

"So where is Inuyasha's mate? I want to see her. Is it Kikyo?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched a bit when he heard that name. Kikyo.

"No it's not Kikyo." Izayio said as she walked out of the room.

Midoriko looked confused as she turned her attention towards Inuyasha. "What happened with you and Kikyo? I was sure that she was the one for you."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. "I thought so too."

"This is Inuyasha's mate, Kagome." Izayio walked in with Kagome. Midoriko eyes widen as she couldn't help but to let a smile form on her lips.

"She is simply beautiful."

Kagome extended her hand out to shake Midoriko's. "Hello Ms. Midoriko, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Midoriko moved her hand and gave Kagome a hug, which wasn't too surprising to Kagome, their family sure did like to hug.

"She is a beauty, Inuyasha. No wonder you're with her and not Kikyo." She winked at him again. "Nice choice."

Inuyasha looked the other way at his aunt's words. If it was one thing he learned, his aunt was blunt when it came to stuff like this. Inuyasha saw the look on Kagome's face, she was blushing madly. He didn't need that; it only magnified her scent around him.

"So how does the wedding dress look like?" Midoriko asked as she began a full blown conversation with Izayio and Ai.

"You will have to see it yourself. I can't describe how beautiful it is. It's beyond words." Izayio smiled.

"So who all is on the guest list? I know that there will be quite a lot since this is Inuyasha we are talking about."

"I know that Kagome's relatives should be coming, and I got in contact with some of the family members. I've got in contact with Totosai, Myoga, and Kouga…."

"Quite a list."

Kagome excused herself out of the room as she walked in the living room. Inuyasha didn't think that it would be a good idea if he stayed in the room with her, so he headed off towards his room.

As Inuyasha entered his room, he looked at his phone and saw that he had received a couple of messages from Kikyo. His eyes widen. He hadn't spoken with her for 2 weeks now. Not like he didn't want to, with his busy schedule he barely had time to even go to sleep.

He decided that he had to call her and tell her what was really going on.

"Hello."

"Hey Kikyo it's me Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha! What's going on? I have been trying to get in contact with you for a while now. What's up?"

"Look I've been really busy lately with the family and such."

"That's understandable. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"It was alright. Look Kikyo I need to talk to you. Can we meet up somewhere?"

"Sure Inuyasha, let's meet up at town square in 45 minutes."

"Alright."

Inuyasha hung up the phone putting it in his pocket. How in the hell was he going to tell Kikyo that he found his mate, and worst that they were getting married in less than a week.

Inuyasha grabbed his keys and headed downstairs. He walked into the room where the ladies were in. "Hey mom I'm going out. I'll be gone for an hour or two."

"Okay."

Before anyone could say anything, Inuyasha rushed out of the house. Inuyasha got in his car and rushed towards town square, but not before making a couple of stops.

Inuyasha had probably been standing there for at least 10 minutes before Kikyo had arrived. Inuyasha inhaled deeply as he looked at her. She was more beautiful than ever and that's what made it worse.

She smiled at him. "Hey Inuyasha." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Inuyasha pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind him and handed it to her. Kikyo smiled as she took the flowers sniffing it. "This is beautiful Inuyasha. Where did you get these?"

"You know how I am." He smirked at her.

Kikyo giggled a bit as she grabbed his hand leading him towards a nearby bench. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, and without notice, Inuyasha kissed her. The kiss was passionate as Inuyasha placed his hands on her face, pulling her closer to him. Kikyo gasped as her mouth opened slightly. This was all Inuyasha needed to invade his tongue inside her mouth. He was going to make this the best kiss that either one of them ever had.

After what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha pulled away due to the lack of oxygen. He waited for her to catch her breath and she opened her eyes, looking at him.

"Inuyasha…." She was out of breath. "What was…that about?"

"Look Kikyo, I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life." He started. "You are my soul mate."

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?"

"Look Kikyo, I never wanted to be in this sort of predicament. If it was up to me I wouldn't even be doing this."

"Doing what?"

Inuyasha looked the other way not wanting to face her. "I found my mate."

It was silent for a few seconds. Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo who had a blank expression on her face.

"You…you found your…mate." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes."

"When?"

Inuyasha knew that this question was coming. "You remember that day we went to that European restaurant?"

"You met her then! And you are just now telling me!" she stood up looking at him, her eyes ablaze.

"Listen Kikyo, I thought that I could avoid her, but she just kept popping in my life."

"So that's why you haven't been available, you've been with her."

"It's not just that. I…I'm marrying her."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. Shock wasn't a word to describe what was going through her. Inuyasha was getting married to her.

"Well it's only natural that you marry your mate. When is the wedding?" her voice was shaky, Inuyasha could hear it.

"Less than a week."

The tears that she tried to hold in were now falling out as she turned on her heels to walk away. This was too much and she needed to get away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't let her get far as he grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"Wait Kikyo."

"No Inuyasha, this is too much for me."

"Just let me explain."

"What more is there to explain Inuyasha, you are getting married to your mate. You're soul mate."

"No!" he raised his voice. "She isn't my soul mate. She is just my mate."

"That doesn't mean anything, she has you."

"She may have me, but you are the one that has my heart. I'm in love with you not her."

Kikyo felt her lip quiver as the tears continued to fall. "This isn't fair, Inuyasha. I thought that you and I were meant to be."

"We are." He pulled her into his arms. "I know that no matter what happens you will always have my heart."

"I won't matter because you're marrying her."

"That doesn't mean anything. I will find a way to be with you."

"As if you can, isn't it demon law…"

"Don't doubt me Kikyo." He pressed his lips against hers, taking the fight out of her. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Inuyasha, we can't do this. It's not right."

"It may not be morally right, but you know that you want this. I want this." Kikyo shook her head pushing herself away from him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but this is too much for me. I need some time to think." She rushed off wanting to get away from it all.

*****

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha, you have been in the foulest of moods lately." Bankotsu said looking at him.

Inuyasha didn't respond to Bankotsu's question. He didn't want to think about it. It had been three days and the wedding was two days away. He tried to call Kikyo, stopped by her house, her job. Everything, but she refused to speak to him. It made him angry that she was acting like this. He knew he was getting married but that didn't mean that he loved Kagome. He barely even knew her.

"So he hasn't said anything has he?" Miroku walked in and sat on one of the chairs.

"No, it's like he's a zombie or something."

"Well maybe it's the jitters of getting married. You see the girl he's got. She is sexy."

"Just think in two days, he will be off the market." Miroku looked over towards Inuyasha. "Speaking of being off the market, have you talked to Kikyo?"

Inuyasha immediately stood up and walked out of the room. Both Bankotsu and Miroku looked in confusion.

*****

Kagome was out with Kagura doing some last minute shopping. Throughout the entire process, Kagome found Kagura to be a nice person. She was a little on the wild side but she guessed that it was opposite of what Inuyasha's elder brother Sesshomaru was like.

"I can't believe that it's almost here." Kagura said as they were heading towards the gift section.

"Yeah I'm still on the whole mate thing." She cleared her throat as she looked at Kagura. "Kagura could I ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering about this whole thing and I wanted to know exactly what it means to be a demon's mate. Is love involved?"

Kagura stared at her; confusion was evident in her eyes. "Is love involved? Of course it's involved, why would you say that?"

"It's Inuyasha; I heard that he was with someone."

"Oh." Kagura knew that Kagome was talking about Kikyo.

"When I first found out, Inuyasha had said something about not telling her. Is he in a relationship with someone?"

"It's not my place to say anything."

"So he is with someone." Kagome's voice was soft. "Maybe it isn't right for us to get married."

"No Kagome, you're his mate. The one he is supposed to be with."

"But I couldn't forgive myself for breaking him up with someone that he is in love with." Kagome reasoned.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that he is aware of this and has taken care of it, so you shouldn't worry about it."

Kagome looked up at Kagura and let a small smile form on the corner of her lips.

*****

As Kagome and Kagura arrived back to Inuyasha's house everyone was in the living room. It looked like a circus with how everyone was doing something in one shape or another.

"We think that this is the best wedding gift anyone could ask for." Ai said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Here are the rest of the items you asked for Izayio." Kagura said as she and Kagome sat the bags down on the couch.

"Thank you sweetie."

"What are you three looking at?" she asked.

"We have some good news for Kagome and Inuyasha."

"What is it?"

"We found the perfect place for you and Inuyasha to live at."

Kagome looked surprised feeling her breath stop inside of her throat. "Wait, are you saying that Inuyasha and I are going to be living together."

"Yes honey, we think it would be nice for you two to have a home after the wedding."

Kagome felt her head get dizzy. Everything was coming too fast. First she had a mate, second she was getting married. Third she found out that Inuyasha was still in love with his girlfriend Kikyo and now she and Inuyasha would be living together.

"_What else is coming?"_ she thought

*****


	7. Chapter 7

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

*****

Chapter Seven

*****

It was the night before the big day, and of course Miroku and Bankotsu decided to throw Inuyasha a bachelor party. Although they both had ulterior motives for throwing it in the first place.

Inuyasha looked at them with his arms folded across his chest. "Why do I need a bachelor's party?"

"Because Inuyasha, this is your last night of freedom. Tomorrow you will be a married man. So it's only natural that you have a full blown party for the last night of being on the market." Bankotsu said.

"I would have never guessed that my cousin Inuyasha would be getting married." A familiar voice came from behind him. Inuyasha turned around to see his cousin Kouga standing in front of him.

"Kouga is that you?"

"In the flesh."

"When did you arrive?"

"Early this morning but your mom said that you were out. I had to go with Ginjiro to get tailored for my tux."

"I bet it was hell for you huh?"

"No those sales ladies made it quite enjoyable." He cerulean blue eyes glistened as he grinned at Inuyasha.

Bankotsu slapped him on the back nodding his head in agreement. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "I wonder how I am even related to the two of you. You belong in the same category as Miroku."

Kouga laughed a bit. "So Inuyasha who might this mystery lady be? Is it Kikyo?"

"Not even close." Bankotsu said. "Although both their names do begin with a k."

Kouga raised a brow. "Are you serious, I thought that they were going to get mated one way or another. What happened?"

"Just to cut it short. Inuyasha walked straight up to his mate's house."

"He did."

"Well unintentionally, his parents found out and here we are at the bachelor party."

Kouga looked surprised. "They planned the bachelor party too."

"Yeah….no, that's one minor detail that should be kept amongst us." Bankotsu said. "But like I was telling Inuyasha, this is his last night of freedom. He should go ahead and make the most of it."

"Yeah you don't know what you will pass up if you don't have fun." Kouga draped his arm around Inuyasha and Bankotsu's neck. "This is going to be one heck of a party."

"I doubt I will do anything." Inuyasha murmured lightly.

"Well just think of it like this, this is the last night you'll be able to do anything." Bankotsu smirked as he walked off leaving Inuyasha to think.

*****

"Are you sure that we should be doing this for Kagome?" Kagura asked as she prepared the food for the party tonight."

"Yes I am positive. This is what Kagome needs. She has never had a boyfriend, so having a party like this will make it much easier for her tomorrow." Sango said as she grabbed some drinks and cups.

"What time will they be here?" Kagura said as she looked at the time, it was almost 10 o'clock.

"They should be here in 20 minutes and until then we should kill time." Sango winked as she walked back into the living room with Kagome and the other guests. To Kagome it was a little get together with her closest friends and such. She didn't know that this was going to turn into something much more than that.

"I can't believe that you are getting married, and you are just now telling us." Eri said as she grabbed a drink.

"Some friend she is." Yuka teased.

"I'm sorry but it really slipped my mind. I've been so busy; I'm surprised that Sango and Kagura were able to do this."

"Well you know that you need this Kagome." Sango said placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"So tell me about this mystery guy of yours. What's he like?"

"What's he like?"

"Yeah, how does he look like? Is he muscular?"

"Why does he have to be muscular, I hate muscular guys especially the one who look like the take steroids." Azuna's face looked in pure disgust.

"I like a little muscle but he can't be too skinny, I don't want to be bigger than he is." Yura said laughing.

"I remember there was this one guy I had went with, he was so skinny that he couldn't even pick me up." Abi said as she reclined in the chair.

"Are you serious?" Sango said amused with where the conversation was headed. She didn't mind because she was also putting in her two cents.

"Why is it that we don't go for the studious type?" Tsubaki asked. "I mean geeks need love too."

"I'm not shallow or anything but some studious guys are so boring. I've been with 3 studious types and they all seemed to be the same." Azuna said. "They are sweet and all but they seemed to be more into their computers and whatnot."

"That is so stereotype." Yuka disagreed. "I went with a nerd and he only talked about his videogames."

The girls laughed a bit.

As the conversation was becoming more interesting with each minute, the door bell rang. Sango jumped up excitedly. "I'll get it!"

"So what is the best romantic movie of all time?"

"I would have to say that it has to be…."

"Girls it looks like we have some guest for tonight." Sango said as a couple of guys walked in the room.

"You got Kagome some strippers!" Azuna said looking at the nicely toned bodies of each guy.

"Let's get this party started!" Yuka voiced in enthusiasm as she rushed to the nearest stereo and turned on some music. The guys went to the center of the living room and started to dance and show off their skills. Of course the girls were going crazy when they saw this.

"Take it off!" Eri said as fanning herself.

Kagome backed out of the group of screaming girls and looked for Sango and Kagura. She saw them smiling as she approached them. "What's going on? Who invited them here?"

"Relax Kagome, you need this."  
"Need what?"

"You are getting married tomorrow and this is your last night of independence. Let loose a bit. Show your wild side."

"I don't have a wild side."

Kagura smiled as she looked at Sango. "That's adorable, she's being modest."

"Well loose the modesty because Kagome this is going to be the time of your life!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and led her back into the center.

"Now before we let any of you fine woman enjoy the festivities, we want to know, which one of you is Kagome Higurashi?"

"She's right here." Sango raised her hand and bringing Kagome up to the front of the room. Kagome looked up to staring at them.

"So this is the lady who is going to be getting married tomorrow. You are quite the looker Ms. Kagome." The tall muscular one said.

Kagome felt her face heat up as he walked closer to her. She had never been this close to a guy before. Well the exception of Inuyasha and she didn't even know him that well either.

"This is going to be a night that you won't forget." He said as another song start playing and Sango grabbed a chair and sat Kagome in it. Kagome looked around wondering what exactly was going on.

"Kagome get ready for you lap dance!"

*****

The party was going crazy at Miroku's house. The music was playing, the guys were either playing video games or enjoying the food and drinks. Unlike Inuyasha who wasn't doing much of anything.

"Why did you do this Miroku, I don't want a bachelor party."

"Why not? You only have tonight until you're a married man. Why not enjoy the few moments left of your freedom."

"I was enjoying it until I got all that taken away from me when they told me that I had to marry that girl."

"Someone sounds bitter." Renkotsu said walking up towards them. "Hear have a drink."

Inuyasha didn't want any part of drinking. He didn't want his mind to be more messed up than it already was.

"He wants Kikyo, I understand that he loves her, but Kagome is a nice looking girl too." Miroku said "If it wasn't for the fact that she was Inuyasha's mate, I would talk to her."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku flashing him a look.

"Yeah if I was you, I wouldn't talk about trying to get with his mate." Renkotsu walked off.

"Man you be cheating." Bankotsu yelled from across the room.

"How am I cheating?" Hiten asked.

"You do the same moves over and over again.

"That's not cheating, that's skill." He laughed as he beat Bankotsu once more. "Who's next?"

"Man I'll show you how a real man plays a video game." Kouga said grabbing the controller from Bankotsu.

"Now guys I know that you all have been waiting for the girls to arrive." Miroku started. "Now since this is Inuyasha's bachelor party, I think that Inuyasha should be first to get any of the action." Miroku opened the door as 5 girls walked in.

An eruption of howls emitted through the room as they watched the girls walked in. They were all wearing provocative clothing seeing the curves on their bodies.

"So this is the party." One of the girls asked. She was slim with brown hair stopping at her waist.

"So ladies what's your names?" Hiten asked walking towards them.

"My name is Reika, that's Nana, Masumi, Kazue, and Tsukiko." She introduced the girls.

"Come on Inuyasha let's get this started." Suikotsu pulled out a chair for Inuyasha to sit in.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, not budging for a moment.

Reika smirked at him as she for the other girls to follow. She grabbed Inuyasha by his arm leading him towards the chair.

"What the he…"

"You are coming with me. This is your last night before you are officially committed. So why not enjoy yourself." She sat him down and winked at him.

"Talk about being forceful."

"Hey Inuyasha I wouldn't be complaining. I would love for a girl to handle me like that." Kouga yelled.

"Who are you telling!" Miroku gave him a high-five.

"I wouldn't mind taking her home tonight and her friends." Hiten grinned.

"Now let's show you what really goes on during a bachelor party." She started to sway her hips seductively.

Inuyasha ears twitched a bit as he smelt the faint hint of arousal. The hooting noises that the guys were yelling were really becoming annoying. The girls turned it on another radio station that was befitting for them. Without Inuyasha noticing it, the girls bombarded him one way or another. Swaying hips and breast in his face, there was just so much that a guy could take.

"I'm not into this." Inuyasha stood up and walked off.

"Inuyasha you just can't leave." Miroku yelled after him.

Inuyasha grabbed his jacket, and with that, he was gone. Miroku looked back at the guys then at the girls. No reason in ruining a good bachelor party.

"Let's get this party started!"

Inuyasha didn't know exactly where he was going, but he needed to get away from that crazy house. It was funny how guys tend to think that the best party for someone was a bachelor party. It was the last night that Inuyasha would have any freedom. Tomorrow he would be getting married, and to someone that he didn't even love. It was also the last night that he would be with Kikyo. He decided that he would at least spend his last moments with her.

*****

"I can't believe that you made me endure that." Kagome said as she picked up some of the trash that was on the floor.

"You know that you enjoyed it. This was something that you needed." Sango said laughing a bit.

Kagura moved the chairs out of the living room and returned them to their proper places. She grabbed a wash towel and wiped off the table in the living room.

"Tomorrow's the big day; we should be heading off to bed." Kagura said.

"Yeah, my best friend is getting married, and to a gorgeous guy nonetheless."

The sound of the doorbell rang and Kagura dried her hands off to answer it. To her surprise it was Kikyo.

"Kikyo."

"Hi Kagura, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here so late at night?"

"I was wondering is Inuyasha's fiancé here?"

"You want to talk to Kagome?"

"Yes is she here?"

"Yeah come on in." Kagura step aside so that she could come in. Kikyo walked passed her and saw Kagome. Kagome looked up and saw a girl come in.

"Kagome this is Kikyo." Kagura spoke softly.

Kagome let out a soft gasp. She was finally meeting Kikyo. She held out her hand to shake Kikyo's "Hi Kikyo, it's nice to meet you."

Kikyo smiled. "Same here."

"How about I take you home Sango."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." Sango said as she grabbed her stuff and left with Kagura.

It was an awkward silence with the two as Kagome was about to say something but was cut off by Kikyo. "I just wanted to tell you that I although I am sad about this whole situation, I know that this is for the best."

"I'm really sorry Kikyo. I didn't know that I would be getting married at the age that I am. It's unheard of. And I really feel bad about this…"

"Don't worry about it, its part of the demon law, so there is no fighting it. I just want to congratulate you. I'm really glad that he did find his mate."

"Inuyasha still loves you, I know he does."

"That doesn't matter." She looked away. "It's over between us. The two of us will have to move on."

"I wish that this wasn't happening, that I could do something to make things right."

Kikyo laughed out loud. "You don't know how many times I have thought about that. I wish that I could switch places with you. I wanted to be the mate that Inuyasha was supposed to be with. Luck would have it, I'm not."

Kagome was going to say something but didn't know what to say as Kikyo continued.

"You know it's really ironic, there was an agreement that Inuyasha and I had made with his father."

"What was it?"

"He told his father that if he didn't find his mate by the end of the year, then he would mate with me." She laughed a bit. "I guess that's fate throwing it back at me as you can see, you and him are getting married tomorrow."

Kagome held her head down. She could see that Kikyo was hurting a lot. She was going to marry the one guy that she loved and it hurt her too. She didn't want to be in this predicament either. She wanted to be with someone that loved her, not just because she had a scent that they were attracted to.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. I…."

"You know sometimes I wish that you never met Inuyasha. I sometimes wonder if we had gone to another restaurant things would have turned out differently."

Kagome remained silent.

"I just wanted to wish you two the best. You have someone really special, take care of him." Kikyo said as she turned and walk towards the front door. She opened the door and let the cold air hit her face.

Inuyasha had left Kikyo's house and she wasn't there. So it was safe to say that she wasn't deliberately avoiding him. Inuyasha mind was going frantic; he had to see Kikyo just one more time.

He sniffed the air and he smelt Kikyo's scent. His ears twitched in the direction that she was in and he darted off towards there. What surprised him most was that she was coming from his house. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her walking in his direction.

"Kikyo."

She looked up her eyes widen. "Inu…yasha." She turned around so that she could get away from him. That didn't work since he was already behind her as she took her step.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?"

"None of your business Inuyasha."

"It is my business, this is my house." He said softly. "Did you come and see me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Inuyasha; I was here to see your fiancé."

He raised a brow curiously. "Why were you coming to see her?"

"That's my business it doesn't involve you." She tried to walk off but he darted in front of her.

"Yes it does Kikyo!"

"No it doesn't."

"Why can't you just tell me what you wanted to say to her, you barely know her?"

That doesn't mean anything. You are the one that's marrying her."

Inuyasha eyes widen then soften. "It's about me marrying her, isn't it?"

"No, I just congratulated her on the engagement. She's really lucky to have you." Kikyo could feel the tears in her eyes wanting to come out.

"Kikyo don't cry."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I shouldn't cry. I should be happy for you; you have finally found the one."

"She's not the one Kikyo. I would gladly give her up, if it meant having you."

Kikyo looked up at him her eyes glistening with tears. "You would do that?"

"Without hesitation."

Kikyo shook her head as she backed away slowly. "You don't know what you are saying Inuyasha. You can't love me anymore; you have found your mate."

"That doesn't mean anything to me Kikyo. She may be my mate, but she doesn't mean anything to me."

"You are saying that now because you have no power over this. In time, you will end up falling in love with her."

"Never."

Kikyo spoke sharply. "Don't kid yourself Inuyasha; it was going to happen one way or another. Whether you want to admit it, you will end up falling in love with her. "You will love her far more than you love me."

Inuyasha took several steps towards her wanting to hold her in his arms. Although she didn't want Inuyasha to touch her, she couldn't let him touch her.

"I will never love her more than I love you Kikyo. Why can't you just understand that I am still madly in love with you?"

Kikyo shook her head the tears beginning to well in her eyes. The cold air was hitting her face and wanted Inuyasha's warmth. Yet she knew she couldn't have it. It would be wrong.

"You are the love of my life. I know that this whole crazy arrangement will keep us away from each other, but it can't put away the love we have. The love that I have for you is far stronger than anything." He walked closer to her, closing the distance between the two of them.

Kikyo shook her head wildly.

"You are the only one that I can see myself with. Although Kagome is my mate, I can never allow myself to love her the same way I love you. It will never happen, not as long as I live." Inuyasha managed to touch Kikyo's wrist and that was all Kikyo needed for a wave of emotions to course inside her.

"Stop Inuyasha, this isn't right." Her voice was growing weak.

Inuyasha ignored her pleas. She didn't know what she was talking about and he knew that she still harbor deep feelings for him. Just as he harbored feelings for her, he still loved her.

"Don't deny me Kikyo. I will never allow another woman to come to my heart because you are the one who owns it." He brushed his fingers across her face as a couple of tears were already falling down her cheeks. That was the final straw.

"Inuyasha I love you so much." She crashed her head against his chest crying. Inuyasha let his arms fit around Kikyo's frame as her body molded into his.

"I can renounce this whole thing now." He said softly. "I love you Kikyo." Kikyo looked up and her eyes met his amber ones. Without notice she pressed her lips against his.

Inuyasha was surprised that she kissed him but returned it with just the same amount of passion that he held for her.

Unbeknown to the two of them, Kagome had witnessed the whole thing.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

*****

Chapter Eight

*****

It was the day of the wedding and to say that everything was chaos would be an understatement. It was decided that the wedding would be at night, so it gave them plenty of time to touch up on last minute things. Kagome was riding back towards the house with Izayio, her mother, and several other ladies that were apart of the wedding. They had all got their hair done for the ceremony. Kagome had loose Shirley temple curls that hung right at her shoulder blade.

Everyone was busy chattering away, excitement was obviously throughout the conversation. Izayio looked behind her and notice that Kagome had a sad expression in her eyes. She touched Kagome gently on the hand.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Kagome turned her head quickly to look up at Izayio. She gave her a slight smile as she nodded her head. "I'm fine, just thinking that's all."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No. No nothing is wrong just a little nervous about the whole wedding that's all."

Izayio gave her a reassuring smile as she gently stroke her hand. "Don't worry about it, everything is going to be fine. Inuyasha couldn't have picked a better bride."

Kagome nodded her head. "Thank you."

Izayio smiled as she turned in her seat. Kagome looked out the window her mind still on the events from last night. She replayed the moment over and over again in her mind. She knew that this was going to be a long day.

As soon as the family had arrived at the Tashio's residence, everything was going chaotic. People were running from left and right to get their things and whatnot. The wedding was going to be at the downtown plaza an exquisite area where all the famous weddings in Japan were held.

"We need to get out of here, it's already almost 8." Midoriko said as she walked into the house.

"I know I just need to get a few things." Izayio said as she rushed up the stairs.

"That sister of mine, I don't know what to do with her."

Ai laughed a bit as she gathered some items that Izayio had requested. "Well what can you expect, this is the wedding day."

"I don't know how wedding planners can do this."

"I don't have the skill, I would have probably quit."

Midoriko laughed as she nodded her head in agreement. She walked towards the back of the house to make sure that the house was locked securely. Sometimes the men would often forget to lock the doors. She headed back into the living room just as Izayio was coming downstairs with some jewelry in her hand.

"Okay I have everything, now we can leave." Izayio said as she headed towards the front door.

*****

"Can you believe that we are going to be cousins?" Shippo said excitedly that he and Souta were going to be cousins more than he was that Inuyasha was getting married.

Souta nodded his head. "I wonder if I can come over your house after this is over, I really don't like wearing these types of clothes."

"I hate tuxedos; my mom has been making me wear these things whenever we go out to fancy restaurants."

"You don't think that I will have to wear them now that we are related." Souta eyes widen at the thought of wearing them all the time.

"Hey let's go check out that cool water fountain thingy, I think they have fish in there." Shippo said jumping off of his chair. That caught Souta's attention as they both ran out of the room.

Hey slow down you two!" Bankotsu yelled out as he walked into the room. He was already dressed in his tuxedo as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Why am I still tired?" Miroku yawned as he came out of one of the bathrooms putting on his jacket for his tuxedo.

"Don't start yawning now. We just got you to stop." Bankotsu said looking back at him.

"I'm not, but man was that party last night crazy or what."

Ginjiro and Totosai seemed to walk in and heard the words "party last night."

"What party last night?" Totosai asked.

"Miroku and Bankotsu had put together a little bachelor party for Inuyasha."

"Isn't that those parties were you play cards and stuff of that nature.'

"Something along those lines, though I doubt that cards were of interest." Ginjiro was fixing his cufflink

"You would be surprised to know that we did use cards." Miroku muttered under his breath a smirk evident on his face.

"I hope that you didn't do too much."

"I'm sorry but it did get kind of out of hand." Miroku rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't tell me that Inuyasha…."

"Psch, Inuyasha? He didn't even stay to enjoy the good part of it. He left as soon as it was about to start." Bankotsu said.

"He missed a lot though. Although I won't blame him because that's when the party really got good."

Ginjiro shook his head as he saw the door open from the corner of his eye. Izayio walked in.

"Honey you aren't dressed." Ginjiro looked over at his mate, who was still wearing regular clothes.

"I'm getting ready; I was just seeing how you all were doing." She looked at Bankotsu and Miroku. "You look nice." She smiled.

"Well I want to see my sister in her beautiful dress also. So you should be getting out of here." Bankotsu said as he walked his sister towards the door.

"Yes Izayio you should get ready. The wedding starts in 2 hours."

"That's more than enough time." She winked at him. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Isn't he here?" Ginjiro raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen him I thought he would be up here with you." Ginjiro turned to look at Bankotsu and Miroku

"Don't ask us, we haven't seen him either."

"Inuyasha cannot be doing this." Ginjiro sighed out angrily. Izayio gave her mate a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure that he is on his way. I'm leaving, call him and see where he is before you overreact." She closed the door from behind her.

Ginjiro pulled out his cell phone and called Sesshomaru. He looked around and noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't there either. _"They better be together."_ He thought. Sesshomaru answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Where are you son, the ceremony will start in the next couple of hours." Ginjiro started. "Is your brother with you?"

"Yeah he lost track of time and we are now on our way. We should be there in 20 minutes."

"Why are you and him 20 minutes away from the hotel?"

"Trust me father, just be glad that we are on our way. I'll see you when we get there." He hung up the phone not wanting to press the issue. He looked over at his brother.

"You have to get over it; life doesn't always give you what you want."

"You don't understand, you got who you wanted to be with."

"And what makes you think that she was who I wanted."

"You and Kagura had been dating also, and she had your mate's scent. Kikyo wasn't that lucky with it."

"Well you are going to have to suck it up and deal with it. This is your mate and you are marrying her. Don't make an issue out of it; Kagome is probably nervous out of her mind that she is getting married. She just graduated from high school not too long ago."

"Whooptidoo." He rolled his eyes slouching in the seat.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he pressed on the gas, trying to get to the hotel as soon as possible.

*****

"Could you help me with this?" Kagura asked Sango needing her to sip up her dress.

"Sure." Sango walked behind her and zipped it up for her. "You look really pretty Kagura."

Kagura winked at her. "Thanks, Izayio and Ai do have a keen fashion sense."

"The fashion pair huh?"

"Wait until you see Midoriko. I think we have a three woman fashion dynasty." Kagura giggled.

"I heard that." Midoriko walked in putting on her earrings. "The two of you ladies look lovely."

"Thank you." They both said. Midoriko looked around wondering where the rest of the women were.

"Where are the bride's maids?"

"They are probably somewhere around here. How long do we have until it starts?" Sango asked.

"Another hour, I hope we start on time."

"I'm sure we will." Kagura reassured as she headed into the bathroom. Izayio, Ai and Azuna walked in.

"Don't you all look lovely." Midoriko smiled as the walked in.

"Why thank you." Ai said.

"The ceremony looks so beautiful; I can't believe that this day is actually happening." Izayio said holding in the tears.

"Don't cry Mrs. Izayio." Azuna cooed walking towards a table to grab a napkin and handed it to Izayio.

"Thank you honey." She took the napkin wiping the corner of her eyes. "It's just I was so scared about all this demon law hoopla. I am happy that Inuyasha found his mate."

"I can't believe that my baby is actually getting married." Ai was showing some hints of tears. "I wish her father was here to see this."

"Hey isn't this supposed to be a glorious occasion, let's stop the tears." Sango said.

"I remember my wedding day." Ai said reminiscing. "Although it wasn't as extravagant as this, it was nice."

"I remember like yesterday when we walked down the aisle." Izayio said. "It was a little get together with close family and friends…."

Kagura walked back into the room with a concerned look on her face. "We have a problem?"

"What's the matter Kagura?" Ai asked.

"Kagome has locked herself in the bathroom; she doesn't want to come out."

"I hope that she's not nervous." Azuna said with concern.

"That's probably it. These sorts of things tend to happen." Izayio said. "How about we go talk to her."

Ai and Izayio headed out of the room walking towards the bathroom where Kagome had locked herself in. Ai knocked on the door.

"Kagome sweetheart, are you okay."

"Mom is that you?"

"Yes, honey what's the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong mom." Her voice was shaky and both Izayio and Ai could hear it.

"You don't sound fine, Kagome. Can we come in?" Izayio asked.

"It's nothing really. I'm fine."

"Well if you're fine then you would let us in." Ai reassured.

Kagome was silent for a moment.

"Kagome dear, did you hear me?" her mother asked.

"Yes mom." Her voice was soft as she unlocked the door and opened the door. Kagome wasn't in her gown yet and only had on her slip and undergarments.

"Dear the ceremony will begin in an hour and you aren't even in your gown." Ai said closing the door behind her.

"I don't know if I can do this." She spoke softly, sitting down on one of the ottomans in the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Izayio asked her voice was gentle.

"I'm not sure that I am ready to be married. I don't have any type of skills or training."

Both Izayio and Ai giggled a bit. "I didn't know that there were finishing schools for learning how to be a wife." Ai giggled.

"Neither did I."

Ai looked at her daughter with a small smile. "I know that this is new to you, but I'm sure that you will do fine. You are a beautiful, sweet, and loving woman. I'm sure that you will be a great wife."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"And you know that you can come to us if you need anything." Izayio reassured. "We will help you with whatever you may be having trouble with. But you will be a great wife to my son. He's the lucky one, having someone like you." She placed her hand on top of Kagome's.

Kagome looked at the two of them, her heart swelling up with love. She didn't want to tell them the real reason why she was hesitant. So she placed a smile on her face as she stood up.

"I guess the only thing left is for me to get into my dress and walk down that aisle" The three of them walked out of the bathroom. From the corner of Izayio's eye she saw and heard Ginjiro yelling at someone. She wondered what was going on over there.

*****

"What do you mean that he was with Kikyo?" Ginjiro's voice was loud and dominant causing those around him to scurry away.

Sesshomaru looked calmed as he averted his attention to his brother. "He was with Kikyo father as in…"

Ginjiro cut his eldest son off. "You tried to have sex with Kikyo?"

Before Sesshomaru could say something, Ginjiro was already across the room with his hand encircled around Inuyasha's throat.

"I know that you didn't try to mate with her when you know that you are getting married today." His anger was now out in the open.

"Father calm down please, the situation wasn't like that."

Ginjiro let out a low growl. "What were you doing with Kikyo Inuyasha?"

"I am not marrying Kagome." He said flatly.

Ginjiro growled again as his hold tightened. "You aren't going to do anything with Kikyo anymore. She is no longer in your life and will never be your mate. You must accept that now or you will end up hurting the person that you were meant to be with."

"I don't love that girl; she will never hold a place in my heart. Kikyo is the only person that I will ever love."

Ginjiro's anger was getting the best of him as he threw Inuyasha across the room. Inuyasha hit his head slightly against the wall making a small dent in the wall.

"Looks like we are going to have to pay for that." Sesshomaru murmured to himself scratching his head as he watched the two.

Ginjiro walked towards his son and spoke. "You are marrying Kagome today, whether you like it or not. It is demon law and you will abide by it to the fullest. I will drag you to that alter myself if I have to." His threat was as serious as the look in his eyes.

Inuyasha stared at his father. He knew that he didn't make idle threats and he didn't want to get banged up anymore either. Although his father was going easy with him, the hit on the head hurt a bit.

"Whatever." He looked the other way.

After being scolded by his father, Inuyasha walked into the room were the men were at. Inuyasha walked towards the clothing rack and saw his tuxedo hanging in a clear wrapping. He grabbed it and walked towards the bathroom to change out of his clothes. Luckily for him he had already showered, so he didn't have to worry too much about hygiene.

"Yeah so where were you?"

"Out?"

"I know that you weren't just out, if Sesshomaru was the one who had to pick you up, then that means something." Kouga said leaning against the wall.

Inuyasha remained quiet as he grabbed a white under shirt and took off his clothes. His stripped off his clothes and pulled the clothes out of his plastic wrapping and put on his black slacks. He grabbed his dress shirt making sure that it was tucked in and that his buttons were buttoned correctly. He grabbed the jacket of the tuxedo and made sure that the collar wasn't out of place. He opened the door and saw Miroku, Bankotsu, and Kouga standing there.

"What?"

"You sure that you want to go out like that?" Miroku raised a brow.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I would go take a look if I were you." Bankotsu said. Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh as he scratched his head. He turned on his heels and looked at the mirror. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that nothing was wrong with him. He looked at the three of them, grimacing.

"There isn't anything wrong with me, except maybe my hair. I just need to brush it or whatever."

"No, it's how you are looking, aren't you suppose to be happy?" Miroku questioned.

"What's to be happy about?"

"First you are getting married to your mate. Second, you will have uncle Ginjiro off your back, and third look at the girl you got, she's a beautiful girl."

"She isn't Kikyo."

"Stop thinking about Kikyo, you just need to accept the facts. You found your mate and it just happens that she isn't Kikyo." Bankotsu said.

"I don't want any part of this."

"Well you are a big part of it, you are the groom." Kouga said. "So your part is necessary."

Inuyasha walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a brush and started to brush his hair. It took him a good 3 minutes since it was incredibly long.

The door opened and Sesshomaru stuck his head in. "Guys it's almost time for the ceremony, we should go and take our places."

"Cool, looks like this shindig is about to start." Bankotsu said.

"I'm ready to eat." Miroku said.

"Speak for yourself; I want to see some woman. That Kagome girl has got some pretty sexy friends." Kouga smirked fixing his tie one last time.

"How can someone be pretty and sexy?" Miroku asked.

"Hey when it comes to girls and me, they are all of the above."

"Let's just go." Bankotsu laughed walking past them.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he headed out of the room. This was the day that would change his life forever.

*****


	9. Chapter 9

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

*****

Chapter Nine

*****

Kagome stepped out of the changing room, and Izayio and Ai smiled at her. Beautiful wasn't even an adequate word to describe how she looked. She was beyond that. Ai could feel the tears stinging in her eyes as she wiped the corner of her eyes. Kagome noticed and looked a bit shocked.

"Mom please don't cry." She said above a whisper.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just I am so happy that my baby is getting married. Look at you." She had a smile on her face as she looked at her daughter.

"You look astonishing Kagome." Izayio was also getting teary eyed. "We should be going the ceremony is about to start."

"Alright, I'll see you out there sweetie." Ai gave her a kiss on the cheek as she and Izayio headed out of the room.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was getting married. Although she was somewhat happy of the fact of marriage, she still wanted to be married to someone that she loved. After all if was obvious that Inuyasha didn't love her.

She took a deep breath and pulled the veil over her face and headed towards her future.

The people in the congregation waited patiently for the ceremony to begin. Many people were talking amongst themselves. It was quite a list of people, both from each side of the family. Even some of the youkai counsel who of course were close friends with Ginjiro arrived to witness the special occasion.

"The ceremony is about to begin. Everyone get into your respectable places." One of the wedding coordinators said. She walked out of the small room and headed upstairs where she would be taking her position. In a couple of seconds the sound of music filled the room.

The flower girl Shiori, who was Inuyasha's little cousin came walking down the aisle with a pretty flowery white with pink and lavender accents on it. She walked down the aisle placing flowers on the trial. The smiles that were plastered on several guests face showed that she was the best candidate.

Next it was Shippo and Souta both carrying a small pillow with a ring for Inuyasha and Kagome respectively. Next it was the groomsmen walking with the bridesmaid. First were Eri and Yuka, next were Ayumi and Kouga, Azuna and Bankotsu, Kagura and Sesshomaru and last were Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was standing at the front as he watched the doors open.

The music stopped and the organ began to play "Wedding March" in which everyone in the congregation stood up and looked towards the entrance. Kagome emerged walking in the tempo of the music with her grandfather walking along side her. The two of them made it to the front and both looked at the preacher.

He signaled for the music to stop and everyone took their seats. "And I ask who is giving this woman away?"

"I am." Grandfather said with a smile on his face as he released Kagome and she walked towards where Inuyasha was standing.

"We are gathered today, on this beautiful day to witness the joining of two beautiful people in holy matrimony." He said his voice was full of authority that held the attention of everyone that was seated. "Inuyasha Tashio and Kagome Higurashi."

As the preacher began to say something that went unnoticed to Kagome, she looked at Inuyasha. His eyes seemed to tell that he was completely against the whole wedding thing and now it was more than ever. Images flooded her mind as she thought back to what she saw just last night. She could feel the tears build up in her eyes, feeling so bad that this was happening.

"If there is just cause to the reason why these two should not be married. Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was silence in the sanctuary. No one stood up knowing that this was the right thing. No one would reject. Inuyasha looked out at the crowd hoping that someone would stand up and protest against this. Unfortunately that wouldn't happen, if someone were to abject to the whole marriage, they would be dealt with by the counsel, which wasn't a good thing at all.

"Now let us proceed with the rest of the ceremony." He said as he prepared himself for what he was about to say. He turned his attention to Inuyasha and spoke. "Inuyasha do you take Kagome Higurashi, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. In poverty and wealth. Do you promise to protect her, honor her, devote yourself to her and most of all love her for as long as you live til death do you part?"

Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him. His heart ached wishing that it was Kikyo's face that he was marveling at and not hers. He took a deep breath as he let those two dreaded words escape from his lips. "I do."

"And do you Kagome." He turned his attention towards Kagome. "Take Inuyasha Tashio as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. In poverty and in wealth. Do you promise to honor him, respect him, encourage him, devote yourself to him and most of all love him for as long as you live til death do you part?"

Kagome raised her head to stare at Inuyasha's amber orbs. She could feel the tears glistening in her eyes and that was the last thing that she wanted to have. She didn't want him to know that she would cry.

Inuyasha noticed it and it confused him slightly. Why wasn't she saying anything? She was quiet for more than 5 seconds, which was an eternity when it came to weddings.

Kagome realized that she hadn't said anything and cleared her throat softly. "I do."

"May I have the rings?" he asked as both Shippo and Souta handed them the rings. Inuyasha slipped the ring on Kagome's finger and likewise Kagome slipped it on Inuyasha's

"Now by the powers rested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said with booming authority. "You may now kiss the bride."

Both Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes widen when those six words escaped from his lips. Inuyasha moved towards Kagome and took the veil from in front of her face. She looked at him nervously, biting her lower lip. Inuyasha moved his face closer to hers. Before his lips met hers, he whispered just low enough for only her ears to hear. "Make this look good. Just because I am kissing you it doesn't mean that I will be enjoying it."

Before Kagome could register anything, Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's pulling her close to him with his hands secured around her waist. She followed suit as her hands were placed lightly against his chest.

Inuyasha pulled away after he felt that the performance was good enough.

"Now presenting for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Tashio." He said raising his hands for everyone to stand.

There was an eruption in the congregation as people applaud the new married couple. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand into his and the two walked down the aisle. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha then back to the ring that was placed on her finger. It was official, she belonged to Inuyasha now. She was now his wife.

*****

Before the reception began, Inuyasha and Kagome did the honor of having their first dance as husband and wife. Kagome didn't know what to do about the whole situation. She wasn't the best dancer out there, maybe the worst if she had to be honest. Inuyasha on the other hand was skilled. Something that him and Kikyo did a lot of.

Inuyasha's hand went to the lower part of Kagome's waist while his other hand touched Kagome's hand. Kagome's other hand rested on Inuyasha's left shoulder.

"Now don't step on my feet, we all know that you are a horrible dancer." He said lowly.

Kagome looked at him her eyes widening a bit. "Everyone knows that I'm a horrible dancer."

"Yeah, so don't make this too bad." The music started to play just as Inuyasha finished his sentence. They were moving in a slow manner getting use to each others movements. However Kagome was stepping on his feet with every other step. Inuyasha hid his discomfort perfectly. He twirled her around and pulled her back towards him.

"You stepped on my feet more than 30 times and the song isn't even half way over."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She panicked a bit

"Don't act like you are scared, this is suppose to be a joyous occasion so put a smile on your face. Don't ruin this." His voice was harsh but he maintained a smile on his face for the public.

They continued to dance and Kagome's heels continued to find their way on Inuyasha's toes. The song ended and there was a round of applause for the new married couple.

The reception was just underway; the food was sectioned at the end on long tables. Every type of food that you could think of was there. Thanks to Midoriko, Ai, and Izayio, people would talk about the delectable's that were being served. Kagome and Inuyasha were seated in the center of all the tables and were eating. Inuyasha parents, his groomsmen, Kagura and Shippo were seated to his left. Kagome's family which consisted of her mother, grandfather, and little brother along with her bridesmaid were seated to her right.

There was tapping of glass and the music died down as Miroku stood up with a glass in his hand. "I would like to make a toast."

Inuyasha looked at his friend suspiciously wondering what was going on in that head of his. Miroku was plotting something, he could feel it.

"This has to be the day that I would have never expected to happen. Inuyasha is finally getting married and settling down. It was said that Inuyasha probably wouldn't have found his mate." He paused. "I thought he wouldn't find his mate. Shoot even some of his family members thought that he wouldn't have found his mate."

Several people in the room laughed at bit as they agreed with what he had said.

"But on that fateful day when we went to pick up his little brother, he found his mate at the house. She was the one who answered the door for us after all."

There were a couple of ahs in the room as Miroku continued with what he was saying. "I really do think that Inuyasha is truly lucky to have someone like Kagome. We only known her for a brief moment but she is a sweet girl and I think Inuyasha needs some sweetness in his life." He raised his glass. "To the bride and groom."

"To the bride and groom." It echoed in the room.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he continued to eat his meal. Izayio and Ai stood up and walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome I think it's the perfect time to toss the bouquet."

"You think so?" Kagome looked at the two of them.

Ai nodded her head. Kagome excused herself from the table and walked towards the center stage and took her position on the stage.

"Everyone, Kagome is about to throw the bouquet!" Midoriko said knowing that this will get all the girls attention.

And like she thought, girls rushed to the center of the room, even several guys were in the mix.

"Miroku. Kouga. What are you two doing there?" Ginjiro asked.

"Hey this little thing isn't just for women, we can do it too." Miroku said.

"Speak for yourself; I just want the girls to be jumping up and down around me." Kouga grinned walking towards them.

"Let me join in on this action." Bankotsu jumped up walking towards the mass group of women.

Ginjiro shook his head as he watched them. Dozens of women young and old filled the center of the room. Kagome looked at them with a smile plastered on her face. She was actually laughing at them; she didn't know that this would get physical.

"Okay ladies on the count of three, Kagome will throw the bouquet and the lucky woman…or man" Midoriko looked over at Kouga, Bankotsu, and Miroku. "Will be next to get married. Now get ready."

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked out in pure delight.

"YES!"

Kagome turned around her back facing them. "One. Two. THREE!" she tossed the bouquet over her head and into the crowd of hostile women…and men. There were pushing and shoving, falling and groping. Things that were to be expected and others…well let's just say someone would be getting a good slap afterwards.

"Did someone catch the bouquet?" Izayio asked looking in the women scramble to the floor.

"I've got it!" said a small innocent voice. Everyone looked down and were surprised to see that little Shiori was the one who had caught it.

"Looks like you will be our next bride, Shiori." Ai said with a smile.

Shiori smiled at her as she held the bouquet close to her. Several of the women clapped as others were still trying to get up from all the chaos of getting a bouquet. Shiori walked towards the table and took a seat.

"I really thought that I was going to catch it." One of the women said as she brushed her dress from any type of wrinkles.

"I thought it was cute how Shiori caught it."

"Yeah looks like little Shiori will be the next in line."

Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eye and saw Bankotsu, Kouga, and Miroku approaching with a smile on their face. Inuyasha shook his head as he knew what thoughts were running through their heads.

"The three of you seem rather happy." Inuyasha looked at them.

"That was paradise with what I just experienced." Miroku rubbed his head.

"All those women were jumping up and down and you know what else was jumping." Kouga said with a grin resting on his lips.

"Wow Kouga that was way too much information that I could really go without knowing." Kouga laughed as he took a seat.

"I wouldn't mind going through that all over again." Bankotsu said folding his arms across his chest as he looked at the people.

"What are they doing now?" Miroku asked watching them put a chair in the middle of the room.

"Who knows, you know these things get a little weird."

"I think they are dragging Kagome around again. Inuyasha you better go over there and help your wife."

Inuyasha flashed Kouga a look and that caused all three of them to laugh at him.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself that was too funny." Kouga laughed between words.

Izayio and Midoriko were walking in the direction that Inuyasha was sitting at. Inuyasha had a feeling that he had to do something. Izayio smiled at her son as she reaches to grab his hand.

"What is it mom?"

"You and Kagome are up now."

"What do you mean we are up now?" he looked around to see that Kagome was sitting down on the chair that was seated in the center for everyone to see.

"You have to remove the garter from Kagome's thigh." Midoriko said as she watched the expression on his face.

Inuyasha head spun and he looked at his mother. "What do you mean I have to remove the garter from Kagome's thigh?"

"It's a part of tradition Inuyasha; don't act like you don't know."

"I didn't, isn't that something that humans do?"

"Well you are half demon after all, so it's part of your customs also." Izayio had a smile on her face as she looked at Inuyasha. He looked slightly irritated. "You don't know how much fun this will be sweetie."

"I don't see any fun in removing something from her thigh. Aren't these things held privately?"

"It's not like you are going to make love to her in the middle of the room." Midoriko couldn't help but to put that in.

Miroku and the rest of the guys started to laugh.

"I don't find that funny." He growled lowly, still hearing the snickers a bit.

"Come on, Kagome is already waiting for you." Midoriko pointed out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he was dragged towards the center of the room.

The music was playing low but loud enough for everyone to hear. All eyes were now on Inuyasha as he approached Kagome.

"Inuyasha you are here." One of the guests said happily.

Inuyasha paid them no attention. He didn't want to do this. His eyes looked at Kagome, who was sitting down in the chair with a nervous look on her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. Something that he didn't want to see, it was something that caused his inner youkai to growl in delight. Much to his dismay since he would rather see Kikyo than her.

"It's time for you remove the garter." Sango had a smile on her face as she touched Kagome gently on the shoulder. Kagome looked up at her friend who winked at her.

"That sounds easy." Inuyasha walked towards her in 3 long strides.

"Inuyasha before you get started, we have another thing to tell you. You won't be using your hands to remove the garter." Midoriko said.

Inuyasha turned his head in her direction. "Pardon."

"That would be so boring to remove it with your hands. Instead of using your hands, you will have to use your mouth."

"WHOA!" Kouga howled out in excitement.

"This really is getting interesting." Miroku said placing a finger under his chin.

"I thought that he was just going to remove it with his hand. No one mentioned that he would be using his mouth." Kagome said out.

"Who would have fun in seeing him take it off with his hands?" Azuna said.

"Exactly, that's why we are spicing it up. This should be fun. Relax Kagome; he is your husband after all." Sango gave her words of reassurance, although it didn't reassure her one bit.

Inuyasha was now standing in front of Kagome. He looked at her and her eyes looked at him nervously. Inuyasha got down on one knee similar to the way one would propose to someone. He lifted the train of her wedding dress up slightly and showed her ivory colored legs. They were smooth, something that he didn't need to feel right now. They were also soft.

He raised it up a little bit not wanting to show or see too much. He saw the garter and it was placed on the upper portion of her thigh. Kagome shifted a bit to find a comfortable position in the seat. Inuyasha moved his head down towards her thigh and the scent hit his face immediately. He could smell her arousal; although it was small he could smell it and it made his mouth water in the slightest. Another growl came from his throat as he moved his mouth towards the garter. It was pearl white and had a tint of lavender on it in certain places.

Inuyasha's mouth touched Kagome's skin slightly and Kagome inhaled deeply. She didn't know what he was doing but she felt something wet against her skin. Something was tugging against her skin. Immediately Kagome knew he had found the garter. She turned her head to hide the embarrassment that was evident on her face. Closing her eyes, it felt like an eternity until she felt more movement of his mouth mainly his lips pulling the garter further down.

"I think Inuyasha is enjoying it." Bankotsu said.

"Yeah he has been there for over a minute now."  
"I think he doesn't want to stop." Miroku said.

"I know I wouldn't, I mean look at Kagome she is cute." Kouga said.

Moments later Inuyasha's head shot up and in his mouth was the garter. There was an eruption of howls and shouting. Inuyasha stood to his feet and looked at those around him. It annoyed him slightly that they watched the whole thing. Even more was the fact that he couldn't get rid of the scent that came from Kagome. He was able to suppress the unwanted urges that his demon was trying to arouse out of him.

"Good job Inuyasha." Ai said with a smile on her face, giving him a hug.

Inuyasha hugged her back and turned his attention to Kagome. She was still sitting down in the chair, talking to some of the guests that were excited about the whole thing.

"Inuyasha. Kagome. Come over here, I would like to see you two." Inuyasha's father's voice came from over the microphone.

Inuyasha knew that he had to wait for Kagome or his father would be upset that he didn't wait on his wife. Kagome walked towards where Ginjiro was at, not noticing that Inuyasha was behind her.

"I think we should walk together Kagome." His voice came from behind her.

Kagome head turned in his direction and she looked at Inuyasha's amber eyes. They looked irritated and held another emotion. One that Kagome couldn't quite put.

Ginjiro saw the two of them and it made his heart glad. He spoke into the microphone. "May I have everyone's attention please?"

The room immediately went silent as the guest waited for Ginjiro to speak. Ginjiro turned his attention from everyone and looked at his son and daughter in law.

"This is a beautiful day. Today was the day that my son Inuyasha and his lovely bride Kagome committed themselves for eternity before their family and friends. We all thought that Inuyasha would never find his mate. I even had my doubts, but you know fate has a funny way of bringing people together."

There were a couple of comments that came from his statement as he continued. "I am positive that Inuyasha will cherish Kagome for the rest of their lives and Kagome is the best thing that happened to him."

On that statement Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kikyo to him was the best thing that happened in his life. But he wouldn't let it show especially with the youkai counsel there.

"Inuyasha your mother and I wanted to present you and Kagome with this." He pulled an envelope out from his suit jacket and motioned for the two of them to come towards him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand for protocol and helped her up the steps.

"What is this father?"

"Just open it." He smiled with Izayio taking her position next to her husband with a huge smile on her face.

Inuyasha tore the envelope with ease as he pulled out two plane tickets. "What is this for?"

"Read it Inuyasha." Izayio said still smiling; you could hear the excitement in her voice.

Kagome looked down at the tickets and her eyes went wide. "Mrs. Tashio these are tickets to Venice, Italy and Paris, France." Kagome looked at Izayio and Ginjiro.

"This is our gift for you two. You will be leaving for Venice, Italy or Paris, France."

There was a round of applause for the gift that Inuyasha's parents had given to them. Kagome couldn't believe that she would be going to one of the most romantic places on earth.

Ginjiro placed the microphone back on the stand and looked over at Kagome who had a confused expression on her face.

"Come here Kagome." He said with open arms.

"You didn't have to do this Mr. Tashio." She looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I? This is something that I want you and Inuyasha to enjoy."

"I haven't done anything to deserve such a present like this." She looked at him, her eyes were somewhat glossy.

"You are the mate of my son. We have been waiting so long for you to arrive. So this gift isn't even half of what you are to him and to our family."

Izayio nodded her head. "Kagome you will have so much fun at either of the places you and Inuyasha decide to go. They are simply beautiful."

Kagome smiled a modest smile as she gave both Ginjiro and Izayio a hug. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Bring me back a grandchild." Izayio winked at her.

Kagome's face instantly flushed as Inuyasha coughed a bit. "Mother, we just got married."

She laughed a bit as she walked towards Ai and Midoriko.

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and looked down at her. "We have to leave tomorrow afternoon. Where do you want to go?"

"We have to leave tomorrow?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"That's not enough time; I haven't decided where I want to go. We have to talk about this."

"I don't really care you can pick where we go." He handed her the envelope. "Let me know what you decide." He walked off within the crowd.

Kagome looked down at the envelope. It had only been a couple of hours since she married Inuyasha and she already felt like things were going downhill.

*****


	10. Chapter 10

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

*****

Chapter Ten

*****

"I can't believe that you have tickets to Paris, France and Venice, Italy." Sango stared at the ticket for the umpteenth time.

"I know Kagome knows how to get the good ones." Azuna smiled at her giving her another hug.

"I don't know which one to go to. I have never been out of town so this is kind of new for me."

"Well you won't be alone; you will be with your husband." Sango nudged her a bit as she winked at her.

"I will be alone with him. It will be just the two of us."

"Don't sound so scared I am quite sure that you and him will have fun together."

Kagome smiled at them as she turned her attention to where Inuyasha was at. Her thoughts couldn't help but to think about what she saw the previous night. She closed her eyes shut wanting to get the image out of her head. She turned to look at Sango and Azuna.

"Looks like I have a decision to make."

*****

It was 9 o'clock in the morning and Inuyasha was sitting down in the living room watching television. His mother had told him that he should get his things together for their honeymoon. He didn't think that they should get worked up, their flight wouldn't be leaving until a little after two. The two of them would have plenty of time to get ready, but then again they were females and it takes them forever just to get ready. Inuyasha noticed that his little brother Shippo walking downstairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes. One of his eyes was open and he noticed Inuyasha sitting down on the couch watching whatever was on TV.

"Yasha aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your honeymoon with Kagome?" he took a seat next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he ruffled his little brother's hair. The single thought that he would be having his honeymoon with a woman that he didn't even love sent a wave of fury in his bones.

"I wonder why mom and dad couldn't send you to somewhere cool like that game arena in Shibuya, Japan."

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "I don't think that is something that Kagome would enjoy."

"How come who doesn't like to play video games?"

"Kikyo didn't like to play video games. It may just be a female thing."

"Wow they don't know what they are missing. Video games are the best." Shippo positioned himself on his left leg.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he continued to watch television. Although he wasn't watching anything in particular. After a couple of minutes Inuyasha stood up and handed the remote to Shippo who immediately turned it on a cartoon channel. Inuyasha walked to the backyard to gather his thoughts. It was cold but nothing that he couldn't handle. The weather would be completely different when the two of them would arrive at either Paris of Venice.

"Who would have thought that I would actually find my mate, and a couple of days before Kikyo and I could do anything." He glanced at the ring on his finger. It made him angry; it showed that it was official. Kagome Higurashi was no more; she was now Kagome Tashio, his wife. Inuyasha looked up at the sky; it was cloudless during this time of season.

"Looks like we will be heading to our honeymoon." His voice was full of dullness and no emotion.

*****

"I can't believe that you are leaving in a couple of hours Kagome." Ai said hugging her daughter for the umpteenth time.

"Mom why are we out so early and shopping? I could have just packed some of the clothes that I already have."

Izayio looked back at Kagome and gave her a smile. "Honey I think you need to see how the Tashio women live like."

Kagome looked at her curiously. "Wouldn't Inuyasha be upset that we are spending so much money?"

Izayio smiled as she looked through some racks of clothing looking for something that would be in Kagome's size range. "Ginjiro and Inuyasha are well aware that we are out and to be honest they are used to it."

"They are?"

"You will get use to the fact that you can shop without worrying about the price of the things you buy."

"I wish I had a guy like that then maybe he could help me with my bills." Ai said laughing a bit.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Ai we are family now. So anything you need just ask."

Ai smiled as she gave Izayio a hug. She turned her attention to her daughter, who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Kagome are you okay sweetie?"

Kagome looked at her mom. "I'm fine mom, just a little nervous about the trip."

Izayio giggled a bit. "It's okay for you to be nervous, I was sort of nervous when I went on my honeymoon with Ginjiro."

"Where did the two of you go?"

"We went to a beach in Hawaii. It was so romantic and beautiful."

Ai nodded her head in agreement also thinking about her honeymoon. "That reminds me about me and Hiro's honeymoon. Although it wasn't the beautiful places that you described it was meaningful. I think that's where we conceived little Kagome."

"Mom!" Kagome blushed as she walked ahead of them not wanting to hear the conversation of how she was conceived.

"Do you think that Kagome would like this little number?" Izayio said walking towards the section that had the lingerie. Izayio held up a sheer baby doll that was the touch of silk.

"This is nice." Ai examined. "Kagome come look at this."

Kagome didn't want to go towards the two of them. She already knew what they were doing. They were looking at intimates and she didn't have the heart to look at any of the provocative clothing.

"Mom this isn't something that I want to look at."

"Don't be shy sweetheart. You are a married woman now, I am sure that Inuyasha would like to see you wear this."

Kagome face heated up as Izayio picked up another intimate that was more provocative than the one her mother had picked up. It was a black lace baby doll with garters to go with it.

"I think we should get some more just in case. I'm sure that Inuyasha would like to see this on you." Izayio winked.

"Now let's go and get you some more clothes. We have only a few hours before the two of them have to leave."

The hours went by in a frenzy and Kagome arrived at Inuyasha's parent's house. Kagome, Izayio, Ai and along with the help of some of the others brought her bags inside the house. Ginjiro shook his head as he saw the many bags.

"It would seem that you went a little overboard."

"I thought that all of this was something that she needed. She is going on her honeymoon and I want her to be comfortable."

"You got you something also?" Ginjiro raised a brow as they set the bags down on the floor.

"No this mall trip was simply for Kagome, although Ai and I will go out later on for our own enjoyment."

Ginjiro shook his head as he decided to bring down the luggage that they had picked for Kagome to put her belongings in. Kagome was about to grab some of the things and put them in the luggage but Izayio stopped her from doing so.

"We can get the maids to take care of that Kagome." Izayio said as she walked towards the kitchen to get a couple of maids.

"So where is Inuyasha?" Ai asked.

"He's out he said that he had to do something before he left town."

Izayio looked at Ginjiro a look of concern on her face. "Did he tell you exactly where he was going?"

Ginjiro shook his head. "I am quite sure that wherever he is at, he is fine."

"Their plane leaves in the next hour or two. We should make sure that they are secured and have everything in place."

"Don't worry." Ginjiro stood up to walk towards his wife, giving her kiss on the cheek. "The maids have already got his things together. So all he has to do is just drive to the airport and get on the plane. I have to talk to the youkai counsel about Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage. I will be back later on."

Izayio nodded her head as Ginjiro grabbed his coat and put it on walking out of the door. Izayio turned her attention towards Kagome and smiled.

"Why don't you go ahead and get change Kagome. When Inuyasha get here I will have one of the maids to let you know."

Kagome nodded her head as she walked towards one of the maids and walked her to Inuyasha's room.

"So what does the youkai counsel want to discuss about?" Ai asked as one of the maids brought in some tea for the two to drink.

Izayio positioned herself comfortably in the loveseat. "I think they are probably discussing the significance of Inuyasha really finding his mate."

"Significance?"

"Well it had been years since Inuyasha had reached maturity and such." Izayio started. "Ginjiro to a certain extent would know whether or not if the person he was courting was his actual mate."

"Did Inuyasha date a lot?"

Izayio smiled. "He had a couple of girlfriends but the one that he seemed to care about the most was…."

Izayio was interrupted when she saw Inuyasha walk in. He was wearing some jeans and regular polo shirt. He looked at his mother and Ai in curiosity.

"Inuyasha you are finally here. We were wondering were you where."

"I was just out taking care of some errands." He said rubbing his fingers through his hair. In reality he was trying to see Kikyo before he had to leave for his honeymoon. Although he didn't get the opportunity to see her since she refused to even look at him. So just driving seemed to ease his mind from the idea that he was now married to someone that he didn't love.

"So are you ready for the honeymoon?" Izayio asked not able to contain her excitement.

"Mother it's nothing really we are just doing to Venice and Paris."

"Well this should be an exciting trip for Kagome."

"Yes Kagome hasn't really been anywhere." Ai laughed a bit.

Inuyasha looked at his watch and saw that time had went by incredibly fast and they only had 45 minutes to arrive to the airport and get everything situated.

"Excuse me mother and Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha excused himself as he headed upstairs to get his luggage from inside his room.

Inuyasha opened the door to his room and what he saw was something that he wasn't expecting; Kagome only in her undergarments.

"Ah!"

Inuyasha closed the door as soon as he opened it. His face was red and he didn't like it one bit. Just because he was now married to her that didn't mean that he found her attractive in any such manner.

He caught his breath before speaking. "What are you doing in my room?"

Kagome didn't say anything. This made Inuyasha automatically assume that she was upset with him.

"Hey it's not like I knew that you were in there." Inuyasha said as he headed back downstairs. Izayio and Ai looked at him wondering what happened.

"We heard a scream. What happened?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Kagome was in my room?"

Izayio looked at Ai with a look of both shock and excitement. The two of them began to laugh a bit.

"I don't find this amusing mother."

"Inuyasha you are acting as if you committed some heinous crime. She is your wife now, so you didn't do anything wrong."

"I highly doubt she is thinking that." Inuyasha sat down his arms folded across his chest. Not a couple of seconds later, Kagome came downstairs.

"I'm sorry for being in your room Inuyasha. Your mom said that I could freshen up until you got there." Her face was still red as she had her damp hair hanging on one side of her shoulder.

"Whatever. I didn't see anything." He avoided the look that his mother was giving him. "We should get going. Do you have your things ready?"

"Yes, I think."

Inuyasha looked at her raising a brow. "What do you mean you think?"

"I didn't get my things ready. Your mom had one of the maids to do it."

"Oh I did get one of the maids to prepare her things. Well she should be finish by now."

Inuyasha stood up and walked pass Kagome. Kagome watched him as he disappear up the stairs. She turned her attention back to her mother and Izayio.

"Well this is it." Kagome said her voice was shaking slightly.

"Aw look at my baby." Ai stood up walking towards her, arms open wide to give her daughter a full blast hug. "I hope that you have a good time. We did buy you a couple of cameras so that you can take pictures."

Kagome hugged her mother back. This would be the first time that she left the country and she wasn't with her family. She was going with Inuyasha; her husband.

Izayio also stood up and gave Kagome a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but not before whispering something to Kagome that made her face turn a shade darker.

One of the maids came downstairs along with Inuyasha minutes later. The two of them were carrying the luggage. Inuyasha turned his attention towards Kagome, not really looking at her.

"Are you ready?"

Oh yeah I am." Kagome stood up.

Izayio jumped up grabbing a camera from off the table. "I want to take a picture of the two of you before you leave."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh. "Mother do we have to do this?"

"Inuyasha it won't take long. Now put those bags down and get next to your wife." She tugged on the luggage in Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha placed the bags on the floor and walked towards Kagome. She looked up at him and knew he was not in the mood for taking pictures. Kagome didn't want to get too close to him. He didn't want to take the picture so touching him even slightly was out of the question.

"What kind of pose is that? Hold Kagome in your arms this is suppose to be a happy moment." Izayio walked over towards the two and pushing Inuyasha and Kagome closer to each other.

"Now put your arms around her or something. I know that you are romantic, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed once again. He had to do something to get his mother off of his back. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright smile."

As soon as Izayio took the picture, the flash hit Inuyasha's eyes. "Nice mom, you had the flash on."

"Let's take another one. You weren't smiling in that one Inuyasha."

"We don't have time mother. If we don't leave we will miss our flight." Inuyasha picked up the bags and walked down the hall. Kagome followed him.

"Well you two have fun." Ai said.

"And take care of Kagome Inuyasha!" Izayio said loud enough for his ears to hear. Inuyasha grabbed the bags from the maid putting them in the back of the car. As Kagome sat down in the passenger side and looked out the window.

"_I am going to either Paris or Venice with Inuyasha. What is going to happen?"_ Kagome thought silently to herself as the two of them headed to the airport.

*****


	11. Chapter 11

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

*****

Chapter Eleven

*****

With the rate Inuyasha was going, the two of them could have left in 15 minutes before the plane departure and would have still made it on time. Although the streets were slick, Inuyasha driving skills were perfected. Kagome didn't know that and was hanging on for dear life.

"_I will make it to the airport alive."_ She thought to herself as she gripped onto her seatbelt. It didn't go unnoticed to Inuyasha who had been watching her from the corner of his eyes. He got a slight kick from seeing Kagome squirm nervously in the seat the way that she was. Especially when she was trying to pretend that it wasn't bothering her.

It didn't take Inuyasha long to arrive at the airport. Inuyasha grabbed his bags and waited for Kagome to get her own.

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Could you help me Inuyasha? My mom and your mom kind of went overboard with the shopping."

"Why is it that you can't carry them? It's not that much." He looked at her his eyes glistening with no emotion.

"If I carry them, I would have to come back and get the other ones." Kagome tried to reason but Inuyasha wasn't hearing it.

"Yes they are finally here. It's about time." Inuyasha said looking pass Kagome, watching a car approach the two.

"Inuyasha you tell us to get here early. We get here and wait an hour for you to show up." Miroku said as he walked towards Inuyasha putting his keys in his pocket. Bankotsu was right behind him along with Kouga.

"I had to take care of some things before I got here."

"And exactly what would that be?"

"None of your concern, come on let's go." Inuyasha walked off.

"Um, Miroku could you get help me carry my stuff inside. My mom and Inuyasha's mom kind of went overboard with the clothes and such." She laughed a bit.

"Sure thing Mrs. Tashio, hey that sounds nice." Miroku grinned picking up two of the luggage. He turned his attention to Bankotsu and Kouga. "One of you help me with the other bags."

Kouga grabbed the other luggage while Bankotsu escorted Kagome to the entrance of the airport. Once inside everything was to put simply, chaotic. People where everywhere, either getting their ticket information confirmed, at the luggage terminal putting away their luggage, talking amongst themselves, or whatever you would want to call it.

"Wow it sure is a lot of people here. It is going to take us forever just to get everything settled." Kagome was looking around at the chaos that was surrounding them. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"See he just up and disappears." Miroku sighed. "That can get annoying; I'm a human I can't keep up with his speed."

Kouga laughed. "You act as if you were fast in the first place. Kagome's little brother is faster than you."

Bankotsu and Kagome laughed a little bit as Miroku just shook his head looking for Inuyasha. "Where is he anyway?"

"He is probably talking to the manger about his jet." Bankotsu said.

Kagome looked at him, confusion evident. "Jet?"

"Oh you didn't know. Inuyasha's father owns a couple of jets. So instead of riding with people that could possibly annoy Inuyasha endlessly. He thought that it would be nice for the two of you to ride on one of the jets."

"A jet? Wow that is nice of him."

"It will get you there in half the time and you and Inuyasha will have some alone time." Miroku winked at Kagome.

"A…alone time?"

Before Kagome could even think about her and Inuyasha spending some time alone, Inuyasha had appeared before them.

"Okay I just got finished talking to the manger and our jet is ready to go. Come on." Inuyasha walked off with the others following behind him. After going through people from here and there, they had finally made it to one of the terminals.

Two men dressed in complete black suits approached them and grabbed the bags that they had. Inuyasha turned to look at Kouga, Bankotsu, and Miroku.

"Now I am really trying to understand this, but how is it that I find myself asking you three to drive my car back?"

"You act as if we just received our license."

"Well you all have reputations when it comes to cars."

"Don't bring up things in the past. Let's start over with a clean slate."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Here, one of you take my car home and give my keys to one of the maids." Inuyasha pulled out his keys from his pocket. Kouga quickly grabbed it before either Miroku or Bankotsu had the chance.

"Kouga he was clearly handing the keys to me, so you can give it back now." Miroku said.

"Why should you get the keys? You were the one who drove here, so you are already out." Bankotsu laughed.

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh as she watched the three of them fight over who would drive in Inuyasha's car.

"Well I hope that you two have fun on that honeymoon of yours." Miroku said.

"Yeah have fun and Kouga."

"What's up?"

"Give me the keys."

"Bankotsu you are gonna have to try harder than that." He smirked dangling the keys in front of his face. "Oh yeah, don't over sex her too much Inuyasha. She is still a youngster."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Kouga with wide eyes. Did he just say what they thought he had said? Kagome's face turned crimson red as she looked up at Inuyasha. He felt her eyes on him and looked at her. The shock quickly faded as he looked at her in annoyance.

"Let's get out of here." Inuyasha walked off towards the terminal. Kagome said her goodbyes to the three before disappearing within the distance.

Walking down the hall, it was completely silent between Inuyasha and Kagome, although it didn't take them long to reach the jet entrance. Walking inside the jet for the first time, Kagome was in shock. It was beautiful inside, like she was inside a palace or something of that nature. The colors were cool and relaxing and the space was huge.

"I thought that it would be small or something." She said to herself, but Inuyasha had heard her.

She followed Inuyasha all the way to the back and two seats were on the far left. Inuyasha turned to face her. "Get in."

Kagome shook her head as she walked passed him and taking the seat by the window. Inuyasha sat down next to her and waited for one of the men to come back in. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and checked to see if he had gotten any messages from Kikyo. He didn't want it to appear that he was jumpy about her call or even if she left anything. He needed to speak to her, to clear the doubts that she had. Although he was now a married man and to his mate nonetheless, he was still in love with Kikyo. That was something that would never change.

A man dressed in an all black uniform walked in the room that Inuyasha and Kagome were residing in. "If the two of you will put on your seatbelts, we will be leaving momentarily. If there is anything that you two will need, just press the button above you and one of the help will be here to assist you."

Inuyasha and Kagome both found their seatbelt and quickly followed the man's orders. Within minutes the jet was beginning to move slightly as it was now leaving the ground and slowly hovering in the sky.

Kagome looked out the window to see that everything she was so used to was now small little dots. She saw the clouds that seemed to decorate the sky. A wave of nervousness rushed through her as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Inuyasha looked at her wondering what was making her do that. It annoyed him.

"What are you doing?"

"How long will this flight last?"

"Like hell if I know."

"I don't do well in the air. This is my first time and I am kind of nervous."

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he rested his head against the headrest.

"We won't crash or anything?" she looked at him.

This caught Inuyasha's attention, he could hear the fear that her voice contained. She was obviously scared about the fact that the jet could crash within a moment's notice. He wanted to tease her a bit. At least that would give him something to do.

"There have been a lot of accidents lately with many airlines."

Kagome eyes widen as her full attention was now on Inuyasha. "What do you mean a lot of accidents?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and continued. "I don't know how many times my family and I have narrowly escaped many accidents that some befallen on some airplanes."

"You have boarded a plane that almost crashed?"

"More than I can remember."

Kagome was surprised that he wasn't showing any signs of fear or anxiety. "So how was it that you survived? I mean you could have died couldn't you?"

Inuyasha laughed out a bit. "I have demon blood flowing through my veins, so death wasn't a possibility. Although humans don't stand a chance when it comes to fire."

"Fire?"

"Yes, I have seen so many humans suffer after the sudden explosion that it's beyond words. They didn't suffer too long, but I can still recall the images in my mind."

Kagome looked out the window and took a deep breath. "You don't think…that this jet will crash?"

"There is a high percentage that it could crash. You never know, people rig planes and jets all the time."

Kagome's eyes widen in terror. "Are you serious? We have to tell them to land this immediately. I'm not a demon and you said that I won't survive and…."

Inuyasha couldn't contain his laughter as he shook his head wildly at Kagome's mini panic attack.

"Relax will you? I was just kidding. None of that has happened before, well not with me anyways."

"What?"

"I made up the whole thing. I just thought it would be fun if you got a little riled up."

Kagome was still hesitant about the stuff Inuyasha had said, she looked out the window. "So we won't crash or anything."

"No."

Are you sure?"

Inuyasha sighed in irritation. "I'm positive. We have more of a chance to get in a accident in a car more than we have when we are flying a plane."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's proven through fact and statistics."

Kagome still was thinking about what Inuyasha had said earlier. "So there is no chance that we will have an accident or anything?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the headrest. Not wanting to deal with her anymore now that the initial fun was gone, he preceded with not talking to her only if necessary.

*****

It took eleven hours for the two of them to reach Paris, France. During the entire flight, Inuyasha didn't bother speaking with Kagome. Luckily for him she was able to watch television, reading or sleeping. She slept almost half of the flight there, not like it bothered Inuyasha. He didn't care too much with entertaining her even if she was his wife.

Kagome looked out the window excitedly. She was actually in Paris, France. She couldn't contain her excitement as she turned to face Inuyasha. "Will we be able to do some sight seeing?"

Inuyasha didn't look at her as if he didn't hear anything that she had just said. She looked at him curiously yet with the same excitement in her voice.

"Hey Inuyasha did you hear me? Are we going…."

"I think I will need a little rest before we do anything."

"You are rested enough as it is. We have been on this jet for I don't know how long. Didn't you sleep?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Inuyasha ignored the simple questions that she was asking and continued with avoiding her. Kagome looked at him before turning her attention back to the sight outside the window. They were slowly approaching land and the turbulence was starting to pick up a little as the jet was making its way on ground.

One of the uniformed men walked in and spoke to Inuyasha. "Sir we will be landing in approximately 120 seconds. So just for safety cautions keep your seatbelts fastened and such."

"We already have our seatbelts on so that shouldn't be a problem." Inuyasha said coolly as his eyes were still closed.

Within minutes Inuyasha and Kagome boarded off the jet and walked into the city. It was beautiful. Far more than anything that Kagome could imagine. The buildings around her were simply gorgeous, it left her in awe and she hadn't even went sight seeing yet. She could feel her hands become sweaty just with anticipation.

The two of them approached a rather beautiful building. Kagome couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the building. Kagome wondered if it was the hotel that they were staying at. The two walked inside the building and a man in uniformed opened the door for them. Inuyasha approached one of the counters and talked to a man behind the desk.

"It's good to see you Monsieur Inuyasha, how was your flight here?" the guy seemed to be quite familiar with Inuyasha.

"It was okay, is the room ready?"

Yes, let me get the keys." He disappeared within a few seconds. Kagome looked around the lounge and loved how they designed it. It was in beautiful gold colors that seemed flawless. The guy came back as fast as he disappeared with a set of keys in his hand.

"Here you are, you are in the master suite 405. I will send my men to carry your bags."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he told his men to go ahead and leave and everything was fine. They exchanged a few words before Inuyasha walked down the hall with Kagome following closely behind him.

It didn't take them long to reach the room. Inuyasha used the key to open the door, once the door opened the two walked in. The room nearly took Kagome's breath away. The room was absolutely beautiful, beyond words that she could even conjure. It was as if she was in her own fairytale palace and she was the princess awaiting her prince to come.

"Where do you wish for us to set these? One of the bell boys asked.

"You can set them over there." Inuyasha pointed at the opposite end of the suite. The men placed the luggage down and Inuyasha handed them a tip for their services. Kagome was busy admiring the beauty of the room. It was something that she wasn't at all use to. Kagome had never been a room as luxurious as this in her entire life

"This is beautiful. I have never seen anything like this." Kagome was walking towards the terrace. Opening the door, she felt the cool air hit her face; along with the beautiful room they also had a balcony with a magnificent view of the city.

"Inuyasha how is it that your parents could afford something like this?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he walked towards the bathroom to freshen himself up. He had to take a shower or something, being in that jet for that extended period of time, he needed to let the water cool him off. He walked towards the corner to get his clothes from one of the luggage bags. He quickly disappeared in the bathroom leaving Kagome to marvel at the surroundings around her.

Kagome couldn't help but to feel a tinge of happiness. She had always dreamed that she would go to Paris, France. It was after all the most romantic place in the entire universe. Being there made you want to fall in love, although she knew that it wouldn't happen between her and Inuyasha.

She looked down at her finger to see the princess cut ring glistening in the light. This was the sole reminder that she was now married to Inuyasha Tashio. She wasn't Kagome Higurashi anymore, that title was long gone when she heard the preacher say Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Tashio.

"_Can I truly be happy with Inuyasha? Am I really his mate?"_ Kagome thoughts wandered to the situation that she was now in. Her life was forever changed.

Kagome decided to go back inside and settle in. She saw that some of the luggage was already opened and it belonged to Inuyasha. She didn't even recognize which bags belonged to her and which belonged to Inuyasha. Her mother and Mrs. Izayio went crazy when they had taken her shopping. Did they really think that she would need all these clothes? After going through countless number of bags that she had to search through, she finally found her stuff.

"I am going to have to label my bags. This is ridiculous how much stuff we have to bring." Kagome searched through her bag looking for something that she could sleep in. All she could find was lingerie and other sexy female clothes. Kagome could only shake her head at the antics of the older women.

Kagome could hear the door open and immediately turned around to see who it was. What she saw was something that she didn't need to see. There was Inuyasha coming out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Kagome's face immediately turned red as she quickly averted her eyes elsewhere. It wasn't like it was wrong for her to look at him, they were after all married. Yet this was something that she didn't want to see right now.

"Why are the clothes scattered on the floor?" Inuyasha looked at her curiously.

"Oh I'm sorry; I was looking for something to change into after I took my bath." She said as she reached to grab her clothes but Inuyasha somehow found a way to get it first.

"So you were thinking of wearing this huh?" he looked at the garment.

"No I was looking for something else to wear. I guess my mom and your mom got carried away." She chuckled nervously.

"So you are going to wear this for me? I wouldn't be wondering how it would look on you." He turned his attention to Kagome, who jumped slightly from his gaze. "I really want to know how it would look when I take it off of you." Inuyasha moved closer to her.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome whispered out.

"Isn't it obvious, this is our honeymoon isn't it. So you must know that we must consummate our marriage. We wouldn't want to break any traditions out there." Inuyasha's hands found their way to grip Kagome's waist. Kagome didn't know what was going on, but she didn't know if she should stop it. She was his wife after all, wasn't she suppose to do this.

Inuyasha let grin form on his lips as he noticed how nervous Kagome was. He removed his hands from her and stood up. "Too bad I don't follow certain traditions and that includes having sex with someone that I don't love. You won't have to worry about us having sex Kagome, because that is the last thing on my mind. Although it was nice to get a little laugh from you." He walked back into the bathroom.

Kagome felt her heart racing inside her chest. Did he just tease her about him and her having sex? Kagome couldn't believe that she fell for it so easily. This was definitely going to be one long honeymoon.

*****


	12. Chapter 12

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

*****

Chapter Twelve

*****

It wasn't even two full days and both Izayio and Ai missed Kagome and Inuyasha terribly. Izayio had invited Ai over for tea along with her older sister Midoriko. The three of them behaved as if they were teenagers in high school. They were talking about any and everything that seemed to pop up in their head. Izayio pulled out the photo album showing them the baby photos of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Aw he looks absolutely adorable." Ai said as she looked at the photos that were in the photo album. "How old was Inuyasha on this one?"

"He had to be at least 2 months." Izayio said. "He was such a quiet baby."

"He was so adorable." Ai took a sip of her tea.

Izayio continued to show Ai more photos of the family from birthday parties, to school pictures and various vacations that the family had gone throughout the years. Ai looked at another picture of Inuyasha and just smiled.

"He looks so adorable right here. Was he learning how to walk?"

Midoriko giggled as she remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. "Yes, Inuyasha was quite stubborn when it came to that period. He always wanted to do things himself and prove that he could walk himself before he would show us."

"He wanted to prove it to himself?" Ai was a bit confused.

"Yes, whenever he knew someone was looking at him. He would crawl, fall to his knees, or just sit there until people left him alone." Izayio smiled remembering how adorable she thought it was.

"Oh my, he was headstrong at such a young age."

"Very," Izayio said as she smoothed the fabric on her skirt. "He learned how to walk rather quickly. I remember him walking into the kitchen and pulling on my skirt. I nearly dropped the food that was in my hand."

Ai flipped through several of the pages and noticed a beautiful woman who looked oddly familiar. She had long silver hair and beautiful purple eyes. She had a crescent mark on her forehead and looked like a female version of the eldest son.

"Who is she?"

Izayio placed her tea on the saucer and smiled. "That's Sesshomaru's mother. She was Ginjiro's first love. She died a couple of months after Sesshomaru was born."

"Aw how sad." Ai face contorted with sadness. "Does Sesshomaru remember some things about her?"

"He knows that she is his mother. He was still just an infant when she passed away. It was hard for Ginjiro but he said that it was how the youkai law worked."

"About a youkai finding a mate."

"Around that time, youkai were only to mate with other youkai. So it was natural that Ginjiro thought that his mate would be a youkai just like him."

"I thought that youkai could only mate with those who are their mates."

"That is true, yet having sex is an entirely different thing. I was confused at first but you can have sex and produce a child in the process but youkais cannot leave their mark with anyone but only their mate." Izayio started off.

"Now as the time has changed so has the instincts inside of youkais have also. Now whether you are a full youkai or hanyou, you cannot have sex with someone who isn't your mate," she paused as she noticed a picture of Inuyasha. "Some youkai have learned the hard way about that."

"The hard way?"

"The first time you try to mate someone who isn't your mate, you are warned with a shock. It tells that youkai or hanyou that you are with the wrong person. If the habit continues, the punishment gets worse."

"The youkai law is really interesting. I am glad that Inuyasha had found his mate with Kagome."

Both Midoriko and Izayio nodded their head in agreement. "I was starting to think that Inuyasha wasn't going to find his mate. He had been dating his ex-girlfriend Kikyo for a while and I was certain that if he didn't find his mate he would be with her."

"Well the two of them are together now. I am happy about that, Kagome never really dated anyone. Although it was sort of odd that all of this was happening, I was beginning to warm up to you all."

"Do you think they are enjoying themselves?"

Midoriko grinned as she reclined in the chair. "Oh most definitely, she is with Inuyasha. He does have Inu-youkai blood coursing through his veins and they are the most possessive and protective ones out of all of the youkai species. So you know that things are probably getting heated as we speak."

Both Izayio and Ai looked at each other as the same thoughts coursed through the brain at the same time. They could barely contain their excitement that was plastered across their face as the squirmed in their chairs.

"What if Kagome gets pregnant?" they both said at the same time.

"I will be a grandparent." Ai was awestruck at the sudden thought of it.

"This will be our first grandchild. Can you imagine just how adorable their baby will be?"

Ai nodded her head. "Yes, both Kagome and Inuyasha are a very attractive couple. The baby will be just down right adorable."

Midoriko couldn't help but to laugh at the two of them as they went on and on about the possibilities of Inuyasha and Kagome returning home with wonderful news.

*****

Kagome had just recently waked up from the busy day that they had yesterday. She was a little exhausted from all of the places that she and Inuyasha had gone. Paris was a very beautiful place and it still felt surreal that she was even there in the first place. The two of them went to Musée de Notre Dame de Paris. It was a small museum that was dedicated to the cathedral of Notre Dame de Paris. Kagome found it simply amazing and was awestruck when they walked inside. The two of them did also go to Musée des Arts Décoratifs and Musée Picasso. Kagome had never seen such beautiful paintings in her life. Although she did see some in her art textbooks at school, seeing in person was a whole new experience. However, even though Kagome was having a great time, Inuyasha was the exact opposite. He didn't want to be with her at all. His actions spoke loud volumes that were just screaming at her. She was relieved that they had a tour guide and she kept her company throughout their tour.

Kagome walked towards the bathroom to freshen up. She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there and her mind wondered to where he could be. As she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she wondered on what they would be doing today. Hopefully more sight-seeing. Paris was by far one of the best places on earth. Ever! She walked out of the bathroom and went to straighten up the bed.

She heard a knock on the door and walked towards the door to answer it. There was a woman dressed in a maid's uniform smiling at her.

"Good morning Mrs. Tashio." She said politely as she had a cart with different types of breakfast pastries. Kagome stepped to the side to let her in.

"This is your breakfast. I hope that you like any of the variety of choices that you have." She said as she pushed the cart towards the kitchen area of the suite and placed the several trays that were on the cart.

"Thank you."

"If you need anything, just let me know. My name is Lucile and I will be your maid for the remainder of your stay here."

Kagome nodded her head as she looked at the delicious food that was on the table. She turned her attention back to Lucile before she left. "Lucile, have you seen Inuyasha by any chance?"

Lucile looked a bit confused, her mind wondering if she noticed Mr. Tashio leave. "I did see him leaving this morning; he seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere. Do you need him?"

Kagome shook her head. "No I just wanted to know where he was, that's all. Thank you." She said again.

As the maid left the room, Kagome grabbed a plate and washed it. She decided that she would have something light. She didn't really want to overindulge herself on the food. She grabbed two croissants, a breakfast pastry, some fruits, and juice. She walked towards the living area and turned on the television. She was glad that there were some channels that she could understand. She settled on a comedy show and began to eat her breakfast. It didn't take Kagome long to finish her breakfast, just as she took the last bite, the door to their room swung open. Kagome was startled a bit by the sudden movement but relaxed when she saw Inuyasha walk in.

"Morning Inuyasha, the maid came in with breakfast. It's in the kitchen." She said as she watched him maneuver through the room and disappear within the bathroom, slamming the door from behind.

She didn't say anything. She wasn't surprised that he didn't say anything to her. He really didn't talk to her much only saying how much he didn't want to be here or anything negative that could come to his mind. She knew he didn't want to be married to her but he wasn't the only one. It's not like the two of them had a choice in the matter, but he didn't have to act like she didn't exist at all.

Kagome stood up to empty the remaining contents on her plate before walking towards the bathroom door. She hesitated at first. What would she say? She didn't want them to just be there taking up space. This was their honeymoon after all. They could still enjoy it without being so isolated from one another.

Before Kagome could knock on the door, the door swung opened and she ended up knocking on Inuyasha's naked chest.

Inuyasha let out a growl his amber eyes narrowing down at her catching her brown eyes that were filled with shock.

"I'm not a door."

Kagome felt herself blush when she felt her hand touch his bare chest. She quickly pulled away, a tint of pink forming on her cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't think that you were coming out."

Inuyasha lazily rolled his eyes as he walked passed her. He sat down on the bed and pulled out his cell phone. Nothing.

Nothing.

He had been calling and leaving messages on Kikyo's phone for the past couple of days. Still she refused to answer them, return his calls, or even leave a text. It was starting to get annoying. He wanted to at least hear her voice. To see if she was okay, although he knew the answer to that question. It was something that he needed. It was probably something that could keep him sane.

"Are you hungry Inuyasha? There is some breakfast that the maid brought up not too long ago." Kagome's voice distracted him from his thoughts. He didn't bother to look at her as put his phone back into his pocket.

"Get dressed." His voice was sort of rough.

Kagome didn't bother asking him anymore questions. She just knew that they were going out again, probably for more sight-seeing. She couldn't contain the excitement that she was feeling. If there was one good thing about their honeymoon, it was the simple fact that she was going sight-seeing.

"_Maybe this will be a little better than last time. He is talking to me a little bit_." Kagome thought to herself as she walked towards the closet that held her belongings. She grabbed the bags that had her undergarments and grabbed a mix match pair. She decided that she would wear a simple t-shirt and jeans. Nothing too fancy.

Kagome goes into the bathroom and takes a quick shower while Inuyasha wait for her to come out. He stared at the television screen not really watching it. His mind wondered on Kikyo again. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his silky mane. This was starting to be bothersome, his inner-youkai was upset with the fact that he didn't want to mate with Kagome.

Like hell he would mate with her. He didn't even want to be here in the first place. If he could leave her here he would, but that wouldn't be a good move. His father would kill him, bring him back to get Kagome, and suffer another death.

He wasn't going to do anything that stupid. Besides if he thought that his father was something, he could just imagine how the youkai counsel would feel about it.

"They are nothing but some old youkai that should have died a long, long time ago. Who has laws that people even follow that are older than time itself?" he was irritated. Well that would be an understatement.

Inuyasha was growing impatient with Kagome. Just exactly how long does it take for someone to take a shower? She had to be in there for at least twenty minutes. His fingers fidgeted slightly as he fought the urge to bang on the door and tell her to hurry up. Although he would get a rise to see her startled face by his loud actions. His ears twitched slightly when he heard the water stop running.

"_It's about time."_ He said to himself as he grabbed the remote to turn off the television. Kagome stayed in the bathroom for about another ten minutes before she emerged from behind the closed doors.

"Okay, I just have to put on my shoes and I'll be ready."

Inuyasha didn't care as long as she just hurried up. She grabbed her shoes and jacket and stood in front of him with a smile plastered on her lips.

"Okay let's get going." She was excited.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he grabbed his shirt and put it on in one swift motion. "Come on, lets get this over with." He was talking to himself rather than Kagome.

Kagome wasn't going to let his cranky attitude ruin her time in Paris. Maybe along the way Inuyasha would eventually loosen up and have some fun.

She didn't hold her breath on that thought and followed behind him.

*****


	13. Chapter 13

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

Chapter Thirteen

Kagome and Inuyasha along with their tour guide had been gone for majority of the day. They had gone to a lot of places in Paris that Kagome couldn't contain her excitement. The first place that they went was the Bibliotheque Nationale de France or the National Library of France. It was a beautiful library with wonderful architecture design. Walking inside the large building, Kagome couldn't believe that there were so many books that resided in one building. The tour guide explained to her the history of the library and many stories that contributed to it being built. The tour guide also told her about how many volumes were in there. There were more than twenty million volumes. Kagome walked around looking at the many books inside. Inuyasha looked around also, although he didn't want to show it, books did interest him a bit. He saw many of the volumes were about the history of France and the many wars that they had fought centuries ago.

"Look over here Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed Inuyasha arm dragging him to where she was at. She was unaware of the scowl that was plastered on his face. "This is an article of the first draft in the French Constitution." Kagome piped with interest as she shown Inuyasha the worn out yet nicely preserved article.

Inuyasha raised a brow as he inspected the papers. "This is interesting. I'm surprised that with all the years that have gone by they somehow managed to keep it in top condition."

"It has to be at least 200 years old."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, it's older than that. It dates back to the Age of Antiquity and Exploration. That was around the time of the 12th century."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with interest. "I didn't know that you knew about historical events."

Inuyasha lazily rolled his eyes. He hadn't realized that he was actually having a decent conversation with Kagome and opted to cut it short before she got the wrong idea.

"I'm going to look around some more." Kagome said as she walked off. Inuyasha merely looked at her as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The two of them stayed at the library for more than two hours. Finally they decided that they wanted to see more of Paris. The next location that the two headed to was Avenue de Champs-Elysees. It was a prestigious avenue in Paris. It had many cafés, cinemas, and luxury specialty shops. Kagome was in awe at how beautiful the avenue was. There were many people out with family and friends.

"Wow this is nice. Everything looks so beautiful." Kagome admired the lights and decorations that were adorned around the many shops. Kagome went into several of the shops and looked inside. A couple of things caught her attention.

"This is beautiful." Kagome picked up a crystal dove that was sitting on one of the shelves in the shop.

"Do you like it?" the tour guide asked.

"Yes, it's very beautiful. It's like it has millions of diamonds inside." Kagome inspected the dove, marveling at the detail of it. Whoever did this, did a fine job of making it look real.

The owner of the shop noticed Kagome's interest and asked the tour guide if she would like to purchase it. Kagome asked for the price and when the tour guide translated it for her, her eyes widen. She placed the dove back on the shelf.

"What's wrong? I thought you like it." The tour guide looked confused by Kagome's action.

"I do, it's just I don't have that type of money to buy it." Before Kagome could walk any further, she saw Inuyasha pick up the dove and hand it to the cashier.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Money isn't an object to me. If you want to get it, get it. I don't want my father thinking that I didn't at least try to buy you something." He pulled out his visa card and swiped it.

"Inuyasha that is too much money, I couldn't possibly allow you to pay for something as expensive as this."

Inuyasha didn't pay her any mind as the owner placed the dove in a small box and placed it inside a pearl white bag. He grabbed the bag and handed it to Kagome. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with wide eyes. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. He bought her something and didn't even think twice on it.

"If you are still looking around, go ahead. I'll wait outside. This isn't exactly my type of place to be in." Inuyasha walked out of the shop, leaving a bewildered Kagome still holding onto her gift.

Kagome went to a couple of more shops and tried to contain her excitement over some of the things that she had seen. She didn't want to seem too pressed on getting stuff but it was like Inuyasha knew exactly what was going on in her mind. He had told the tour guide to make sure she purchased anything that Kagome had an interest in. He also saw some items that he liked also. He purchased some items for his family that he would bring back home. His mother would love the gifts that he had bought her. He could see her expression now.

"Hey, is there a resort that we can go to?" Inuyasha asked the tour guide.

She turned to look at him. "There are several in the district. If you'd like, we can leave as soon as Madame Kagome comes back."

Inuyasha nodded his head signifying that's exactly what he wanted to do. His instincts were starting to irritate him. He actually enjoyed the fact that he was spending time with Kagome. He knew it was his youkai side that was making him feel this way. It sure wasn't him having these serene and pure thoughts about her.

Maybe a dip in the pool was what he needed. That would keep his mind off of Kagome to say the least.

Kagome made it to the front a couple of minutes later with several bags in her arms. "Inuyasha I bought some stuff for my mom, Souta, and grandpa. I think they will like their gifts." Kagome had a smile plastered on her face.

"Feh." Inuyasha said showing no interest whatsoever.

"So where are we going next?"

"Monsieur Inuyasha wants to go to one of the resorts. So we will be heading to one of the resorts in the local district." The tour guide answered Kagome's question.

"That sounds like fun." Kagome squealed as the three of them got inside the car and drove off to their next destination.

Before Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the result, Inuyasha wanted to stop at the hotel to grab a few items. Both Kagome and Inuyasha arrived to their suite and Kagome placed the many bags that she had in her hand on her side of the bed.

Inuyasha went to grab his luggage and pulled out some swimming trunks. Kagome looked at him wondering what he was doing with those.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"We're going to one of the resorts, they may have a pool and I want to take a little swim."

"Swimming, but isn't it kind of cool to be going swimming?"

"I'm sure that they have indoor pools, so it shouldn't matter."

Kagome rubbed her arm. "I didn't bring anything to swim in."

"I already have that taken care of. Let's just go." Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the bathroom to get several tiles. He looked over at Kagome motioning for her to come on.

They had arrived at one of the resorts in the Avenue de Champs-Elysees area. It was a nice area and there were many people lounging around in their swimsuits and swim shorts. Kagome would have thought that they were somewhere on a beach with how warm it was inside. It was completely different from the temperature outside.

Inuyasha told the tour guide that they would be there for a while and that she could leave if she'd like. She nodded her head as she handed Kagome her swimsuit that was in a small plastic bag.

"I'm going to go change; you should do the same thing too." Inuyasha turned on his heels and headed towards the changing area. Kagome followed after him not really knowing what she was actually going to be putting on.

As Kagome walked into the changing room, she pulled out the article of clothing, or the lack thereof. She saw that it was a two piece bathing suit. Her face flushed instantly. Did they expect her to wear something like this in pubic in front of people that she didn't even know?

Her mind wondered as many thoughts came to her mind. When she usually went swimming she would either wear the school uniformed swim suit, which was a one piece and was very modest. If she didn't wear that, she would wear a t-shirt and some shorts. This was a first for her. She would be showing off way too much skin and she wasn't quite comfortable with showing her skin.

Inuyasha heard Kagome groan as she found out what she was wearing. He smirked to himself as he walked out of the changing area. He had asked the tour guide to buy her a two piece swim suit for Kagome to wear. He knew that she would be embarrassed about it. And that's exactly what he wanted. He wasn't enjoying his trip at all, so pushing her buttons would keep him entertained at least.

Inuyasha had been leisurely floating around in the pool for around thirty minutes, and Kagome still hadn't come out from the changing area. Was she really going to stay inside the changing area for the duration of their time there?

Inuyasha could smell her scent filling his senses and he looked over in her direction. She had the towel clutched tightly against her skin as her face was slightly red. She looked around to make sure that no one was looking in her direction.

"What took you so long?" he was annoyed by how long it took her to come out.

"I don't think this bathing attire is appropriate for me to wear Inuyasha," she looked around. "It's too revealing."

"How can a swimsuit be too revealing?"

Kagome played around with the fabric of the towel and bit her bottom lip. "I…I'm just not used to showing so much skin. I never really considered wearing a two piece whenever I go swimming. I usually wear something basic like my school swimming uniform or a t-shirt and some shorts."

"Well you are out of high school now and besides, what's wrong with showing some skin?" Inuyasha smirked as he padded his way in the water. "Hey Kagome come here," he said gently.

Kagome approached Inuyasha in the water bending over slightly. Without notice, Inuyasha pulled the bottom of the towel and grabbed it fully in his hands, leaving a mostly bare Kagome in the process."

Kagome let out a shriek as she rushed to cover herself as much as possible. Her face was a bright red and Inuyasha couldn't help but to laugh.

"Inuyasha! Give that back!"

"Right! Stop being so self conscious; nobody is really paying attention to you. You are acting as if you are the cutest thing out here." Inuyasha said smugly with one hand holding the towel in the air to keep it from getting wet.

Kagome quickly found a place to sit down at and made sure that she wasn't showing too much of her skin. As if that would help, no matter what position she tried to get in. Her body and skin was still visible to the public eye. After twenty minutes or so, she finally relaxed a bit. Inuyasha was right; nobody was really paying attention to her. Besides the people that were there were either little kids, or people who were quite older than she and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't help but to laugh at Kagome antics, she was so self conscious about her swimsuit. It really wasn't that bad. She just had on a basic two piece. It was nothing fancy or sexy at all. Probably something that you could get at the local store or something. Kagome had found her way into the pool and for a while she and Inuyasha were splashing water at each other. As Inuyasha came to his senses he stopped the childish activities that he was committing with Kagome and swam away from her.

The pool area was starting to fill up quite fast. Inuyasha hadn't notice that several people were entering inside the area. It was a fairly nice size, so the place wouldn't get overcrowded. The resort was huge and could fit probably over five hundred people, maybe even more.

Inuyasha got out of the pool and went to grab a towel to wipe the water off of his face. The air felt good and he grabbed a drink and took a gulp. He reached over to jean pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He saw that his friend Miroku had called. He decided that he would talk to him, to see what he wanted.

"Hello." Miroku's voice came in.

"You called?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how things were going with you and your mate."

Inuyasha eyes narrowed in irritation. "She is just my wife; she won't be my mate until I have sex with her. This is something that I am not considering doing."

"Come on Inuyasha, she is your wife and your true mate. Why don't you go ahead and have sex with her. No better yet, why don't you pleasure her and give her the best love-making that she has ever experienced in her life."

"Wow Roku, you are such a sleazy pervert." Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm not a pervert, my friend. I am just trying to inspire you to get to know your mate. She is quite a catch."

"There isn't anything striking about her. She is an average looking girl. I don't know what the hell my youkai is thinking. Kikyo is better looking than she…is." Inuyasha was cut off when he saw something that made his blood boil.

Kagome was getting out of the pool and he noticed that several guys were surrounding her. Guys that scents were full of arousal and lust. They were lusting after her.

"Roku got to call you back." Inuyasha hung up the phone without giving Miroku the chance to reply.

"What's your name beautiful?"

"I have never seen a woman wear a bikini as nice as you do."

"You have wonderful legs; I wonder how it would feel like to touch them."

Many guys were surrounding Kagome, and she felt as if she was suffocating within the close proximity that she was in.

"Umm, excuse me but could you please move." Kagome asked politely. She didn't like the attention she was getting from these guys.

Where are you going babe? The party won't be the same without you." Another one said as he grabbed her by her waist spinning her around to face him.

"Pervert!" she pushed him away from her. She tried to move through the crowd of men that was now surrounding her. But to no avail they didn't make a move to go anywhere.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Inuyasha growled boomed as he immediately appeared in front of Kagome. He pushed the guy who touched Kagome with ease causing him to fall on the rough concrete below.

Everything happened so fast that Kagome didn't even realize that they were leaving the resort until after she got into the car and were already pulling up into the entrance of the hotel that they were staying in. Inuyasha walked into the bedroom, opening the door with much pent up frustration. Kagome looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

"What the hell was that Kagome?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome didn't know what he was talking about nor did she understand why he was cussing at her.

"Why were those guys around you?"

"How am I supposed to know? I was just walking to get something to drink and when I turn around I see these guys surrounding me. You make it sound as if its my fault."

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome and Kagome eyes widen a bit.

"You are blaming this on me."

"You should have at least covered yourself up."

Kagome could feel her face flush. "Cover myself up? You are the one who gave me this swimsuit to wear!" Kagome found herself raising her voice a bit. She covered her mouth and stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to raise my voice, and it's just…."

"Save it, like I really care about what you have to say. I was right; you aren't the cutest thing out there."

"Then I guess I don't owe you an apology."

"I don't want your apology. I wouldn't be going through this in the first place if I hadn't met you. You are making my life miserable and the only person responsible for my misery is you." His eyes narrowed at her as he walked passed her, slightly bumping into her shoulder.

Kagome felt her fist ball up as she rushed into the bathroom. She could feel the tears fall down her cheeks effortlessly. She didn't want to cry but she did. She actually thought that things would get better with them. Yet it wouldn't since he couldn't seem to forgive her for her being his mate.


	14. Chapter 14

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

Chapter Fourteen

"_I don't want your apology. I wouldn't be going through this in the first place if I hadn't met you. You are making my life miserable and the only person responsible for my misery is you." _His words echoed in Kagome's mind. She let out a sigh as she fought the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes. When he said those words to her, it hurt. It hurt a lot. She didn't think it could affect her but it did.

"I know that I am sensitive and all but it would be nice if he didn't yell at me all the time." She mused to herself. Maybe she should treat him like he treated her. Then that would teach him a lesson. Kagome shook her head from that thought. That wouldn't solve anything. If she was to stoop down to the level and treat Inuyasha the same way that he treated her they would be at each other's throats constantly.

But what could she do? It was more than obvious that he didn't like her. She thought he did but that was probably an act. He was actually nice to her the other day. He let her buy some merchandise from all of the stores that they went to and he even held a decent conversation with her when they were at the famous library. She thought that things were going well, at least for a little while.

Yet that incident at the resort changed everything and she was back at square one. Probably pushed back to square zero now that she really thought about it.

"_He was the one who bought me the bikini in the first place. Then he gets all mad about it when other guys start flirting with me. This guy has to be bi-polar or something."_ She thought to herself. His emotions changed so quickly that she didn't know what to expect. He hadn't talked to her once since the incident. She approached him trying to make a truce between the two but he wasn't hearing it. It was his stubborn male pride or whatever you wanted to call it that was getting in the way.

She rolled her eyes lazily as she noticed that he had been gone for quite a while now. She had been up for a while too. She sat up in the bed and decided to get started with her day. Pulling back the covers, her hair slid to her shoulders as she let out a good stretch. She stood to her feet and went to the bathroom to do her daily morning ritual: wash her face, brush her teeth, yada yada yada.

She walked out of the bathroom and decided that she would make a couple of phone calls. It was around 10ish where she was at and she didn't know whether they were ahead of time or behind them when it came to time. She decided to call her best friend Sango and see how she was doing.

The phone rang for a couple of seconds before she heard her friend answer the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Sango it's me."

"Kagome! I am so glad to hear from you. How are you doing?"

Kagome laughed at her friend's energy and she took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Hold on right quick Kagome, I am going to call the others," Sango immediately clicked over and Kagome patiently waited for her other friends to be on the line as well. It reminded Kagome of old times when they would make multiple three way calls and it would be six of them on the phone together at the same time.

"Hello." Sango's voice came back.

"Yeah I am still here."

"Kagome!" Kagome could hear her friend Azuna, Eri, and Ayame's voice distinctively.

"Hey guys. Wow Sango got all of you on the phone."

"You already know that we do this all the time Kagome." Eri said.

"Yeah the good old days of high school girls phone conversations." Sango agreed.

"So how are things going on in Paris? Is it everything you expected?"

"Wait before we even get into this conversation," Ayame interrupted. "I have a bone to pick with you Kagome."

"What is it?"

"I did not know that you were married. When did this happen?"

"Umm probably a week or so ago."

"Why is it that once I go out of town for two weeks I come back and miss one of my best friends's wedding?"

"I had told her that you were married Kagome. It was natural that she didn't believe me at first." Sango chimed in.

"Yeah how was I supposed to react? Kagome is married. I thought that you would wait a little. But once she explained to me, you didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Why you say that?"

"Well Sango said you are the mate of a youkai. So according to law, when a youkai finds his or her mate, they are supposed to get married."

"Wow, but it was awfully fast how soon they were married." Azuna said. "If it were me, at least give me time to like the person first."

"It's not that simple either. Back in my great, great, great, great, great-grandparents time, once you found your mate, you were to mate them immediately. Whether you love them or not it was supposed to be done. Now that time has change, we do have a little elbow room, but the rules are still the same. You have to mate with your mate and marry them."

"Wow that sounds like old times. We are in a new generation where we can speak for ourselves and fall in love with whoever it is that we want to fall in love with." Eri said with much passion.

"Now Kagome, I heard that you are married to an Inu-youkai."

"Um, yeah."

"Those are one of the best mates to have."

"I'll say, if you could see the guy Ayame, he is gorgeous," Azuna said. "Sorry for checking out your husband Kagome."

Kagome laughed a bit. "It's alright."

"Well what is so great about them? If all Inu-youkais are this attractive, I am going to pray to God that I have an Inu-youkai as a mate." Eri chimed in causing the girls to laugh.

"Well most Inu-youkai are very pleasing to the eyes."

"That's for sure. Did you notice his elder brother? He was just down right gorgeous. Words cannot even begin to describe how attractive he was. Too bad he was already married." Sango shook her head.

"See that's what I am talking about, all of the good ones are taken."

"Hey let me finish guys," Ayame said." Now before I was so rudely interrupted, Inu-youkais are one of the best mates to have. They are possessive but in a good way. So don't think that they are mate beaters or something like that." Ayame had to clear that little detail before her friends mind could wonder. "They are also very sweet and caring. They shower their mate with love and affection that it can be suffocating at times but that's how they were made."

"Wow they are like some super loving husband."

"Yeah luckily wolf-youkai are the same way. I guess it's a canine thing." Ayame laughed.

"So what other questions did you want to ask me?" Kagome asked her friends.  
"Is the food up there good?

"Are there any available French men that you saw? And if so, hook your friend up? The last one came from Ayame.

Kagome shook her head. "Hey one question at a time guys. As you can see there is only one of me and four of you."

Kagome answered the first question. "It is everything that I would expect and then more. Yet at the same time it is nothing that I would expect."

"Well that's confusing. You shouldn't confuse us like that Kagome." Azuna voiced out.

"You are always getting confused Azuna what's new." Eri laughed.

"Hey I don't get confused, well not all the time."

Kagome laughed. "It's really nice. The place is beautiful. I have never seen such beautiful buildings in my entire life. The people who live here are truly lucky to be living here. I would love to live in a place like this. We went to the National Library of France. It is beautiful; I have never seen so many books in my entire life."

"Looks like Kagome found her a new hobby now." Sango teased.

"We also went to the Avenue des Champs-Elysees. It was beautiful and we also went to a resort. It was really nice and that was just one day."

"The two of you are just getting started."

"What about the food? I really want to know if it's good." Eri said.

"You are so food crazy you know that." Ayame said laughing at her gluttonous friend.

"Hey I always wanted to try the cuisine there. Since Kagome is there, I can just taste it."

"The food is really good, it's different from some of the stuff that we have back at home. Nonetheless it is amazing."

"Okay let's stop talking about the food, let's get to the men. Are there any attractive men in Paris? What am I saying of course there are some attractive men in Paris." Ayame laughed.

"See that's your problem Ayame, you are men crazy."

"I can't help it, I like men. Besides don't blame this on me Sango. You know you can get as crazy as me when you want to," she paused. "All of you can."

"Well I haven't really been paying attention to the guys up here. I have been too busy with looking at the beautiful sights and such."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You do have an Inu-mate, so you are set for life."

Kagome could hear the door open and she turned around to see that Inuyasha was walking in. She turned her attention back to her friends and spoke. "Look guys Inuyasha has come back so I will talk to you later."

"Oh okay."

"Did you say Inuyasha? That name sounds familiar." Ayame said lightly but Kagome didn't hear her.

"Bye guys. Love you."

"Love you too Kagome Tashio!" they all said in unison.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she felt her face heat up from the comment that her friends made as she hung up the phone.

"Good morning Inuyasha, how…are…you?" Inuyasha disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Someone is in a grouchy mood." Kagome thought to herself as she headed towards the closet to pull out something to wear. This was their daily schedule. Wake up, get something to eat, go sight seeing and deal with Inuyasha's mood swings and pray that things would get better. Kagome pulled out an outfit that wasn't wrinkled and decided that this is what she would wear.

Kagome quickly changed into her clothes. She didn't want to take a shower right now. Besides since they would be gone all day, she would wait until they arrived back to their suite before she takes one. She could hear Inuyasha moving around in the bathroom, doing who knows what inside there.

Kagome shook her head as she grabbed her brush off of the night stand and brushed through her hair. She grabbed a hair band and brushed it back so she could tie it into a ponytail. She put on her shoes and grabbed her bag, now waiting for Inuyasha to come out.

Inuyasha finally decided to come out, and as usual he had his signature scowl plastered on his face. His amber eyes found a pair of brown ones staring at him and it annoyed him.

"What?"

"I was waiting for you. Our tour guide is waiting downstairs at the lobby for us. We have kept her waiting for over an hour," she looked at him curiously. "What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"None of your business wench. I am entitled to have some privacy aren't I?"

Kagome didn't say anything. She didn't want to start another useless argument with Inuyasha. She stood to her feet and her eyes still focused on his. "I wasn't trying to pry Inuyasha. I just wanted to know what you were doing. I was just a little worried that's all."

"Well don't be. I don't need you to be concerned about me or anything that I do." He gruffly stated as he walked passed her. "Let's go, the sooner we leave and get this thing over with the sooner I can get some rest."

The tour guide decided that she would take the two of them two some of the famous sites in France. The first place the group went to was the Notre Dame de Paris Cathedral. As they were approaching the Cathedral, Kagome couldn't believe that she was going to actually see the famous Notre Dame Cathedral in person. It felt so surreal to her and she couldn't contain her excitement.

"This place is so beautiful." Kagome was in awe as the three of them exited out of the car and approached the Cathedral. The Cathedral was incredibly large than what Kagome had anticipated it to be. She felt engulfed by its vastness. The texture of the building, the color, the size, the bells, organs, everything was just simply amazing to say the least. The tour guide began to explain the history behind the Cathedral with Kagome listening to every word earnestly.

"There was a radical phase during the French Revolution where images inside the Cathedral were either damaged or destroyed." The tour guide spoke.

"Why did they destroy some of the images?" Kagome asked as she looked at some of the images that still remained.

"Iconoclasm or the destruction of religious images and such."

"I wonder why they would want to destroy the images."

"Many of the people felt that the church were secular. That they also committed sins within the church yet led a façade towards the people. The people did not appreciate this and began a revolt against the church and popes and priests."

"They really were radical if they had resulted into this."

"They said that the priests were committing sins with young children. This was probably one of the main reasons why."

"A bunch of perverts if you asked me."

"No one even asked you in the first place." Inuyasha murmured under his breath as he walked around the Cathedral staring at some of the stain glass that were decorating the Cathedral.

"This is a beautiful organ." Kagome examined the organ that was in the center if the Cathedral.

"It has 7800 pipes, 900 are classified as historical. In recent history the organ has now become computerized for use."

"When did this happen?"

"In 1992."

"Hm." Kagome still looked at it in amazement.

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to look around in the lower areas of the Cathedral. Kagome wanted to stay in the Cathedral forever. It had such a peaceful affect on her and she had never experience anything like this in her life. It was like a surreal feeling and she didn't want to shake it anytime soon. The tour guide led the two up a flight of stairs until they reached the bell tower.

"That bell is huge." Kagome eyes widen.

"We are in the south tower of the Cathedral. It is a bourdon bell and weighs over 13 tons. It is used to mark the hours of the day for different occasions and such."

"How many bells are there in all? This isn't the only bell is it?"

"No there are four more bells on the northern tower. The bells were rung manually but now we use motors to ring them."

"It would take a lot of man power to run the bells. They are huge." Kagome said as she looked at the bell. "So are there any gargoyles near by?"

"They are actually over there if you want to see them." The tour guide pointed Kagome in the direction that they were in.

Kagome followed in the direction that she had pointed and approached a ledge. She walked closer towards the ledge and saw that there were several gargoyles on the ledge. It fascinated her how they were so different from one another. Not one of them were the same and it impressed her how uniquely made they were. Kagome looked around and saw that she was actually very high up from the ground. She saw many little dots walking on the ground and her eyes widen.

"Careful Kagome you wouldn't want to have an accident." Inuyasha's voice whispered in her ear causing her to jump and grip on his shirt.

"Inuyasha! Don't do that." She could feel her heart pounding within her chest as she clung on his shirt.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Get off me. I wasn't going to push you off or anything." He stepped back not wanting her to touch him but amused by the fact that she was scared of heights.

"That is a long drop and you know it."

"It's nothing to me, I am a youkai after all." He put his hands in his pockets. "Maybe we should go to the Eiffel Tower next it is pretty tall also." He turned around and headed towards the tour guide. He said something to her and she nodded her head. With that he walked down the stairs.

Kagome remained in the tower for several more minutes before she and the tour guide headed back down.

The group went to several other sites such as the Sorbonne and the Latin Quarter, The Grevin Wax Museum and the Montparnasse Tower. Kagome enjoyed every minute of the tour that she was on. She tried to get Inuyasha to open up to her more but that was a lost cause. During the entire tour he would complain under his breath or appear completely uninterested. He would be on his cell phone ever so often looking at it, sending a text or leaving to make a call.

"_I don't know why he won't just enjoy himself. He can have fun if he just put some effort into it and stop acting like it's the end of the world."_ Kagome thought to herself. She wasn't going to allow him to ruin her tour. She was having fun even if she was the only one who was enjoying it.


	15. Chapter 15

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

Chapter Fifteen

"Thank you for having me over once again." Ai said with a smile plastered on her face as she grabbed a couple of fruits out of the bowl and placed it on her tiny saucer.

"Don't mention it Ai. You are after all apart of the family now. I think that the two of us have become really good friends. We have so much in common."

Ai smiled. "Yes we do, it's a shame that we just recently met. Although I am happy that I do have a friend like you," Izayio looked around and noticed that Midoriko, Izayio's elder sister wasn't there. "Where is Midoriko?"

"Oh she had some errands to run; she said that she would probably come back in a couple of days."

"Oh I wish she was here. I hope that she is safe wherever it is that she is going."

Izayio nodded her head. "I am quite sure she is fine. If she does call, I'll send her your regards."

"Have you talked to Inuyasha?" Ai asked.

Izayio shook her head. "No I want him to enjoy the honeymoon that he is on with his wife."

"Do you think they are getting alone?"

"I hope that they are. Inuyasha was against the whole fact that he had to marry Kagome. He can be quite stubborn when he wants to be."

"I hope that this isn't a bother to him."

"It's already done. Besides I know that Kagome wasn't set on marrying someone right after she graduated from college."

"Yeah she wasn't but after that talk that we had she said it couldn't be helped.'

"She's such the optimist isn't she." Izayio smiled at her new daughter in law.

"Yes she is. I think she has always been like that. She doesn't think too much on the negative side of things. She would much rather see some positive light on any situation."

"Maybe some of that positivity will rub off on Inuyasha. He just has to give her a chance. I know that he will like her if he just tried."

"Who knows, maybe he has already given her a chance and they could be consummating their marriage as we speak."

Izayio and Ai were both quiet for a moment when they both looked at each other with wide eyes. It was as if they were thinking the exact same thing and they couldn't contain their excitement as they grabbed hold of each others wrist lightly.

"Do you think that Kagome could come back and she would be pregnant?'

"There is a chance that she could be. Inuyasha is an Inu-youkai after all. Well half Inu-youkai. There is even the factor that she is his mate. She would get pregnant once they have sex."

"So there is the possibility that both of us will be grandparents."

"This will be our first grandchild Ai. We can have a little Inuyasha or Kagome running around."

The emotions that the two women were feeling were coursing through their entire being as they continued to talk and ramble about Kagome being pregnant and all the possibilities that came with it. From baby clothes, to names and how the baby would look. The possibilities were endless.

In the other room, two men were shaking their heads from the excitement that the other women were going on about. The silver hair youkai looked at the elderly man and let out a sigh.

"I really wonder how the two of them could come up with such things like that. It amazes me how the female mind works."

The elderly man scratched the bridge of his nose. "The female mind is an enigma all by itself. We will never understand how their mind works."

Kagome shook her head as she took a bite into the breakfast that one of the maids had brought into the room. The last sight seeing trip that the two had went didn't go pleasant at all. Kagome tried her best not to think of all of the nagging that Inuyasha was doing and his constant complaints about the entire sight seeing. Kagome wanted to enjoy herself and if she had to tolerate his behavior for a bit then that was exactly what she was going to do. She wasn't exactly ignoring her like he had been doing to her. She just chooses not to address it and focus on enjoying herself. That was the first mistake she made.

She had been looking around enjoying the views that Paris had to offer her and when she started talking to some local men about how beautiful the sites were and got into a conversation that is when things took a turn for the worst. She didn't even know that Inuyasha was watching her. She thought that he wanted to be by himself and sulk like he always did.

Before she knew it her laughter was cut short when she felt him hovering over her sending death glares at the guy she was talking to. She had seen that look before and she knew that he was angry. He said some words to the guy and immediately grabbed her by her wrist pulling her closer to him as if it was to prove that she belonged to him. The rest was history as they headed back to the hotel. Inuyasha didn't bother speak to her after that little incident. He quickly changed clothes and went to sleep.

"_He does it again. I am quite sure he is going to blame this on me once again. Like all of this was my fault."_ Kagome bit into her food and grabbed her juice and drinking the contents inside.

All of those events transpired a couple of days ago and she still hadn't talked to Inuyasha about it. He had been avoiding her, if that wasn't obvious enough.

"_He can act so immature at times. I am trying to make things enjoyable for us and all he wants to do is point the finger and blame everything on me."_ Kagome thought to herself. She looked around in the empty suite and sighed. She was alone again.

Like always.

What was new? He was always gone doing gods no what. She couldn't help but to worry. She was in a foreign country and she didn't know her way around. Maybe he had left her and headed back to Japan. That would be cruel and it bothered her a bit to know that he hadn't returned yet. He had been gone since earlier that morning. When she woke up he was nowhere in sight. She talked to the receptionist at the lobby and she informed her that he had been gone for quite some time but she would tell her whenever he returned.

Kagome thought about the conversation that she had with her friends a couple of days ago. Ayame had mentioned something about Inu-youkai being one of the best mates to have. Kagome lazily rolled her eyes. If they were the best then there was an exception to that rule. Inuyasha wasn't the best mate. He wasn't even treating her as a friend.

"_Maybe if I just give him a chance then maybe he can be sweet."_ Kagome thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Wench get out of Lala land so we can talk." Came Inuyasha's rough voice.

Kagome turned to face him her eyes widening a bit. "What is it?"

"Why in the hell were you flirting with those guys?"

"What?"

"You know what I am talking about. It is like every time we go out, you always have to flirt with someone."

"I always flirt with someone?"

"That little stunt you did while we were out at the Montparnasse Tower. You were practically gaga for the guy."

"I was just talking to him Inuyasha. I cannot have a friendly and intellectual conversation with someone. If I recall you were the one who left even before I could turn around. I wanted to you to have just as much fun as I was having."

"Why should I have fun? I've been here a couple of times already. Why should I enjoy it then?"

"Well it is our honeymoon after all. Although we may not know each other that well we could at least enjoy our vacation."

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest. "This isn't a vacation wench. This is hell; I am living my own personal hell."

"Well you don't have to drag me down with you, Inuyasha. I mean I know that all of this is a bit much but we are stuck with each other. Why can't you just turn this whole experience into a positive one?"

"There isn't anything positive out of this entire experience. I didn't want to marry you. I don't even want to be with you. If there was a way that I could get out of this stupid thing I would. It's your fault that you had to carry my mate's scent."

Kagome placed a hand on her hip. "So all of this is my fault."

"It's been your fault Kagome; you were just too stupid to realize it."

Kagome couldn't believe the worlds that she was hearing. She knew that he would find a way to blame this on her. That was one thing she knew he would do. Yet he was placing the entire blame on her and acting like he wasn't responsible too.

"This isn't my entire fault Inuyasha. I can't control the fact that I carried your mate's scent but I was told that you were the one who said that you found your mate. Your mother told me the whole story of how you found me. If you didn't want any of this to happen then why did you let your parents know in the first place?"

Inuyasha let out a growl as he narrowed his eyes at Kagome. She was starting to piss him off. Although she was right about the entire thing, he couldn't avoid the relentless that his inner youkai had been telling him. After their first encounter he had been pressing him to let his parents know that he had found his mate. He on the other hand wanted to get as far away and live with Kikyo until their last breath.

Both his inner youkai and that wench ruined those plans.

"My father would have known that something was off and suspected."

"So it is easier that you want to place the blame on me."

"You are to blame. Every problem that I have experienced is because of you and you know it. Seeing you everyday is a constant reminder of what I lost."

Kagome could feel her lips quivering a bit. She hated feeling like this. She didn't like being forced into this marriage just like Inuyasha but life had its own way of doing things and you can't fate no matter how bad it gets.

Kagome didn't say anything as she turned on her heels and grabbed her shoes and jacket and walked out of the door. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't care where she was going and she didn't know where she was going as well. All she knew is that she better leave before she ended up saying something that she would regret saying.

"So how do you think Inuyasha is holding up." The red eyed woman said to her mate as she snuggled herself into him wrapping her arm around his waist.

The silver haired youkai had a stern look plastered on his face as he looked down at his mate. "I doubt that he is giving her an easy time if that's what you want to know."

"We all know that this won't be easy but he knows that once he finds his mate that she is the one that he is going to spend the rest of his life with."

"He won't accept that either not with how stubborn he is."

"Well it is known that stubbornness runs in your family Sesshomaru."

"I wasn't stubborn."

"You weren't stubborn because you were even trying to find me. Luck would have it that you did." She smiled as she remembered the day that the two of them met.

"Hmph."

"I can understand how Inuyasha feels. I mean he has been with Kikyo for quite some time. It would take some time for him to let her go and move on with Kagome."

"That doesn't mean anything. He knew from the beginning that Kikyo was not his mate yet he pursued a relationship with her. Father and I had told him that he would only get hurt in the end if he continued a useless and doomed relationship with her. He was bound to find his mate one way or another and that is what exactly happened."

"Did I tell you that Kikyo had come by the night before the wedding?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura; his face was a bit interested in what she had said. "She came by?"

"Yeah she wanted to speak with Kagome. I didn't get a chance to stay since I had to take Kagome's friend Sango home."

"Interesting."

"Why you say that."

"Inuyasha had planned a secret rendezvous with Kikyo on the wedding day."

"Are you serious?"

"Do you recall him not being there a couple of hours before the ceremony started?"

Kagura nodded her head as Sesshomaru continued. "We all had left to the hotel that the ceremony was going to be held at. Inuyasha was acting unusual and said that he would be there in a minute that he wanted to be alone before he married her. Father naturally assumed that he needed to be alone and said he would come. So we left. I had a feeling that Inuyasha was going to do something or not come to the wedding at all. When he didn't show up after an hour I decided to go check on him. He wasn't at home so I called the people at the hotel and they said he never checked in."

"Where was he?"

"I followed his scent and found him heading towards the northern part of Japan with Kikyo. Inuyasha was shocked to see me and he did put up a fight but you know how that turned out."

"Why was Kikyo with him? She knew that he was getting married to Kagome."

"You cannot blame this on Kikyo. She still loves Inuyasha, it was obvious by her scent but Inuyasha was the one who convinced her to come with him. Kikyo didn't want to subject herself to anymore pain that she was feeling but you know that Inuyasha has to have things his way."

"So he was planning on leaving with Kikyo and have Kagome jilted on their wedding. Wow so that's why we heard your father yelling. I didn't know what was going on."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Father didn't take that too well and as a result he damaged the wall. We had to pay for repairs to it."

"Oh my."

"Inuyasha is such a fool. He doesn't realize what he has. It is more than obvious that she is his mate. Her scent alone is enough to confirm that."

"He will eventually grow to love her. It is inevitable right?"

"Knowing him he will probably find a way of hating her and never even mate her. That stupid fool."

"He is your brother after all. All of you are stubborn." Kagura grinned as she wrapped her arms tightly around her mate.

Sesshomaru growled in satisfaction as he bent down and captured his mate's lips in a sweet kiss.

"So how are things going with your wife Inuyasha? Are the two of you happily in love?" Bankotsu joked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he shifted himself comfortably on the bed. "Whatever as if I could ever be in love with that wench."

"See you aren't even trying to enjoy yourself."

"Why should I? She isn't Kikyo."

"Speaking of Kikyo I am quite sure that you have tried to get in contact with her." Miroku said.

"She won't answer my phone calls."

"Of course she won't answer your calls you are now married to Kagome."

"That still doesn't mean anything."

"Inuyasha when you have a ring on your finger and were married in front of the Youkai Counsel, I think that pretty much seals the deal." Miroku reasoned.

"Kouga sometimes I wonder about your cousin."

"Hey he's your nephew Bankotsu."

"We are all pretty much the same age."

"Hey we are getting off track. No one cares about how old Bankotsu really is." Kouga laughed.

"Yeah now Inuyasha is it safe to say that you haven't had sex with Kagome?"

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled through the phone.

"If you want to be more specific, have you mated with Kagome?"

"As if that is any of your business."

"I knew it!" Miroku said. "Even though you don't want to be with her your beast took full control and dominated the poor girl."

Bankotsu and Kouga start laughing. Inuyasha didn't find this remotely funny.

"What the hell are you babbling about Miroku? I didn't have sex with Kagome. I barely even touched her since we've been here."

"That's no good Inuyasha. You have to stake a claim on Kagome so that she knows that you are hers."

"Problem is I don't want her to me mines. She doesn't belong to me at all. That whole wedding ceremony doesn't mean a thing to me. I don't love her nor will I mate with her."

"Well if you don't mate with her soon then you are at risk of having other guys talk to her." Kouga said.

"As if any of these guys think she is cute." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Hey she is a looker. She has the innocent beauty going on for her." Miroku said. "Her friends aren't that bad looking either."

"That was a happy day for us." Bankotsu said remembering when they all were trying to catch the bouquet.

"Yes it was. I got a couple of numbers that day."

"Kouga don't try to be a player we all know that you aren't." Inuyasha said.

"Hey you can't say that anymore because you are no longer on the market."

"Screw you."

"I will let your wife give you that pleasure."

The guys started to laugh as Inuyasha just shook his head. Inuyasha talked to them for several more minutes when he decided to let them go. After hanging up the phone, Inuyasha went to check his text messages. He didn't receive a single text back from Kikyo. This was irritating him; he had to at least receive a text from her to keep him sane. He didn't know how many messages he had left on her phone. He lost track after a hundred. He had a picture of her that he saved in his phone and that was the only thing close enough to seeing her face.

He pressed in her number and decided to try again. Maybe this time she would answer the phone.

The phone kept ringing and Inuyasha waited anxiously for her to pick up the phone. He already knew that she wasn't going to answer but it was something inside of him that hoped that she would.

Before he could hang up he heard a voice that he was so desperately waiting to hear.

"Hello."

Kagome had been gone for a couple of hours. She didn't like the fact that she and Inuyasha argued. It was something that she just didn't like doing. She knew that he was hurting inside after all that has happened. She didn't like to see people hurting and tried to do everything in her power to make things better.

Inuyasha wasn't trying to make things better but she couldn't blame this on him either. The two of them couldn't decide on who they would end up with. It was beyond their powers to begin with. She felt that the alone time she gained was exactly what she needed. She headed back towards their hotel room ready to apologize to Inuyasha. It was a stupid fight anyways and even though she knew that he wouldn't care if she apologize and blame it on her once again it was something that she had to do.

"_I will be the mature one is this relationship. No use to fussing at each other and being down each others throats. That's no fun at all."_ Kagome thought to herself with an amused expression plastered on her face.

Kagome pressed the elevator button and waited for one of the elevators to open. Once she stepped inside, she pressed the button to which the floor that they were residing in and waited for the doors to open once more. Kagome headed down the long hallway and approached the door. It was open and Kagome laughed that it was open. Lucky for her, she stormed off that she had left her key inside the suite.

Before she could open the door, she could hear Inuyasha's voice. He was talking to someone but exactly who was he speaking to? Kagome approached the door and heard a name that shocked her.

Kikyo.

"So how have you been Inuyasha?" Kikyo started the conversation off.

"Kikyo why haven't you returned my calls and text messages? I know I left quite a few on your voice mail and phone."

"I've been busy Inuyasha. I do have a life you know."

"Yeah I know. I miss you."

"Inuyasha don't. You can't miss me."

"Why can't I?"

"Because we are no longer together. We can't be together."

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it."

"Inuyasha I knew I shouldn't have called you if this was going to happen. I only called you because I was just returning the call. You did leave so many messages that it took a while for me to erase them all."

"You erased them?"

"I had to Inuyasha. It wouldn't be fair for either of us. We should just stop this, we aren't going to be together so let's just end it on a good note and move on with life."

"I will never end it with you Kikyo. I am in love with you."

Kikyo shook her head. She could feel her head feeling clouded with memories of both her and Inuyasha. Everything that they had ever done together, how they first met, their first kiss, everything was swimming through her head.

"No Inuyasha you can't be in love with me. You have your mate, Kagome with you now."

"No! I could never love that bitch Kagome! She isn't you Kikyo and she will never be you. You don't know how miserable I am. I see her everyday and I get angry because she is here and you aren't. I can't stand to be around her. I hate her for what she has done to us. What she has done to you. You should be the one here not her. You should be the one that I love not her. You should be the one that I mate and put my mark on not her. I wish she was never born Kikyo so that you and I could have a chance."

"Inuyasha don't say that. That is blasphemy against your mate."

"She isn't my mate Kikyo! Why can't you understand that!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth as he pounded his fist against the table. "I could never mate with her because she isn't my true mate. She cannot bear the mark of my claim on her skin. She will never have that mark Kikyo. She doesn't deserve it. My heart loves you Kikyo. It will always love you."

"We cannot be together anymore Inuyasha. You are making things more complicated then they should be. I have accepted that we will never be together again and I think you should too."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a couple of seconds as the silence filled the room. He let out a sigh as he ran his claws through his hair.

"Inuyasha…"

"You haven't moved on Kikyo." He said plainly.

"What?"

"If you had, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I wouldn't even be talking to you right now."

"Inuyasha like I told you I was only calling because you harassed my phone so many times."

"Bullshit and you know it Kikyo. The real reason why you called is because you wanted to hear my voice just as much as I wanted to hear yours. You wanted to make sure that you could savor my voice for as long as you can. You know it Kikyo. I know it. We are still deeply in love with each other and there is no use in denying what you know is real. What you know is true."

"You cannot say these things to me Inuyasha." Kikyo was shaking her head. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes but she had to get through to him. "Inuyasha you are with Kagome now. Just give her a chance. She has something that I do not have…"

Inuyasha cut her short. "And what might that be Kikyo? Just because she carries my mate's scent that does not mean anything to me. I want everything from you and more. I do not want to be with that stupid wench she is useless to me. You mean everything to me not that bitch." Inuyasha growled. He didn't mean to but he had to let Kikyo know how he felt for her. He had to let her know that his feelings for her had not wavered.

Kikyo opened her mouth to say something but all was heard was a sob that was muffled as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. It was in vain because Inuyasha heard her.

"I knew I was telling the truth. Why hide your feelings?"

Kikyo didn't say anything.

"I will get you back Kikyo. I will find a way to get you back. I don't know how I am going to do it but trust me Kikyo. I will get rid of Kagome and be with you. Don't think for a second that I could ever fall in love with that wench. She means nothing to me. She will never mean anything to me. You are the one that I love and the one that my heart loves. I can never and will never let you go. You are mine, forever. I love you Kikyo." He said the last sentence with so much love laced in his voice that is caused Kikyo's heart to feel a tinge of pain in it.

"I have to go Inuyasha. This isn't right. This is just too much for me." Kikyo said without saying good-bye or anything.

Inuyasha hung up the phone as he placed his phone on the table. He felt better now that he was able to speak to Kikyo. He closed his eyes for a fragment of a second when his ears twitched. He heard something and stood up with a curious expression plastered on his face he headed towards the door and saw that it was closed. He opened it and stuck his head out to check the hallway. Nothing.

Maybe it was just his imagination.


	16. Chapter 16

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

Chapter Sixteen

...xxxx…

Kagome had arrived back to their suite later on that night. Inuyasha didn't seem to be the least bit concerned about where she was or even what she was doing. He did however take the time to sniff the air a bit to make sure that there weren't any male scents on her. When he confirmed that she hadn't been surrounded by any type of men, his youkai side was at ease. Kagome didn't say anything to him as she walked towards the bathroom and entered inside closing it from behind. She looked at herself in the mirror. She could feel herself grow weak from the events of the past couple of days. She really needed some rest. She opted to take a long relaxing bath rather than a shower. This would give her some much needed relaxation before she returned to the room with Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha."_ Her mind wondered as she quickly dismissed the thought from her head. She let out a sigh as she turned the water on and stripped down until she was completely bare. She grabbed a wash cloth and stepped into the bathtub. She stayed in the bathtub for over an hour reflecting on everything that she had overheard. She didn't mean to stumble on Inuyasha's conversation yet she couldn't pull herself away. She should have. She didn't want to hear those hurtful things that Inuyasha spoke.

"_No! I could never love that bitch Kagome! She isn't you Kikyo and she will never be you." _The words continued to repeat in her head as she scrubbed her arm until it became raw.

She looked over her shoulder to see that over an hour had passed and her body was beginning to become a prune. She touched her arm and winced a bit. It stung a little as she unplugged the stopper in the bathtub and grabbed a dry off towel.

She made sure that she was thoroughly dried and put on her changing clothes. She cleaned out the bathroom tub slowly. She knew that she was stalling. She didn't want to face him. Not now. Not when those words were still fresh in her head.

She chuckled to herself. It wasn't as if he would care that she wasn't talking to him. He probably hoped that she would stop talking to him completely. As she finished cleaning up the tub, she decided that she would go ahead and get some sleep. They did have some more sight seeing to do before the vacation was over.

She walked back into their suite and saw that he was sitting down on the small couch watching something on the television. He didn't bother to look her way and she sighed in relief. That was the last thing she needed. She didn't want him looking at her at all. He wanted Kikyo and she was the one that he had to settle for. She placed her dirty clothes in one of the suitcases that had her dirty clothes and headed towards the bed.

A good nights rest was exactly what she needed.

...xxxx…

The day started like any other day. Inuyasha and Kagome were out with the tour guide to go sight seeing again. Kagome couldn't contain the excitement that she felt when she breathed in the cool Paris air. She had been talking to the tour guide about some of the places that they were going to. One of the places that they were going was to the Eiffel Tower. Kagome couldn't believe that she was going to the historical landmark in Paris. Kagome could see the Eiffel Tower from where she was sitting at in the car. She couldn't believe that she could see it at this distance. She was becoming excited and they weren't even that close to their destination.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes lazily at her. She was already getting excited and it wasn't even noon yet. He closed his eyes as they quickly approached their destination. Kagome was the first to get out as she looked up at the tall tower before her. Never had she seen something so beautiful in her entire life. Looking at the Eiffel Tower was a surreal moment for her. She covered her mouth with her hand to contain the excitement that was coursing through her.

"It's beautiful." Was all that she could say as she looked at the beautiful sight before her.

The tour guide nodded her head. "It is. It is one of my favorite places to go to when I help tourists. Would you like to know some background history of the Eiffel Tower?" she asked.

Kagome nodded her head as she listened attentively. The tour guide began to tell her the history of the Tower from its inspiration to be built after the French Revolution to the impact that the tower has gained and its influence on the world today. She even learned some interesting facts regarding the Eiffel Tower, from it being struck by lightning once to A.J. Hackett bungee jumping off of it. Kagome smiled as she continued to marvel at the beautiful site before her.

Inuyasha let out a groan as he leaned against the wall. They had been there for over an hour. He didn't see why she was so interested with the whole Eiffel Tower. It wasn't all that spectacular to him who had seen it over five times. Even on his first trip to Paris and seeing the Eiffel Tower he didn't act like this.

"_She has been here looking at the tower for over an hour. I could understand if she was doing something productive but she is just standing there."_ He thought in irritation as he looked on at her. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second. He knew that with the rate that she was going they would be here for a while now.

"I think we should go and look at the other sites." Kagome's voice said to the tour guide as they headed towards the car. Inuyasha groaned as he pushed himself off from the wall and headed towards their direction.

The next destination that was set was different opera venues. The two that the tour guide selected were Palais Garnier and Opera de Paris. The two venues weren't close to each other so it meant that they would have to ride around the city before they reached their destination. The tour guide had asked Kagome which venue she and Inuyasha would like to see. Inuyasha didn't bother saying anything as he leaned back in the seat his eyes closed isolating himself from the group. Kagome looked at him for a brief second before turning her attention back to the tour guide.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever one is convenient for you."

As they slowly approached their destination, the tour guide announced where they were at. "This is Opera de Paris. It is the newest venues regarding the arts and other such things."

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. The place was gorgeous to say the least. It was as if it was made for royalty and nobles. She hadn't seen anything so beautiful in all her life. As the tour guide parked the car. Kagome got out of the car excitedly. With all the excitement that was coursing out of her, she tripped on her own two feet and stumbled a bit loosing her footing and falling in the process.

"Madame Kagome are you alright?" the tour guide was obviously alarmed by her falling. She rushed to help Kagome up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I was a bit excited." She blushed from embarrassment as she stood up. She got a nasty little scrape on her knee but it wasn't anything too severe.

"I could take you somewhere so you can get cleaned up."

Inuyasha didn't seem to pay any attention to Kagome. He didn't even care that she had injured herself a bit. He managed to mouth off something that caught Kagome's attention immediately.

Kagome shook her head as she gave the tour guide a smile. "It's okay. I am fine really. Let's go I am sure that there are some interesting facts that you want to tell me about this site."

The rest of the day went by as the tour guide continued to give Kagome background information on the places that they were seeing. Kagome was surprised with all of the history that each place had and was impressed with everything that she had saw. Inuyasha would slip off occasionally as he walked off without even telling Kagome that he had left. Not like it mattered he hadn't been paying any attention to her since they first met. It wasn't like any of that was going to change. When he did come back he would either be getting off the phone or checking his phone for something that was unknown to her.

Kagome let out a yawn. It was getting well into the evening and Kagome was drained from all of the activities of the day. She told the tour guide that she was tired and that she was ready to head home. The tour guide nodded her head as the three headed back to the hotel.

The ride there was quiet as usual. Inuyasha sat on the far end of Kagome. He looked as tired as she felt. His eyes were closed only to be opened whenever his phone vibrated. He responded to whoever it was and Kagome could have sworn that she saw him smile.

"_He is probably sending Kikyo another message." _Kagome thought as she shifted her fingers in her lap.

They had finally reached the hotel and Kagome said her good byes and Inuyasha gave her a backwards wave as he disappeared into the hotel. Inuyasha opened the door and let out a groan. He was completely exhausted from all of the events that happened in the last eight hours. It was a little past seven and he wanted to get some rest. Although he was a half youkai, he still needed to get some type of rest. Kagome was acting like she had never seen any historical sites in her entire life and spent countless number of hours gawking at it. It was annoying and he couldn't wait until they returned back. She had been acting a little weird but he didn't think too much about it. He dived into the bed and kicked off his shoes in the process.

A yawn escaped out of his mouth as he relaxed a bit on the comfortable mattress. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep as his breathing became labored and his chest rose and fell at a steady pace.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to get her something to eat. She didn't want to be in the same room as Inuyasha. Not with her thoughts constantly running away on what she had heard. She tried her hardest not to act differently although Inuyasha didn't seem to notice her odd behavior. She couldn't find anything in the kitchen and looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form. She left out of the room without making the slightest sound.

...xxxx…

"They will be home any day now." Izayio said.

"Yes it has been a couple of weeks. I was wondering when the two of them would come back."

"Well hopefully the two of them have mated by now."

"You were telling me about mating exactly what is mating in youkai customs."

Izayio placed her hands in her lap gathering her thoughts to form it into words. "Well every youkai has a certain way of mating. For Inu-youkai it involves three marks on several parts on your body. One is located on the junction of your neck. The next one is located at the junction of your shoulder. The last one is located at the base of your hip."

"Why do they have three mating spots?"

"Well the one that is located on the base of your hip has to do with fertility. When an Inu-youkai marks you there, you are almost guaranteed to be pupped. Not just the first time but whenever you and your mate have sex."

"Are you serious?" Ai eyes widen a bit. "So is that going to happen to Kagome when she and Inuyasha have sex?"

"I don't know exactly how true it is. I mean Ginjiro and I…." a blush was beginning to form on Izayio's cheeks and Ai knew exactly where she was going. "There have been times when I didn't even end up pregnant, so I don't know if it's exactly true or not. It is a nice mark though."

"So what about the other ones. What are their meanings?"

"Well the one on the junction of your shoulder is one that tells you how your mate is feeling. It is known that Inu-youkai are the best mates to have and I find that to be a true statement. When they mark you on your shoulder they are intone with your emotions. An example would be if you are feeling pain, they will feel that pain also. If you are happy they feel that happiness and so on and so forth."

"That's interesting, now they know how we feel when we go through our menstrual."

Izayio nodded her head. "When Ginjiro first found out how painful my cramps could get he walked with his tail between his legs." Izayio was laughing at the memory.

"I bet that was a sight."

"Now the last one that is on the junction of the neck is probably the most significant one. The mark on the neck is the Inu-youkai way of claiming their mate. At the peak of their climax they will bite you at the junction of your neck. When they do this they will draw blood from their mate's neck and in return they will draw blood from their tongue and lap it into the mark."

"Why are they doing this?"

"To connect your soul with theirs. When they do this you can age at the same rate as they can and this also helps with the mark that is on your shoulder. It helps them feel their mate's feelings and whatnot. This also shows other youkais that this individual is taken and is now claimed."

The two women continued to talk well into the night about different things regarding the Inu-youkai mating among other things.

...xxxx…

The room was dark when Inuyasha finally awaken from his nap. His ears twitched a bit as he opened his eyes and looked around. The room was dark although some light from outside was illuminating the room giving it some much needed light. He sat up in the bed and ran his fingers in his hair. He sniffed the room and his head turned slightly to see that Kagome was not in the bed with him. His youkai stirred a bit with the fact that she wasn't there. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The two of them were so annoying, his inner youkai wanted the girl and the girl wasn't even there. She probably ran off again and would probably return soon. He touched the area where she would normally rest at and it was cold to the touch. His ears twitched again, she had been gone for quite some time if the sheets were this cold.

He sat up in the bed and looked at the clock that was on the nightstand. It was close to ten he knew that she would be back in a couple of minutes. She wouldn't be out too late. She wasn't the type of person to stay out late. He stood up and headed towards the closet to get some clothes so he could take a shower. His youkai was still restless about Kagome being out.

"_If only he could have been like this with Kikyo then I wouldn't be having this problem."_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he zipped up his bag and tossed it back into the closet. The sooner they end their honeymoon the better. He was ready to head back home and being in Paris with Kagome wasn't any fun at all.

Inuyasha stayed in the shower for almost thirty minutes. The water was relaxing and he needed that. He and Kagome had outdone themselves with the whole sight seeing. Well Kagome did. She had gone to at least eight sights and was still pumped up when they had returned home. Although she was acting a little odd at times, she quickly regained her composure and continued with her overly excited demeanor. It was annoying but his youkai loved it and that irritated the hell out of him.

He reached to turn the water off and grabbed a towel from off the rack. He quickly dried his body off and put on his clothes. A smirk formed on his lips as he heard the television playing in the background. He knew that she was there and he took off his shirt. He was bored out of his mind, so teasing Kagome wouldn't be so bad. He walked out of the bathroom with a smirk plastered on his face to an unsuspecting Kagome. He walked into the room and was surprised that she wasn't there. He scratched his head and as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

"_I thought she would be in here." _Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked towards the television. He didn't remember turning the television on. He must have since he didn't smell Kagome's fresh scent in the air. He walked towards the nightstand and saw that it was almost eleven and Kagome was still gone. His youkai was beginning to stir with worry and that irritated him a bit. He went to grab his shoes and his keys and headed out of the suite.

"Kagome you better have a good explanation for this." Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha had been looking for Kagome for over an hour. He found traces of her scent in different areas but when he had arrived there, she was gone. This was a cat and mouse game and he was losing big time. It was like she was five steps ahead of him. He asked several people if they had seen her but they would say no. Besides it didn't help him since he didn't give them a good description of how she looked. He had even thought he had seen her in a crowd of people but it wasn't her. Inuyasha looked at his clock and saw that it was almost midnight. He let out another growl as he continued his search.

Another twenty minutes had passed and Inuyasha still hadn't located Kagome. His inner youkai was becoming more anxious than he wanted and that annoyed him immensely. Inuyasha let out another growl as it was already passed twelve and he still didn't know where Kagome was at. How in the hell was he able to lose her.

"_Maybe she isn't our real mate if you can't find her." _Inuyasha thought to himself a grin gracing his lips.

His inner youkai let out a growl to put both Inuyasha and his thoughts in line. Inuyasha lazily rolled his eyes as he continued to sniff the air to get a whiff of Kagome's scent, if he could. He never had difficulty picking up her scent before. Although he wished he did this time however, he just couldn't find her.

His ears twitched as he heard her voice. It was very faint but he could hear her. He could also get a whiff of her scent. He immediately followed the direction where it was coming from in full speed.

When he finally got to where his senses were leading him, he appeared in front of a small bar. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he walked closer to the entrance.

"A bar? What the hell is Kagome doing at a bar?" he didn't bother to ponder on that too long. He had to go confront Kagome about her late night adventure.

Inuyasha opened the door and the bar was barely lit. The lighting was scarce and the feel of the place sent a bad vibration within Inuyasha. There were a handful of people there. Most of them were drunk and were in their own conversations. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the room to look for Kagome. He saw her sitting at the corner with her back facing him. She wasn't aware that he was there and that made him feel better at least. He could scare her and that would make him feel better.

Inuyasha approached her touching her briefly on her shoulder as her name escaped his lips in a low gruff, "Kagome where the hell have you been?"

Kagome's body stiffened a bit but she didn't turn to look at him. It was clear that she had heard him but she didn't bother to even look at him. This irritated Inuyasha as he spoke again.

"Kagome where the hell were you?"

Kagome didn't budge a bit. She was drinking something and Inuyasha's eyes scanned to see that there was another cup next to hers. It reeked of alcohol and his eyes widen slightly. He turned his attention back to Kagome this time he made sure that she saw him.

"Kagome what the hell!" his voice was still low but irritation was also laced in it as well.

When she didn't bother to look at Inuyasha he let out a growl in irritation as he quickly moved in front of her. His amber eyes were glaring down at her.

"Are you drinking, Kagome?"

Kagome continued to ignore him; she took a sip out of her cup and let out a sigh. It was obvious that she was avoiding him but he wanted to know why she was drinking. She had to be drunk or something if she could ignore him like this.

"Kagome I'm talking to you. Answer me!"

"Hey who…who do you…think you are you are yelling…at…at her like that." A slurred voice said from behind Inuyasha as he felt something or rather someone tugging on his shirt.

Inuyasha quickly turned around to see an average looking guy in front of him. He was a little taller than Inuyasha by a couple of inches. He had brown hair that was tousled across his face. He had hazel eyes that Inuyasha could have sworn were changing colors. He didn't appear to be too scrawny as he did have some muscle mass on him. One thing that stood out was the simple fact that he was drunk.

"Who the hell…are you and…and why are you bot...bothering Lady Kagome?" he slurred a bit looking Inuyasha up and down.

"That's none of your concern." Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome. "Kagome I don't have all night…"

"You wouldn't…happen to be…that Inuyasha guy…would you." The guy was now hiccupping between words now. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder his amber eyes burning holes towards the unknown guy.

The guy saw the expression plastered on his face and let a smirk grace his lips. "You are Inuyasha, no? The bastard….of the…hour." He started to laugh at some joke that was unknown to Inuyasha. "I heard…so much about you…guy…you got some nerve coming…down here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This whole episode was getting annoying and he wanted to leave this crazy place yet his youkai wouldn't rest until Kagome was safe and sound at the hotel. She at the moment wasn't making any attempt to even talk to him. Inuyasha made another attempt to get Kagome to say something but was interrupted once again by the unknown guy.

"You know…she told me a lot of…stuff about you."

"Why are you bothering me?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.

The guy went to grab the glass that was next to Kagome's and took a long gulp as he drunk the contents inside in one setting. He slammed the glass down hard on the wood as he let out a satisfied belch as he continued to have a smirk plastered on his lips. He touched his face with his forefinger as if he was in deep thought.

"You don't belong here." He said flatly motioning for the bartender to take his glass and fill it up with another round. His eyes focused on Kagome for a nanosecond then to Inuyasha. "You should leave."

"I don't think so, not without her."

"As if…you actually care about her."

Inuyasha raised a brow at the guy. This guy was beginning to irritate him a lot and he had to use all the control he could luster to keep himself from attacking him.

"Marcel don't." Kagome's voice finally came in. It was a soft plea that caught both Inuyasha and the other guy's attention. The guy looked at Kagome with a look of concern.

"Why shouldn't I? You…you told me all of the…crappy stuff that… he has done to you. Blaming…you for everything that…that has happened. Why shouldn't he get what…he deserves?"

"And what might that be Marcel?" Inuyasha asked getting into Marcel's face. He could smell the alcohol emitting from his breath and he reeked of it big time.

The grin didn't seem to waver from Marcel's lips as he sized up Inuyasha too. "I may have taken in a few drinks but that doesn't mean that I can't stand my ground and kick your ass."

"Feh, I would like to see you try." Inuyasha challenged. This Marcel guy had been irritating him from the moment he came into the room. He didn't need some punk starting stuff that he couldn't back up.

"Like the say goes…actions speak louder than words." That was all Marcel had to say before his fist connected with Inuyasha's jaw. To say that Inuyasha was surprised would be an understatement. He didn't expect the guy to move so fast with the amount of alcohol that he smelt on him. He staggered a bit but quickly gained his balance as he immediately stormed in Marcel's direction tackling him into some wooden chairs from behind.

Punches were thrown. Kicks were made. Cussing and swearing were heard. As the two tussled on the floor like a couple of wild dogs who were in a heated fight. Things were quickly escalating when a couple of glasses hit the floor. One voice in particular caught both guys attention.

"Inuyasha! Marcel! Stop it!"

Both men stopped their relentless assault on the other to Kagome standing there. Her face was a bit flushed as she looked at them. The two of them looked a mess, Marcel being the one to receive the full effects of his words.

The two of them had already drawn a crowd as the onlooker observed in fascination at the sight of two guys getting into a brawl with each other. The pub owner didn't pay it much mind. He had seen many fights in his day and it would either end up with different endings, someone would back down, someone would get hurt, someone would get bloodied up, or someone would eventually get their ass killed. Plain and simple. He just shrugged it off and continued with his job. He was responsible for his alcohol he wasn't responsible for the people who drank his alcohol.

Inuyasha stood up and straighten himself up. He looked down at Marcel who was breathing hard as he clenched his chest a bit. Inuyasha walked off his eyes focused on Kagome. She refused to look at him as she looked in the opposite direction.

"You know what…maybe…Kagome was right about what she said," he couldn't help but to smirk. "Maybe she should be with someone like me…rather than with someone who can't…seem to forget his ex."

Inuyasha didn't bother confronting the guy about the matter. He knew that if he did his youkai would have come out and that wouldn't have been a good thing for anyone. He walked out of the bar and decided to wait until she came out. He would talk to her personally about the matter.

A few minutes passed by and Kagome looked at Marcel as he was still sitting down on the cold floor. He let out a groan as he craned his neck a bit. She walked towards him her brown eyes filled with worry.

"Why did you do that? I told you that he was an Inu-youkai." She handed him a wet cloth to put on his eye.

"Yeah, and you…you also said that he was human too."

"He could have really hurt you."

"I've had worse. No actually he was the worst. I think he fractured everything that can be fractured in my body. Mostly my face and chest."

"Why were you acting as if you were drunk?" Kagome looked at him.

"I don't know. Maybe to catch him off guard or something. I thought I could use it to my advantage. Who would have thought that he would have shown up." He looked up at Kagome. "Maybe he does care about you, or he is just the possessive type."

"He doesn't care about me. He never did. Never will," Kagome saw the blood that was dripping from Marcel's nose. "I think your nose may be broken."

Marcel could feel the warm substance fall on his shirt as he went to touch his nose. Touching it caused him to wince a bit in pain. "Yeah it's broken."

"It's all my fault that this happened."

"Now don't blame yourself. You already have to take the heat from that bastard. It's my fault I get into a lot of fights."

"Isn't that the truth." The pub owner said in agreement.

"Hey Remy you didn't have to agree with me." Marcel said rolling his eyes lazily.

"I should at least take you somewhere so you can get checked."

"Trust me I will be fine. I'll just crash over Remy's house. He won't mind. He is used to seeing me get like this."

"But…"

"No buts just know that I am fine. Besides the fact that my body feels like it has been split in half, I am perfectly fine. Now go, this isn't a place for a pretty lady like you."

Kagome gave him small smile. "Okay, you take care of yourself Marcel." She stood up to her feet. She said her good byes to both Remy and Marcel as she headed out to an angry Inuyasha.

"So what was all that about?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff voice. He was obviously still annoyed and riled up about the little scrap that he was in. Kagome didn't pay him any mind as she continued to walk. Inuyasha growled as he grabbed Kagome firmly by the wrist spinning her around so that she could face him.

"Wench answer me when I am talking to you."

Kagome's eyes widen for a second as she pulled her arm away from Inuyasha. "Don't touch me."

"I wouldn't have to touch you if you didn't act like you hear me."

Kagome didn't say anything to him as she turned around. She took several steps before she felt his hand encircle her wrist in his grasp. His amber eyes were filled with anger and irritation. He let a growl escape his lips as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I said don't touch me!" Kagome tried to pull away from him but he kept a firm grip on her that caused her to trip up a bit and fall into his chest. Kagome immediately realized where she was at and quickly pulled back from him. She didn't want to look his way so she averted her eyes elsewhere.

"What's the matter with you wench?" he quirked up a brow.

"I just want to get back to the hotel. It's getting late and I need to get some rest." Kagome responded lowly.

"Get some rest eh? Well you have a lot of explaining to do so you won't be getting any rest any time soon."

"As if you were worried about me in the first place."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I think you said something."

"Why can't you just leave me be. I wasn't bothering you Inuyasha. You were the one to pick a fight."

"Is this about you and me or that stupid Marcel guy or whatever his name is?"

"I'll let you figure it out." Kagome looked at everything else expect Inuyasha. Inuyasha still had his hands around Kagome's wrist as he tried to figure out what was up with Kagome. He decided to let go off her wrist. Once the two of them reached their hotel room then he would have her all to himself begging for his forgiveness.

With that thought alone he smirked.

...xxxx…

The drive there was rather quiet, even more quiet than either one of them were used to. Inuyasha couldn't wait until they got home, neither could Kagome. She had a long day after all and wanted to take a hot bath and get some rest. Their vacation would be over in a couple of days and she wanted to go to several more places before they departed. As they pulled up into the hotel, Kagome was the first to get out as Inuyasha gave the keys to valet and followed after Kagome. She had already got on the elevator leaving Inuyasha to either wait for another one to open or take the stairs. He decided that since he was faster than the elevator alone he could take the stairs.

Kagome walked out of the elevator and saw that Inuyasha was already standing at the door. She rolled her eyes inwardly as she pulled out her key and walked passed him without saying a word. Inuyasha followed as he closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Now before you do whatever it is that you have to do. Tell me one thing, why the hell were you out at this time of night?"

Kagome didn't say anything as she walked towards the closet and grabbed one of the luggages that had her night time clothes inside. When Inuyasha didn't get a response he spoke again.

"Why were you out at this time of night wench?" he said in a low growl.

Kagome continued to ignore him as she grabbed a top and bottom and some under garments. When Kagome didn't respond the second time, Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her luggage and threw it across the room with a loud thud. This startled Kagome a bit as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha what's your problem?" she snapped.

"My problem? I should be asking you the same question wench. I asked you a question and you are acting as if you don't hear me. I know you hear me." He growled out.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Like hell you do."

"Whatever, I need to take a shower. I haven't taken one and I need to get in the tub pronto." Kagome stood up but didn't go anywhere as Inuyasha caged her in the small corner.

"I think that can wait. We need to talk now."

"Not now Inuyasha."

"I think now is the perfect time. Now explain what the hell is up? You have been avoiding me, some random guy is saying shit that I have no idea to what he is talking about and you have this little attitude going on."

"I don't have an attitude Inuyasha."

"Wench I know when you have an attitude and that's one right there."

"Stop calling me wench that isn't my name."

"I can call you whatever I want to call you. Now answer the question why have you been avoiding me and who was that Marcel guy?" Inuyasha somehow caged Kagome further into the corner, not giving her room to escape.

Kagome was silent for a moment. Not saying anything.

"Wench if you don't say anything, I am going…"

"Why should it matter to you?" she said barely above a whisper. Inuyasha could barely hear what she said as his ears twitched a bit. He looked at her raising a brow.

"What did you say?"

"Why should it matter to you? You don't care about me right?" she said in the same tone of voice but Inuyasha ears were already focused on her voice that her heard her.

"I've tried I really did try to make this work between us. This whole marriage, this whole you finding out that I was your mate. I tried. This was unknown territory for me. A high school student who recently graduated. Who would have thought that I would be an Inu-youkai's mate." She started her eyes still downcast.

Inuyasha was about to say something but Kagome continued. "I learned a long time ago that even when things around you crumble and life hands you the very worst to always believe that things will get better. No matter the situation to always stay positive, optimistic, and encouraged. He taught me that." She muttered to herself absent mindedly. She could feel the tears coming. They were stinging her eyes as she refused to let them fall. She refused to give up her resolve not yet. Not now.

She raised her head to look at Inuyasha, who in turn was still casting her death glares with his eyes.

"So I ask you again, why should it matter to you? You don't care about me right?"

"As if I could care about you wench, you mean nothing to me."

"Then why did you come. You could have easily stayed at the hotel. You didn't have to bother me. I obviously annoy you."

"Trust me if it was up to me, I wouldn't care if your ass got left behind. Yet neither my family nor my youkai would allow that." He growled out. "Like I said I don't love you nor will I ever love you. My heart belongs to Kikyo alone and you are just in the way."

Kagome could feel her bottom lip quivering as she tried to push past Inuyasha. She didn't get too far as she felt him grab both of her wrist and pin her against the wall. She tried to push him off of her but it was obvious that he was the stronger of the two.

"Let go of me Inuyasha."

"No."

"I know you hate me Inuyasha!" she yelled out tears falling down her cheeks. "You hate me and I have to live with that knowledge everyday. Go be with Kikyo! I know you love her. I know that you want to mate with her. I know that she will always be in your heart forever. I heard it. I saw it with my own two eyes."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with confused amber eyes. He didn't know what the hell she was talking about and what shocked him even more was the salty scent in the air. The salty scent that he saw glistening in her eyes.

Her tears.

"I knew that this wasn't going to be a fairy tale ending. No happy ever after. Yet I just continued to hope that we would get along. That maybe we could be friends and that would help us out just a little bit. I wasn't trying to take you from Kikyo yet you continue to throw it in my face." The tears were coming down freely now. "I never wanted any of this. I was forced into this just as much as you. I didn't know how much she meant to you until I saw you talk to her the night before the wedding. When you kissed her. When she kissed you…" Kagome's words trailed off as she sniffled a bit.

Inuyasha remembered that night as if it happened yesterday. Yet his mind was reeling. Kagome had seen him kiss Kikyo. But how and the more important question was. How was it that he didn't notice?

"I would have cancelled the entire wedding but I couldn't. I overheard some of the council members discussing some things before the ceremony started and knew I was stuck in this. Yet I knew that your lips had kissed hers before the wedding. Yet I remained hopeful, optimistic. I didn't know any other way to be but that. Regardless of my naïve and optimistic way of thinking you couldn't let it go. You blamed everything on me. It was all my fault and you were the victim."

"Kikyo and I were supposed to be together wench. I was in love with her."

"And yet you blame everything on me! You picked on my emotions, you belittled me. You made me feel as if I had no feelings at all. As if I didn't have any value. You made this trip miserable for me. The one place that I thought would be a nice start on trying to get to know each other. But no, what do you do? You nag, complain, whine and blame me. Blame me for things that weren't my fault to begin with. The swimsuit incident, the Montparnasse Tower incident and whatever you could think of. I had to get away. I had to yet I couldn't stay mad at you. I knew that this wasn't neither one of our fault. So I came back to apologize and put this behind us. That's when I heard it. I heard it all."

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to realize what Kagome meant by what she heard. His eyes widen for a fraction of a second as the memories flooded his memory. The words that he said to Kikyo.

"The words were not only hurtful but they caused an aching pain in me. A pain that I have not felt in a long time. You referred to me in such words that I don't even want to repeat them myself. Yet you made your message clear. One hurtful thing was that you wished that I was never born." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha fully giving him her undivided attention as more tears trickled out of her eyes. "I'm sorry that I am not Kikyo and I am sorry that you have to be married to me. Yet wishing that on me it really hurts. I would never wish this upon an enemy yet you did this with me. Like you said when I tripped earlier today, I'm always messing up things."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what she just said. He could have sworn that he said that to himself and besides she couldn't be able to hear him whisper that. The two of them weren't even close to each other. Yet she repeated what he had said earlier.

Inuyasha didn't like the tugging feeling that he was getting but he didn't like the fact that she was crying either. His youkai was howling immensely at the sight of his mate in such a distress state. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't touch her cause that would be wrong and it wouldn't be sincere. He just stared at her as she continued to look at him with her puffy red eyes.

"If you would excuse me, I need to take a shower." She said barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha quietly obliged as he released his hold on her and left her alone. She disappeared behind the bathroom door as Inuyasha sat down on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair as he thought about all the stuff that Kagome had said.

At that point in time, Inuyasha felt like a complete jackass.

...xxxx…


	17. Chapter 17

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

Chapter Seventeen

…xxxx…

It had been a week since the episode between Inuyasha and Kagome had occurred. The honeymoon was coming to an end. You would have thought that things would have taken a turn for the good, not likely. Inuyasha had just walked into their suite as he finished with whatever business that he had to do. It had been a week since Kagome told him about how she felt about the whole situation that they were in. He hadn't expected her to get so bold and tell him off like she did. He didn't care that she was upset with the whole situation that they were in, but he didn't expect for her to react like that. The words that she spoke on that night still irritated him a bit. She witnessed the kiss between him and Kikyo and she heard the words that he said to Kikyo about how he felt with the whole situation. Why she was still upset with him for all that? Sure she was hurt by all of this but so was he. He wanted to marry his true love yet those stupid mate instincts had to kick in and point him out to her. Shouldn't he be upset with how this situation was going as well?

He saw that Kagome had already gathered her things as they were stationed by the entrance of their suite. His ears twitched a bit as he heard the bathroom door open. She emerged from behind the door with a basic shirt and skirt on; she refused to look at him. This was something that he was getting use to and didn't mind at all. After all he did want her to be gone and wanted to be with Kikyo.

"Hey we should get going so get your stuff."

Kagome didn't say anything as she walked passed him towards the entrance of the room. She grabbed her bags and opened the door leaving the room and Inuyasha to let out a growl of frustration.

"She is so irritating." He whispered to himself as he grabbed the key card from his pocket and checked to room to see if there wasn't anything left behind. He kind of wished that she did leave something behind, that would give her an excuse to leave again and he could find some time with Kikyo.

Finally he could return home and escape the hellish honeymoon.

….xxxx….

Izayio couldn't have been more excited. Eight hours and her son and new daughter would be back and hopefully Kagome would be pregnant as well. She knew that with the length that the two of them had been together and all the sight-seeing and traveling that they done, sparks were flying between the two of them. She even smiled at the thought that Kagome could be pregnant with their first child.

"Izayio honey, what are you doing? You are flying all over the place. Calm down Inuyasha and Kagome will be here in perfect time. You must be patient." Ginjiro urged his mate as he watched her go back and forth.

"But the two of them have been gone for quite some time and I just want to know how things went. I know that they enjoyed their honeymoon. Paris is a beautiful place to go to. Do you remember when the two of us first mated?"

Ginjiro nodded his head as he listened to his mate ramble about how insane he was when he realized that she was his mate how quick they were to get married and everything else that came afterwards. Ginjiro couldn't help but to find the similarities between him and his son. Before he could dwell on those thoughts one of the maids summoned him for a phone call.

"Sis, you are still trying to get everything together. You need to take a break before you exhaust yourself." Bankotsu laughed as he entered the room. Izayio smiled as she saw Bankotsu along with Miroku and Kouga trailing behind him.

"It's good to see you again Lady Izayio. You are beautiful as always with your eternal beauty." Miroku said with a grin on his face.

"Miroku that's my sister and your best friend's mom, have some decency." Bankotsu said giving Miroku a look.

"Miroku is fine Bankotsu. He's just being a gentleman. A woman loves it when a man compliments her on her beauty."

"Yes Bankotsu maybe you should take some lessons from me." Miroku grinned again.

"Yeah whatever, so have you heard from Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked taking a seat on one of the chairs.

Izayio nodded her head. "No, I have not but they should be getting ready to leave Paris soon. I know they have a 12 A.M flight and it should take them several hours to get here, so they should be here later on this evening."

"So they should be here around 3 or 4." Kouga voiced.

Izayio nodded her head. "So I take it that you all really missed Inuyasha."

"You make it sound as if we are some sort of groupies or something." Bankotsu said shaking his head.

"Then what other reason would you three be here for?"

"The two of them made a bet whether or not Inuyasha and Kagome mated." Kouga stated bluntly.

Izayio looked at the three of them with a raised brow. "You two made a bet on whether or not the two of them mated? Why is that we all know that they mated." Izayio said with surety.

"I don't think that the two of them mated, with the fact that Inuyasha…let's just face it. He's Inuyasha." Bankotsu stated.

"I've known Inuyasha since we were little and he can be quite the charmer when he wants to. So I am sure that he has put the moves on Lady Kagome." Miroku said sitting down on the couch. "Besides, Inuyasha learned all that he knows from the best ladies' man in the world."

Kouga couldn't help but to laugh at that comment. "And who might that be? I know you aren't referring to you, are you?"

Miroku lazily rolled his eyes. "Of course he learned it from me. I am what all women dream for."

"Yeah I think you got it all wrong because you have been turned down from left and right."

Bankotsu laughed at the comment as Miroku punched Kouga in the arm. "I don't think they mated. We all know how Inuyasha can get and he isn't the type of person to fall in love so easily."

"What about Kikyo?" Miroku countered. "He fell in love with her almost instantly."

"That's because Kikyo wouldn't give him the time of day. You know how we guys like the thrill of a chase and that's exactly what Kikyo was to him. Yet that didn't mean that he fell in love with her."

Izayio shook her head. "How is Kikyo anyway? You all were friends with her right?"

The three looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I don't really know how she is doing. We don't really keep tabs on Kikyo like that."

Izayio had a concerned look on her face. "I wonder how she is doing; she was such a sweet girl. It's sad that she and Inuyasha couldn't stay together. I guess that's how it goes when the youkai law comes into effect full blast." Izayio gathered her things. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some last minute things to do before Inuyasha and Kagome arrive. Don't get into anything you three."

Bankotsu scoffed. "Sis, it's us you are talking to. You don't have to worry about us getting into anything."

"Exactly I am dealing with you three. Like I said don't get into anything." Izayio left the room as the guys continued to talk about the bet.

"I wonder if Inuyasha enjoyed his honeymoon." Kouga wondered.

"I doubt it. He was upset that he was marrying Kagome and then his parents tell him that the two of them were spending their honeymoon in Paris. That didn't sit well with him. Besides he always called us complaining about what a horrible time he was having." Bankotsu said looking at the pictures in the room.

"I still think they mated. Paris is one of the best places to get a girl pregnant." Miroku said.

"What the heck are you talking about Roku? And where did you hear that bull from?"

Miroku laughed a bit. "I really don't know. I was just saying something, but don't doubt the romantic atmosphere of Paris. You would be surprise what can happen under the winter Paris nights."

"Like I said Miroku, I am going to enjoy taking that $250 from you and see your face when you see that Inuyasha didn't mate with Kagome."

"We will see who will have the last laugh."

"I think that would be me cause either way I am going to laugh when I see either one of yours reaction when the two lovebirds get back." Kouga said with a grin on his face. He looked at the clock on the opposite end of the room and saw that it was 3 ish. The two of them should be arriving in another hour or two.

Their return surely would be entertaining for him.

….xxxx….

Inuyasha groaned in frustration as they finally made it back to the terminal of the Tokyo Airport. There were some complications that caused them to have slight delay. That irritated him because he wanted to get out of Paris and return home. It wasn't because he was home sick or missed his family. It was the simple fact that he would be in the same breathing space as Kikyo. Inuyasha and Kagome exited out of the terminal as they headed towards the luggage carrier to pick up their bags.

Kagome had not said a word to Inuyasha since the whole incident and Inuyasha was surprised that she was still putting up this whole attitude thing. But he didn't care, if she was upset with him then so be it.

"_Maybe she can finally feel some of the frustration I feel about this whole situation."_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he grabbed his bags.

Inuyasha talked to his father for a couple of minutes and his father said that he sent someone to pick them up. Inuyasha thought it was slightly irritating, he didn't want to be chaffered around like some little kid. He'd much rather have him send a car for him to drive instead.

It didn't take long for the two of them to find the driver who was holding a sign. A sign that irritated Inuyasha greatly, something that he did not want to see. 'Inuyasha and Kagome Tashio.' That was something that Inuyasha could have lived without seeing.

"Master Inuyasha, Lady Kagome. I hope that you two have not been waiting long." The middle aged man said bowing in respect for the two of them.

Kagome gave him a warm smile. "No we just arrived here as well. Will you be taking us home?" Kagome asked talking for the first time.

The man nodded his head. "I can take your luggage for you." He offered grabbing the bags from Kagome's hands.

"Why thank you." Kagome smiled as she followed the man having a simple conversation with him leaving Inuyasha to follow behind the two in irritation.

The ride to the house was rather uneventful. Inuyasha was surprise to see that Kagome would rather engage in pointless dialogue with the driver rather than with him. Not that he was complaining. He was glad that she wasn't trying to talk to him. Yet he would have preferred for her not to talk. He was actually enjoying the fact that she wasn't talking to him and he wouldn't have to hear her voice. The two of them weren't talking about anything in particular. Whatever seemed to come to their mind was what they would talk about.

It didn't take long for the three of them to reach his parent's home as the driver pulled up towards the front of the house. The driver along with two other men went to retrieve their luggage as Inuyasha and Kagome headed towards the front door.

The door immediately swung open surprising Kagome as she saw Izayio hugging her tightly. "Kagome! Inuyasha! It is so good to see you again. I miss you two very much."

Kagome hugged Izayio back as the three of them headed towards the living room. Kagome was surprise to see her mother, brother, and grandfather there along with Inuyasha's father, brothers, and Kagura.

Inuyasha greeted his father as Kagome went to give her family a hug.

"So how was Paris Kagome? Did you enjoy your stay there?" Ai asked her daughter.

"It was beautiful mom; I've never seen such beauty in all my life. The books about Paris have nothing on actually going there." Kagome said. "I've taken some pictures of all of the places we've gone."

"I told you that you would like Kagome." Izayio smiled. "We were getting worried about the two of you. I thought that you and Inuyasha would be here earlier than this."

"There were some delays going on and complications that had to be resolved before we could leave mother." Inuyasha said. "The airport was pretty hectic; I wasn't surprise that all of that drama was going on."

The family chit chatted for a couple of hours about any and everything that they could think of and to pick up on lost time since the two of them were gone for over a month. It was refreshing for Kagome to see her family again.

"We have a surprise for you two." Izayio said smiling at both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Surprise?" Inuyasha raised a brow as he looked at his mother and then his father.

"Let's just say that the trip to Paris was a diversion for you and Kagome to leave." Izayio said still smiling. You could see the excitement radiating from her face.

"What's the surprise?" Kagome asked looking at her mom.

"I cannot say anything, you will just have to wait and see what the surprise is." Ai smiled at her daughter.

"Come on let's show them what the surprise is. It's getting pretty late; we don't want to be out too late." Ginjiro said as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened the front door.

"Can we just wait for tomorrow?" Inuyasha said in annoyance. He knew it had something to do with their marriage and that was something that he wished that he could just get out of his memory.

"No, now come on Inuyasha. This is something that you and Kagome would really like. I promise." Izayio said urging her son to go.

"Dad, can Souta and I stay here?" Shippo asked.

"You don't want to go?" Ginjiro looked at Shippo.

"No not really besides I want to show Souta that new game that I got and he wants to play it with me."

"Go ahead; make sure you and Souta don't get into any sort of trouble."

Shippo smiled as him and Souta raced upstairs. "Sure thing dad!"

"Come on we should get going." Ai said as she grabbed her purse and Kagome's hand walking towards the door.

"What is it mom? You know I don't do well with surprises."

Ai winked at her daughter as she opened the car door. "You will just have to wait and see honey. I promise you are going to enjoy it."

The two families decided to take one of Ginjiro's limousines to their destination. Both Inuyasha and Kagome did not know what was going on. Their parents were too busy talking about whatever to really notice what Kagome or Inuyasha were thinking. When they made a stop Kagome saw that they were parked in front of a huge house.

Kagome had a confused expression on her face as she looked at her mother for some answers. "Okay what's going on?"

"Well since you and Inuyasha were on your honeymoon, we knew that the two of you would need a place to stay to build your love nest."

"Love nest?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"Yes, you two are married now so you all will need a place of your own to stay." Izayio said. "Come on, you will love the design of it Kagome. Ai told me some of the things that you always wanted to have in a house of your own."

Kagome was stunned to say the least when she entered inside the huge house. It was absolutely gorgeous to her. She had seen many television shows of people choosing between houses in their areas and finally finding their dream home. Or even that television show Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. This house could blow some of those houses out of the park. The house was spacious with high ceilings and nice arch waves within every opening. The house had a combination of hardwood floors and carpet. Kagome walked around towards the kitchen, it was huge with all of the up to date appliances and other things that left Kagome speechless.

"You built us a house? But how was it that you were able to get the house done in such a short period of time?" She was stunned.

"Kagome with all the shows we've watched together you should know it doesn't take long for someone to build a house if you put your mind to it." Ai smiled at her daughter.

"This place is amazing." Kagome smiled as she looked around some more.

Ai and Izayio gave Kagome a grand tour of her house as they walked from room to room getting a thorough detail of which room was which. Kagome really enjoyed the master bedroom which was bigger than her old room, her brother, and her grandpa's room combined.

"How much did all of this cost?"

"Don't worry about that. Do you like the house?" Izayio asked.

Kagome nodded her head as she looked around the house some more, still awestruck with the entire house. "It's beautiful. It's my dream home, something that a princess could live in."

"I'm so glad that you like it Kagome."

"You even furnished the house. I mean this is something that I could never afford."

"We'll you don't have to worry about that anymore, you are a part of this family and we all look out for our loved ones, besides me and your mother had fun decorating." Izayio winked at her.

Kagome gave her mother and Izayio a hug of gratitude. "Thank you."

Inuyasha, Ginjiro, and Kagome's grandfather were downstairs waiting for the three of them to return from their tour on the second floor. Ginjiro motioned for Inuyasha to come where he was. Inuyasha knew what was coming; he knew that his father didn't smell a change in Kagome's scent which meant he was going to be scolded on.

"Why haven't you mated with her yet?"

"I didn't know that you were so concerned with our sex life father." Inuyasha smirked at his father who didn't find his comment at all funny.

"Inuyasha please do not make me angry. You know how important it is for you to be mated with your wife. She is the woman who carries your mate's scent."

"Don't remind me." Inuyasha knew that he was being disrespectful but his feelings hadn't change since the day he found out he was marrying someone that wasn't Kikyo. The whole youkai mating system was bull and he wanted to find a loop around it. Unfortunately he was separated from Kikyo so that didn't help him at all.

"Whatever your problem is Inuyasha you need to rectify it immediately. You and Kagome are now married and eventually you and her will be mated and have pups. That is common law within our culture. We cannot change that and it won't be changed."

Inuyasha lazily rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest not really heeding the words that his father was saying and Ginjiro knew it. Before Ginjiro could do anything, the three ladies were coming downstairs.

"Thank you so much Ginjiro. The house is truly beautiful."

Ginjiro smiled warmly at Kagome, "You do not have to thank me. You are my daughter now and also you do not have to call me Ginjiro you can call me dad if you like."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. Never had his father said such words to Kikyo and it made him angry to see that his parents favored Kagome over Kikyo who he have known for a long time.

Kagome smiled.

"Well we should be going, it's really late and I know that you and Inuyasha are tired from the flight and you two need recuperate from today's events."

The family said their good-byes to the couple as they left leaving the two alone in the big house. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Kagome forgotten that she would be alone with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't bother saying anything to Kagome as he disappeared upstairs. Kagome watched him as he disappeared. She let out a sigh; this was day one of the rest of her life.

….xxxx….


	18. Chapter 18

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

Chapter Eighteen

….xxxxx….

It has been a week since the newlyweds returned back home from their honeymoon in Paris. Inuyasha still didn't know why his parents would actually want to build him a house to begin with. He had plans of his own on how he wanted his house to be. This definitely wasn't what he had in mind, although his parents did know a thing or two about building the perfect hoe. Well, that would be his mother, she did enjoy spending her days viewing houses and watching the home network that gave her many ideas. Not just ideas in their region but across the globe. She was an interior and exterior designer by passion, pure passion.

Any who, he didn't want his parents to build him a house. He wanted to build one with the woman he loved, and that obviously wasn't the woman he married. It has been a while since Kagome has said a word to him. He shouldn't be bothered but it bothered him a tiny fraction. Here they were married, bound together due to some stupid rule of him finding his stupid true mate. His heart still longed for Kikyo and it would always long for her, but Kagome being around him irritated him.

Inuyasha had finished eating breakfast. Kagome wasn't at home and nor did he care where she was as long as she wasn't bothering him. He heard his cell phone ringing on the counter and walked towards there to answer it.

He looked at the screen and saw his parent's number pop up. He groaned. He knew they were going to say something about Kagome, he just knew it. "Hello."

"Inuyasha sweetie good morning, how did you sleep?" his mother's voice filled his ears.

"I slept fine mother, how about you?"

"Oh you know I always get my recommended hours. How are you and Kagome? I haven't heard from you two in two days. Is everything going okay?" she asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome. She seemed so enchanted with Kagome that he couldn't see why everyone was so fascinated with her.

"I don't know where she is. I woke up and she was gone, maybe she went to see her mother or something."

"Ah yes, I do recall Ai telling me that the two of them were going out for breakfast. It slipped my mind and I was scheduled to go with them as well. I'll have to call and apologize to the two of them." Izayio spoke out loud. "Before you go, your father would like for you to come by. He would like to speak with you."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Can't he just talk to me over the phone, wouldn't that be more convenient?"

"You know your father, he would much rather do it face to face then over the telephone. It's a male thing." Izayio laughed a bit. One of the maids voice was heard in the background. "I'll see you when you get here son, I love you."

"Love you too mom." Inuyasha pressed the end button on his cell phone. His mind wondered to whatever it was that his father wanted to talk about. Probably something to do with Kagome. He bet his money on that. He finished what was left of his breakfast and placed them in the sink. He retrieved his keys and headed out.

Ginjiro listened as Izayio got off the phone with their son. Inuyasha and his wife, Kagome had been married for quite some time. He knew that his son was stubborn but Inuyasha was being stiff necked. He was going to discuss with his son the importance of tradition and that the youkai law should not be broken.

Ginjiro had talked to Totosai and Myoga about the situation and they told him what he already knew. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the couch. _"Why must I have such a hard headed son?"_ he asked himself.

"Inuyasha you haven't began decorating the house." Izayio's voice was heard.

"No," Inuyasha gave his mother a kiss on her cheek. "I'm not all into the decorating as you are. Isn't that really a woman's thing?"

"Inuyasha, there are some men who can design better than some women. Take Hiroshi Yukita, Pierre LeBeu, Carter Jenkins, and many other men."

"They're probably undercover brothers too."

"Inuyasha." Ginjiro's voice caught the attention of both him and Izayio.

Inuyasha's eyes met his father and there was an awkward silence in the room. Izayio gave her son a kiss before quietly exiting the room giving them alone time.

"Mother told me you wanted to see me." Inuyasha said as he leaned against the wall. He had no intentions of staying long. He just wanted to come, hear whatever it was that his father had to say and leave.

"Come with me, we have much to talk about." Ginjiro started his trek with Inuyasha following behind him. When Ginjiro had to talk about something important, he would have people come to his office. This was no different as Inuyasha walked inside the massive room that was a mini office building. 1,000 square feet of office space that was occupied with every type of office equipment you could think of, he owned it.

Inuyasha took a seat on one of the sectionals that his father had on the far end of the room and relaxed a bit.

"So what is it that we need to talk about father?"

"Inuyasha how are you and your wife doing?"

"Who? You're talking about Kagome right?"

"Inuyasha she's the only wife you have, who else would I be referring to?"

Inuyasha grinned inwardly, "I don't know, maybe Kikyo."

Ginjiro stared at his son, "You aren't still hung up on Kikyo are you? You have been married to Kagome for close to two months. You shouldn't be thinking about another woman when you have a great woman who is your destined mate."

"Well, I can't help it. I was in love with Kikyo father and I still am. This whole marriage with Kagome isn't going to work. I'm not allowing it to work." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest. "You forced me to marry her, I did. But you will not force me to love her."

Ginjiro growled at his son, the purple streaks were beginning to become more evident. "What did you say?"

"I know why I'm here father. I know Kagome came over the other day, hell I was there. You are disappointed that she isn't carrying my scent and that she's not pregnant with my seed." Inuyasha stared at his father. "I refuse to have sex with her. I don't want her body on mines nor do I want my seed inside her or my scent on her. She isn't the one I love and I will not privilege her into having me sexually."

"Why must you be so hard headed? This is tradition we are talking about. Generations after generation have done this. As you can see we have thrived."

"Then why can't I break tradition? What difference does it make that I am not with my destined mate but with the person I actually love and fell in love with?" Inuyasha questioned his father.

"The feelings you have for Kikyo are nothing more but lust. You lust after her body and that is it. It is nothing but physical attraction for you and her. Not even that. What you have with Kagome is far greater, deeper, and stronger than these said feelings of devotion you have proclaimed to have for Kikyo."

"My feelings for Kikyo are REAL!" Inuyasha raised his voice at his father. Without notice, Ginjiro had Inuyasha pressed against the wall, his hand encircled firmly around Inuyasha's neck, fangs bared.

"You are my son and I am your father. Therefore I have the final say," He growled at Inuyasha. "It is inexcusable that you have not tried to form some sort of connection with Kagome. She is your mate and whether you like it or not, that is who you will make love to and pup. She's the only one. You can deny it all you want to. But in the end, she has your last name and not Kikyo." His claws scratch the surface of Inuyasha's flesh but not deep enough to draw blood.

Ginjiro's grip around his son's neck loosened and he dropped him to the floor. Inuyasha didn't dare say anything to infuriate his father any more than what he was. He rubbed around his neck to ease the pain that was radiating from the grip.

Ginjiro quickly gained his composure. "I'm not the only one who thinks this way Inuyasha. Myoga, Totosai, the entire Youkai Council feel this way. This is tradition and how we preserve our lineage and legacy. Once you get our age you would want to have a strong legacy and lineage behind you."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He pretty much didn't want to speak to his father about the matter.

"I know that you love Kikyo and maybe it was love. But you are married to Kagome your true mate."

"Yeah." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he finally stood to his feet. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss? I have some errands to run and things to do."

Ginjiro let Inuyasha's smart tone slide for now. He already injured him enough with his words. No need in hurting him physically.

"That is all." Ginjiro took a seat on the sectional as Inuyasha left the room.

….xxxx….

Kagome had a wonderful breakfast with her mother. The two of them had pretty much been gone the entire day. Kagome helped her mom with some light fixtures that she wanted set up around the house. They made a couple of stops to the supermarket, the hardwood store, and then shopping. Kagome had a blast spending time with her mother and the rest of her family.

As night fall quickly approached, Kagome had been watching movies with Souta and her grandpa.

"Kagome dear, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading home?" Ai asked her daughter as she came from washing her hair.

Kagome looked at her phone and saw that it was almost eleven. "It's this late. Oh my goodness where did the time go? I know that we haven't been doing that much today?"

"Well besides shopping, eating, putting up lights and cleaning the house. Oh yeah watching three movies. I would say time has gone by." Souta teased.

"Be quiet Souta." Kagome shoved him playfully.

"You should head home sweetie, you are a married woman now. Don't want to keep Inuyasha waiting."

"Mom, I don't think he is waiting for me. He doesn't even like me." Kagome said honestly.

"Sweetie, give the marriage time. Izayio said that Ginjiro was the exact same way. Now look at them, they are so in love with each other that you wouldn't think Ginjiro didn't want to be with her." Ai smiled at her daughter. "Everything will be fine sweetie, you'll see."

"Why should I even mom. All he has been was mean and makes me feel bad about the whole marriage thing. I don't even want to talk to him because he'll just blame me."

"Even though he is acting this way you should still open up to him. Love is never easy sweetheart it takes time."

"Yeah and Inuyasha thinks I'm wasting his time."

"Well you have to be the bigger person and make peace with him, that's the only way you will have any progress. Someone has to make the first move."

Kagome said good-bye to her brother and grandpa with a hug and a kiss as her mom took her to her house. "I should really get my own car." Kagome laughed a bit.

"Yeah maybe Inuyasha can teach you how to drive."

"Yeah maybe he can. Well I had fun today mom. I love you." Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek. Ai made sure Kagome got in safely before driving off.

Kagome walked inside the house closing the door behind her. Kagome thought about what her mother told her and decided that she was right. If she wanted to at least have a friendship with Inuyasha, she would need to make peace.

"Inuyasha, are you here?" Kagome called out. She turned on several lights so that she wouldn't bump into anything. She was still getting use to the house and sometimes would bump into the walls and such.

She headed upstairs and saw that Inuyasha was lying on the bed watching television. He didn't bother looking her way.

"Sorry for coming home so late. I completely lost track of time. I was out with my mom and…" Inuyasha grabbed the remote and turned the television off. He grabbed a pillow and covers and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Inuyasha did you hear me?"

"I don't care where you were at Kagome; it would have been great if you didn't come home tonight. That way I could finally be happy in this house for the first time." He walked off leaving Kagome standing there, feeling stupid.

"I just thought that you should know that's all." Kagome whispered to herself as she kept the stray tear from falling.

….xxxx…..


	19. Chapter 19

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

Chapter Nineteen

….xxxx….

"So I heard that Ginjiro promptly beat your ass." Kouga said as he, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha were out. "What did you do for your dad to just snap like that?"

"You should know why Ginjiro would lash out at Inuyasha. It is most likely concerning his obsession with Kikyo and his intense hatred for Kagome." Miroku said sipping on his drink.

Inuyasha still had the claw marks embedded around his neck. Although his father didn't put as much pressure as he wanted to, they still irritated his flesh a bit.

"Hmph." Was all that Inuyasha mumbled.

"So I guess I'm right," Miroku grinned. "I don't understand you Inuyasha. You can't be with Kikyo. You're married to Kagome now. Hell the entire youkai council witnessed your nuptials. It's set in stone. You're stuck with Kagome."

"That sounds like a prison sentence." Inuyasha groaned as he leaned back in his chair, staring at the sky.

"Marriage is a prison sentence," Miroku stated. "I cannot just be with one girl for the rest of my life. I have to mingle with other girls. I know that the almighty one didn't just have one specific girl that we should be with. We should have our options."

"You're such a man whore." Kouga laughed.

"Hey I agree with Miroku. Staying with just one girl for the rest of your life is a prison sentence," Bankotsu grinned. "That's why I plan on having as much girls as I possibly can before my mate comes along."

"You're not even a demon, neither is Miroku."

"Whether we are demon or not, we still have the same obligations as you. Once we meet that one special girl, we're done."

"I wonder what Kikyo is doing." Inuyasha said out loud not realizing that the three of them heard what he was saying.

"You've got to let Kikyo go, Yash. That's not healthy, this obsession thing you got with her."

"Whatever Miroku, you wouldn't understand the feelings of love. All of you are just womanizing idiots."

"Hey I'm not an idiot." Miroku defended himself leaving out the fact that he was in fact a womanizer.

"So you would rather be a womanizer than an idiot?" Kouga asked laughing a bit.

"Hey it's fun especially the chase. It's like being in a pond and you have a variety of fish. Instead of getting one type you can explore your options."

The whole group laughed at Miroku's analogy, including Inuyasha.

"What did I tell you? He's a womanizing idiot."

"So you still haven't told us about what happened on your honeymoon with your mate." Miroku pried.

"Nothing happened." Inuyasha stated dryly. "I was miserable. I couldn't get away from her and then she had some nerve to pull a stunt where she didn't come back to the hotel."

"So you were worried. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. He looked in the direction of Miroku and Kouga. "Do you think our Inuyasha could be developing some feelings for Kagome?"

"I think he is." They both said wanting to aggravate Inuyasha a little bit.

"Hell no! It was these stupid instincts; they were going crazy wanting to bring her home. If I didn't it would have been nagging me until I found her."

"So where was she?"

"At some pub. I don't know how she got there but it just pissed me off that she didn't speak to me. Then this guy started some mess."

"You got into a fight?" Kouga said his voice held a hint of anticipation in them. Kouga loved a good fight.

"Yeah but before it could go any further Kagome stopped us. Like she was upset or something. I should be the one who was upset; I had to find her ass at some stupid pub. That guy really pissed me off and he kept saying something about Kagome or whatever."

"Wait, you got into a fight over Kagome?" Kouga smirked. "The girl that you cannot stand and has separated you from the lovely Kikyo."

"That sounds pretty ironic." Miroku teased.

"I didn't fight because of her, I just felt like punching him because he was talking shit and that stuff he was saying was starting to piss me off." Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Reckless as always." Miroku continued.

"We returned home and I went off on her a bit but then she got all quiet and shit." Inuyasha was getting irritated thinking about the entire incident. "She told me that she saw me kiss Kikyo the night before the wedding and some other crap."

"Whoa! You kissed Kikyo? And she saw it!"

"Yeah she saw it and I really don't care if she saw it. I was hoping that she did so she could call off the whole thing."

"Yash whether you want to admit it or not, you're stuck with Kagome. She's your wife man, the chosen mate. Think of the great kings out there." Miroku joked.

"This isn't Lion King Roku, quit playing like that. You had me thinking this was a serious moment." Kouga punched Miroku in his arm.

Miroku laughed a bit. "I'm serious though, this relationship is how you make it and dwelling on Kikyo isn't going to help the situation."

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "I intend on making her life a living hell. If I can't be with Kikyo then I'll make Kagome wish she never carried my mate's scent."

"Well I'm quite sure that you are doing an excellent job on that." Miroku chided. "Besides Kagome may actually have something that Kikyo doesn't possess, have you ever thought about it from that view?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu agreed. "She has got to have something that Kikyo doesn't have why would she carry your mate's scent if she didn't."

"I don't care if she has something Kikyo possess. I don't care what Kikyo lacked because when she was my girl, she had everything." Inuyasha was growing frustrated talking about Kagome and how she was his mate and everything.

"Come on, I still got to make a couple of stops. You lazy bums are keeping me back." Kouga pulled out his keys as the guys left.

….xxxx….

Kagome was helping her mom with some more things around the house. Her mom had become fascinated with fixing things and decorating more. She knew that it was probably from Izayio. Izayio had an eye for things when it came to decorating or remodeling. Her mom purchased a nice screen door for the front door and back door of the house. It had gold designs decorating the perimeter of it and the white contrast brought it out.

"This is really nice mom, where did you purchase this?" Kagome examined the door.

"Izayio and I went to some store, I can't remember the name. They have a lot of home decorations and such. I thought it would be nice to get a new one. The old one has been here since your grandfather was young."

"That's a long time, besides it was getting rusty."

"Who are you calling rusty?" Grandpa walked towards the kitchen to get something to snack on.

Kagome giggled, "I wasn't referring to you grandpa. Mom was talking about the new screen doors she purchased."

"Fancy stuff! All you need is some elbow grease and that door will be as good as new."

Kagome shook her as she and her mother followed the instruction manual that came with removing a door and putting another one in its place. Kagome found it quite fun to be working with her mom. This was something new that she and her mom enjoyed. After three hours they were able to remove both doors and replace them the correct way.

"I think this is my little workout for the week." Ai wiped her forehead as tiny beads of sweat were dripping.

"Yeah those doors are heavy mom. I didn't think doors weigh that much." Kagome grabbed a cup of ice water and drunk all the contents inside.

"Yeah you're father he was the handyman in the house. He knew how to fix things and everything." Ai reminisced.

"Yeah, I think that Izayio and Ginjiro would have liked him." Kagome smiled at the fond memory of her late father.

Ai was sitting down on the sofa letting her body rest before she started on anything else. Kagome approached her mother sitting beside her. "Mom, can I talk to you?"

Ai shifted into a comfortable position as she looked at her daughter. "Of course Kagome, you know that you can always talk to me."

"How was you and dad's marriage? How was it before you had me and Souta?"

Ai smiled to herself as she thought about how she and Takuri first met. "We dated all through college, we had our ups and downs like regular couples do. He proposed to me a year after we graduated from college. I of course accepted and we were married six months later. We were happy at the beginning."

"At the beginning?" Kagome looked at her mother with a confused expression. "What happened?"

"The first couple of months were great. We spent so much time together and we traveled. It was fun. Then it dawned on me that I was lost my independence. I was a married woman at the age 24 and I was still an independent spirit. Your father he respected that but he would always tell me that I should have thought about that before I said yes. It ended up in a heated argument. The two of us said some harsh words to each other and I left." Ai thought about that moment as if it was yesterday. "We didn't talk for a good month, but your father he did try to contact me. I refused to talk to him because I wanted him to suffer."

"You wanted him to suffer? Why was that?"

"Being 24 years young you don't know anything. I thought I did, I thought that I could still be very independent while I was married. I wanted things to go my way instead of depending on your father. I wanted him to see that life without me is what he would get if he didn't do things my way."

"Wow mom, you were something else back then," Kagome laughed a bit. "So what else happen?" She asked her mother urging her to continue with the story.

"Well I probably drove your father crazy with worry. He didn't know where I was or anything. Where I worked I requested a new shift so that he wouldn't visit while I was working and everything. I had your father up the wall with my antics. Two months in I was feeling nauseous and couldn't hold anything down. A co-worker of mine told me that I could be pregnant. I was absolutely mortified."

"You were pregnant with me right?"

"Right," Ai winked at her daughter. "I went to the clinic and the results were positive. I was a seven weeks pregnant. I didn't want to tell your father because I was still angry with him but at that point I knew that he should know about me being with child. So I packed my things and headed back to our home. He wasn't there because he was still at work so I just waited until he returned. When he finally did come home, the two of us were surprised. He was surprised because he couldn't believe that I was actually home and I was surprised because he looked completely exhausted. Like he hasn't had a decent night's rest."

"He was worried about you right? What did dad do?"

"Before I could say one single word, he dropped his briefcase and ran towards me hugging me tightly. He was glad that I was okay and that I was back. I told him that I was pregnant and I was scared. He was happy to say the least. We worked things out and as you can see you and Souta are here."

"I didn't know that you left dad for a couple of months."

"Yes but honey marriage will have its ups and downs. Although I do not know much about youkai marriage and mating it is still the same. You will have problems but I know that love will form. Give it some time; all you can do is be patient with Inuyasha."

"I know but he always finds a way to blame this on me. I didn't want to get married especially not after high school." Kagome mumbled. "I just wish he would listen to me and try to be friends. Sure we don't love each other but at least try to make things pleasant for the two of us."

"Izayio told me that Ginjiro was stubborn as well but he eventually accepted her as his mate and look at them now."

"I doubt that Inuyasha would be like his father, he's too busy saying 'Kagome all of this is your fault. Why did you have to carry that stupid mate's scent?'" Kagome did a perfect imitation of Inuyasha that caused Ai to laugh.

"You sound like him."

"Well he is always saying stuff along those lines. I just tone him out sometimes."

Ai smiled, "That's all a part of marriage dear. Sometimes you have to tone your spouse out if they are speaking non-sense."

"Well I should tone him out all the time because that is all that comes out of his mouth."

"Just continue to hang in there and be you. You're sweet nature won't be taken for granted. He'll eventually see what a jewel he has. Just keep being sweet and show him that things can get better."

"We'll see mom." Kagome smiled as she gave her mom a hug. Kagome looked at the clock to see how late it was. It was around six.

"I wonder if Inuyasha is okay. I did leave before he woke up but I doubt if he worried about me."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me get my things. Kagome disappeared upstairs only to appear back downstairs minutes later.

Ai dropped her daughter off giving her a kiss before leaving. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't home since his car wasn't parked in the front. She checked the mailbox and saw that Inuyasha had some mail. She unlocked the door and walked inside, closing the door with her free foot. She set the mail on the kitchen counter.

She reached for the phone to call Izayio.

"Hello dear how are you?" Izayio answered on the first ring with a warm voice.

"I'm fine Izayio…"

"You know I don't want to be called Izayio by you dear. You're a part of this family now. You can call me mom now."

Kagome laughed. "I'm sorry; I was wondering is Inuyasha there? I haven't heard from him today."

"Umm no he isn't here. Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes ma'am but it went straight to voicemail. I was just wondering that's all."

"I heard that you and your mom put up two doors."

"Yes! It was fun but the doors were pretty heavy. I think that you have my mom wanting to re-decorate the house."

"Oh, she wants to re-decorate! Tell her to let me in on it. I know several places we could go to buy things for the house."

Kagome laughed. "I will let her know."

"Okay, well dear if I hear from Inuyasha I'll let him know."

Okay, thank you Iza…err, mom." Kagome caught herself saying her good-byes before hanging up.

Izayio went to look for Ginjiro to see if Inuyasha talked to him or something. She could hear her son's voice as she walked towards the living room. He was sitting down watching something on the television. He looked up at his mother and gave her a smile.

"Hey mom, did I startle you or something?"

"No dear, how long have you been here?"

"Probably thirty minutes."

"Have you spoken to Kagome today?"

"No," he said dryly. "I've been busy all day today."

"Kagome is worried about you, you should go home."

"I rather stay here."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, he heard his father's movements as he came from the wine cellar that was in the back area of the kitchen in the basement. He knew his father heard what he said.

"You will go home and be with your wife." Ginjiro's voice was controlled as he held a wine glass in his hand. "Your wife is at home by herself. It's getting late and you should not leave her alone at home, especially considering the size of your home."

"I don't care if she's home alone. She's a big girl, isn't she 17 or 18?"

Ginjiro let out a low rumbling growl. Inuyasha knew not to anger his father; he was already in deep water as it is. He didn't want to be in the midst of his father's wrath.

Inuyasha reluctantly stood up to his feet as he turned the television off. He gave his father a hard look and kissed his mother before leaving.

Inuyasha took his time getting home, he made unnecessary stops and when he felt time for him to go he headed back to his house.

Kagome could hear the keys rattling against the door and she immediately sat up from her spot on the couch. When she saw Inuyasha walk in she immediately stood up.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you made it home. I called you I wanted to tell you where I was. I was helping my mother put up…"

Inuyasha cut her off, "I don't care, and you aren't my responsibility."

"I'm your wife Inuyasha; I just thought that you should know."

"Well that would work if I actually cared about your whereabouts." Inuyasha saw the mail on the counter. He picked them up and headed upstairs leaving Kagome standing there.

"_Remember what mom said,"_ Kagome reminded herself. _"Give it some time; all you can do is be patient." _She let her mother's words calm her down.

….xxxx….


	20. Chapter 20

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

…..xxx…..

Chapter Twenty

….xxxx….

"This is gorgeous; I love the feel of the fabric." Izayio rubbed her face against one of the comforters that they were looking to purchase for Ai. Ever since Izayio found out about Ai redecorating her house, she gave Ai a lot of useful information. Ai wanted to be on a budget but Izayio said that as long as they were family, a budget wasn't necessary.

Ai, Izayio, along with Kagura, Kagome and Kagome's friends Sango and Azuna were out since 10 o'clock that morning.

"I think its nice mom, what do you think?" Kagome asked her mother as she felt the softness that Izayio was practically going crazy about.

"I think that it wouldn't go with the color in my room. It's lovely but I want to bring out some new colors."

"Well we have to get you something that suits your style," Izayio replied. "But I think I'm going to buy this. This is really nice and they have it on sale. You can't beat a bargain like that." Izayio pointed at the 45% sale they were having.

"Ai, I don't think I've been to your house before." Kagura stated as she looked at the different comforter sets in the store.

"Oh you haven't. We should have you and Sesshomaru over." Ai suggested.

Kagura laughed. "That would be nice, if only I can get him out of that office. He's been like this since we graduated from high school."

"Yes, Ginjiro wanted all boys to be a part of the mighty Tashio legacy," Izayio teased her husband. "He wants to leave it to the boys so they can learn responsibility. Sesshomaru is all for the family business the other two are where the problems reside in." Izayio hinted referring to Inuyasha and Shippo."

"I guess Ginjiro wants to start Shippo off young."

Izayio nodded her head, "I think that Shippo should enjoy his childhood, it's not like Ginjiro is terminally ill or anything. He can be rather strict when he wants to be."

Kagura laughed a bit. "All Inu-youkai are like that. I've met many Inu-youkais and they are quite hard-working. While there are some who were quite lazy. Sesshomaru isn't like that at all though."

"Yes the epitome of his father's shadow."

"Sesshomaru looks just like his father, what ever happened to his mother?"

"Well when Ginjiro discovered that I was his mate, he had a hard time swallowing the idea of leaving her," Izayio stated. "She knew that once a demon found their mate there was no turning back. She understood that."

"Where is she now?"

"She recently passed."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ai said with sad eyes.

"How is it that Sesshomaru was born if you are Ginjiro's mate Izayio?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"That puzzles me even to this day Kagome. I would have to say evolution would play a role in that. It was once said that you could bare only one child with someone who doesn't carry your mate's scent. I guess as time went on, things began to change in both youkai and human alike."

"How did Ginjiro feel to know that he was having a child with the woman he wanted to be with?"

"He was happy to say the least. The youkai council wasn't as strict as they are now. There are many laws, articles, and other loopholes that are written from back in the day. Now you can't get anyone but the one who carries your mate scents pregnant."

"That's interesting." Kagome thought to herself as she let her thoughts wander off.

"Hey Kagome, I'm going to head out. I have to be at work in the next hour and I want to get ready. Sango is going to give me a ride home." Azuna said as she gave Kagome a hug.

"Alright, thanks for coming with me today guys."

"Sure no problem, next time we should see those cute family members of yours Kagome." Azuna winked. "Sango has been talking about that cutie Miro..."

Sango quickly cut Azuna off. "Don't pay her any attention Kagome, she's delusional."

Sango dragged Azuna with her as she waved good-bye to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh. It was nice that she had some sort of normalcy going on with her friends.

Ai and Izayio were just getting started with shopping. They went to every home interior and furniture store that they could find purchasing items that Ai wanted for her home. Kagome even picked out some nice rugs that would go nice in the kitchen area.

"What's the matter Kagome? You've been rather quiet." Kagura said as she walked with Kagome down an aisle.

Kagome smiled to herself. "It isn't anything in particular I was just thinking about something."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome scrunched up her face a bit. "It's just going to fall on death ears, why should I even bother talking about it."

Kagura smiled at her. "Is it about Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Kagura I know that the two of us are married now but how is it that I'm married to him and he doesn't even like me?"

Kagura didn't say anything as she silently urged Kagome to continue. Kagome noticed that Kagura was listening to her and continued.

"It's really stupid to me Kagura. This whole marriage and youkai mating thing it's crazy and I know that I am just human and I do not understand youkai procedures but would someone just explain it to me in terms that I can understand."

"I know that this is hard for you to swallow Kagome. Trust me; I can see that you are going through with all of this."

"I just want a life of a normal teenager. Couldn't we just have got to know each other first? I mean isn't that typical human behavior or something. I just don't understand this at all. I am trying my best to get along with Inuyasha but he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Inuyasha has always been stubborn to begin with. Even when he was younger he was like this. He and Kikyo were in love..."

"I understand that completely and I am not trying to make his life a living hell. I didn't want this neither did he."

Kagura let out a sigh. "You really can't do anything about it. Once Ginjiro found out about it he was going to let the Youkai Council know about it. You see how serious they are about youkai mating with their destined mates. I wasn't surprised that they had the two of you married so fast."

Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "I just wish that this whole situation was handled differently Kagura. Being married to someone who constantly insults your intelligence and ridicules every little thing about you is very tiresome. I am trying my hardest to make things as smooth as possible but Inuyasha is being so difficult." Kagome revealed.

Kagura gave Kagome a reassuring hug. "I know and trust me things will get better. I know this is easier said than done but you have to trust me."

Kagome pouted a bit as she nodded her head. "What would you do in a situation like this? Being nice to him all the time really isn't working maybe I should just go off on him."

Kagura laughed a bit. "That wouldn't help either all you would do is irritate him even more."

Kagome laughed too. "Maybe I should because he isn't the only one who gets irritated."

"Just continue to be yourself Kagome. You are the woman who carries his mate's scent and the feelings that he has for Kikyo will fade. His stubbornness and inability to let go of Kikyo is what causing the two of you all these problems."

"I would gladly give him up if I could but like Ginjiro and Izayio told me before, this is permanent and out of my hands."

"If you want to get on his good side you could always cook his favorite meal."

"And what might that be? I don't even know if I can possibly cook it. I'm not all that good when it comes to cooking."

"Don't worry; I'll have it all taken care of." Kagura winked.

…..xxxx…..

Inuyasha was parked in front of Kikyo's house. He was waiting for her to come home and was camped out for the past three hours. He knew she wasn't there due to the fact that her car wasn't there and he remembered that she was still at work. He didn't want to leave because he knew she sometimes returned home for her hour lunch break.

He checked his phone to see if she would at least respond to his text messages.

Not a single text.

"_She sure knows how to make a guy wait." _Inuyasha thought to himself as he rested his head on the headrest of his car. Inuyasha's ears twitched a bit as he heard a car pulling into the drive-way. He knew instantly that it was Kikyo. He opened his car door to exit and could smell her scent so clearly. He inhaled deeply savoring the scent that he missed so very much.

Not wasting any time, Inuyasha dashed to the back entrance and startled the black haired maiden.

"There you are." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kikyo to him in a long deep hug.

Kikyo was startled to see Inuyasha and spoke, "Inuyasha? What, what are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to get in contact with you for weeks now Kikyo. Why haven't you been returning my calls and texts?'

"Inuyasha you know the reason why I can't talk to you like that anymore." Kikyo tried to push Inuyasha off of her but his hold on her wouldn't budge.

"I told you that I do not want to be married to her Kikyo, why can't you see that?"

"Well Inuyasha whether you like it or not, the wedding band on your finger states otherwise." She reached to un-snake Inuyasha's arms around her. "Inuyasha if you don't mind, could you please release me?"

Not until we talk Kikyo."

"What is there to talk about Inuyasha? It's already a done deal; you are a married man with the woman who has your mate's scent. It's pretty much over for you and me."

"No it's not."

"Inuyasha will you please release me?"

"Not until we talk. I can stay like this with you forever it doesn't matter to me."

Kikyo let out an irritated sigh as she looked at Inuyasha. "Okay I'll talk to you. Now can you release me?"

Inuyasha smiled as he let his arms fall to his side. Kikyo cleared her throat as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the backdoor. She motioned for Inuyasha to come in and he followed suit.

Inuyasha saw that Kikyo did some renovations around her house and saw that some of the stuff that both of them shared or any memento of the two of them where nowhere to be found.

"I see you re-decorated."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

Kikyo black eyes looked at Inuyasha with a hint of confusion. "Why? What do you mean why?"

"You didn't have to take away everything that meant had me in it."

"Yes I did, it's easier this way for me to move on."

"You aren't going to move on."

Kikyo raised a brow. "I'm not? And do tell me why I'm not going to move on."

"It's because you can't move on. I can't move on."

Kikyo let out another irritated sigh as she looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha this is getting old. I mean yes I love you but I can't have you. I have accepted that. You and I both knew that you would eventually find your mate. That day has come, you and she are married and you and I will never be. Why can't you accept that and move on with your life." Kikyo said as she walked towards the kitchen to get something to put in the oven.

She could hear Inuyasha footsteps on the floor as he grabbed her by her waist pulling her against his chest.

"Because I'm still madly in love with you that I refuse to give up on us. Because I know that one day we will be together. I know that…"

"Inuyasha stop visiting me. I want you to leave me alone and live your life with your wife."

"Kikyo what are you saying? Stop talking crazy you know you don't mean that."

"Yes I do!" Kikyo snapped. "You are making things so difficult for me. I don't want to be reminded of your feelings of me when you know that the two of us can't and won't be together. Stop thinking that we will end up together somehow because it just won't happen." She moved Inuyasha's arms from her waist and faced him. "You aren't even thinking rationally. I'm not even a youkai and I understand the youkai law better than you. WE. CANNOT. BE. TOGETHER. So it would just be best if you leave and never come back."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo stunned that she was saying this. Was his Kikyo really giving up on their relationship like this? It hurt him bad to see that she was dead serious. Her scent gave it off that she didn't want him or their relationship anymore.

"Kikyo I…"

"Don't Inuyasha, just go."

Inuyasha sucked on his bottom lip as he nodded his head. He walked out of her for what she thought was the last time.

…..xxx…..

Kagome smiled to herself as she looked at the meal that she prepared for Inuyasha. Izayio, Kagura, and her mother helped her prepare the meal and Izayio stated that this was one of Inuyasha's favorite dishes. Kagome couldn't help but to feel happy.

"Maybe this is what I need to do to make this marriage somewhat civil. I hope that he likes it, although it may not be his mom's cooking, I put my own flair in it."

Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it was 15 till 10. She was concerned about Inuyasha's whereabouts. Although he was a grown man she was still worried about him being out late.

"_I wonder where he could be at this time of night. No use in me calling him because he's not going to answer the phone."_ Kagome thought to herself as she watched a comedy series that was on T.V.

Kagome attention was interrupted when she heard the roaring engine of a motorcycle pull up in the front. Kagome walked towards one of the windows and saw that it was Inuyasha.

"Since when did he own a motorcycle?" Kagome opened the front door and saw Inuyasha take his time to enter the house. He walked passed her with his helmet tucked under his hand not giving her a single glance.

"Inuyasha I have a surprise for you." Kagome said closing the door behind her. "I know that you don't like me and I know that you don't want to be married to me. I think that we should just have a fresh start. I wanted to make you your favorite dish and I asked your mother if she could help me prepare it." Kagome grabbed a plate that had some food on it. "Now I know that this isn't what your mom fixed but I thought that I could put in my own flair to it."

Inuyasha sniffs the familiar scent and looks at Kagome then back at the plate in her hand.

"I thought that the two of us could just try and make this work. Try to be civil and become friends. I know I sound like a broken record player every time I say this but I do want to make this marriage a happy one."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome his golden eyes piercing into her brown ones. Kagome stared back at him but noticed that something was off about him.

"You want us to be happy? And how do you think we will be happy Kagome? How can I be happy with someone who I don't love?"

Kagome felt a bit uneasy but gave him a weak smile. "I asked myself the same question, I know that this isn't your ideal situation but I know that something good will come out of this. That maybe the two of us could even become friends."

"Friends? You think that you and I could become friends?"

"Yes I think that the two of us could become friends."

"I would have to like you first; girl and right now I hate you. I hate you because you ruined the only relationship that I ever wanted."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Inuyasha how long do you plan on blaming me for something that I didn't do? It's getting old, it really is. I shouldn't have to apologize for something that I didn't do. You cannot blame me for carrying your mate's scent."

"Yes the hell I can!" he barked back at her. His emotions were rising and he could feel his blood boiling.

"You think you are the only one who is hurting. The only one who is in this? I had to marry someone I barely know. Both of our families seem more than eager to have us married. You think I wanted this life? That I wanted to be married at 17 years old. I mean look at your parents. Your mom told me that your father was involved with another when he found out that she was his true mate. Look how happy they are now."

"That will never be us, it can't be us."

Kagome sighed. "I don't want to fight with you anymore Inuyasha. I know that this isn';t what you came here for. To always argue and bring up issues from the past that we cannot change. I mean it's not like you can change things."

"Oh trust me Kagome I have tried to change things and you know where it has gotten me? Heartbreak and misery."

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way. Like I told you before I made one of your favorite meals because I thought that this could be the opening that we both need to make this marriage enjoyable." She went to give him the plate but Inuyasha refused to take it causing it to fall on the floor and break.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a stunned look on her face. "Inuyasha."

"If you think that cooking me my favorite meal will just magically make me like you then you are dead wrong girl. Now clean this mess up and throw that crap in the trash. By the smell of it, I would have threw it up anyway." He walked passed her bumping his shoulder into hers.

Kagome felt her lip quivering as she fought the tears from falling down her face. "Why do you have to be so mean Inuyasha? I am getting so sick and tired of you treating me like dirt. I can leave you right now if that's what you want. I am trying my hardest but you are being such a stubborn jerk with no conscious feeling for anyone but yourself. At least I am trying which is something that you haven't even attempted to do."

"As if I give a fuck on how you actually feel girl. Leave if you want, nobody is stopping you. You ruined my relationship with Kikyo as it is."

"Stop throwing her name in my face Inuyasha!"

"She wants nothing to do with me so now you will just have to suffer the same fate that I have." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the room.

Kagome didn't know what he meant but she had a feeling that things were going downhill and fast.

…..xxx…..

_This was originally 20+ pages but I decided to cut it right here and post the next chapter on a later date. Also, I know that all Inuyasha and Kagome continue to fight over the same crap over and over again. Trust me guys things will heat up soon. For those who don't like how I am portraying the characters too bad. It's my story and I will write it how I want to. If you don't like that then you are more than welcome to find another story to read._


	21. Chapter 21

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

…..xxx…..

Chapter Twenty-One

…..xxx…..

"You cooked him his favorite dish and the guy is still acting like a jerk towards you?" Sango fumed as she, Kagome, Azuna were sitting out at the mall food court. It had been three days since Kagome and Inuyasha had that fight and Inuyasha hasn't spoken to her since.

"Yes, I thought that maybe doing something like that would close the gap but Inuyasha is being so stubborn. How much can I take before I reach my boiling point?"

"I say that we shoot him in the ass." Azuna suggested.

"Like that would work Azuna, you have to shoot him in the ass, that way he will definitely feel it." Sango teased.

"That sounds rather painful." Kagome cringed at the thought.

"Hell he is putting you through so much he deserves to be shot." Sango rolled her eyes in pure irritation. "I don't know what his problem is but he needs to straighten his act together. I don't play that when it comes to my friend."

"He thinks that I did this to him on purpose, like I wanted to ruin his relationship with Kikyo."

Azuna leaned back her seat chewing on her fries. "He's still hung up over the broad? Talk about can't let someone go."

"I talked to Kagura about his relationship with Kikyo to get a better understanding of it. They have been together for a long time, I think since high school or something like that."

"Hey well we all can't marry our high school sweethearts and besides most high school sweethearts end up divorcing each other. We saved them from a lot of heartache and grief." Sango chimed in. "No wait, that's what I want him to have."

"What's that?"

"Heartache and grief, hell he's putting you through it he might as well get the same medicine that he is dishing out."

Kagome shook her head, "That wouldn't be right though. Even though he continues to bring her up and always criticizing me I shouldn't do evil for evil."

"Well if you can't do evil can Sango and I do it? You know I don't have a problem telling someone off and putting them back in line."

"No I don't think so. Your family is violent and so is Sango's."

"Hey my dad comes from a long line of wrestlers and I too shall pass the torch." Azuna pretends to be patriotic as she grabs her French fry and hold it in the air.

"See that's why we can't take you anywhere Azuna." Sango teased at her friend.

Azuna laughed as she sat back down in her seat. "Now you know I don't want to be a wrestler. I will save that occupation for my kids or my brothers can do that. The three of them are always fighting so I guess it's in the blood or something."

"Good choice."

"So what's the schedule for today Kagome?"

"Um, well Inuyasha's mom called earlier this morning and said that the family would be going out to eat tonight. So that's mainly what I'm waiting for."

"Oooh Inuyasha's family is really fancy." Sango said.

"I wonder if those cute guys are going to be there."

"What cute guys?" Kagome raised an eyebrow in interest.

"The ones that are related to Inuyasha and them. You know Miroku and Kouga and what's the other guy's name? Banbotsu?"

"You mean Bankotsu."

"Yeah that's the face of the name."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know if any of them are coming. Why?"

"Well if you didn't know, Sango has a thing for Miroku." Azuna winked. "She's even given him cute little pet names."

Kagome turned her attention to Sango with interests. "You have a crush on Miroku?"

"I do not have a crush on Miroku or whatever his name is. I just so happen to think that he is cute."

"Yeah she is denying it now but the last time I was over her house she fell asleep and was calling out his name." Azuna teased stretching the truth.

"You dream about him?"

"NO!" Sango punched Azuna in the arm. "She's lying, she happens to like Miroku and Bankotsu."

Azuna laughed. "Hey both of them are cute. Let's not forget Kouga."

Kagome let out a soft chuckle. "Hmm maybe I could arrange something."

…..xxx…..

Izayio was preparing herself for the family's dinner. The past couple of days she was busy helping Ai with decorating her house that she almost forgotten about the dinner. One of the maids came in and helped her find her earrings that she had misplaced and helping her button up her dress.

"What a vision of beauty." Ginjiro said as he entered the bathroom looking at Izayio's reflection through the mirror.

Izayio gave Ginjiro a small smile as she whispered something into the maid's ear. She nodded her head and quickly exits as Izayio turned her attention to her mate.

"What's on your mind Izayio?"

"You sure know how to read me like an open book." She smiled at him as she brushed her hair back.

"I have to, you are my mate." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Its about Inuyasha and Kagome." She started. "I talked to Kagura the other day and she told me that Kagome isn't as happy as we would have expected her to be. Not to mention Inuyasha isn't as well."

"I know Inuyasha isn't happy."

"I know but I would like to hope that he could come to love Kagome. She is his mate, she carries his scent. She is the one for him yet neither one of them are happy."

"Inuyasha nor Kagome cannot go against what was destined from the beginning of time. Whether he likes it or not, she carries his mate's scent. No matter how much he tries to deny things he cannot change that."

"Maybe we have rushed things with them. We were excited to know that he found his mate and all but we jumped the gun and had them married."

"It isn't our fault. This was an order from the Youkai Council. Once they gotten wind of the news they were going to be wed. You know the Council follow the Youkai Order to the T and its what governs all youkais today." Ginjiro stated. "Besides he loves her, he is just allowing feelings that he has for Kikyo to keep him from thinking rationally."

"But Kagome really is just a baby and she has no earthly idea how youkai laws and customs really operate." Izayio empathize. "I am a human as well and we don't really understand certain aspects of youkais. Likewise youkais don't understand certain aspects of humans."

"I know but you weren't that much older than Kagome when I found out you were my mate. Although times have changed the youkai law will forever stay the same. Don't let this bother you too much. I know you are worried about them."

"Yes I am, I want to have a grandchild." Izayio pouted a bit.

Ginjiro couldn't help but to laugh at Izayio's last statement. "And all this time I thought you were concerned about them."

Izayio looked at Ginjiro with a warm smile. "I am concerned about those two. But I also want a grandchild too. Sesshomaru and Kagura have been mated for a while now and he has yet to pup her."

"Sesshomaru and Kagura will have children when they are good and ready."

"Well I'm good and ready to be a grandmother so they should be good and ready." Izayio couldn't help but to laugh.

Ginjiro checked the time and saw that it was almost time to leave. The family set up reservations at an Italian Cuisine that had recently opened and with the rave reviews, nice atmosphere, and great service and entertainment it was the perfect place for a family dinner.

"We should get going; we don't want to be late." Ginjiro said as he attempted to fix his tie.

"Let me do that for you dear." Izayio stood up and straighten his tie. "There now that's better."

Izayio interlocked her arm inside of her mate's as they walked out of the room.

…..xxx…

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch annoyed by the whole series of events that transpired the last couple of days. He was still upset about the episode he had with Kagome and was sadden with what Kikyo had said to him.

"_Inuyasha stop visiting me. I want you to leave me alone and live your life with your wife."_ Those words were taunting him and it pissed him off.

"_What the hell Kikyo? Why are you trying to give up on us? I promise I will figure something out so that the two of us can be together."_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

His ears twitched as he let out a groan in frustration. Kagome was still upstairs putting on her clothes for the dinner tonight. He wasn't in the mood to go anywhere but knew that there would be dire repercussions if he stayed home. This was the first family dinner since the two of them got married. He was dreading it and it hadn't even started yet.

"_How long does it take for that girl to get dressed? Even Kikyo didn't take that long to get ready. Not like she needed to she was beautiful enough as it is."_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat on the couch in irritation.

Kagome finally made her grand entrance downstairs fifteen minutes later. She wasn't all fancied up or anything. She wore a simple green silk blouse and a pencil skirt with some heels. Nothing fancy at all.

"It took you that long to get ready and this is what you come up with." Inuyasha said as he looked at her with irritation.

Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes. "You look handsome too Inuyasha. We should get going; we don't want to be late."

"I don't know why we have to have this stupid dinner. No point in going when I'm not going to enjoy myself."

"You shouldn't think negatively Inuyasha; this may be a fun occasion." Kagome tried to reassure him.

"Yeah a fun occasion with someone that I don't even love let alone like. That's sounds like a fun way to start things. Come on let's go, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." Inuyasha pulled out his keys as he and Kagome headed to the restaurant.

…..xxx…..

The family met at the Italian Cuisine around the same time. Ginjiro checked in telling the matron that he had a reservation of 12. He led them to a secluded area with a wonderful view of the whole restaurant. Souta and Shippo were talking to each other and playing around.

"This is a nice restaurant." Kagome said as she took a seat.

Inuyasha had no intentions of sitting next to Kagome and sat at the far end of the table opposite of her. Ginjiro gave his son a stern look and Inuyasha's ears twitched as he stood up and sat beside Kagome.

"Good evening everyone I will be your waiter. My name is Ramon and here are your menus." The waiter said as he passed the family the menus. "I will first start off by taking your orders for drinks."

The family gave him their orders on drinks as he quickly headed to the back to get their drinks. The restaurant was full and people were coming from left and right. The atmosphere was rather nice and soft music filled the air in a calming manner.

"This is a beautiful view; you can see the fountain and everything." Kagome said in awe as she peered through the glass window.

"It is I heard the food critic Maia Bosquez gave it an A." Izayio said.

"I heard that she is rather tough when it comes to critiquing." Ai said. "This restaurant must have really impressed her for her to give them a grade of an A."

Izayio nodded her head in agreement. "I just can't wait to try their food. Looking at all the choices that they have makes it so difficult to choose."

The waiter returned moments later with their drinks and began to take their orders. The family made their orders and waited patiently for the waiter to return with their food.

"You all placed your orders and didn't wait for me to show up." The familiar voice of Ginjiro's friend Totosai spoke.

"Totosai! I didn't know that you were coming. I thought you would be busy with the Youkai Council and such."

"And miss a free meal." Totosai joked. "I have some free time and remembered you inviting me a couple weeks back. Nice choice." Totosai said as he sat down on the empty seat.

"How are things going with the Youkai Council? You men are always so very busy."

"Yes but I had to get away for a while. I needed my own breathing room. We're nothing but a bunch of old timers with nothing else to do but examine the youkai law and make sure that it is being upheld."

"That sounds so boring." Shippo chipped in.

"Shippo." Izayio scolded.

"Maybe I should let you join the Youkai Council when you are older Shippo since you have no interest in helping your father with his business." Ginjiro stated with a slight smirk on his face.

"No and be around with a bunch of old guys no way. Besides Souta and I want to run our own business."

"And what kind of business would that be?"

"A video game business." Both boys said excitedly.

"You wouldn't want to be with them Shippo trust me, I don't even want to be there with them." Totosai said. "Inuyasha it's good to see you and your mate here. I hope you are treating her right." Totosai turned his attention to Kagome. "How is it like to be married you a youkai Lady Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Um, well I never knew how it was like to be married to a human so I can say okay I guess. We all have our bumps in the road but I'm quite sure that it will be fine."

"Do you know that once a youkai finds his mate, his or her world finally has meaning?"

Kagome looked a bit confused by what Totosai said. "What do you mean by that sir?"

"Sir? That makes me feel like I'm an old man."

Souta leaned over to Shippo. "He's not old? He looks pretty old to me. He's wrinkly and has grey hair in places I've never knew existed."

"Yeah." Shippo nodded his head in agreement. "I think he's losing his mind thinking he's young. We should probably just go along with him to make him feel better."

"I heard that!" Totosai hit the two boys with his stick on the head. Totosai turned his attention back to Kagome. "As I was saying, once a youkai find their mate, their world will finally have meaning."

"Meaning as in?"

"You see a youkai is basically dead when he or she isn't with their mate. We youkai are born for the sole purpose of finding our mate. Unlike humans, every youkai has a mate. Once a youkai find his or her mate, their life can truly begin."

"But what happens if a youkai never finds their mate? Would the youkai die or something?"

"Interesting question let me give you a scenario. Let's take Sesshomaru for example."

"I would rather not you use me in one of your example Lord Totosai." Sesshomaru said in a cool tone.

Kagura nudged Sesshomaru a bit with a smile, "I would like to know how you would be if you never picked up my scent."

"You see Sesshomaru is a hard working young man. He along with every other youkai are basically dead. Not in the natural tense as you humans may perceive but he hasn't been fully revived. Once a youkai finds their mate, their meaning for life has changed. They begin to see the world in a greater perspective."

Kagome was a tad bit confused by this and Kagura chimed in. "Let's just say Kagome it's the equivalent of a soul mate. A youkais mate is that mate that is linked to the youkais soul. Once they have found their mate, the missing link to that youkais soul is finally whole."

"In simple terms, a youkais mate is the missing puzzle piece to our puzzle." Sesshomaru added.

"So can a youkai mate with anyone else who isn't their mate?"

"It's an impossible task, especially when the youkai has found their mate. Once a youkai has found their mate, an unbreakable force keeps them from mating with another. You see that's how us youkai have a steady number. We don't just hop and have children from left and right. There is a certain order of how we do things."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in his chair. No wonder he couldn't mate with Kikyo. It wasn't like he was trying to get her pregnant. He just wanted her to carry his mark so that his family would know that she belonged to him and that he belonged to her.

"I have a question for you Totosai," Ai spoke. "If youkais couldn't mate with anyone but their mate how is it that Sesshomaru was born?"

"It's a very complex situation regarding the birth of Sesshomaru. That was when youkais only believed that we could mate with only youkais. We never knew that we could mate with humans as well." Ginjiro said answering the question. "I loved Sesshomaru's mother very much but to be honest, I never officially mated her. She wore my courting mark with honor but never came to the point where I actually marked her as my own."

"This is becoming a very lively discussion." Totosai said. "Good thing I decided to show up." He smirked to himself.

The waiter returned with their orders and everything was going fine with the family. They talked about a variety of things and Kagome was beginning to get a better understanding to certain customs of youkais. It was finally starting to make sense to her.

Kagura whispered something in Sesshomaru's ear and Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagura had a tint of hue to her cheeks and both Izayio and Ai noticed it.

"Kagura dear you are glowing. Is there something different about you?" Ai asked.

"Um well a matter of fact there is something different about me." She said softly as she looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Sesshomaru and I have an announcement to make."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he looked at everyone, mainly his father. "Kagura is with child."

The first sounds to be heard was the squeal coming from both Izayio and Ai. Izayio quickly approached Kagura giving her a warm embrace. "My dear Kagura, you are pregnant? When did you find out?"

"Well Sesshomaru was the first to know. He smelt the pup in me a few weeks ago."

"How far along are you?"

"A few weeks."

"Why are we just now finding out?" Izayio said slightly stunned. "Anywho, I am so excited. We finally have a grandchild on the way."

"Congratulations to the both of you." Ai smiled at the two of them.

Sesshomaru gave her a nod as he continued to eat his food.

"Speaking of children, why is it that I don't see a mating mark on your mate Inuyasha?" Totosai questioned.

"I'm not mating with someone that I don't love." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha you have been married to Kagome for a couple of months now. Don't you think its time that you get over Kikyo and be happy with your mate."

"I'm not happy with her, its that simple."

"Inuyasha you are as stubborn as you are stupid." Totosai reprimand him. "Does he act like this all the time Kagome?"

Kagome looked around and everyone was staring at her. She felt like she was in the hot seat and she didn't want to put anyone on the spot. "It just takes time that's all. We both are trying to adjust to this whole situation and we can't change overnight right."

"You still haven't answered my question Kagome; does he act like this all the time?"

"I can answer the question for her, yes I do!" Inuyasha said. "You all are making it seem as if she is this goody two shoes who has a heart of gold. Well I don't see anything good about her. All I see is a girl who caused me the most important relationship that I have ever had." Inuyasha stood up and walked away from the table.

"Inuyasha come back here." Ginjiro said but Inuyasha refused to come back. Inuyasha knew that he would have to hear from him later but right now he had to get away from everyone and everything.

The family concluded their dinner an hour later. Totosai spoke with Ginjiro concerning Inuyasha and how the Youkai Council should be informed about his behavior. Ginjiro agreed completely with that. Kagome was standing at the corner checking her phone.

"Come on Kagome, we're going to give you a ride home." Kagura said.

"Um okay."

The ride home was dreadful because Kagome knew that she was going to get an earful from Inuyasha. She let out a sigh. _"Why do things have to be so difficult? What happened to things just being normal?_

Kagome said her good-byes and Kagura told her that she would talk to her tomorrow. Kagome gave her congratulations again as Sesshomaru drove off. Kagome pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

The house was dark and she felt around for the light switch so that she could see. She saw that Inuyasha was lying on the couch with his eyes closed and shoes kicked off to the side. Kagome closed the door and locked it.

"I brought you your food from the restaurant just in case you wanted to eat it later." Kagome said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Well I'll put it in the fridge and you can heat it up whenever you want to eat." Kagome walked towards the kitchen and placed the bags in the refrigerator. She returned back to the living room and looked at Inuyasha.

"Isn't it great that Kagura and Sesshomaru are going to have a baby?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

Kagome eyes widen slightly. "What?"

"So you can't hear? Why are you talking to me?"

"Inuyasha I don't mean to be rude but can't you just try and make this relationship work. I have a better understanding to youkais finding their mate. You should too."

"What did you just say?"

Kagome raised a brow as she used his same line. "So you can't hear now huh? I just don't get you Inuyasha. It's like you are putting no effort into this. We are stuck with each other and whether you like it or not we are married. I'm your mate. I have your mate's scent. I'm sorry that Kikyo doesn't have your mate's scent and I know that it will be hard for you to let her go. All I'm saying is…" Kagome was cut off. She didn't know how she ended up pressed against the wall and Inuyasha was glaring at her with piercing amber eyes. Both hands were on both sides of her head and he was oh so close to her.

"What are you trying to say?" he looked down at her.

Kagome looked at him as she felt her stomach tie in knots. This was exactly how they were in the limo when he almost kissed her the first time. "I'm just saying you should just try and move on. It's not like you can change the Youkai Council's mind about the situation."

Inuyasha's eyes lowered as he stared at her. And he did something that shocked both himself and Kagome.

He walked away.

…..xxx…


	22. Chapter 22

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

…..xxx…..

Chapter Twenty-Two

…..xxx…..

A week passed and things were still just the same as they were before. Inuyasha wasn't talking to Kagome and kept to himself. Kagome wanted to talk to him about what happened after she returned home from the family dinner. She could still feel her stomach doing flips from how close he was to her. Kagome didn't know how she would start the conversation with him. Not like he would talk to her. He always kept himself busy with some sort of work and found a new interest with working with his father and his business.

"Stop day dreaming over there Kagome, you're spacing out again." Sango poked at her.

"Oh sorry about that."

"You're thinking about what happened with you and Inuyasha huh?"

"Pretty much."

"I don't know why you put up with his crap Kagome, you are so much better than that."

"I know I've got a better understanding of the youkai customs and traditions. I talked to Izayio about it some more and I asked her about it. Izayio and my mom had no idea that we were having problems."

"Shoot you shouldn't even have problems to begin with. You and Inuyasha shouldn't even be married. I liked the guy at first but now he's starting to piss me off." Sango fumed. "Doesn't it bother you that he always belittles you like that?"

"Of course it bothers me and I want to yell, scream, cuss him out, make him feel like dirt but what would that prove?"

"That you aren't his fucking doormat and you have some backbone in you."

Kagome laughed a bit. "I'm nobody's doormat. I just know when to fight and when to keep the peace."

"Seems like you are always keeping the peace to me. Someone should fuck him up."

"Wow someone is in a cussing mood today."

"No I just don't appreciate how your husband is treating you. You are my best friend Kagome and you should be treated better than what he is dishing out. I'd like to have my cousins beat him up."

"Um he's a youkai and I don't think your cousins could even lay a scratch on him."

"So if he wasn't youkai then I could promptly kick his ass."

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh at Sango. She was determined to give Inuyasha the same type of treatment that he was dishing out on her.

"So when are you going to give Inuyasha what he deserves? We should do some serious plotting."

"Plotting now that wouldn't be nice at all."

"No it would be justice for all the crap he's put you through. Why don't you talk to Kikyo and see if she still has feelings for him."

"That would be sort of awkward don't you think. I'm the girl who stole her boyfriend and ended up marrying the guy. Talk about awkward silence." Kagome chuckled a bit.

"Yeah that would be pretty awkward."

"His father was really upset with Inuyasha though. The look that he had on his face was menacing. I didn't even want to say anything to him."

"Maybe now he can put Inuyasha in his place or something."

"I'm sure that he's talked to him about the incident. He had to do something because Inuyasha hasn't said a word to me since, which means he doesn't argue with me over things that can't be changed."

"Well as long as he hasn't put his hands on you then I'm fine but all this belittling you has got to stop. It's only a matter of time before you reach your limit."

"I don't think I have a limit. But he is only saying things because he is hurt by this too. Not saying that is justification on him insulting me but you just have to believe that things will get better. I know they will get better. We may not love each other but I do want us to be friends and try to make the best of a bad situation."

"You are always looking on the bright side. Because right now all I see is dark clouds and rain."

"Well I like to think of the glass as half full."

Sango rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Now I want to know about you and this crush you have on Miroku." Kagome said as Sango facial expression completely dropped. Kagome couldn't help but to smirk. "So it is true, you do like him."

"I do not!" Sango responded rather quickly.

"Then what did Azuna mean by you saying his name in your sleep?"

"Ugh, she stretches the truth." Sango leaned back on the couch. "I just so happened to had a dream about him or something. But I just said his name once. It's not like I grab my pillow and say 'Oh Miroku I looooooove you.' Nothing of the sort."

Kagome looked at Sango curiously. "Hmm, so you do hug your pillow and call it Miroku."

"Haha! Very funny Kagome. I will admit he is cute but that doesn't mean that I like him. You should get on Azuna; she's the one that was practically drooling at all the other guys at the wedding."

"Both of you are boy crazy whenever a cute boy shows up."

"Correction, she is boy crazy whenever a cute boy shows up. I know how to keep it mellow out. Ya know, low key."

Kagome shook her head. "Sure Sango whatever you say."

…..xxx…

"You are going downhill and fast Yash! I've never seen bro so mad in a while now." Bankotsu said as he and Miroku were at the office with Inuyasha.

"Yeah and we missed it. I would have paid to have seen the look on Ginjiro's face to know that Inuyasha was treating his beloved mate like a common ragdoll."

"Shut up and quit taking up space if you aren't going to do anything useful why don't you leave. I have a lot on my mind anyways."

"You're not still trying to plot a way to be with Kikyo." Miroku stated looking out the window.

"You know he is the guy is sprung over the girl."

"Wouldn't wifey be upset to know that you are thinking about another woman and not her." Bankotsu teased.

"She's of no importance."

"Good for you Inuyasha! You are finally realizing that Kagome is the one for you and you can finally forget about Kikyo."

"Unlikely Roku, you know that I am still in love with Kikyo. A stupid marriage to that girl isn't going to change how I feel about Kikyo."

"Well you can whine, fuss, bitch, and complain about it all you want to but the fact remains the same. At the end of the day it's Kagome your mate that you return home to, not Kikyo." Miroku reasoned.

"Besides having a young girl like Kagome you can get some excitement in your life. I know Kikyo was fun, but Kagome she looks like she could be a fiery wildcat. And you still haven't had sex with her. Yash I'm starting to suspect that maybe you are sailing for the other team."

"I AM NOT GAY!" Inuyasha punched Bankotsu in the arm.

"That does make sense, I mean we all know that Inuyasha hasn't slept with Kagome and he says mean things to her. Maybe you are trying to cover up a greater secret." Miroku touched Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's okay my friend, I shall not judge you."

"Shut it you two, I am not gay. I like women."

"He hasn't had sex with her Miroku and I think he hasn't even had sex with Kikyo. He's only had one girlfriend and that was Kikyo."

"I LIKE WOMEN! SO SHUT IT!" Inuyasha yelled at them as he grew irritated. His ears twitched a bit as he growled in irritation.

"We're just playing Inuyasha, no need in getting your boxers in a bunch."

"I think Inuyasha is a briefs man." Miroku countered.

"Whatever it is that he wears he shouldn't get shook up. We were only joking around."

Inuyasha wasn't paying them any mind as he checked the computer for some files. His father had been on his case for the past several days. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to return home to Kagome it would have been unpleasant but he had to stay away from her. Being around her was pissing him off and he was getting tired of her presence. He knew he was being a jerk and he didn't care, he had to find a way out of the marriage.

There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha hit the buzzer indicating the person outside that they could enter.

"Master Inuyasha, your father would like to see you." One of the secretaries said.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second."

"I will let him know." She exited out of the room.

"I wonder what it is that your father wants to talk to you about." Miroku said. "You don't think it has something to do with Kagome and you?"

"Most likely. He's been riding my back ever since I left the dinner and left her alone. When he found out that Sesshomaru and Kagura took her home, he pretty much been pissed."

"Oh yeah, he has. I was over there the other day and it wasn't a pretty sight. He was talking to old man Totosai and they were in deep discussion."

"Eavesdropper."

"I wasn't eavesdropping just listening to a conversation that I really had no business listening to."

"Well whatever the old man wants to talk about no use in trying to escape." Inuyasha said as he sent the files to the recipients and turned the computer off. "Don't mess up the office, last time I was in here you guys left it a mess."

"Oh trust us Inuyasha; we will make sure that nothing happens." Bankotsu said looking through his cell phone.

Inuyasha just shook his head as he headed towards his father's office. He didn't know what to expect but he knew it couldn't be anything good. Inuyasha pressed the up button on the elevator and waited for the first available elevator to open. Walking inside, he pressed the executive button and waited for the doors to re-open.

Inuyasha prepared himself as he opened the double doors that led to his father's quarters. His father was sitting down at his desk talking to someone on the phone. He noticed Inuyasha coming in even before he walked in. He was staring at him as he finished up the conversation that he was having.

"Yes we will continue to do business with each other and our partnership will ensure a promising future for both companies. Yes I shall talk to you soon. Good-bye." Ginjiro hung up the phone and continued to stare at his son.

"You called for me father,"

"It would seem that way. Have a seat Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took a seat in front of his father as he waited for whatever it was that his father wanted to see him about. The room was quiet for a few minutes. Inuyasha's ears twitched a bit at the deafening silence. It was annoying to just sit there when he could be finishing up on his work.

Finally, Ginjiro spoke, "I'm calling you here because you said to me that you wished to see the Youkai Council."

"Yes I do."

"And why do you seek their council Inuyasha? They are some of the oldest youkai of our time."

"That's why I need to speak to them regarding this mating thing father. It would be in my best interest if I consult with them before I do something reckless. Not only to myself but to that girl as well."

"That girl? I take it that you are referring to Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"The Youkai Council wouldn't want to be bothered because you have an issue with the law. This is how things were governed even before you were born. Before I was born."

"You said father that you didn't know that youkais could mate with humans. So there must be some sort of rule in there that justifies a youkai not wanting to mate with the youkai or human that carries their mate's scent if they are already in love with another."

"No matter how much you try Inuyasha, there is no way for you to try to get away from your destiny. This destiny that was created even before time itself, you cannot fight it."

"Father I get what you are saying but you told Sesshomaru, Shippo, and I to never give up on a cause that is worth fighting for. My cause is justified and I will do whatever I can do to make it come to pass."

"You did inherit my stubbornness, I'll give you that. However I am going to tell you that this is a useless cause you should know that the Youkai Council operates under tradition. They will not be swayed regardless of the fact that you are my son, they know that laws, rules, regulations shall never be broken."

"You will never know unless you try right?"

Ginjiro shook his head. "If you are serious about this, I will inform the Youkai Council. I don't know how soon this will be but…"

"I'm quite sure that I can arrange something for Inuyasha." Totosai's voice came in.

"You mean you're willing to help me out old man?" Inuyasha said a bit surprised that Totosai would help him, especially since he was a member of the prestige council.

"Yes you are rather ardent towards this cause so it's only fair that we all hear you out and judge you accordingly."

Inuyasha smirked. "That sounds like a plan."

"I will alert the elders and I will inform you when you are summoned. I should inform you though, do not waste our time. We do have other pressing matters to attend to."

"You got it."

"If that is all that you have to say, you can leave now Inuyasha." Ginjiro said.

Inuyasha bowed in respect to both his father and Totosai and left the room leaving Ginjiro and Totosai alone.

"What are you planning Totosai?"

"Why do you think I am up to something?" Totosai scratched his bald head looking out the window as if he was in deep thought.

"You know it's futile for Inuyasha to go there, the elders will only deny him that which he is so desperately seeking. We all know that Inuyasha can never be with anyone else now that he has found his mate."

"I want to be entertained is that so much to ask for an old man such as myself?" Totosai laughed a bit.

"Inuyasha's stubbornness is going to be his downfall."

"He gets it from you my friend, but this will be quite the show. I wonder what exactly it is that Inuyasha will say to the council."

"Who knows."

…..xxx…..

Several days passed and Kagome returned home from shopping with her friends. She checked the mailbox and saw that there was a golden envelope with Inuyasha's name on it in bold letters. Kagome examined it and wondered what it was.

She walked inside the house and saw that Inuyasha had his head in the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Inuyasha, you received something in the mail. I think it's important." Kagome said as she walked towards him giving him the envelope.

Inuyasha took the envelope from her as he recognized the seal and knew it was from the Youkai Council. Inuyasha quickly tore open the envelope and it was a summoning to Hakueri Sacred Temple. Inuyasha read the directions and a smile formed on his lips. "Yes!"

Kagome was startled by Inuyasha's sudden outburst and jumped a bit. "Inuyasha are you okay?"

"Am I okay? I'm damn near ecstatic." His voice was upbeat and the look in his eyes displayed happiness. "Things are about to change for the better."

Kagome looked confused. "For the better?"

"I'll explain it to you later girl, I've got to go somewhere. If you can make me my favorite dish. I've wanted it for a while now." Inuyasha quickly grabbed his keys as he headed out the door without even giving Kagome a chance to respond.

"Um okay." Kagome was still confused. What exactly was going on with Inuyasha anyways?

...xxx…..


	23. Chapter 23

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

…..xxx…..

Chapter Twenty-Three

…..xxx…..

Inuyasha couldn't believe that this was finally happening. He was going to get to fight for what he believed to be right and true. What he wanted all along before it all was taken away from him. He was finally going to get Kikyo back and everything would return back to normal. He would be rid of that girl and he knew that the elders would understand that some rules are meant to be broken. He had a good feeling about this whole meeting.

Inuyasha followed the directions to Hakueri Temple and it was a 45 minute drive on the other side of the city. It was a remote area with hardly any habitants around. Inuyasha parked his car and turned the engine off. He saw the huge building and knew that this was the right place. Looking at the piece of paper he double checked just to make sure.

Putting his keys in his pocket, Inuyasha walked inside.

The place was like a business office combined with a museum. It had an old aroma to it and you could tell that it has been up for many centuries. Inuyasha saw a woman standing at the front. She noticed Inuyasha coming her way and gave him an inquisitive look.

"Yes, you must be Inuyasha. Lord Ginjiro's second son."

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"They have been expecting you, please come this way." She began to lead Inuyasha down a long corridor until they reached the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the elevator door to open. Once it opened the two of them walked in and waited until they reached their destination.

The elevator doors re-opened and Inuyasha followed the woman until they reached a huge door. The woman stopped and turned to face Inuyasha. "The elders are inside and awaiting your arrival. I must inform you that this meeting you have should be taken seriously and that the elders do not usually have appointments unless it is for an important cause. I hope that you remember to entreat them with respect and give them their proper dues. If you fail to comply with any of this, they won't hesitate to retaliate." She gave him a smile yet there was a serious look on her face.

Inuyasha simply nodded his head.

"You may open the door once I get in the elevator and the elevator door close. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha simply nodded his head as he watch her get on the elevator and disappear behind the doors. Inuyasha took a deep breath and opened the doors.

"Inuyasha, we have been expecting you."

…..xxx…

Kagome was couldn't believe that Inuyasha actually wanted her to make him his favorite dish. That surprised her a lot. Here she was being married him for three months going on four. All they did was argue, fight, and he would say mean words and she would end up crying or feeling bad. Now all of a sudden, BAM! He changes and is in a good mood.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that whole fiasco with the restaurant incident." Kagome thought to herself as she pulled out all the necessary ingredients to make dinner. She got some useful tips from not only her mom and Izayio but from Kagura as well.

"It has to be something going on for him to be acting like this. I wonder if his father did something. Or maybe it was Sesshomaru. But I never really seen Sesshomaru talk a lot. Maybe something happened because he hasn't been in a foul mood at all for the past couple of days. He hasn't attempted to fight and he's even talked to me in a civilized manner." Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the phone ring.

Kagome quickly headed towards the phone answering on the fifth ring. "Hello."

"Kagome dear, I've been calling for the past five minutes are you okay?" Izayio's voice spoke on the other end of the phone.

"Oh Izayio it's you. I'm sorry I was day-dreaming and preparing to cook Inuyasha dinner."

"You are cooking him dinner? That sounds promising sweetheart. Is it anything in particular?"

"Actually he wants me to make his favorite dish. He said that he has been craving it for a while now and asked me to cook it for him."

Izayio couldn't help but to squeal as she was hearing the good news. "You see I knew he would open up to you eventually. It just takes some time and old fashion prayer to get the job done."

Kagome laughed. "I guess so. He's not here though. He received something in the mail and it made him very excited."

"Something in the mail? What was it?"

"It was a golden envelope with some sort of seal on it."

"Seal? Do you remember how the seal looked like Kagome?"

"Yes it had a dragon design on it and had Chinese kanji written on it."

Izayio was silent for a couple of seconds before she finally spoke, "Oh okay. Well Kagome I should let you go. I know you have to make sure that you have dinner ready when Inuyasha gets home. Do you remember how to cook the meal? Do you need me to come over?"

"Yes ma'am I remember how to cook it and no, I want to do this one on my own this time."

"That's my girl. I will talk to you soon."

"Okay."

Izayio hung up the phone and wondered to herself. _"What does the Youkai Council want with Inuyasha?"_

…..xxx…..

Inuyasha walked in and saw all of the elders sitting in a semi-circle table that stretched from one corner of the room to the other corner of the room. The room was huge and had an old feel to it, like in ancient times or something along those lines.

Each elder had on a dark cloak with different symbols signifying their importance in the group. Inuyasha saw Totosai sitting almost at the center of the seating as well as Myoga. The others he barely recognized and only remembered some faces due to them being at the wedding several months ago.

"I see that you have finally made your presence known Inuyasha." Hosenki spoke as he stared at Inuyasha. "I shall give you the proper introduction to all that is represented here. I am Hosenki. This is Suijin. Next to Suijin is Tsukuyomaru. Next to Tsukuyomaru is Hyoga. Next to Hyoga is Tekkei. I did not introduce Totosai nor Myoga because you are quite familiar with the two."

Inuyasha bowed his head in respect as all of the elders nodded their heads at his respect.

"So Inuyasha, we received notice that you wanted our counsel. Lord Totosai informed us that you have a rather important matter that you would like to discuss." Hosenki asked.

"It's about the youkai law and mating."

"When addressing one of the members of the Youkai Council, you should always use the honorifics of Lord or Lady." Tekkei scolded wanting proper protocol.

"Um sorry, Lord Hosenki it is about the youkai law and mating." Inuyasha corrected himself.

"Proceed."

"I'm aware about the formation of the Youkai Council. To regulate certain laws and rules for youkais to follow and abide by. My father…"

"Ah yes the great Ginjiro Tashio, the great Inu-Youkai who mated with a human woman to produce two hanyou sons." Hyoga stated in a condescending tone as his eyes narrowed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised a brow as he continued. "My father has always told my brothers and I that the Youkai Council control everything that abides within the confines of the youkai law and stick with tradition."

"It is true," Suijin stated as she had a slight smile on her face. "It has been established since the beginning of time. Although there are some slight changes to certain procedures, everything that we all abide by comes from the youkai law."

"Even when it comes to the mating ritual.' Inuyasha said.

"What are your intentions for showing up Inuyasha?" Tsukuyomaru asked.

"I have my own opinions when it comes to a youkai finding his or her own mate."

"And what might those opinions be?"

"I understand that you all follow the youkai law to the T and I respect that. However I do not agree with how I have to abide by that law and principle as well."

"So let me guess you are unhappy with your marriage with your mate." Hosenki asked.

Hyoga laughed. "I am quite disgusted with the fact that his mate, his destined mate is in fact a human. He does walk in his father's footsteps doesn't he? Unlike Sesshomaru, his mate does carry youkai blood within her veins."

"This has nothing to do with the fact that she is human. Rather the fact of the matter that troubles me is that she isn't the person that I want to be married and mated to."

Suijin cleared her throat. "I've spoken to both Lord Myoga and Totosai. They have informed me that you have been giving this girl a hard time. What is her name again?" Suijin asked looking at both Totosai and Myoga.

"It's Kagome."

"Yes, that's her name." Suijin clasped her hands together with a smile plastered on her face. "I think she was quite beautiful and seemed well mannered. Do you have a problem getting her to submit?"

"That must be it!" Hyoga couldn't help but chuckle. "Those Inu-Youkai always have to submit when it comes to their mates. They aren't as dominant at Moth-Youkais such as myself."

"We aren't speaking of Moth youkais at the moment Hyoga." Tekkei said looking at Hyoga.

"The issue isn't about getting her to submit, it's more of not wanting her to be the one. I feel that.."

"You know that this is a futile and meaningless effort Inuyasha." Hyoga spoke. "Stubbornness is a key trait in the Inu-Youkai but this is unheard of. Not wanting her to be your mate isn't really your decision to make."

"The fact of the matter is that Inuyasha no matter how hard it is for you to accept it, Kagome is your mate. We know that your feelings for Kikyo were real but they are just temporary feelings. The feelings that you have for Kikyo will eventually begin to fade." Suijin smiled. "I am quite sure that once you open up your heart to Kagome and begin to accept her you will find the treasure that every youkai finds when they find their mate."

"Lord Hosenki isn't there a way were you can bend the rules?"

"We do not believe in bending rules Inuyasha. It is blasphemy towards the youkai law." Tekkei spoke shaking her head.

"Times have changed Lady Tekkei. You and the rest of the Youkai Council have never really been out of these walls only if it involves important matters. You all handle your business, create laws and do whatever it is that you do in here. How would you know that things change, youkais aren't like what they claim to be back in ancient times? We don't follow our demon blood and use our instincts for survival." Inuyasha reasoned but was cut off by Tekkei.

"What are you trying to say Inuyasha?" Her eyes narrowed at him sharply. "Just because we scarcely make an appearance does not mean, no it isn't a justification that we do not know what goes on in the outside world. We have eyes, ears, and everything in our means to know what is going on in this world. We were appointed on the Youkai Council for a reason. We know what is best for you and you don't even see it yourself.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. "You know what's best for me?"

"Please use the honorifics when addressing me."

"You have no idea what is best for me."

"Well if I have no idea what is best for you, why don't you enlighten me on this." Tekkei had a mischievous grin on her face as Inuyasha proceeded.

…..xxx…..

Ginjiro was in his personal office looking through some files on his laptop. He managed to get majority of his work done but there were still some loose ends that needed to be tied up before everything could be a done deal. He could hear his wife's frantic movements and knew that she was approaching fast.

There was a knock and Ginjiro didn't know why his wife was so formal with him when she knew she could just walk in.

"Come in dear."

The door opened and Izayio walked in. She walked in cautiously knowing that Ginjiro was still busy with his business. "Honey if you are busy I can talk to you about it later."

"Talk to me about what?" His eyes were still on the screen but he was listening to whatever it was that she had to say.

"Well I just got off the phone with Kagome..."

"Don't tell me that Inuyasha is still giving her a hard time."

Izayio shook her head. "No, that's not it. Actually, she is cooking him dinner. However, she told me that Inuyasha received a letter in the mail."

"A letter? You are concerned over a letter that he received." Ginjiro couldn't help but to smirk at his wife. She would worry over the simplest things at times.

"It wasn't just any letter Ginjiro, Kagome said that it was a golden envelope with a dragon insignia on it and was written in Chinese kanji. That is an official summoning from the Youkai Council."

Ginjiro looked at his wife and study her expression. It was clear that she was concerned about what was going on. Her scent gave that away. "They summoned Inuyasha only?"

"As far as I know yes. What does this mean Ginjiro? Is Inuyasha in some sort of trouble with them?"

Ginjiro smiled and reassured his wife. "Izayio you shouldn't worry. Inuyasha spoke with Totosai and he said he would set up a summoning for Inuyasha. Inuyasha wanted to speak to them regarding something important. I'm quite sure that this is it."

"Why would Inuyasha need to speak with the Youkai Council for?"

"What else? He's upset with him having to mate Kagome. He's stubborn and doesn't want to accept his destiny. I'm quite sure that they will straighten him out."

Izayio gave him a soft smile. "I hope so and just when I thought they were making progress."

"Just let them handle it. They have a way of fixing things no matter how impossible the task may be."

Izayio gave Ginjiro a hug before leaving him to his work. Ginjiro let out a sigh as he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. _"I just hope that things don't get too out of hand. There are a lot of tempers within the Youkai Council."_

…..xxx…..

Inuyasha and the Youkai Council were going back and forth about the situation at hand and there was no compromising coming from either party. It had been three hours since Inuyasha arrived and things were going nowhere. They were at an impasse.

"Why must you be so stubborn boy? Why can't you just accept that Kagome is your mate? She hasn't done anything for you to treat her so harshly and cruelly." Tsukuyomaru said obviously tired of the whole matter.

"I'd rather be with someone who I am devoted to. Don't you have a daughter who is half demon like myself?" Inuyasha reminded him of his daughter Shiori who is half-youkai and half human.

"Do you honestly think that reminding him of this will help your cause?" Hyoga laughed a bit.

"Yes because I know that you loved her mother. Didn't you mate with her because that's who you loved? Who you know that you were meant to be with."

Hyoga couldn't help but to laugh at this. "Inuyasha you really are a young youkai. Tsukuyomaru may have loved the human woman but she wasn't his mate. Although he loved her he knew the laws and precepts that all youkai and half youkai have to abide by."

"Doesn't that bother you though? Doesn't it make you mad that you can't be with the woman you love just because of some stupid law that was established before common sense and free will came around."

Tsukuyomaru cleared his throat, "No matter how ridiculous you think these laws are they are our way of life. They have never steered us in the wrong direction. I do not regret anything in my past nor any of the decisions that I have made. I follow tradition and tradition never fails."

Inuyasha ears twitched a bit as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Inuyasha this is just how things are. I'm sorry that you are unhappy with how things are going. But this is for the best. There is a silver lining somewhere you just have to find it yourself."

"Don't say that to the stubborn mule." Hyoga spat. "You have to deal with the fact that Kikyo your beloved is no longer yours. She probably found someone who loves you as much as you do. As soon as you get that in your mind the faster you can move on."

"Deal with it?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "You are all a part of the great esteemed Youkai Council. Most of you all have never mated with anyone before. How do you know how it feels to be in love with someone but can't have her? You sit on your asses all day and do nothing. You know nothing about love and what powerful impact that it has. I can't believe that you all are still overseeing things regarding the youkai race..."

"Inuyasha that is out of line! Apologize to your elders." Totosai scolded finally speaking after being quiet for the majority of the summoning.

"I don't have to apologize to these guys. They don't know how far off they are and how things have changed. Thank you for your time but it was a waste of time." Inuyasha said as he turned and walked out.

…..xxx…

Youkai Council Members

Tekkei- Princess Abi's mother.

Hyoga- Inuyasha-Affections Across Time Main Antagonist

Tsukuyomaru- Shiori's Father

Suijin- Water Goddess from Episode Lake of the Evil Water God

Hosenki- Episode Hosenki and the Last Shard


	24. Chapter 24

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

…..xxx…..

Chapter Twenty-Four

…..xxx…..

"So he still is a no show?" Sango asked as the phone conversation reached the three hour mark.

"Yeah, he left earlier this morning and its almost 9 o'clock. I have the slightest idea where he is."

"Have you tried calling him on his cell?"

"Yeah but it goes straight to voicemail. So he probably turned it off so no one would bother him."

"That's stupid he has a wife who is worried sick about him and he wants to turn off his cell. He must be doing something that he has no business doing."

Kagome walked towards the front to look out the window as she saw some lights approach the house but it was only a car driving by. "I doubt that he is doing something wrong. He looked rather excited about a letter he received in the mail."

"A letter? Was it a love letter?"

Kagome laughed a bit as she sat back down on the couch, "No I don't think it was a love letter. Who would he actually get a love letter from?"

"That Kikyo girl, maybe she wrote him or something."

"I don't think so besides I don't think she is even contacting Inuyasha anymore."

"She sure is fast to move on from the guy she loves."

"I suppose but Inuyasha should be here. His dinner is getting cold and I've finished cooking hours ago. If I'd known that he wasn't going to be here I would have waited."

"You shouldn't have made him anything at all. Not with the way he's been treating you. You should give him what he deserves and someone should really kick his ass."

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"Never, not until he stops acting like an asshole and treat you with some common courtesy. I mean really come on now."

"He's not that bad besides, he doesn't yell as much as he use to. I talked to his mom and dad and they said it would be a matter of time before he starts to warm up."

"Well time needs to hurry up, I'm only being nice because you want me to be nice. If I had any choice in the matter I would make sure that he got what he deserved."

"And exactly would that be?"

"Something that you would see in a horror film."

"Psychotic much?"

"Nope but that's what best friends do. They kick ass when it matters most."

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh. Sango took protectiveness to a whole new level. Before Kagome could say anything, she saw lights reflecting inside the house as she heard a loud engine die slowly from outside. She stood up and walked towards the window and saw that Inuyasha's car was parked outside.

"Hey Sango, its Inuyasha."

"What he finally decides to show up."

"I guess so. I'll talk to you later okay."

"Sure Kagome he better not give you any lip for the food being cold."

Kagome laughed again. "He probably will but it's no big deal."

"Whatever call me tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Kagome hung up the phone and set it on the phone receiver. As soon as she did that she walked towards the kitchen and pressed quick minute on the microwave to warm Inuyasha's dinner up. She didn't know if he would be hungry but she didn't want to take any chances on upsetting him.

The keys rambled against the door as Inuyasha finally made an appearance after being MIA for majority of the day. Inuyasha closed the door behind him and set his keys on the end table by the door. His nose caught the scent of food and his stomach let out a subtle growl as he quietly ignored it.

"Inuyasha I made your dinner if you're hungry or anything."

"Thanks but I'm really tired. I had a lot of errands I did today and all I want to do is take a shower and get some rest. I'll probably eat some of it in the morning." Inuyasha said as he walked passed her.

"Oh okay, well I tried to reach you on your cell but it kept going to voicemail."

"Oh sorry about that, the battery was low and where I was at required for all electronic devices to be turned off. Sorry that I made you worry."

"Um it's okay. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Nah, I'll probably just eat some in the morning. I'm just going to take a shower and get some rest." Inuyasha said as he walked upstairs. Kagome watched Inuyasha with a look of curiosity and surprise. This was something that she wasn't expecting at all.

"Inuyasha? Actually being nice?"

…..xxx…..

The next few days passed and Inuyasha was sitting in the office looking up some files. He been quite busy for the last two days and was finally finishing up on some of the work that he missed out on.

"Kimiko I have some data entries that you need to put on file. I also want you to send a letter to Toshiro and set up the meeting with us for the end of next month. Preferably in the morning between 9-11. I want the data entries completed before 4. Can you have that completed for me?"

"Yes Master Inuyasha. Is there anything else that you need me to do?

"No that would be all for today."

"Also Master Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Miroku are here. They want to talk to you; do you want to let them in?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha pressed the end button. As soon as he ended the conversation with Kimiko, the door opened and the two of them walked in.

"Who would have thought Inuyasha would actually enjoy being at work now." Bankotsu joked. "Bro must really be in your ass now."

Inuyasha lazily rolled his eyes as he turned off the computer and leaned back in his chair. "Don't you two have anything better to do?"

"We do but we want to know what's up with you." Bankotsu sat on Inuyasha desk as Miroku sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"You know there are four empty chairs here why sit on my desk? You're going to mess up this stack of files that Kimiko spent hours organizing."

"Since when did you give a damn about paperwork and your dad's company?" Miroku asked.

"I care about this company I just rather do things on my time and don't want people forcing me to do something that I don't want to do."

"So I take that we can use that quote with your marriage to Kagome." Bankotsu raised a brow with a smirk plastered on his face. "You care about her but you just don't want to be rushed with her."

"I didn't say that."

"So we heard that you went to see the Youkai Council not too long ago. Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Because it was none of your business what I do in my spare time. The only one who knew about the meeting was my dad and even he didn't know if I was going to have a meeting with them or not."

"So you aren't going to give us the details of that meeting huh?"

"What is there to say? I went up there, gave them my perspective of how much I didn't like the idea of being forced into this marriage, they gave me their verdict and the rest is history."

"And I guess they annihilated that dream of you ever being with Kikyo huh?"

"It is what it is. I can't get upset I pleaded my cause or whatever, I just want to put it all behind me."

"Yeah, you have to man. I mean maybe this is for the best. Kikyo was a great girl but you found your mate and the two of you are married now. You have to make the best out of this situation." Miroku said.

"Don't get all sympathetic on me Miroku, that isn't in your nature." Inuyasha eyed his best friend.

"Hey I'm just saying at least they didn't kill you. We all know how hot-headed and stubborn you can be."

"I'm not hot-headed I just don't have the patience for bullshit. Some things I just can't have my way. They gave me a reality check I guess."

"Sesshomaru and Ginjiro said you got pretty banged up while you were there. Maybe that's why you didn't contact anyone for a good minute."

"They don't know the details of it."

"Totosai told us."

"Damn he talks too much." Inuyasha had a look of irritation on his face.

"So they did bang you up."

"Not really just did what they had to do."

"He's so vague; it makes me want to solve this mystery." Miroku said as he pulled out his cell phone and started texting.

"This isn't a mystery investigation Roku, I just have to deal with the card that I'm dealt and work with that."

"Who would've have thought that an ass whooping from the Youkai Council would put Inuyasha back to earth."

"I'll show you an ass whooping." Inuyasha murmured. "Now if you guys don't mind. I have some stuff that I need to finish up on, I got to have all this crap finished by tomorrow and I don't plan on being here."  
"Dang if you want us to leave all you had to say was please." Bankotsu joked.

"I never say please especially if it involves you two."

"Come on we should leave, those girls are waiting for us at the mall."

"With that being said, see you Yash. Don't keep wifey waiting too long."

"Get out!"

…..xxx…..

"I don't know what to say about it though Sango, I mean I wasn't really expecting this at all." Kagome said as she and Sango were sitting down in the living room. The two of them had a girls day watching movies, giving each other manicures and pedicures, and whatever other things you could think of.

"I think he's scheming something."

"What you mean he's scheming?"

"No guy can just make a sudden change like that within a weeks' time. I mean he was cussing and blaming you for his misfortune, now all of a sudden he has a change of heart."

"I know it's weird but his parents talked to me about it and they said he talked to the Youkai Council about it."

"So he went behind your back to talk to them about his love for Kikyo and how he wanted to be with her and not you."

"I mean he was gone for the whole day so there must have been some serious discussion going on with them."

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "It has to be something because he made it seem as if you were the bane to his existence or something. His whole attitude was really pissing me off. He already on my hit list, if it wasn't for the simple fact that he's your husband he would have been toasted by now."

Kagome laughed as she stretched a bit. "Always violent, but he did come home pretty banged up though. So it must have really got violent or something."

"Well maybe they finally knocked some sense into that thick skull of his. Didn't Kagura tell us that Inu-Youkais can be quite stubborn?"

"Well at least he's making an effort. We have even got to the point where he calls me by my name. I'm not trying to make him fall in love with me or anything, but it's great progress to know that we are being civil to one another."

"Eh, well as long as he doesn't get out of line I won't have to hurt him."

"You won't have to hurt me huh?" Inuyasha's voice chimed in startling both Kagome and Sango.

"Inuyasha! When did you get here?" Kagome looked at him as he sat his keys down on the island.

"Just a few minutes ago, I came through the back."

"Oh, how was work?"

"Pretty much the same as always. Got a lot of paperwork done but I have to go in tomorrow for a couple of hours though. What about you?"

"Kagome it's getting late and I should be going. I'll call you tomorrow." Sango stood up.

"Aww and I thought we could watch that new comedy film."

"Maybe some other time, you should spend time with your _husband._" Sango walked towards the front door and turned and gave Kagome a hug and threw her hand up to Inuyasha.

"That sure was a warm hello."

"She's just a little skeptical about your sudden change."

"Well I don't blame her I have been acting like an ass but hey I was dealing with the news in my own way. Just have to take this a day at a time. I'm still stubborn about it but I made my case and I gotta deal with what they decided on."

"Hmm, well you know I'm not trying to make your life miserable or anything. We don't have to be in love or anything I just thought that maybe we could be friends or something."

Inuyasha smirked. "It's not like we have a choice in the matter. Might as well make this as enjoyable for the both of us as possible. Did you eat anything?"

"I ate some pizza earlier with Sango that was about a couple of hours ago."

"Well if you want any I bought us some food from the deli. I didn't know what you liked so I had my mom to call your mom and see what you like."

Kagome eyes widen a bit. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha actually took her into consideration and bought her something. "Thanks Inuyasha, you didn't have to."

"No big deal. This is a fresh start so yeah."

The hours passed and both Inuyasha and Kagome ate together and watched a movie before calling it a night. While lying in the bed Kagome was thinking about how much Inuyasha had changed.

"_Maybe going to the Youkai Council was a good thing; maybe there is some hope after all." _She thought to herself as she quickly fell asleep.

…..xxx…..


	25. Chapter 25

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

…..xxx…..

Chapter Twenty-Five

…..xxx…..

"Fluffy are you excited that Kagura is going to have your kid?" Shippo asked his brother as both him and Souta were bothering him in the living room.

"Why do you ask Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked as he rested his head against the back of the couch, his eyes closed.

"Well mom said that dad was excited when all three of was born."

"Yeah that's what my mom said too. She said that my dad would wait on her hand and foot. Like a slave or something." Souta turned his attention to Sesshomaru, "Are you going to be Kagura's slave now?"

"I'm no one's slave."

"Well are you excited? Me and Souta will have a little cousin to play with. You will have a baby to take care of too."

"Hey Sesshomaru do you think you will be a good daddy?" Souta asked.

Sesshomaru lazily rolled his eyes. Both Souta and Shippo were asking rather annoying questions but he opted to ignore them.

"Do you think Kagura is going to have a boy?" Souta asked Shippo.

"Yep!" He smiled. "My father had three sons and his father had two sons. I think that's all we know how to reproduce are boys. Which is way better than having a girl, they are so annoying and ask too many questions."

"Then what exactly are you and Souta doing?"

"We are gathering information." Shippo laughed. "That's different."

"What are you two doing?" Izayio and Kagura walked into the living room both with a cup of tea in their hands.

"Talking to Sesshomaru about the baby."  
Kagura couldn't help but to laugh. "Talking about the baby, did you answer their questions hon?"

"There weren't any questions that were worth answering." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"Well he did tell us that he wasn't anyone slave not even yours." Souta reminded him of what he said earlier.

Kagura raised a brow as she looked at Sesshomaru. "So you aren't anyone's slave including me?" she couldn't help but to smirk. Sesshomaru cleared his throat but didn't say anything. "What else did he say boys."

"Nothing else he just ignored us. We asked if he was happy that you were having a baby. He didn't say anything."

Izayio laughed. "I'm quite sure that he is happy you two. Just because he isn't showing his emotions doesn't necessarily mean he isn't glad that Kagura is having their first child."

"I want you to have a boy sis."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kagura has a boy but maybe there's a little girl resting in that belly of yours." Izayio touched Kagura's tummy although it wasn't visible everyone knew that there was a growing baby inside.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked standing up and fixed his shirt.

"Yes, well we will see you all later. I have a doctor's appointment today."

"This is so exciting. I cannot wait for the baby to be born. He or she is going to be spoiled rotten."

Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh, "Please do not spoil the child mother."

"Now why shouldn't I? After all this baby will be our very first grandchild. Ginjiro and I will have to spoil our grandbaby."

"We should get going Kagura; we don't want to be late."

"Kay, I'll talk him into it." Kagura whispered as she gave Izayio a kiss on the cheek.

"I wonder if Fluffy is going to be a good dad." Shippo thought out loud.

"I'm quite sure that Sesshomaru will be a great father, he did learn from the best. You two go upstairs. I will let you know when Inuyasha and Kagome get here."

"Sure thing mom!" Both Shippo and Souta zoomed pass Izayio as they ran upstairs with full speed.

…..xxx…..

Things have been going quite nicely after Inuyasha's return from the Youkai Council. It's been a whole month since he had the meeting and Inuyasha had made some improvements. Although he was prone to get upset every once and a while, Kagome could see that he was at least putting up an effort to change and try to be happy and make the marriage bearable.

"You aren't ready yet?" Inuyasha was sitting on the bed flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch while Kagome was in the bathroom changing for the fifth time. "Just pick an outfit."

"It's not that Inuyasha, I want to wear something that says 'hey isn't this bad or what?'"

"Since when did you become obsessed with clothing?"

"I wouldn't say I'm obsessed with clothing, I'm a woman we have some degree of wanting to look good."

"Yeah but we're going to an amusement park. I don't think you have to dress all up just to go to an amusement park."

"Have you been to an amusement park when you were a teenager?"

"Sure plenty of times."

"Didn't you want to dress up to impress some girl or something?"

Inuyasha thought about the first time when Miroku and Bankotsu and him gone and he wanted to impress Kikyo. He immediately placed that thought to the back of his head. No use in thinking of old memories. "Sure but..."

"My point exactly." Kagome voice held triumph. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes, can you wait that long?"

"Does it look like a have a choice, princess?"

"I so love your pet name for me Inuyasha, it makes me feel so loved." Kagome laughed messing with him.

Inuyasha couldn't help but to smirk as he waited for her to come out. His ears twitched as the door opened revealing what Kagome had on.

"So what do you think?"

"If I say it looks nice, can we leave?"

"No you have to actually mean it."

Kagome wore a black and blue crop top with a black tank underneath. She had on blue jeans with black and blue sandals to match. Her accessories consist of matching earrings and bracelets.

"You are such a teenager." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"So that means you don't like it." Kagome said examining herself in the mirror. "Well I don't care what you think, I like it."

"Hold on, so when I did say that the other two outfits you had on were nice you quickly change. But if I didn't like it you are going to wear it."

"Pretty much."

"That is so messed up Kagome and here I thought a wife was supposed to please her husband." Inuyasha teased.

"Oh don't start that wife crap with me Inuyasha. Besides I like it when you call me princess, it rings a bell."

"Sure thing princess." He laughed as he grabbed his keys and turned the television off. "Now are you ready to go or do you need to do another 30 minute dress rehearsal?"

"I'm ready geez. I can't wait to get my own car."

"Well until then you are stuck with me driving and since when did you learn how to drive?"

"Oh that's my secret, now come on we have to go get my little brother and Shippo at your parent's house. We are already running late."

"And I wonder who is to blame for us being late?"

"Yours now come on."

…..xxx…..

"I can't believe that you were screaming like that Kagome. I knew you were scared." Inuyasha said as he, Shippo, Kagome, and Souta got off another crazy roller coaster.

"I was screaming because it makes the ride more enjoyable and fun. I wasn't scared I rode it a million times with my friends."

"Inuyasha was trying to be tough on the last ride though." Souta pointed out. "Who would have thought we would have to beg him to get on."

"Big bro is always trying to be tough; I think he acts like that to try to impress people." Shippo laughed as the two boys raced off to another ride.

The four of them were out for more than five hours and pretty much rode all the major roller coasters. They were all having a pleasant time and the amusement park wasn't all that crowded, although more people were arriving by the minute.

"So which ride should we get on next?"

"Maybe we should get on a ride where the two of you meet height requirement." Inuyasha teased them once again. Although they were 11 years old, both Souta and Shippo were short for their age.

"We met all the height requirements for all the rides we rode so far. Stop teasing us or we will take you on that ride that Sesshomaru told me you were scared to get on."

Kagome raised a brow as she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Inuyasha. "He's scared of a ride? What ride?"

"I'm not scared of any ride. I've been here more than all of you combined."

"Which ride is he scared of getting on?"

"You're going to laugh when I show you, I want it to be a surprise. Come on follow me." Shippo dashed off with Souta trailing not too far behind.

"I gotta see this. The ride that Inuyasha is scared to get on." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

The ride was on the other side of the amusement park and when they finally arrived Kagome couldn't help but to giggle a bit. "So this is the ride that you are scared to get on?"

"Man Inuyasha this was my first ride when I first came to the amusement park." Souta teased.

"Big bro said that Inuyasha was scared out of his mind when they rode this. Mom said that he was such a soldier when he finally conquered his fear."

"Shippo I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha gritted.

"Aww Inuyasha do you want me to hold your hand while we're on the ride. I promise we can pay the operator to go slow so you won't have to cry."

"Shut it, I was young when I rode this and the only reason I was scared was because that jerk Sesshomaru use to torture me and say he would throw me off." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest.

"Who would have thought that Inuyasha would be scared of a kiddy ride?"

"Yeah he's just a big softy as mom would say."

"Whatever, while we are all going back to my childhood, we should get something to eat and get on a couple more rides. The park should be closing in another couple of hours." Inuyasha walked off.

The gang decided to get something to eat which Inuyasha paid for. The park was nearing closing and many people were leaving. Shippo and Souta wanted to ride one more ride as they begged Inuyasha to stay for a couple more minutes.

"Come Yash, we want to ride one more ride."

"Yeah Inuyasha just one more."

"It's almost time to go guys. Most of the rides are being shut down for the night." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Maybe next time guys and we pretty much rode every ride out here."

"All except for one." Shippo pointed at a water ride.

"Well it looks like they are still accepting riders, I guess we can ride it."

"You three can ride it, I think I'm going to sit this one out." Kagome let out a yawn.

"Oh no, you're coming Kagome."  
"What? No Inuyasha, I don't do water rides."

"You don't do water rides huh?" Inuyasha raised a brow with interest. "Then may I ask what is it that you do?"

"I'm not getting on Inuyasha. You three can but I'm going to sit this one out."

"Sis doesn't ride water rides because she thinks that the same thing will happen to her."

"What's that?"

"Some lady rode a ride similar to this and the ride flipped over and the lady drowned."

"So you're scared to get on any water ride?"

"I'm not scared Inuyasha I just don't want to get on the ride because I'm tired." Kagome took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Oh no, you aren't getting off that easy. If you can make fun of me then you should get on the ride with us and I am not taking no for an answer." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome wrists.

"Inuyasha let me go! I am not getting on that ride."

"Kagome calm down you're making a scene." Inuyasha was stifling his laughter.

"Yeah come on sis, it's going to be fun, especially the bridge part."

"Inuyasha let go, I do not want to get on the ride!" Kagome yelled out.

"Fine, your lost." Inuyasha released her wrist. "See you in a little bit."

Kagome walked towards the exit ramp waiting for Inuyasha, Souta, and Shippo to get off the ride. She saw that they were getting on ride and waved at them.

"I can't believe Kagome didn't want to get on the ride. She's going to miss the best part where you can get soaking wet on the bridge." Shippo said his voice full of excitement. "Oh well."

"Hey I got an idea." Inuyasha quickly sprinted towards Kagome. It was about 20 seconds from the next splash down and Inuyasha quickly scooped Kagome up without her noticing it.

"Inuyasha what the heck are you doing put me down."

"Not until you get wet Kagome." Inuyasha held on to Kagome tightly making sure that she couldn't go anywhere.

"Inuyasha I'm going to kill you."

"Well you better do it fast cause we're about to get soaked."

Kagome turned her head and saw the huge wave headed their way. She quickly buried her head in the crook of Inuyasha's neck and closed her eyes tightly.

…..xxx…..

After the water ride incident Kagome didn't talk to Inuyasha for the remainder of the night. Souta and Shippo got a kick out of it and Inuyasha's parents were pleased to see that Inuyasha and Kagome were having a good time, although Izayio did take Kagome's side when Inuyasha got her wet.

"So you aren't going to talk to me huh?" Inuyasha was lying on the bed.

Kagome didn't say anything as she walked into the bathroom. She needed to take a shower, one she was out all day and two since Inuyasha wanted to be a jerk she now smelled like a wet puppy.

Kagome opened the bathroom door and turned off the lights. She pulled the covers back and got in the bed, her back facing Inuyasha.

"So you're going to keep this up. It's no big deal Kagome; it was just a little water. And a little water never hurt anybody."

"I could have gotten sick Inuyasha."

"It's the middle of March Kagome, I doubt that. You gotta come up with a better excuse than that."

"Well you found out I don't like water rides because of that lady who got killed on it."

"But it wasn't the ride we got on. So why would you be scared of that happening when it wasn't the same ride?"

"Whatever I'm still upset with you."

"Maybe I should fix that."

"No, you should just let me go to sleep."

"Well you want to know a little secret."

"And what might that be?"

"It felt good to have you in my arms like that. It felt right, that's why I didn't let you go."

With that Inuyasha fell asleep with a blush staining Kagome's cheeks.

…..xxx…..


	26. Chapter 26

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

…_..xxx….._

_Chapter Twenty Six_

…_..xxx….._

"So what's the plan for today?" Inuyasha asked coming downstairs yawing and stretching.

"I was going to with Kagura and our mom's out to eat and then we were going to go shopping." Kagome was eating some breakfast.

"You four are always doing something, when will you all take a break and relax?"

"Well we do have a life so you can sit down and throw your life away."

"Yeah good one." Inuyasha looked at what Kagome was eating. "Did you fix me anything?"

"Actually I ordered this but your breakfast is on the counter over there." Kagome pointed. Inuyasha quickly ransacked the bag and devoured the meal within minutes. Kagome raised a brow looking at him, "If I had known you were that hungry I would have doubled the order for yours."

"Well I am a growing boy."

"Didn't you already did your growing and isn't the stopping point for guys to grow 21? I think you are past that point."

"How old do you think I am wench?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a surprised expression as she put her fork down. "What did you call me?"

"It's a youkai thing, don't take it too personally."

"Oh yeah when the guy that I am married to just drops the bomb and calls me a wench I should act coolly with it."

"You did before; I use to call you that all the time earlier in our marriage."

"Yeah earlier, back to the time when you couldn't stand me and blamed me for your misery and pain."

Inuyasha's inner demon was telling him to soothe Kagome. Inuyasha was surprised that he finally decided to butt in. He had been unusually quiet, so it was a surprise to know that he was now in his head again.

"Look I didn't mean to offend you and I know I called you that before but you won't have to worry about me calling you that again Kagome."

"Alright, well I'm full. You can have the rest of mine if you want it. I have to get ready. Kagura should be here in about 30 minutes. That should give me more than enough time."

Inuyasha couldn't help but to laugh. "I seriously doubt that Kagome, if it's like it was last week at the amusement park then I should call Kagura and let her know to be here in a couple of hours." Inuyasha finished up the rest of Kagome's breakfast with ease.

"Yeah you humor me Inuyasha." Kagome disappeared upstairs. As the time passed by, Kagura finally arrived at their house around 10:30.

"Hello Inuyasha, how are you?"

"Fine what about you Kagura? I know that my brother's child is getting on your nerves just as much as he does."

Kagura couldn't help but to laugh as she took a seat on the couch. "I'm doing quite well and the baby is growing quite nicely. Sesshomaru is as Sesshomaru will always be about most situations, cool, calm, and collected."

"That's Sesshomaru for you, never expresses his emotions openly for the world to see. I don't know where he got that stoic demeanor from."

"You were quite like him when you were younger Inuyasha."

"Don't compare me to him. We are exact opposites."

"Yeah now you two are but not so long ago, you and him were exactly alike."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder, "I can't believe that you compared me with him. Well some people see things differently than others."

"So how are you and Kagome doing? Izayio and Ginjiro are quite pleased with your improvement."

"It's not like I'm a case study or anything. I mean she's alright if you want me to say anything about it. She's pretty decent when she's not whining or eating all the food."

"I heard that Inuyasha and compared to your hungry butt I have nothing on you."

Kagura smiled. "You know Izayio would love to see the two of you getting along."

"She does, she calls every day just to make sure that things are going fine and that nothing drastic has happened."

"Mothers can be so invasive at times, that is annoying. Well I wish you luck Kagome, I know you know my mom likes to socialize so I won't be staying up waiting for you."

"Whatever Inuyasha, I actually enjoy going out with our mom's and Kagura. It's a girl thing and you wouldn't understand."

"And I am eternally grateful that I was born a man."

Kagura laughed, "Yes that would be a funny thing to see if Inuyasha was born female, maybe he would actually be sensitive."

"Out!" Kagome and Kagura laughed as the two headed out to start their day.

…xxx…..

The next couple of days were going by in a blur. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship was going rather smoothly, the two of them developed an interesting friendship and would often laugh and joke around, which was a sigh of relief for Inuyasha's father who thought that Inuyasha's stubbornness, would never fade away.

"It's good to see Inuyasha and Kagome getting along." Izayio smiled at her husband as they sat in the family room watching a movie that Izayio selected.

""I thought the boy would continue to give Kagome a hard time. As you say we Inu-youkais can be quite stubborn when we want to be."

"Yes Inu-youkais are quite stubborn when they want to be. However, you took stubbornness to a whole new level Ginjiro. So you shouldn't be so harsh to Inuyasha when he was following in the footsteps of his father."

"As I told you before and will continue to tell you, the world was different in our time. We didn't know that we could mate with humans and it was the ultimate surprise if you saw it in my perspective." Ginjiro reasoned.

"Hmm is that so. Well I am glad that they are getting along. Ai and I were going to play match maker if things didn't heat up soon."

"How would you play match maker to them when they were already married mate?"

"Well we have our ways, that's why we are the most romantic out of the two." Izayio smiled looking at Ginjiro. "Men think with their heads, women we think with our hearts."

"If this was a battlefield dear, you would lose considerably."

"It is a battlefield and I won."

"How did you win?"

"I got you didn't I?" she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Ginjiro couldn't help but to smile at his wife as the two watched the movie that she selected. About 25 minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang and Ginjiro called for Shippo to answer it. Shippo quickly ran downstairs to see who was at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Just open the door will you." The familiar voice of Totosai came from the other side of the door.

"Grandpa Totosai." Shippo quickly swung the door open and attacking Totosai with a hug.

"Shippo my bones aren't as sturdy as I would want them to be. A few centuries passing by will have that sort of effect on you." He ruffled his hair as he walked in.

"Sorry gramps." Shippo closed the door. "Are you here to see my parents?"

"Yes, preferably your father."

"Kay! Dad look whose here, it's Grandpa Totosai."

"Totosai you are starting to visit frequently. What's the reason for this visit?" Ginjiro asked.

"What an old man can't just come by and visit a friend?"

"I didn't say that, you know you are always welcomed to stop by. I assumed you would want your rest, you know how you and Myoga can get when it comes to your sleep."

"Very true, but this isn't for pleasantries I have something important that I need to discuss with you Ginjiro."

Ginjiro examined Totosai's facial expression and saw that he was dead serious about something. Ginjiro excused himself from his wife as he led Totosai into his private office. Closing the door, Ginjiro was the first to speak.

"I know that this is something rather urgent with your facial expression. What is it that you need to speak to me about?"

Totosai was quiet for a couple of minutes. Ginjiro knew him quite well and knew that it could be a variety of things that he was thinking on or it could be him just letting his mind wander. Ginjiro knew that whatever it was that Totosai needed to discuss it was something important.

"Where is your son?"

"You are going to have to be more specific with that Totosai. I have three sons as you know."

"The stubborn mule that inherited that trait from you."

Ginjiro knew he was referring to Inuyasha. "I'm sure that he's at home. Why?"

"I am concerned with what happened between Inuyasha and the rest of the members of the Youkai Council."

Ginjiro raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Did Inuyasha tell you everything that took place on that day?"

"Hm, he told us that he stated his cause which was to get back with Kikyo but they rebuffed him saying that this was Youkai law and that there was nothing that they could do."

"Did he also tell you that he disrespected the members of the Youkai Council and promptly got the punishment for that?"

"Inuyasha failed to mention that but he did say that the Council wasn't just talk. But I don't understand, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Inuyasha insulted the intelligence of the Youkai Council and refused to apologize to them. They handled him accordingly but after that both Myoga and I were escorted off the premises."

"Escorted off the premises? For what?"

"All of the members voted that we be removed for the rest of the session. I am concerned about what else was said within the confines of those four walls."

"The Council didn't share that information with you and Myoga?"

"Negative, they said this was something that would be in the family's best interest in not knowing and that troubles me because this is Inuyasha we are talking about."

"So what are you saying that the Council did something that we may not like?"

"I'm not saying that they did something that we may not like I just feel that there shouldn't be any secrets regarding Inuyasha and his mate. This was what it was about, Inuyasha wanting to know why he couldn't mate with Kikyo. Why fate would bring him to find her when he wanted to be with Kikyo."

"Did the Council give you a reason why you and Myoga had to be excused from the session?" Ginjiro asked obviously wanting to know what the motives behind their removal were as well.

"They didn't explain the details even when I returned several days later but I know what it was about. I'm a close friend of the family as well as Myoga. I guess whatever it was that they were talking to Inuyasha or the punishment he received, they did not want the two of us to know." The wrinkles on Totosai's forehead were creasing more as he thought about what the Council was hiding.

"Inuyasha seems to have a change of heart about the marriage with Kagome." Ginjiro pointed out the obvious. "I was suspicious about it at first because he is stubborn but there seems to be some sort of change in him."

"If I know your family, they are thick skulled individuals. Your boys have inherited that trait from you Ginjiro and you know that there is something suspicious about Inuyasha's behavior."

"I am concerned as well about Inuyasha's behavior but his inner youkai is raging war with his love for Kikyo. It's only a matter until Inuyasha truly sees that Kagome is his mate and a better fit for him."

"But to make such a change in a short period of time is what I want to know what the Council said or did."

Ginjiro was beginning to wonder exactly what happened as Totosai continued on with his suspicions of what they were doing. The Youkai Council consisted of ancient members and they knew the laws and precepts more than any youkai on the planet. Whatever it was, Ginjiro was going to find out.

…..xxx…..

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of the doorbell as he quickly got to his feet. His first thought was of Kagome and shook his head. She had a key to the house so it didn't make any sense to him for her to want to ring the doorbell as if she didn't live there.

"Alright I'm coming, hold up." Inuyasha shouted as he rushed to the front door and unlocked it. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Kagome's best friend Sango standing on the other side. "Oh hey Sango."

Sango just stared at him; her arms folded across her chest as she walked passed him. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he closed the door. "So if you are looking for Kagome, she went to the grocery store to pick up a few items and…"

"I know Kagome isn't here, I didn't come to see her. I came to talk to you." Her eyes were shooting daggers at Inuyasha.

"You came to talk to me?"

"Yes, I know that you can hear very well Inuyasha. You are a youkai, an Inu-youkai to be exact."

"Well what is it that you want to talk to me about Sango?" Inuyasha leaned against the wall.

"I am here to give you a warning or better yet a threat."

"A threat?"

"Keep up Inuyasha, I know that you may not be the brightest but I'm using simple words."

Inuyasha let out a growl of annoyance. He was already getting fed up of Sango's company and it hadn't even been over 5 minutes. "State your case Sango so that we can go our separate ways."

"Whatever it is that you have planning you should stop it right now. This whole change of heart and suddenly being nice to Kagome act is starting to get old. I am a great judge of character and I can smell a dog when I see one."

"Isn't that ironic with me being an actual dog youkai Sango?"

"I'm not here to crack jokes with you Inuyasha. I know you are hiding something, you may have Kagome fooled, your family, your friends but you don't have me fooled. The months of constant ridicule that you put Kagome through cannot be changed overnight. If I find out that you have done something to hurt her I will personally kick your ass myself."

"Are you finished?"

"Smart ass." Sango hissed.

"I get the whole protective best friend thing that you have going on Sango, but Kagome is my wife and whatever goes on between us stays between us. So it's none of your concern on what goes on in our marriage. I'm not going to be the ass that I can be so if that's all that you have to say to me, there's the door."

Sango gave Inuyasha a look of pure disgust as she turned on her heels; opening the door rather abruptly Miroku and Bankotsu were caught off by her appearance. Miroku couldn't help but to smile at Sango.

"Sango it's good to see the face of true beauty. How are you?"

"You better keep a close eye on Inuyasha; I don't want to have to hurt him." Sango stormed off without even saying good bye.

"Yo, what's got her panties in a bunch?" Bankotsu asked.

Inuyasha collapsed on the couch covering his face with both his hands letting out a frustrated groan. Both Miroku and Bankotsu looked at each other. "That doesn't sound promising."

"She came over here threatening me, saying she would kick my ass if I hurt Kagome."

"Why would she even begin to think that she could possibly take you on?" Bankotsu laughed.

"I don't know Bankotsu, she looks pretty strong. Did you see the calf muscles on that girl? That is just plain sexy."

"I think that she just doesn't like me."

"Well you do have the reputation of being the husband to avoid. That's what the poll says." Miroku sat comfortably across from Inuyasha on one of the individual chairs.

"What poll?"

"The poll that me and some of the other guys made."

"Who does that?"

"We do but that's beside that point. Why won't you tell us what went down with you and the Youkai Council? It's like you have this mystery that everyone is trying to solve." Bankotsu said. "Even my sister called me and said that Totosai came by a couple of hours ago to talk to your dad."

"What the hell was Totosai doing there?"

"She didn't say anything; apparently he wanted to speak to him in private."

"Why are you and everyone else so concerned about what happened with my meeting with the Council? Everyone wanted me to give Kagome a chance and I'm doing it now you all seem to have a problem with that."

"Because you know you were an ass with Kagome, you may not admit it but you were. Now seeing you make a 180 is kind of a shocker and this is coming from me and Miroku."

"So you aren't going to tell us what happened?" Miroku asked.

"It's nothing really to talk about. Like I told you before, I stated my issue to them, I gave them every scenario that I could possibly think of to make them reconsider this but obviously that had an answer to it. So it was no point in me getting upset and frustrated. Besides the ass kicking that I got really made me straighten up."

"I don't know, this isn't the typical behavior of you Inuyasha. I'm your uncle and it's a little off if you ask me."

"Well I don't know how I can get you to believe me and I'm not trying to get any of you to believe me. Kagome and I have actually become friends. We're not trying to make this into a magical marriage or anything. We have to deal with the cards we were dealt with and go from there. I'm at least being nice to her, which is easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah and that's a miracle all by itself, you were pretty harsh to the girl. I wanted to put my foot in your ass a couple of times." Miroku admitted.

"Miroku you wouldn't have done anything." Bankotsu said. "Inuyasha would have put his foot in your ass for you even attempting to put a foot in his ass."

Inuyasha couldn't help but to smirk at that comment. It was true; Miroku would have gotten an ass beating for that.

"Hey I just don't like to see a beautiful woman have to endure that, even if it is from the hands of my best friend."

The phone rang and Inuyasha answered it on the fourth ring. It was Kagome asking him if there was anything that he needed before she head to check out. Inuyasha informed her that he was fine and said goodbye. Both Miroku and Bankotsu gave Inuyasha a funny look before they burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't see anything funny."

"We do, Inuyasha is getting soft now. Is he actually warming up to Kagome?"

"Didn't we just have this discussion not too long ago? We are civil with one another. I told you guys that. I'm telling you I think the two of you have selective hearing."

"Whatever, well I know you are going to want some alone time with wifey. Or is the term matey or something." Miroku asked.

"That was lame Roku; you lost like 10 points for saying that." Bankotsu shook his head.

"You aren't the scorekeeper so I that don't count."

"Well we will see you later, don't get into any trouble tonight Yash. Roku and I are placing a bet on you."

Inuyasha eyebrows rose. "A bet for what?"

"We can't tell you, we will just have to wait and see but of course I am going to win again."

"Not this time."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he slapped hands with the two of them and closed the door. Inuyasha sat down on the couch, his mind wandering off. He looked at the ceiling trying to figure out what he would do next.

"_Inuyasha it seems that you will not let Kikyo go. I think a lesson is in order for you, young youkai." Hosenki said with a stern expression on his face and glowering red eyes._

_Inuyasha wiped the blood from his head and stared at the youkai before him. "What do you mean?"_

"_In due time you will learn that things happen for a reason."_

Inuyasha thoughts drifted off to that night when he was in the presence of the Youkai Council and it still puzzled him to what they meant.

"Damn."

…..xxx…..


	27. Chapter 27

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

…_..xxx….._

_Chapter Twenty Seven_

…_..xxx….._

Ginjiro had scheduled to talk to the Youkai Council when he and Totosai talked a few days ago. He received a phone call yesterday from one of the Council members stating that he could come to their audience. Ginjiro knew this would be a formal affair so he decided on one of his best suit which was a silver, black, and gray pin stripe with matching cufflinks and silver, gray, and black snakeskin shoes.

Izayio moved around in the bed as she quietly opened her eyes, looking at her husband. "Why are you up so early dear?" her voice was a bit hoarse laced with sleep.

"I have an important meeting to attend to." Ginjiro stated simply. He didn't want to inform her about his rendezvous with the Youkai Council. That would most likely worry her, especially since he didn't give her much information about Totosai's last visit.

"I didn't know that you were going to have a meeting today." Izayio sat up a bit to a more comfortable position. "I wanted to go out for breakfast today."

"I'm sorry but this is one of the business mergers that will help the company in the upcoming fiscal year. If everything goes according to plan, assuming that the layout, blueprints are up to speed, this would be a beneficial addition to the company."

Izayio smiled. "That's good news dear. I am quite sure that everything will go well. You do have a knack of closing difficult deals. I'm quite sure that this one will be like the rest."

"Thanks for your confidence in me. I will see you later on this afternoon." Ginjiro gave her a peck on the cheek as he excited out of the room.

….xxx…..

"Hey Inuyasha do you want to order something for lunch?" Kagome asked as she heard him coming from upstairs. Inuyasha shook his head as he grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"No, I have to handle some stuff for my father and later on I'm going to hang with Miroku. He wanted me to help me with something."

"Oh okay. I thought that we could go to your parents' house but I guess we can do a rain check on that." Kagome flipped through the magazine she was reading.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We always go over there. My dad is going to think that we are trying to move in their house again."

Kagome laughed. True they have been going over to the Tashio's house a lot lately. Everything was going rather well between Inuyasha and Kagome. It was a pleasant surprise to see that the two of them were making an effort to be civilized. Well Inuyasha was making an effort and it brought much needed peace to the Tashio household and stopped the tension between Inuyasha and his father.

"I may be out for a while; you know how Miroku can get."

Kagome laughed a bit. "Yeah he is rather entertaining. The two of you are completely different. He's even headed and rational and you are the complete opposite."

"That's a good thing because then I would be a womanizing pervert."

"Well don't do anything bad or I'll have to get you."

"As if you could hurt me but I won't. See you later on tonight Kagome." Inuyasha waved as he walked out of the front door and left to tend to his business.

Kagome continued to read the magazine for another twenty minutes before putting it down and picked up the phone. She called a couple of friends and they all agreed to go out. Kagome sure didn't feel like staying in the house.

…..xxx…..

Inuyasha was almost finished with his work. His father wanted him to manage some of the files about the new acquisition to the company. Sesshomaru was handling the major task of speaking the COO of the company to merge with some of their policies and making the transition as smooth as possible. There were still some loose ends that needed to be straighten but that wouldn't be difficult to handle.

Inuyasha completed the last of the files and had his secretary to make copies of each and send them to Sesshomaru's office.

"Is there anything else that you would like for me to do sir?"

"No that would be all. I should be leaving in a few minutes anyway. I have to meet someone and I don't want to keep them waiting long."

She nodded her head as she closed the door from behind her. Inuyasha finished the last touches and shut down the computer.

"_Looks like that's the last of the things that needed to be completed today. I thought I was going to be there for another hour or so."_ He thought to himself as he headed towards the exit of the building. Inuyasha placed his things in the back seat of the car and headed off to his destination.

Driving, Inuyasha thoughts gone back to the talk he had with the Youkai Council. The words still were stuck in his head and he was trying to decipher the meaning behind the words.

"_In due time you will learn that things happen for a reason."_

"If he would just tell me what the hell he meant by that then I wouldn't have to rack my brain thinking about its hidden meaning." Inuyasha voiced out his frustration. Inuyasha didn't want that to upset him. He'd been in a good mood lately and didn't want that to damper his attitude.

After driving for quite some time, Inuyasha finally reached his destination. He saw the familiar car and quickly shut off the engine. He let out a breath as he walked inside of the building. Walking past a crowd of people he finally reached them.

"Hey, sorry for getting here late. I hope that you weren't waiting too long."

"No not at all."

…..xxx…...

Ginjiro walked down the long halls of Hakueri Temple. It had been quite some time since he's been there. The inside pretty much remained the same which only proved to remind Ginjiro that the Youkai Council believed in sticking to tradition down to the T. The protocol was also the same with escorting the guest to their quarters and leaving the floor.

Opening the doors, Ginjiro was greeted with several of the Youkai Council. They all looked at Ginjiro with different expressions. Totosai welcomed him with a hearty laugh. "So you finally came. I thought that you had forgotten that you were supposed to see us."

"I wouldn't forget something as important as this. I was the one who wanted to speak to the Youkai Council." Ginjiro bowed in respect to the council. Rising back up, Ginjiro got to the point of the matter. "I am here today because I want to know what is going on with my son."

"Which son are you referring to?" Hyoga grinned knowing that Ginjiro was talking about Inuyasha.

"You know who I am referring to Lord Hyoga. It has been over a month since we all found out that Inuyasha was summoned to your audience. Something happened within these four walls that has cause a 180 turn in his behavior, especially concerning his attitude towards Kagome."

"Ah yes, Kagome. How is she doing? I hope all is well with her." Suijin smiled.

Ginjiro nodded his head to her question. "She is quite well; my son however, is another issue that I would like to discuss."

"Ginjiro as the head of Tashio household I know you feel obligated to know what goes on with your family. However, Inuyasha is now has a mate."

"She may be his mate but I find it odd that my son has made a drastic change. He has blatantly shown us that he doesn't like Kagome and now after a visit with you he is now treating her as if his previous actions have been erased."

"Weren't you not the same way with Izayio?" Tekkei asked. "You didn't like the fact that the gods had made a mere human your mate and you were with Sesshomaru's mother."

"That was in a period of time when we youkai didn't think that we could mate with humans. It wasn't out of line on how I reacted. Yet I did not go to the Youkai Council to severe my ties with Izayio though."

"You still were hot-headed and stubborn to a T." Tekkei retorted.

"Tekkei calm down." Hosenki reasoned. He averted his eyes to Ginjiro. "When Inuyasha approached us he was hell bent on finding a way to end his relationship with Kagome. Never in my years have I encountered someone as bull headed and stubborn since you."

"That is the nature of Inu-youkais." Tsukuyomaru stated.

"We did have a lesson in mind for the young man. He may think that he knows what's best for him but the gods do not make mistakes when it comes to a youkai's mate."

"And what is this lesson? Is this the reason for Inuyasha's behavior towards Kagome?"

Hosenki eyes stayed on Ginjiro. "You will know in due time. All will be revealed soon."

…xxx…

"Those guys were so cute." Eri said laughing as they drove around the city.

"I know especially the guy wearing the green t-shirt. His eyes were so steamy that I almost melted." Ayumi giggled.

"How can someone's eyes be steamy?" Sango asked.

"You know when they have a combination of blue and hazel and it makes a slate gray color like that."

"Or it could mean that he was heavily aroused." Eri added.

"Yeah he was aroused when he looked at innocent Ayumi."

"Don't say that, that makes me feel like some cheap floozy." Ayumi blushed a bit. "But he was cute though. I should have exchanged numbers with him."

"He looked like he wasn't from here. He did have an accent."

"Shouldn't we be getting you home Kagome? We wouldn't want your husband to get on our case." Yuka teased.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I still don't like him."

"Didn't you say that he's made some progress with his behavior?"

"Yes, he isn't all lovey dovey or anything but he does act civil with me. I think it's safe to say that we have become friends to a certain extent."

"Do you think that he would ever like you like that?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know. I haven't thought about that. I'm just relieved that all the arguing between us is over. He doesn't seem to talk about Kikyo as much as he used to. I can tell that he thinks about her from time to time but he dismisses the thought or whatever."

"I will never understand the youkai custom on how they can just quickly jump into a marriage like that." Yuka leaned against the back seat.

"I think it's kind of like any other hook up to me. Especially those who get drunk and do things while uninhibited. Like when you go to Vegas and hit up the church chapels at the casinos." Eri laughed.

"Yeah you gotta be hella drunk to go through that and then don't remember it either." Sango put in.

"Hey are any of you hungry? Cause my stomach has been growling none stop since we left the mall." Yuka said rubbing her stomach.

"Let's go to that deli over there. I heard they have some of the best sandwiches." Kagome pointed. Eri got in the left hand lane and pulled into one of the parking spots.

Kagome quickly got out and headed towards the entrance of the deli. The fresh aroma quickly filled Kagome's senses as Kagome approached the register.

"How may I take your order?" the cashier asked.

Before Kagome could say anything, Kagome noticed someone oddly familiar. _"Hey is that Kikyo?" _Kagome asked herself as the girl walked passed her to someone sitting down at one of the tables. Kagome continued to watch as her eyes widen when she noticed that it was Inuyasha.

"_No. He's with…he's with Kikyo."_ Kagome said to herself in disbelief.

"Miss, may I take your order?" she asked again.

"He told me that he would be working today and that he would be out with Miroku." Kagome said obviously distracted by the current events that were taking place. Quickly shaking her head, Kagome walked off exiting the deli.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Ayumi asked as the rest of them were just walking in.

"I..I changed my mind. I don't want to eat here. I'm really not feeling well. Can I go home please?" Kagome was trying to keep her voice even.

"Kagome what's wrong? Are you okay?" Yuka asked.

"I just need to get home. I'm not feeling well." Kagome headed towards the car.

…xxx…

Hours passed and Inuyasha finally headed home. He kept his phone turned off to give him some attention to Kikyo. He didn't think that Kikyo would agree to meeting with him, but once he explained the situation, she reluctantly agreed. Inuyasha felt a wave of relief wash over him as he was able to spend some time with Kikyo. Although it was for a short amount of time, the two of them did enjoy each other's company. Inuyasha felt good but something had been nagging him in the back of his head.

Pulling in the garage and walking inside, it was dark and no lights were on. Inuyasha reached to turn the light switch on in the kitchen and it was spotless.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out.

No answer. His ears twitched as he heard movement from upstairs. He loosened his tie as he headed upstairs to their bedroom. Before he could open the door, a faint scent of salt hit his nose in an instance.

"Tears?" he opened the door and the room was empty. The door from the bathroom opened as Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, wiping her face. Kagome was startled a bit when she saw Inuyasha standing at the doorway.

"Inu...Inuyasha, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Sorry I got here late; Miroku was so drunk that it was pitiful."

"He was drunk?"

"Yeah good thing I was the one driving."

Kagome didn't say anything as she walked passed Inuyasha. Inuyasha could still smell the scent of salt in the air and when Kagome passed by it was stronger. Inuyasha turned on his heels following after Kagome. Something was obviously going on and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Kagome what's the matter with you? Why do I smell salt in the air?" Inuyasha asked as he approached her in the kitchen.

Kagome grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and took a sip from it. She let out a long sigh as she fought to keep her emotions in check. She walked passed Inuyasha but didn't get far as Inuyasha grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"Kagome what's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this? You aren't talking to me and when I get home I smell salt in the air, your tears. Have you been crying?" he questioned her.

Kagome quickly pulled away from him. "Stay away from me Inuyasha! I don't have anything to say to you."

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome?"

"You are a liar Inuyasha. You are nothing but a no good liar!" Kagome's body began to tense up as she stared him in the eye. "I know you weren't with Miroku and you probably didn't even go to work. You were with, you were with Kikyo. You were spending time with Kikyo."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked at Kagome with a stunned expression. He didn't expect for Kagome to find out, especially not like this. That's the reason why she was crying, she saw him and Kikyo together. But where? He tried his best to make sure that he wouldn't be caught by anyone. And he had no idea that Kagome would be going anywhere. She would usually stay home watching television or talking on the phone.

"Kagome I..."

"Don't! Just don't say anything to me Inuyasha. I just don't understand how you could hurt me again. I mean I didn't think that you would just instantly fall in love with me and forget about her. I knew it would take time. We have been getting along fine this past month and a half. Now it seems like it was all an act. This whole ruse you put up it was just an act!"

"Kagome just listen to me." Inuyasha approached her but Kagome pulled back.

"I can't do this anymore Inuyasha. You lied to me and for what? Just so you could see Kikyo. Do you know how much it hurt when I walked into the deli and saw you and her together? All those thoughts that came to my mind as I saw her sit next to you and she smiled."

"_So that's where she saw us, but how was it that I didn't pick up her scent?"_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha eyes widen as tears fell down Kagome's cheeks.

"I didn't think that you would change overnight or anything. I know that I could never measure up to the pedestal that you have Kikyo on. I know that, but I thought that things were changing for us. I really thought that even though that we are abiding by the youkai law of mates I thought it would work. We were getting along and now I see that you were just laughing in my face. I realize now that you will never love me the way that you love Kikyo." Kagome walked passed Inuyasha going upstairs. "And the sad thing was, I was beginning to develop feelings for you." She whispered the last sentence to herself. "Go be with Kikyo Inuyasha. I'm done fighting for you and with you."

Inuyasha stood there and the first time in his entire life, he knew that he messed up.

…..xxx…..


	28. Chapter 28

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

…_..xxx….._

_Chapter Twenty Eight_

…_..xxx….._

Five days had passed and to Inuyasha it felt much longer than that. He felt bad to know that he caused Kagome more pain. The scent of salt lingered around the room as she would cry sometimes. Inuyasha didn't know why he felt bad but he did. Call it his instincts or whatever but he felt remorse for that expression that Kagome given him. The look in her eyes told the story that her mouth didn't say. He knew he messed up and it wasn't like his past mistakes. This was far greater and painful because they were actually getting along with one another.

"_Damn, why did I even agree to go on the tryst with Kikyo?"_ Inuyasha asked himself.

"_**Because you couldn't let Kikyo go that's why."**_His demon side growled in irritation. Inuyasha inwardly rolled his eyes. His inner youkai had been quite vocal since Kagome found out about him and Kikyo and constantly reminded him of what he did.

"I gotta fix this somehow."

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard Kagome coming from upstairs. She refused to look at him. That's how it's been for the past couple of days. She didn't speak to him or even acknowledge that he was in the same proximity as she. Even when they would go to sleep she would sleep in the guest room, locking the door so that he wouldn't come in. As if her locking the door could keep him out but he figured he would make things worse if he tried to force her to speak to him.

Inuyasha approached Kagome for the umpteenth time wanting to work things out between them. "Kagome can we talk?"

Kagome ignored him as she placed a bowl in the sink and washed it off.

"I know that I shouldn't have met up with Kikyo and I know that I shouldn't have lied to you about hanging with Miroku but I just want you to understand where I'm coming from with this."

Kagome turned around not once looking at him. She walked around the island so that she wouldn't have to be too close to him and headed back upstairs. Inuyasha followed after her.

"Look Kagome if we could just sit down and discuss this. I am really sorry. I don't know why I even agreed to meet up with Kikyo. I was just as surprised that the Youkai Council agreed to let me see her."

Kagome walked towards the closet to put on some flats and grab her wallet and purse. She walked passed him and Inuyasha cursed under his breath. Kagome made her way downstairs and towards the front door. Before she could open it all the way, Inuyasha's hand reached over her to keep it close.

Kagome's eyes narrowed a bit as she looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Kagome can you please just talk to me? It's been almost a week since you have talked to me. I know that there isn't anything that I have to say that is worth listening to but could you just be responsive."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with a blank expression but still was silent.

"_**Let her go." **_His inner youkai spoke.

Inuyasha wasn't one to give up but he knew that she wasn't hearing anything that he was saying. He stepped back and watched her leave. He let out a sigh; he knew that he messed up.

…..xxx…..

"Have you talked to Kagome lately?" Izayio asked.

"I talked to her for a little while yesterday. She didn't say much which is unlike her. She usually is energetic and bubbly but she was the complete opposite." Ai voiced.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure; she did say that she would be visiting today. She said something about wanting to get out of the house."

"Inuyasha has been busy with Ginjiro and Sesshomaru at the office, maybe she's tired of being at the house by herself. It is pretty big."

"Yes it is. I think I've gotten lost in that house a couple of times myself. I think that's why I always opt to stay in the living room or kitchen." Ai laughed.

"Ginjiro was just so pleased and eager to build them a house when he found out that Inuyasha finally found his mate. He hired an entire army to have it done once the two of them arrived back from their honeymoon. If they didn't complete that task, heads were sure to roll."

"Who would have thought he would be so strict with that."

"Yeah and he was upset when I gave the workers a one day break. He had them working non-stop from dusk to dawn."

Ai shook her head. "Poor workers, I'm quite sure they are glad that they finished that assignment." Ai looked at the clock and saw that she needed to run some quick errands. "Izayio, I have to go. I need to make a few stops before Kagome gets here. I'll call you later on."

"Okay take care Ai and send Kagome my love."

"Mom can Souta and me go to the park? They have the water system on and we want to play in the water?" Shippo came running into his parent's room.

"Which park?"

"The one that is by Inuyasha's old school."

"That's a good 15 minutes from here. How were you planning on getting there?"

"Some of our friends are going and Toki's parents are dropping her off and they said it was okay."

"Well as long are its okay with your father than you can go."

"Thanks, where's dad?"

"He's in his study." Shippo quickly darted out of the room before Izayio could say anything else. She couldn't help but to laugh. He was so full of energy and excitement. Izayio could hear Ginjiro's voice from down the hall and heard him approve of the two boys going.

"That didn't take long." Izayio chuckled to herself as Ginjiro walked into the bedroom.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ginjiro pulled his wife into his arms.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about I surprise you, it wouldn't be fun if you knew everything."

"You asked me what we were going to do today." Izayio raised a brow.

"I know but when you asked if I had anything in mind you put the ball back in my court." He gave her a pat on the behind.

"Okay I'll give you that one." She smiled at him. "Have you talked to Totosai lately?"

"No, I've been busy the past couple of days. Did he call or anything?"

Izayio shook her head no. "I was just wondering. It's always nice to see him and Myoga."

"DAD!" Shippo's voice could be heard from downstairs. "INUYASHA'S HERE!"

Izayio couldn't help but to laugh. Ginjiro had great hearing, so whenever Shippo or anyone for that matter yelled or scream, it irritated him.

Ginjiro released Izayio and headed downstairs. Walking downstairs, he saw Inuyasha sitting down on the couch, with an off look on his face. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he turned his attention to his father. Before Ginjiro could say something, Inuyasha was already to his feet and spoke.

"Father, I need to talk to you about something."

Ginjiro could hear the urgency in his son's voice and could see it in his face as well. Ginjiro motioned for Inuyasha to follow him to his office so that the two of them could talk in private.

"Now Inuyasha, what is it that you need to talk about? I know that it's something serious because of the look on your face." Ginjiro said as he closed the doors behind them.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, trying to gather his thoughts. "I messed up dad, I messed up big time."

Ginjiro couldn't help but to raise his eyebrow in confusion. What in the world was his son talking about and what exactly did he mess up?

"It all started with when I met with the Youkai Council. I wanted to see if they could annul my marriage with Kagome or do something to change the fact that she was my mate. I wanted to put my case out there and show them that I couldn't just fall out of love with Kikyo and immediately start loving Kagome in the same manner as I did with Kikyo."

"You know the law Inuyasha. No matter what you think the law should be, your mate was established eons ago even before your forefathers were born."

"That's what they told me as well but I still didn't listen. I disrespected them and that resulted in me getting my ass beat."

Ginjiro shook his head. He knew his son was hot headed but who would have thought that he would have gone as far as disrespecting the Youkai Council. They were lenient seeing that Inuyasha was still alive and breathing. Their forefathers wouldn't have hesitated in killing anyone who disrespected them in the fashion that Inuyasha did, and even killed for less.

"Lord Hosenki said that I was very hot headed and cocky. He said he wanted to use me as an example for those who thought that their way was superior to that of the Youkai Council."

"He wanted to use you as an example? What do you mean by that?"

"He granted me permission to see Kikyo."

"What!"

"He told me in due time I will learn that things happen for a reason. So I had to be nice and make an effort to be friendly to Kagome. I didn't care what I had to do as long as I could see Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, please do not tell me that you did all that just to see a girl that you can never have." Ginjiro was becoming angry by the minute.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "A few days ago, I was granted to visit with Kikyo. We hung out together all day and I was finally happy. However, something happened that I didn't think anyone would find out. Kagome saw me with Kikyo at the local deli."

As soon as the words escaped Inuyasha's mouth, he was thrown across the room in one swift motion. "What the hell is wrong with you? Out of all of the idiotic things that you have done, this is by far the worst things you have done." Ginjiro's gripped Inuyasha around the neck with uncontrolled rage.

Inuyasha tried to ease his father's grip from around his neck, but he knew that if he did that it would only worsen the situation. "I know and I didn't understand until now that I messed up. Kagome confronted me about it and now she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Ginjiro raised his son to his feet but not before tossing him across the room again and throwing him right into his red oak desk. A loud crash was made as Inuyasha made contact and Ginjiro scoffed at him.

"Do you even know how much that desk cost? Now I am going to have to buy another one." Ginjiro narrowed his eyes as Inuyasha.

"Ginjiro? Inuyasha? What's going on in there?" Izayio's voice came from behind the door.

"We're fine dear. Go back upstairs me and Inuyasha are having a father to son talk." Ginjiro's voice held authority. Izayio didn't bother in protesting and quietly walked off leaving them to their conversation.

"Get up, now!" Ginjiro ordered.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and massaged his neck from the claw marks that dug deep in his flesh.

"I know I messed up and I don't know how to go about in fixing this. I mean I didn't even pick up Kagome's scent or anything. It was like she wasn't even there yet she was."

"You couldn't pick up her scent but she's your mate. Even if you haven't officially mated her, her soul is linked to you."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I don't know, I've talked to the Youkai Council and they won't give me any answers. Most of them were indifferent to the situation and Hyoga and Tekkei said that I demand too much."

Ginjiro was now concerned about this as well. "You need to do whatever you can to fix the damage you have caused to Kagome. In the meantime I will talk to the Youkai Council about this."

…..xxx…..

Kagome had been gone for hours on end and it was fast approaching midnight. She didn't want to disturb her mother and crash at her old house. She also didn't feel like calling her friends either. She hadn't told a soul about what happened that day she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together and she wasn't going to. She didn't want any pity or anything from anyone. She didn't want anyone to take her side and tell her what she knew to be true about Inuyasha. She just wanted to be left alone.

She did that a lot. She would be out quite late and every time when she returned home, he would be waiting for her. As if this was any different than the other times. There he was waiting for her with those amber eyes that she refused to look at. Closing the door behind her she walked passed him. Knowing that he wouldn't leave the door unlocked, he would always lock it and that would by her sometime to try and get away from him.

"Kagome, could you please talk to me." Inuyasha walked into the room.

She didn't say anything as usual. She gathered her night garments and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and placed her dirty clothes in the laundry basket. She walked passed him and of course Inuyasha would try to start conversation with her but she ignored him. Refusing to sleep in the same room as him, Kagome retreated without saying a word.

"_Damn it to hell. What do I have to do to make her listen to me?" _Inuyasha thought to himself.

…..xxx…


	29. Chapter 29

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

…_..xxx….._

_Chapter Twenty Nine_

…_..xxx….._

"Master Inuyasha, Miroku would like to have a word with you. Would you like for me to buzz him in?" his secretary asked.

Inuyasha pressed the button signifying it was okay to let Miroku in. It probably was more than a week since Inuyasha last spoken to Miroku. His father kept him preoccupied with some work and he also been trying to figure out how to get Kagome to open up to him. Both left him completely drained.

The double doors opened and Miroku was wearing a polo shirt with some cargo shorts. He had a smirk on his face as he closed the doors behind him. "Long time no talk. You've been MIA. What's the deal?"

"You already know."

"So I take it that the Kagome situation hasn't changed a bit."

"Not even remotely. My father is furious. He talked to the Youkai Council about the entire situation and they won't tell him anything. Although he isn't as pressed as I am, I would like to know some answers."

Miroku took a seat at one of the chairs. "Isn't this what you wanted though? To spend time with Kikyo and try to work something out with her."

Inuyasha rested his head against the back of his chair and closed his eyes. "I thought that's what I want. I mean, I know it was what I wanted but I didn't expect for things to just blow up in my face the way that it has. She doesn't even talk to me. She makes sure that we have little contact as possible. I wake up and she's gone."

"She really is giving you the silent treatment."

"It's not even that. The look in her eyes, its detached and unemotional. I mean before her eyes were full of life and displayed her personality. Now it's different, it's like she isn't even looking at me."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It's hard to explain but you would understand if you just look at her. I wasn't trying to hurt her. I know her mom and my mom are concerned about her. They even say she isn't acting her usual self."

"Well do you blame her, what you did was inexcusable even for you."

"As if I don't know and what makes matters worse is not only is Kagome upset but so is Kikyo."

Miroku had a puzzled look on his face, raising an eyebrow. "Kikyo's upset? Why would she be upset?"

"She said that I shouldn't have come to get her. That she shouldn't have listened to me when I told her about the Youkai Council granting us permission to see each other. They sent her a letter or something because she shown me a portion of it."

"Looks like things are working in their favor. Whatever lesson they want you to learn you sure are getting the butt of it."

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "I have to do something. I mean I thought of everything that could possible make her at least acknowledge my presence but nothing."

"Wouldn't that be insincere? I mean you already tricked her by acting as if you were genuinely interested and trying to become friends. She's probably thinking that this was another poor attempt of you getting on her good side. Hell, even I think it's a bad attempt if you ask me."

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku shaking his head. "It's not me faking it or anything. I mean, I actually did start to like her as a friend if you're into that type of girl. She was actually pretty cool." Inuyasha paused. "But that's not what bothers me."

Miroku exactly what Inuyasha was talking about. "You're still on that huh?"

"It's the simple fact that I couldn't smell her or even detect her scent. Yes I didn't want to be with her and had an issue with the fact that she's my intended mate. If that's the case how is it that I can smell her all the time but on that day, at that particular moment I couldn't smell her?" he looked at Miroku, not really expecting him to give him an answer. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the windows looking at the view.

"Maybe that's something you have to take up with the Youkai Council. My grandfather dealt with them for years to improve the relations between humans and demons. They have mysterious ways in doing things."

Inuyasha rested his forearm against the glass and breathed deeply. "Yeah this for one is quite mysterious, even for me."

…..xxx…..

"Smile Kagome and quit thinking about that jerk Inuyasha." Sango said as she and a couple more of their friends were out hanging out at the nail shop.

"Yeah you've been in a slump for a while now. It's time to cheer up and come back to your happy go lucky ways." Eri relaxed in the chair as the five of them were getting their nails and toenails painted.

"I still can't believe the jerk had the audacity to even cheat. It's bad enough that we knew how he felt about you and how he couldn't stop talking about the broad Kikyo but to openly cheat, that's a new low." Sango fumed.

"If dog demons are like that I sure hope that I don't become a mate to one."

"Don't say it like that, not all youkai are like that. Men are just men. However, there are some decent ones as well." Ayumi said trying to keep the conversation from escalating. "Some of us women out here can be just as low."

"Hey do you guys remember when Himiko found out that Justin was cheating on her with that foreign exchange student from Australia." Yuka couldn't help but laugh.

"How could I forget? I still have the video footage saved on my computer from when she caught them both in the act. It should have been on both high school funniest videos and a cheating website." Sango said laughing a bit.

"That was his fault for thinking that he could be a player. What's the saying, you can't have your cake and do something with it."

"It's you can't have your cake and eat it too Yuka." Eri said laughing that her friend couldn't remember the common saying.

"Well whatever that saying is or however it goes, you all get what I am saying. He's married, mated, and off limits. For him to just go and see that Kikyo girl is just down right disrespectful."

Sango sat up in her seat a bit. "Yeah and the guy should be kicked to the curve. I wish there was some type of loophole to get Kagome out of this sham of a marriage. It's quite obvious that he doesn't respect Kagome and if he doesn't respect my best friend then I can make a call to my uncle and we will have him taken care of in a jiffy."

Ayumi shook her head. "Isn't your family from a line of youkai exterminators?"

"Yeah so what's your point?"

Yuka and Eri started laughing. "Oh my, looks like we might have to bail them out of jail for homicide."

"Yeah it's premeditated as well so you know they may trump the charges."

"Well he deserves the most painful death imaginable for hurting Kagome." Sango looked over at Kagome who was unusually quiet throughout their time at the nail salon. "What's going on in that head of yours Kagome? You've been awfully quiet." Her eyes soften.

Kagome simply shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing, I'm just relaxing and listening to my friends talk is all."

"How long do you plan on giving Inuyasha the silent treatment?" Ayumi asked.

"It's not a silent treatment. I just really have nothing to say to him. Why should I? He made his decision on what he wanted, who he wanted and how he wanted it. I was really stupid to think that over a month's time that we could have really became friends. I was so stupid to believe that guy."

"Do you think he has learned his lesson? Do you think that he could actually change?"

"Hell no! He's an Inu-demon anyways. That's in their nature. They hop and jump from female to female. It's sickening." Sango fumed as the she closed her eyes as they started her facial massage.

"I can't really say anything about Inuyasha. I don't necessarily know him all too well. I thought I was getting to know him but I see that all of that was just an illusion that he was putting on to get in good with the Youkai Council."

"To get in good with them? You never told us this Kagome." Yuka was shocked a bit.

"He told me a few days ago. After not talking to him, he told me why he wanted to see her. That the Youkai Council said that he had to be nice to me for a month or so and then they would reward him with what he so secretly desired."

"As if seeing Kikyo was a secret. He practically worshipped the ground that she walks on."

"Well Inuyasha can do whatever he wants to. He's been doing it behind my back and now that I know what he was doing, he wants to make nice with me. It's no big deal."

It took a little over an hour for the girls to have their manicures and pedicures done. After leaving the nail salon they headed to the new outlet mall that opened a couple weeks back. Shopping for over three hours built up an appetite for them.

"Do you guys want to go out to eat or something?" Ayumi asked placing her bags in the trunk of the car.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Sango agreed.

"I think I'm just going to head on home. I'm going to visit my mom; I haven't talked to her in a couple of days. I know her and Inuyasha's mom are worried about me."

"Are you sure you don't want to go out to eat with us Kagome? It'll be our treat." Yuka smiled.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah I'm sure I can just take the train to my mom's house."

"Oh no you are going to ride with us." Eri pushed Kagome in the car. "What type of friend would we be if we just let you take the train?"

"We'll never hear the end of it." Sango teased.

…..xx…

"I just got a phone call from Kagome. She said she's on her way over here." Ai said placing the phone back on the receiver.

"How did she sound? Did she sound upbeat or anything? Izayio asked with a concerned expression on her face.

I'm sure that she is okay. We shouldn't always be so worried about her. She's probably hanging with her friends or something." Kagura chimed in.

"I just wish that Inuyasha didn't do the things that he has done. I know that he cared about Kikyo but she isn't his wife." Izayio said softly. "Both Kagome and Kikyo got hurt because of the actions that Inuyasha did."

"And the Youkai Council are probably enjoying it as well. They like teaching those a lesson who questions their authority and wisdom. They live for moments like this, especially considering how dull their lives may be."

"Well this is a cruel lesson to teach." Ai voiced out.

"That's just how the Youkai Council are. Many don't question their laws so it's surprising to know that Inuyasha out of all people would go against their judgment."

Kagura couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I remember when Sesshomaru was courting me and I was with this guy name Mitsurugi."

"He was a fine gentleman as well." Izayio smiled.

"So what's the story about him?" Ai asked.

"I was in a relationship with Mitsurugi. We were on a date ice skating and out of the blue Sesshomaru came out of nowhere and told me that I was his mate. Of course it surprised me and I wasn't so sure that he was my mate. However weird things started to happen." Kagura started laughing at the memories as she continued to tell Ai and Izayio of the whirlwind love affair.

"In the end Mitsurugi and I both knew that we were better off as friends."

"Who would have thought that Sesshomaru could be so persistent."

"Yes he's persistent a common trait in dog demons. I'm sure there will be hope for Kagome and Inuyasha. Don't count them out yet. Once Inuyasha realizes that Kagome is the one he was made for, he will come around."

Before Ai or Izayio could say anything, the doorbell rung and Ai answered it knowing that it was Kagome.

"Hi mom." Kagome said a little upbeat. She looked around and saw Kagura and Izayio sitting down. "Hi Mrs. Izayio and Mrs. Kagura."

"Are you hungry honey?"

"No I was out with Sango and the girls. We got manicures and went shopping. It was nice."

"That's good sweetheart. How are things going on with you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome laughed a bit. "Who's that?"

"Kagome don't say that. He's your husband." Ai said looking at her daughter with an worried expression

"Mom he disrespected me and betrayed my trust to see Kikyo. As far as I'm concerned, he's dead to me. He wants to be with Kikyo so bad he can have her. At this point I don't want anything to do with him."

"Kagome just give it time. I'm quite sure he will come around. I know my son is a handful but he's still young and immature."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards the kitchen and poured her something to drink. "Well if you knew he was so immature Mrs. Izayio then why did you all rush us to marry?"

"I know that the marriage was sudden and short notice but it's how things work out in youkai customs and traditions."

Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes to herself. "Well since everything was in such a rush, Inuyasha betrayed my trust and humiliated me. I just can't deal with him anymore. I've tried my hardest and it isn't working."

Izayio had a feeling what Kagome wanted to do but was hoping it wouldn't lead to it. "What are you trying to say Kagome?"

"If Inuyasha could talk to the Youkai Council about meeting Kikyo then I want to talk to them about leaving him. I want out!"

…xx…


	30. Chapter 30

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

…_..xxx….._

_Chapter Thirty_

…_..xxx….._

All three women looked at Kagome in complete shock. Did Kagome just say what they thought she said? The room was silent for a few seconds before Kagome spoke up again.

"I am going to the Youkai Council myself and I want them to terminate this whole mating process, marriage, or whatever they want to call it."

"Kagome I don't think that any of that would be possible." Kagura started. "This whole concept and law has been established before any of us were even thought of."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care. I'm tired of being around Inuyasha. It isn't working and as far as I'm concerned I could care less if it worked. I just want out."

"Kagome honey can you just calm down. Maybe you should…" Ai started but Kagome quickly cut her off.

"Come on now mom. We have both been trying to see the positive side to this whole thing but look where it has gotten us. Now I see how pointless this whole marriage is, I want out. You are my mother and I want your support." Kagome's eyes were focused on her mother's. Kagome turned her attention back to Kagura and Izayio "There has to be some sort of loophole that I can concentrate on to get out of this?"

Izayio shook her head.

"Well I am going to find something. I don't care how long it takes for me to find it. I am getting out of this marriage. I'm quite sure Inuyasha will be happy with this. He can finally get what he wants and what he wants is to be with Kikyo."

The sound of the doorbell caused for Ai to excuse herself and answer the door. Opening the door, she smiled as she welcomed Sesshomaru into the house. "Sesshomaru did you have a hard time finding the shrine?"

"Not at all." Sesshomaru could sense the tension in the air. He looked over at his mate. "Are you and mother ready?"

Kagura nodded her head. "Yes."

"Well Kagome if you want to go on about this process don't you think you should let Inuyasha know about this?" Izayio wanted to reason but the look of detachment that was etched across Kagome's features shown that she could care less about Inuyasha knowing.

"Maybe I should show him the same courtesy he shown me when I found out about the whole rendezvous with Kikyo."

"You should go home tonight and talk things out with him sweetie. I'm sure that this will blow over."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. It was as if they honestly believed that the two of them would actually talk things out. She hadn't spoken to Inuyasha since all of this drama started and she definitely wasn't going to talk now. There was nothing for them to even discuss and what she wanted to do was her choice to make.

"Yeah maybe I should go talk to him about it."

Izayio smiled as she grabbed her belongings. Kagome smiled at her mother and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Sorry for the short visit mom, I'll come by later on this week."

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to get Kagome back home. She said her thank yous and promised to talk to Inuyasha about the whole situation. Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to open the door and close it before driving off.

The lights were on in the living room area and some lights were on in the kitchen. Kagome kicked off her shoes and reached for the remote to turn on the television. She could hear footsteps approaching and knew that it was Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

Kagome didn't respond to him and continued to flip through the channels. Inuyasha let out a low growl of irritation. Just how long was Kagome going to continue and ignore him? He was still trying to figure out how he couldn't pick up her scent.

"Kagome can you stop avoiding me? This whole thing is getting old. I'm sorry. I am sorry. I shouldn't have gone behind your back and met up with Kikyo."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned to face Inuyasha. She shook her head and headed upstairs. She had been gone for most of the day and she needed a much deserved bath to soak away all the stress that Inuyasha and the stupid Youkai Council law was bringing.

Inuyasha was hot on her trail following behind her. "Kagome how long are you going to give me the silent treatment? What do I have to do?

Kagome continued to avoid Inuyasha well into the night, not giving in to his pleas.

…..xxx…..

A few days passed and things seemed to be brushed on the rug. Kagome talked to both Izayio and Kagura about the whole situation. Of course, the two of them told Kagome to not seek the Youkai Council presence for it would only make matters worse. Kagome said she would think about it and that the last thing she wanted to do was to complicate matters.

Izayio was sitting at the local tea cake shop with Ginjiro. She had yet to talk to him about the incident with Kagome wanting to see the Youkai Council. It had been nagging at her since they talked to Kagome the other day about it.

"What's on your mind Izayio? I know that something is bothering you." Ginjiro took a seat in front of her as he took a bite of one of the cookies on the tray.

Izayio shook her head and a smile quickly appeared. "It's nothing I was just thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome."

Ginjiro's features hardened a bit. He was still disappointed in the course of actions that Inuyasha went about to see Kikyo. What baffled him even more was that the Youkai Council agreed to the two of them meeting up. This was unlike the Youkai Council. They were serious about the laws regarding demons and the mating process was at the very top of that list.

"Inuyasha is still getting the cold shoulder from Kagome?"

"Yeah and that would be an understatement. I think that we should have a family meeting."

"A family meeting?"

"I don't want this rift to continue between Inuyasha and Kagome. If we could get the two of them together and talk things out I am quite sure that she will forgive Inuyasha for his past actions."

Ginjiro let out a sigh. "Do you really think that Kagome would want to talk out her feelings with us?"

"She's always been open minded. I know that us humans don't understand the customs and traditions of demons. If we could just show her the good side of youkai mating, I'm quite sure that she will want to work things out with Inuyasha again."

"It's not Kagome who has a problem with it. It's our son Inuyasha who has a problem accepting the fact that Kikyo is not his destined mate. I do not understand how he can be so damn stubborn and continue to pursue someone that he cannot have." Ginjiro gripped the cup almost breaking it.

"I know and that's why it's important that we talk to the two of them."

Ginjiro lazily rolled his eyes. "It's not like anything is going to get through that thick skull of his. I'm quite sure that Inuyasha is planning something else for him to meet with Kikyo. I may have to talk to Kikyo about this."

Izayio shook her head. "I don't think that it's Kikyo who we should be concerned about."

Ginjiro's eyes shown confusion. "What are you talking about Izayio?"

"I was visiting Ai both Kagura and I. Kagome was also there to visit her mom. She wants out of the marriage."

"She wants what?" Ginjiro was trying to control the volume of his voice.

"She wants out of the marriage with Inuyasha. She said that if Inuyasha could go and talk to the Youkai Council then she wanted to talk to them about getting out of the marriage. Ginjiro she looked serious. She said that Inuyasha was dead to her."

"She wants to talk to them about that. I don't know why you are so worried about it. I can only imagine what Inuyasha may have to endure just for them to allow him to see Kikyo. As far as them granting her such a request, don't get all bent out of shape."

"That's the whole point dear. If they were able to grant Inuyasha permission to see Kikyo then what makes you think that they won't consider Kagome's request?"

"Because the youkai mating law is sacred and special. They won't entertain that thought. Now let's enjoy ourselves. You shouldn't get yourself all worked up because of this." Ginjiro grabbed his wife's hand giving her a reassuring smile.

Izayio let out a small sigh. She surely hoped that nothing bad came from this.

…..xxx…

Kagome was sitting in the waiting room for over two hours. She knew that she shouldn't have barged into the Hakueri Sacred Temple demanding to see the Youkai Council. The receptionist was taken aback by her manner. It wasn't as if she was rude or anything. She just wanted to talk to them about this whole fiasco of a marriage.

Kagome checked her cell phone and it was a little past one. She looked around and the silence of the room bugged her a little bit. The place wasn't as active as she thought it would be.

"_I wonder if they are going to see me. I did give the receptionist my name. Don't they have like a file or something with demon information or something like that?"_ Kagome thought to herself as she scrolled with her phone.

"Mrs. Kagome, the Youkai Council has granted you permission to be in their audience." The receptionist smiled at Kagome. "Follow me."

Kagome nodded her head as she slipped her cell phone in her pocket. The two of them approached the elevator and waited for the doors to open. Once stepping inside, soft music was playing inside, easing the tension that Kagome was now feeling in her body.

"I must inform you Mrs. Kagome. This is a rare occurrence for a youkai's mate to seek the audience of the Youkai Council. They do not know what it is that you are seeking but since this is your first visit with them in this fashion, I must lay some ground rules." She briefly paused before continuing. "Show the Youkai Council respect and do not do anything that would warrant them to retaliate. Do not talk out of turn; remember to address them by their proper names. I am quite sure that they will give you their names and titles. Also if you have any electronic devices, please turn them off now."

Kagome quickly reached in her pocket for her phone and turned it off. "I give them my undivided attention, show them the proper respect, and don't interrupt them. That sounds pretty basic."

Once they reached their destination, the doors opened and Kagome stepped out while she remained inside. "One last thing, once you reach the doors do not open them until the elevators doors close."

Kagome nodded her head as she approached the huge doors. She swallowed as she looked behind her and saw that the elevator doors closed and the elevator retreated back to the first floor.

With a deep breath Kagome opened the doors.

…..xxx…

"You shouldn't be concerned in the affairs of Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagura." Sesshomaru sat beside his wife as he skimmed through the book he was reading.

"Why shouldn't I? Sesshomaru, Kagome wants out of the relationship. She wants out of their marriage. I know that she has every right to want out of the relationship and don't get me wrong I don't condone the actions that Inuyasha did as well."

"It's their problem Kagura. We shouldn't get involved with their problems."

"He's your younger brother Sesshomaru. Shouldn't you talk some sense into him?"

"If father couldn't talk any sense into Inuyasha what makes you even think that I will be able to have an effect on him. Besides, the Youkai Council granted him permission to visit with Kikyo. It's not like he had sex with her."

"What if Kagome doesn't forgive him?"

Sesshomaru put the book down. "Kagura I do not want you to be worried about the things that go on with Inuyasha and his mate."

"But she isn't his mate yet though. She doesn't have the mark or anything on her." Kagura pointed out.

"Kagura you are carrying my pup and I do not want you to stress yourself unnecessarily. I know that you are concerned but these things have a way of working out themselves. I'm sure that my brother is quite aware of his actions. He should reap the karma that he has sown with his actions with Kagome."

"So you think things will come around?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but things sure are interesting with those two to say the least."

Kagura laughed a bit as she rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest, encircling her arm around his waist. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Hey don't get cocky now."

"Are you going to relax and let them work things out for themselves?"

"Yes Sesshomaru I will relax."

Sesshomaru's phone vibrated against the nightstand. He reached over to grab it and saw that it was Inuyasha calling.

"Hello. No Kagura and I have been at the house all day. And father and mother are out. Have you tried contacting her? Well maybe she's at her mother's house or something. Oh she's not there. What about her friends? Well I don't know where she could be. I'll ask Kagura and call you back."

Kagura sat up on the bed, looking at Sesshomaru with anxious eyes. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"It would seem that Inuyasha can't find Kagome. He said her scent is gone again."

…..xxx…..

Kagome and the Youkai Council were at it for hours on end. The determination that she was showing was quite remarkable. Never had any human came to the Hakueri Sacred Temple and request such a request that Kagome wanted. Normally they would have kicked her out but Hosenki thought it would be a good idea to hear the girl out. It was only fair since they listened to Inuyasha when he requested outrageous demands.

"Lady Tashio." Hosenki said.

"If you don't mind I would rather be called by my name." Kagome said in a respectable manner.

"Isn't that your name?"

"It may be my name but I surely don't approve of it."

"Why do you want out of the relationship with Inuyasha so bad my child?"

"No disrespect to you or any of the elders here but you should know why I want out of this relationship. Were it not you all who granted Inuyasha permission to see Kikyo again."

"I would watch what and how I say things Kagome." Tekkei spoke.

"I didn't mean for it to come out disrespectful or anything. But you are the ones who gave him permission. If you honor the youkai mating and marriage, why would you grant him permission to see someone that he wants to be with over his wife?"

"How did you feel when you found out that Inuyasha was out with Kikyo?" Hyoga asked.

Kagome balled up her fist. Seeing the two of them had caught her completely off guard. She was beginning to think that Inuyasha was actually being nice to her and was at least attempting to be friends. She didn't expect for them to magically fall in love but she did want to at least work at it since it was their custom and traditions.

"Kagome are you not going to answer the question?" Hyoga asked again after several minutes of silence. "How did you feel when you found out that Inuyasha was out with Kikyo?"

"I was embarrassed and somewhat hurt. That's why I want out. If you can allow Inuyasha to see the person that he really wants to be with that only shows me that you all do not hold this youkai mating at a high pedestal that everyone thinks you all do."

"What makes you so certain that we don't value youkai mating custom Kagome? You are after all human." Tekkei spoke again.

"I may be human but I am not the one who allowed him to see Kikyo. I've been the patient understanding wife to him. I understand that Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo and to automatically rush us into a marriage when we barely knew each other was out of line."

"If it was back in the old days you and Inuyasha would have been married on the same day that he realized you was his mate. We have shown some leniency with the marriage." Suijin reasoned with Kagome. "We may not know the how things work out with humans but we abide by the regulations under the Youkai law."

"The months that Inuyasha and I been married were hell. I tried my hardest and I mean my hardest to be the good wife. He constantly put me down, threw Kikyo in my face. Kikyo this, Kikyo that. How I was never good enough. Overhearing all of the things that he said to her. He even called me a bitch!"

"The term bitch is a term of endearment among the Inu-youkais. It's not a word that has a derogative meaning. It's quite the opposite. Like with bat demons, we have a term that would be deemed insulting in the human aspect." Tsukuyomaru clarified.

"No it was in that manner. How he said it with such hatred and malice. If I am supposed to be Inuyasha's mate then why are things moving backwards instead of forward?"

"Relationships take time especially considering the fact that Inuyasha was already in a committed relationship with someone." Hosenki stated.

"That's the boy's fault. Demons know automatically when someone isn't their mate. Ginjiro said that the two of them were together for years and Inuyasha wanted to convince himself that Kikyo was the one." Hyoga couldn't help but to laugh at the situation.

"I'm coming to you wanting out of this relationship. I will do whatever it takes for me to get out of this marriage." Kagome held a look of determination on her face.

"And what would you do if we told you that your request has fallen on deaf ears?" Hosenki questioned.

"Then I would have to just have to take matters into my own hands.

…..xxx…..

Inuyasha was worried about Kagome. He called her cell phone for the past two hours and it would go straight to voicemail. Her family hadn't seen her all day. Her friends, even Sango didn't talk to her at all today. It was getting late and Inuyasha continued to call her.

"Damn it Kagome! Where the hell are you?" Inuyasha sped down the streets of the city hoping to find her.

It was a little after midnight when Inuyasha finally made it back to their home. He locked the doors to the car and placed the keys in his pocket. Opening the door, he saw the lights were on and caught a whiff of Kagome's scent. He immediately rushed upstairs to see Kagome coming out of the bathroom.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's instincts took over and he quickly pulled her into his arms. "Where the hell where you? I've been calling you all day. Nobody knew where you were."

Kagome tried to push him off of her. Since when did they start hugging each other? "Let me go Inuyasha."

"Not until you tell me where the hell you were."

"Fine but it's none of your business where I was."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "What you mean it's none of my business. You're my wife Kagome. I was worried about you."

"Since when did you start caring about me? We all know that this goody good act you had going on wasn't sincere."

"Kagome how many times do I have to apologize for hurting you? I know that I hurt you and I shouldn't have gone to the Youkai Council about seeing Kikyo." Inuyasha looked directly into Kagome's eyes.

"That's funny how we both are alike. You gone to the Youkai Council to get something you want and so have I." Kagome spoke softly.

"What are you talking about Kagome? What do you mean we are alike?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I talked to the Youkai Council today Inuyasha. I want out of this marriage. They're considering it."

…..xxx…..


	31. Chapter 31

_Undeniably His: Her scent was everything and it drove him insane. He had finally found his mate yet he was in love with another._

…_..xxx….._

_Chapter Thirty-One_

…_..xxx….._

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with wide eyes. "You were at the Hakueri Sacred Temple? You've got to be kidding? How were you able to get there?"

"Don't worry about how I got there Inuyasha. Just know that they granted me permission to have a talk with them and we discussed how bad this marriage really is and how I want out."

"Just because you tell them that you want out of our marriage do you really think they will allow you to get a request? We're married and you are committed to me." Inuyasha approached her.

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh. "Commitment? You want to talk about commitment when you are the one who broke my trust and embarrassed me when you were out and about with your ex-girlfriend Kikyo."

"I've apologize countless number of times Kagome. I know I messed up but this shouldn't be a reason for you to talk to the Youkai Council about wanting out."

"We've had plenty of opportunities to try and work this out. I even wanted us to be friends at least. I knew we weren't going to fall in love just like that. I just thought that we could make things work and maybe the love would come later. Lord Hyoga was right about you, you are stubborn but I already knew that." Kagome tried to walk off but Inuyasha grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

"Kagome no we need to sit down and talk about this. You are talking crazy. Do you really believe that they will grant you a ridiculous request like the one you are asking?"

Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha. "Do not touch me, unless I want you to touch me and considering how I am feeling I never want you to touch me again."

"What did you all talk about?" Inuyasha pressed the issue wanting to know exactly what went on today while she was gone.

"None of your business Inuyasha. Did I ask you about what did when you went to see them?" Kagome didn't allow Inuyasha to answer the question. She let out a sigh as she walked passed him so that she could have some sort of space. "It really doesn't matter anymore now does it? I see that you are a person whose action speaks louder than words. Your actions proved that you are not interested in being with me and yes your words have also validated that simple fact."

"That still doesn't answer my question Kagome. What did you and the Youkai Council discuss in this so called meeting?"

Kagome lazily rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha I no longer answer to you. At this moment I am my own free woman. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to go to bed."

Inuyasha didn't even hear anything else that Kagome was saying. The only words that were now imprinted in his mind were, _"Inuyasha I no longer answer to you. At this moment I am my own free woman."_

…..xxx…..

It didn't take long for word to get out that Kagome made a visit to the Youkai Council. Ginjiro was beyond agitated over the turn of events especially when he paid them a visit himself. No questions were answered and everything was at a standstill. Totosai and Myoga knew that the ramifications would be severe especially considering that the Youkai Council were actually considering Kagome's idea of wanting out of the marriage.

"This has never happened before since the very foundation of the Youkai Law." Totosai spoke as he, Myoga, and Ginjiro were seated on the chairs in the back of Ginjiro's house.

"Hosenki and the rest of the Youkai Council have taken a liking to Kagome." Myoga stated. "They never seen someone have so much spunk and determination to want to end their marriage and on her terms and grounds."

Ginjiro let out a long heavy sigh. "You don't think that they would actually go through and give her what she wants?"

"I'm not going to say that they are, you know how much they abide and uphold the Youkai Law."

"So why won't they let us in on their decision? We have just as much as a right to know. Inuyasha says that Kagome doesn't speak to him at all anymore and when she does speak it's not pleasant."

"Inuyasha brought this on himself. He has to endure and own up to his choices. He made it blatantly clear that he was still in love with Kikyo. He did everything that he could possibly do to get her back and when he finally got what he wanted it blew up in his face. His stubbornness is finally biting him in the ass and with a vengeance." Totosai leaned back in his chair closing his eyes from the sun's rays. "He bit off more than he could chew and now he's in danger of losing his mate forever."

"Well if he does, it's his own fault." Myoga agreed. "Maybe we will see interesting things take place."

"Have any of the Youkai Council spoken to either of you about their decision?" Ginjiro asked.

Totosai scratched his head. "They don't want us involved in this particular situation due to the fact that we are close to you and your family. They will probably summon Kagome again once they have made their decision."

"So all we can really do is just sit down and wait for them to make their decision?" Ginjiro voiced in his frustration that the situation had come to this.

"Yep it seems that way." Myoga replied. "I'm sure this is eating Inuyasha up."

Ginjiro lazily rolled his eyes. "You don't even know the half of it."

…..xxx…..

"So how many times was that? 37?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Inuyasha looked annoyed.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You've been calling and texting Kagome non-stop since we left this morning. I wanted to run some errands and take your mind off of the whole problem with your and her and you are still checking your phone, calling, and leaving messages as if she's going to magically come flying back to you."

"Miroku I told you that he's not going to admit it. Although it is amusing that he is denying that he's even calling her. Inuyasha you aren't as slick as you think you are." Bankotsu laughed a bit.

"Whatever." Inuyasha placed his phone back in his pocket.

"So I take it that she still hasn't responded to any of your calls or texts." Miroku was stating the obvious.

"I don't know how long she is going to keep me in the dog house. It's been two weeks and counting. I still can't wrap my head around what she told me. The Youkai Council are actually considering to give her request of leaving me."

"Word has spread like wildfire as well. It seems that quite a few know about the whole meeting between Kagome and the YC and it has raised some eyebrows to say the least." Bankotsu said leaning against the seat his was sitting in.

"Why would they even want to consider it? I know that I made a request to see Kikyo but this is on another playing field."

"What do you expect of your actions though Inuyasha. I mean you were the one who started this mess to begin with."

"What the hell Miroku are you trying to make me feel worse?"

"I'm not trying to make you feel worse I'm only saying what's true. You and your obsession with Kikyo didn't get you anywhere and when you finally got your request granted there was bound to be some repercussions for it." Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah I get that." Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh. "I still don't get it why wasn't I able to pick up Kagome's scent? I should have picked up her scent from the jump. Why wasn't I able to trace her scent?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, I'm human."

Bankotsu laughed. "Don't look at me. Miroku and I are in the same boat."

"I'm quite sure Sango is on your case as well."

Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair at all of the threats that Sango promised. "Being the fact that she comes from a line of demon exterminators doesn't help as well."

"That girl is lethal. And you messed up as well and hurt Kagome too. You done signed your death seal." Bankotsu couldn't help but crack a smirk.

"Sango is as fiery as they come. I would like to get to know her."

"You know that's not going to happen especially since you are Inuyasha's best friend. Do you really think that she would give you the time of day? She would probably assume that you are just the same as Inuyasha and have some secret girl lying around."

"You have to make up with Kagome, Inuyasha. You're messing things up between me and Sango."

"Since when did you and Sango have a thing to begin with?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah that's what I'm trying to figure out." Bankotsu added.

"You two can't see the obvious sexual tension that we have for one another. It's like every time we are around each other you can't cut it with a knife."

Bankotsu shook his head. "I think you are confusing the sexual tension with the tension that she actually has with Inuyasha for hurting Kagome and trust me that's not sexual tension."

…..xxx…..

Several days passed and it was the beginning of April. Kagome was still not talking to Inuyasha much to the dismay of the family but she didn't care that they were still trying to repair their marriage. Kagome was done with trying to get things done and wanted to leave Inuyasha for good. The Youkai Council schedule a brief visit for Kagome to see them considering that they still haven't given her answer to her request. Kagome knew that patience was key so she was just buying her time.

Kagome was shopping around for a bit waiting for Sango and Ayumi to come pick her up. Kagome decided to walk into one of the arts and crafts stores to get some items that she's wanted to purchase for a while. Walking down the aisle Kagome placed several of the items she needed in her shopping basket.

"Hmm I hope I have enough. I really didn't get to grab enough money this morning." Kagome thought to herself as she looked at her items. _"I'm quite sure that I should have enough. Besides Sango could give me some money if I come up short." _

Kagome felt her phone vibrating in her pocket signifying that she received a text message. Kagome took her phone out and saw that it was another text message from Inuyasha. Although she'd been gone for several hours she didn't tell him where she was going.

"_He must have figured out that I wasn't at my mom's."_ Kagome rolled her eyes refusing to respond to his text. It seemed like with each day he's been texting her more and more. Kagome placed her phone back in her pocket and continued shopping.

"I've got to get one more thing and then I can check-out." Kagome walked down aisle 9 where the beads and baskets were on. She scanned the shelves until she found the item that she needed. It was located on the highest shelf and of course Kagome couldn't reach it.

"Well I don't feel like asking for help I'm sure if I move some of this stuff over I could get it." Kagome placed her basket on the floor and pushed several of the items to the side so that she could have some space to use the shelf as a stepping pad. Kagome grabbed the tip of the basket when she slipped on something on the shelf and fell down causing multiple items to join her on the floor.

"Ouch." Kagome said rubbing her side.

"Hey are you okay? Seems like that was a nasty fall." The familiar voice asked.

Kagome shook her head laughing a bit. "Hey that's what I get for trying to climb the shelves instead of asking for help.

"Let me help you up." The person extended their hand to help Kagome to her feet.

Kagome grabbed the person's hand and smiled. Her smile quickly vanished when she realized who was helping her.

"Ki...Kikyo?"

Kikyo eyes also revealed that she was surprised. "Aren't you Inuyasha's mate, isn't it Kagome right?" she smiled only slightly.

Kagome looked around to see how many of the baskets had fallen. She reached over to pick them up and placed them back on the shelves along with the other items that fallen as well.

"So how's the family? Everything is going well I assume?"

Kagome only nodded her head. This was the last place that she would expect to see Kikyo and she wasn't really in the mood to be having a conversation with her. She was reliving the moment when she caught Inuyasha and her together.

"It was nice seeing you Kagome. I hope that you and Inuyasha worked things out."

"What was that?"

"You and Inuyasha I hope that you two worked things out. He came by one day and was telling me about the mess that he got himself in and…" Before Kikyo could finish Kagome dropped her basket and left the store.

Kagome pulled out her phone and called Sango to see exactly where she was. Sango was about a minute away and Kagome did her best to keep her voice cool and even.

"Even after all that he has done he still is finding ways to contact Kikyo. I wish that the Youkai Council will just go ahead and grant me this request so I can be done with Inuyasha forever!" Kagome said out loud. "Just you wait Inuyasha."

…..xxx…..


End file.
